Human with his Blade
by Alexander Nicholas
Summary: Akhirnya, Blue Moon Festival dimulai! Festival untuk mencari penerus dari Ten Pillar akan segera dimulai. Mampukah Naruto dan yang lainnya membuktikan dirinya sebagai yang terkuat di antara murid tahun pertama? Arc : Blue Moon Festival Arc
1. Chapter 1

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Introduction

.

.

.

chapter 1 : School of Magic

.

.

.

Sihir. Sebuah kekuatan yang bisa membuat hal - hal yang menankjubkan dan ajaib. Kekuatan yang memiliki 2 sisi. Kekuatan yang bisa membantu semua orang dan kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan semua orang. Karena itu, dibangunlah sebuah sekolah sihir.

Hagun Academy. Sebuah sekolah sihir terbaik di Britain Kingdom. Di ruangan kepala sekolah berdiri seorang anak berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan sang kepala sekolah.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Mito sudah menunggumu. " Ucap Tsunade Senju, Sang Kepala Sekolah.

" Saya mengerti. Saya hanya ingin melanjutkan studiku. " Balas si murid baru

" Baiklah, ini kunci asramamu dan kau masuk ke kelas 1-B. Btw, adik dan tunanganmu ada di kelas 1-A. " Ucap Tsunade

" Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin kau merahasiakan kedatanganku. " Balas Naruto

" Mana mungkin aku bisa merahasiakannya? Kau tahu mereka berdua pasti akan tahu dalam sekejap. " Balas Tsunade

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya undur diri dulu. Permisi. " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Di kelas 1-B

Jam pertama akan segera dimulai. Kelas yang belum dimasuki guru memang selalu seramai pasar. Mungkin lebih ramai kelas daripada pasar. Lalu, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Ibiki bersama Naruto.

" Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Namikaze-kun, perkenalkan dirimu. " Ucap Ibiki

" Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku dari Keluarga Namikaze. Salam kenal semnuanya. " Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" Namikaze, ya. Apa hubunganmu dengan Mito-san di kelas 1-A? " Tanya seorang pria berambut perak.

" Dia adalah adikku, anu... "

" Vali. Vali Lucifer. Pemilik Divine Dividing. " Ucap si perak.

" Baiklah. Namikaze-kun, kau bisa duduk di belakang Cao Cao-kun. Cao Cao-kun, angkat tanganmu. " Ucap Ibiki

" Ha'i, sensei. " Ucap si rambut hitam alias Cao Cao.

" Baiklah, mari kita mula pelajarannya. " Ucap Ibiki

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dikarenakan kemampuan setiap siswa yang berbeda, para murid diharuskan memilik sendiri 8 dari 12 mata pelajaran yang ada di sekolah ini. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya, begitulah. Sebagai contohnya aku memilih teknik mapel sihir pertahanan, sihir serangan, teknik berpedang, dan teknik martial arts. " Ucap Vali.

" Jadi, 4 mapel wajib itu apa saja? " Tanya Naruto

" Pelajaran olahraga, teori sihir, sihir sederhana, dan sihir penerapan. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Aku mengerti. " Balas Naruto

" Hey, Naruto. Di mana asramamu? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Asrama? Asramaku berada di Asrama Bintang Biru. " Jawab Naruto.

" Asrama Bintang Biru, ya. Aku juga tinggal di sana. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa orang. " Ucap Vali

" Terima kasih. Aku akan pergi kek kantin. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir. " Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Di kantin

" Hah... Apa kantin selalu seramai ini? " Gumam tokoh utama kita.

" Nii-san! " Terdengar seseorang setengah berteriak.

" Mito? " Gumam Naruto

" Nii-san. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. " Ucap orang yang memanggil Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Mito, adik dari Naruto

" Mito, apa kau sendirian selama di sekolah? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak, aku punya banyak teman. " Jawab Mito

" Benarkah? Itu hal yang bagus. Apa 'dia' juga bersekolah di sini? " Tanya Naruto lagi

" Ah, apa maksudmu Ga- "

" Bukan. Bukan dia. " Potong Naruto

" Nee-san belum bersekolah di sini. " Ucap Mito

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Aku ingin jajan dulu. Apa kau bisa menungguku? " Ucap Naruto

" Oke. " Ucap Mito dengan riang.

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

Setelah perjuangan mengantri selama 5 menit, akhirnya Naruto berhasil membeli roti melon dan es teh hijau.

" Mito, aku sudah selesai. A- "

" Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak mau menjadi haremmu! " Teriak Mito kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat

" Tapi, Mito-chan, kau sangat cantik dan seksi. Aku ingin menjadikanmu salah satu haremku. Tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan adil seperti haremku yang lain. " Ucap si pemuda

" Kau menjijikkan, Hyodou! " Bentak Mito

" Kau salah. Aku ini... handsome... " Ucap Hyodou dengan kenarsisisan tingkat tinggi.

" Ada apa ini? " Ucap Naruto melerai pertengkaran Mito dan Hyodou.

" Nii-san, dia ingin menjadikanku salah satu haremnya. " Uap Mito

" Nii-san? Apakah kau kakak dari Mito-chan? Namaku Hyodou Issei, aku adalah Sekiryuutei, pemegang Boosted Gear. Aku ingin menjadikan adikmu sebagai salah satu haremku. Tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukan semua haremku dengan adil. Apa kau memperbolehkanku, Nami- tidak, Onii-sama. " Ucap Hyodou atau bisa kita panggil Issei

" Pertama, aku tidak suka nadamu memanggilku Onii-sama. Kedua, kau bukan adikku. Ketiga, aku benci harem. Keempat, aku benci muka mesummu. Dan kelima, aku tidak sudi menerima permintaan bejatmu. " Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Maaf saja, aku memiliki tujuan mulia. Dengan membangun harem, aku bisa memiliki banyak keturunan dan bisa memberikan kedamaian bagi keluargaku. " Ucap Issei

" Apa kau sedang mempromosikan sistem poligami? " Tanya Naruto sweatdrop

" Selain itu, Rias Gremory dan Gabriel Tenshin dari 10 Pillars sudah bergabung dalam haremku. " Ucap Issei yang membuat Naruto dan Mito terkejut.

" Tunggu dulu, Ga- "

" Jadi, Gabriel Tenshin sudah menjadi salah satu haremmu, ya? Aku kenal dekat dengannya, apakah kau ingin aku bertanya padanya tentang omong kosongmu? " Ancam Naruto

" Ma-Maksudku, hanya Rias Gremory saja. Gabriel Tenshin masih menjadi incaranku. " Ucap Issei panik.

" Terserah kau saja. " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

" Jadi, apa kau mengizinkan? " Tanya Issei

" Tidak. " Ucap Naruto

" Ayolah! "

" Tidak."

" Kumohon, Onii-sama! "

" Tidak berarti tidak. Jangan panggil aku Onii-sama. "

" Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu dalam Battle. " Ucap Issei yang membuat semua orang terdiam dan menandangnya.

" Battle? Makanan apa itu? " Tanya Naruto sekenannya.

" Battle adalah pertarungan dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya. " Ucap Issei

" Benarkah, Mito? " Tanya Naruto

" Sebenarnya, Battle hanyalah latihan tanding dan tidak ada pertaruhan. Tapi, pertaruhan biasanya dilakukan oleh para kaum elit. " Jawab Mito

" Judi, ya. Aku malas melakukannya. " Ucap Naruto lalu kembali berjalan.

" Menolak berarti kalah. Dan kalah berarti harus menyerahkan. Jika kau menolak, kau harus menyerahkan Mito-chan untuk menjadi haremku. " Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum mesum.

'Logika macam apa itu?' Batin para murid lainnya

SRING

Tiba - tiba sebuah pedang teracung ke dagu Issei.

" Pertama dan yang utama, adikku bukanlah uang ataupun barang yang bisa kau pertaruhkan seenaknya. Kdua, aku benci wajah senyummu. Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu. " Ucap Naruto yang mengacungkan pedang ke wajah tamvan Issei.

" Oke. Aku tunggu 1 jam lagi di Arena C. " Ucap Issei lalu pergi. " Mito-chan~ Mito-chan~ Kau akan segera menjadi milikku~ " Ucap Issei bersenandung sambil pergi meninggalkan kantin.

" Nii-san, apa kau baik – baik saja? " Tanya Mito.

" Aku tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. " Ucap Naruto.

" Tapi, saat ada Battle, jam pelajaran akan dikosongkan untuk menyaksikan Battle. " Ucap Mito.

" Apa itu peraturan? " Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

" Iya. " Jawab Mito.

" Yang benar saja... "

.

.

.

Arena C Hagun Academy.

Satu jam berlalu. Naruto yang sudah memakan makanannya dengan tidak tenang –karena kelakuan Issei yang menyebalkan- berjalan menuju arena C. Terlihat keramaian yang luar biasa.

" Ramai sekali. Apa dia melihatnya, ya? " Gumam Naruto

" Apa kau yakin ingin melawannya, Dobe? " Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di belakang Naruto.

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik perempuanku menjadi bahan masturbasi bajingan itu. " Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

" Dasar siscon. "

" Berisik kau, Teme. "

" Musuhmu adalah Hyodou Issei. Dia adalah Sekiryuutei. Dia pengguna Sihir Kuno tipe Longinus, Boosted Gear. Dia bisa menggandakan kekuatan fisik dan sihirnya setiap 10 detik. "

" Walau begitu, dia pasti punya batasan. Aku akan mengincar saat itu. Apa kau lupa sihir milikku? " Ucap Naruto pada sang sahabat.

" Ya. Aku ingat. Bahkan dengan mata Sharingan milikku, aku tidak bisa meniru sihirmu. " Ucap sang sahabat.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. " Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan masuk ke arena Battle.

" Ya. Jangan sampai kalah, Dobe. " Setelah mengucapkan itu, si 'Teme' pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

.

.

Di arena Battle.

Di kedua sisi, Issei dan Naruto masuk ke arena. Issei melambaikan tangannya dan diiringi teriakan dari para haremnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat jumlah harem Issei.

'Dia dengan narsis mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi King Harem, tapi dia baru memiliki 4 cewek. Seharusnya dia punya lebih banyak.'Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

" Baiklah. Aku adalah Genma Shiranui. Aku akan menjadi wasit Battle kali ini. Battla kali ini antara Hyodou Issei melawan Naruto Namikaze. Apakah kalian berdua sudah siap? " Tanya Genma

" Ya. Aku siap. " Ucap Naruto dan Issei bersamaan.

" Baiklah, kalian boleh menggunakan serangan sihir maupun fisik. Jika lawanmu menyerah, kau menang. Jika lawanmu tak sadarkan diri, kau menang. Jika musuhmu sudah tidak bisa bertarung, kau menang. Serangan mematikan, baik sihir maupun fisik, dilarang penggunaannya. Jika melanggar, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan dipenjara di penjara bawah tanah kerajaan. Apa kalian mengerti? " Tanya Genma

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Issei tanpa basa basi.

" Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. " Ucap Naruto lalu melakukan kuda – kudanya.

" Kedua pihak sudah paham. Battle start! "

BOOST

Dengan suara yang menggelgar, muncul gautlet di tangan kiri Issei. Di sisi Naruto, ia menciptakan 2 buah katana.

" Hanya pedang. Kekuatan yang lemah. " Ejek Issei.

" Ayo kita buktikan ucapanmu. " Balas Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Issei dan Naruto melesat ke tengah arena. Naruto menebas ke bawah, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh gautlet milik Issei.

.

.

Di kursi penonton.

Saat ini, Mito tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

" Nii-san... "

" Mito-san! " Terdengar suara memanggil Mito.

" Kau... Lucifer-san? Dan Cao Cao-san? "

" Syukurlah anda mengenali kami. Kami teman sekelas Naruto-san. " Ucap Cao Cao.

" Mito-san, aku tidak meragukan kekuatan Naruto. Tapi, menurutmu apa dia akan menang. Saat aku dan Sekiryuutei berduel dulu, kami seri. Walaupun kami sudah menggunakan Balance Breaker, kami tetap seri. " Ucap Vali.

" Dia pasti menang, Hakuryuukou. "

Dengan cepat, Vali, Cao Cao, dan Mito menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Sasuke-nii!? "

" Uchiha Sasuke. " Ucap Vali.

" Dia pasti menang. Kalian bertiga adalah pengguna Sihir Kuno tipe Longinus, kan? " Tanya retoris Sasuke

" Ya. " Jawab Cao Cao

" Si Dobe itu... Dia juga pengguna Sihir Kuno. " Ucap Sasuke

" Sihir Kuno!? " Ucap Cao Cao, Vali, dan bahkan Mito.

" Kau juga tidak tahu, Mito? " Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab oleh angguan oleh Mito. " Sihir Kuno dibagi menjadi empat. Pertama adalah Longinus Magic. Kedua adalah Rikudou Magic. Ketiga adalah Unlimited Magic. Dan terakhir adalah Unknown Magic. Sihir kalian berdua bertipe Longinus, sedangkan Sharingan milikku bertipe Rikudou. Dan si Dobe itu, dia bertipe Unlimited. " Ucap Sasuke

" Hah!? "

.

.

.

Kembali ke arena.

Naruto serangan pertamanya ditangkis oleh Issei langsung memberikan tebasan secara horizontal dengan tangan kirinya. Issei yang mengetahui hal itu melompat mundur.

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

Dengan kekuatan yang sudah digandakan lima kali, Issei melesat dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

PRANG

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkis dengan kedua katananya. Namun, dengan kakuatan Issei yang sudah berkali – kali lipat, katananya hancur saat menahan tinju Issei. Naruto segera melakukan lompatan ke belakang untuk menghidari serangan Issei.

" Ternyata kau hanya omong besar. Sudahlah, berikan saja Mito-chan padaku dan aku menjadi adik iparmu. " Ucap Issei.

" Akan kusobek mulut bejatmu, Hyodou! " Ancam Naruto. " White Phoenix. " Lalu, di tangan kanan Naruto, muncul pedang bertipe longsword di tangan kanan Naruto. Pedang itu memiliki pancaran api berwarna putih pada bilahnya.

" Menciptakan pedang baru tidak akan menambah apapun! "

BOOST

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Issei mengulang serangannya. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Namun, kali ini Naruto menghindar ke samping dan...

" White Phoenix: White Slash. "

CRASH

Tangan menyerang lengan kiri Issei dan melukainya.

" Luka sekecil ini tidak akan membuatku terluka. " Ucap Issei sombong.

WUSH

Tiba – tiba muncul kobaran api dari luka akibat tebasan Naruto di lengan Issei.

" PANAS! PANAS! PANAS! PANAS! PANAS! PANAS! " Teriak Issei kesakitan dan kepanasan karena serangan api Naruto sambil melompat – lompat.

" Seperti itu saja kau kesakitan. Ternyata kau bermulut besar. " Sindir Naruto.

" Sialan! " Ucap Issei geram yang sudah memadamkan api di tangan kirinya. " Draig! Ayo kita habisi dia! "

" Oke, Aibo! " Terdengar suara dari gautlet milik Issei.

" Gautlet itu... Jadi begitu, ya... Itu adalah jiwa dari Draig, the Red Dragon Emperor. " Gumam Naruto.

.

.

Di bangku penonton.

" Dia sudah mengkontak rekannya. " Ucap Vali.

" Rekan? " Beo Cao Cao dan Mito.

" Rekannya adalah Draig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Dia adalah rival dari rekanku, Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. Di kedua sihir kami, terdapat jiwa Heavenly Dragon Emperor, Draig dan Albion. Boosted Gear berisi jiwa Draig, sedangkan Divine Dividing berisi jiwa Albion. Sepertinya Naruto dalam masalah besar. " Ucap Vali.

" Nii-san... "

'Menanglah, Dobe.'

.

.

Kembali ke arena

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! EXPLOSION!

" Rasakan ini! " Teriak Issei dan dalam sekejap mata, ia muncul di hadapan Naruto.

" Apa!? " Naruto yang terkejut dan tidak siap harus menerima tinju di perutnya yang membuatnya menghantam dinding arena. " Bajingan! " Umpat Naruto.

" Rasakan itu! Itu adalah tinjuku. Menyerahlah dan berikan Mito-chan padaku. " Ucap Issei.

" Kya... Issei-kun sangat baik! "

" Dia mengijinkan musuhnya untuk kalah! "

" Tidak sia – sia aku menjadi haremnya! "

Terdengar teriakan 3 dari 4 harem Issei memberikan pujian pada Issei.

" Tentu saja. Aku ingin orang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. " Ucap Issei narsis.

" Ya... Menabung wanita. " Gumam Naruto.

BUM

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung menyerang Naruto sekali lagi. Namun, kali ini, Naruto berhasil menghindar.

" Light Saber! " Lalu di tangan kirinya, muncul sebuah pedang bertipe saber yang berkilauan.

BOOST!

" Light Saber: Light Step. "

Issei kembali melesat dan menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini, Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan sihirnya.

" Akan ku akhiri pertarunagn yang sia – sia ini. Chain Dagger. " Lalu muncul sebuah dagger dengan rantai di unjung gagangnya. Naruto menancapkan White Phoenix miliknya lalu melemparkan dagger miliknya ke arah Issei.

TRANG

" Itu sia – sia! " Ucap Issei saat menangkis lemparan dagger milik Naruto.

" Chain Dagger. " Walau begitu, Naruto terus menciptakan banyak dagger berantai miliknya dan melemparkannya ke Issei.

" Sudah kubilang percuma, sialan! " Umpat Issei

" Flying Yellow Thunder. "

SRING

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto muncul di antara dagger yang ia lempar. " Light Saber: Star Light. " Dan dengan cepat, ia menebas punggung dari Issei dan membuatnya terjatuh.

" Sial! " Umpat Issei.

SRING

Dengan sebuah pedang yang teracung ke wajahnya, Naruto menatap Issei dengan tatapan dingin. " Apa kau mau menyerah? " Tanyanya.

" Sial. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum menjadi King Harem. " Ucap Issei.

" Kalau begitu... "

DUG

Dengan kasar, Naruto menendang wajah Issei dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

" Battle end! Pemenangnya, Naruto Namikaze. " Ucap Genma

Tidak ada sorakan. Tidak ada teriakan. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara seorang pemuda yang mengucapkan satu hal. " Mereka masih menahan diri. " Ucapan itu tidak terlalu keras sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh beberapa orang di dekatnya, termasuk Mito dkk. Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, si pemuda pergi dari tempat penonton.

Begitu pula Naruto. Dia berjalan menjauhi Issei dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terganggu karena kelakuan Issei.

.

.

.

Asrama Bintang Biru.

Terlihat pemuda berambut merah maroon duduk dan menikmat kopi kaleng yang ia beli.

" Permisi, Emiya-senpai... " Terdengar suara memanggil si pemuda.

" Ah... Cao Cao. Ada apa? Kau tidak melihat Battle teman sekelasmu itu? " Tanya si Emiya.

" Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, senpai. Kau sendiri juga menonton battle Naruto-kun, kan? " Tanya retoris Cao Cao

" Ya... Aku bisa melihat potensi dalam dirinya. Dia... mungkin akan menjadi pemegang First Pillar. " Ucap Emiya.

" Pillar, ya... Di angkatanku ada Gabriel Tenshin-san dari kelas 1-A yang menjadi 10th Pillar: Light Pillar. " Ucap Cao Cao.

" Penyihir zaman sekarang sudah semakin kuat saja. Sepertinya teori yang pernah kukeluarkan dulu menjadi kenyataan. "

" Teori? "

" Ya. Teori Singularitas Sihir. Semakin bertambahnya generasi, para penyihir akan semakin kuat karena memiliki gabungan kemampuan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebagai contohnya adalah Mito Namikaze. "

" Anda memang hebat. Walaupun tidak sehebat Ajuka-senpai, tapi kau bisa menciptakan sebuah teori. "

" Jangan puji aku. Berbeda dengan Ajuka, aku lebih tertarik dengan pedang dan panah. "

" Tentu saja. Kau adalah Emiya Shirou, satu – satunya pengguna pengguna panah di sekolah ini. "

" Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

" Naruto-kun akan bergabung dengan kita. Dia masuk ke asrama kita. "

" Benarkah!? Kalau begitu, nanti malam panggil semua orang. Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan. "

" Pesta? Siapa yang akan membeli makanannya? "

" Aku yang akan membuat makanan. Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan pedang terbaruku secepatnya. "

" Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas. " Ucap Cao Cao lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

" Naruto Namikaze, aku yakin kemampuanmu akan mengguncang dunia. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Ya.**

**Lama tidak berjumpa.**

**.**

**Ya, pertama – tama saya ingin minta maaf karena sempat hiatus dikarenakan saya banyak kesibukan di akhir tahun 2019. Saya menjadi ketua panitia natal ditambah saya sekarang sudah kelas 12 (3 SMA) dan tanggal 9 Maret nanti saya sudah mulai menghadapi US. Doakan saja saya bisa menyelesaikan US, UN, dan UTBK dan saya masuk ke universitas impian saya.**

**Selain itu, mungkin saya nggak bisa update secepat dulu dan mungkin akan ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi bersabar saja.**

**.**

**Ya, kali ini saya membuat remake dari Human with his Blade. DI sini banyak elemen yang saya ubah. Pertama sistem King dan Queen saya ganti dengan Pillar. Untuk Pillar di FF ini saya buat terinspirasi dari Pillar di KnY dan Ten Elite di SnS. Jadi setiap pillar memiliki ranking dan gelar. Sebagai contoh Gabriel yang berada di peringkat 10 dan memiliki gelar Light Pillar.**

**Lalu, untuk heroine saya ubah juga. Apakah kaliab bisa menebak siapa heroinenya kali ini? Yang pasti bukan Mayumi Saegusa dari Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei. **

**Kemudian, keluarga dari Naruto. Naruto di FF ini punya 2 adik. Yang pertama adalah Mito dan kedua adalah ... (rahasia).**

**Dan keempat banyak karakter yang umurnya saya ubah seperti Shioru, Ajuka, dan beberapa karakter DxD seperti Sirzech, Serafall, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu dari saya**

**Maaf sudah lama nggak update**

**Namaku Xander**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


	2. Chapter 2

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Introduction

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Blue Star Dormitory

.

.

.

Hagun Academy

Kelas 1-B

" Baiklah, jam pelajaran telah selesai. Silahkan kembali ke asrama masing – masing. Sampai jumpa besok. " Ucap Ibiki lalu pergi dari kelas 1-B

" Akhirnya pelajaran selesai. " Gumam Cao Cao

" Naruto-san, apa kau mau kami antar ke asrama kami? " Tanya Vali

" Ah... Ide yang bagus. Aku tidak mau tersesat di malam yang dingin. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. " Ucap Naruto sambil membawa tas miliknya.

" Btw, di mana kau menaruh kopermu? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Aku menaruhnya di dekat ruang kepala sekolah. " Ucap Naruto.

" Berarti di dekat ruangan para pillar. " Uap Vali.

" Pillar? "

" Itu hanya sebutan saja. Mereka adalah 10 murid terkuat di sekolah ini. Mereka memiliki jabatan dan wewenang di atas OSIS dan mereka merupakan tangan kanan langsung kepala sekolah. Mereka bahkan memiliki wewenang lebih tinggi dari para guru. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Tapi tenang saja, standar 10 murid terkuat itu agak rancu. Biasanya ada beberapa murid yang lebih kuat dari 10 pillar, tapi karena jarang menunjukkan kemampuannya, merek atidak menjadi anggota pillar. " Ucap Vali.

" Begitu, ya. " Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

Di dekat ruangan 10 Pillar.

Terlihat barang milik Naruto masih utuh dan rapi.

" Untung saja mereka tidak merusaknya. " Gumam Naruto

" Baiklah, ayo kita kembali sebelum para pillar melihatmu. Pertarunganmu dengan Hyodou menarik perhatian banyak orang. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Oke. "

KRIET

Sebelum mereka sempat pergi dari sana, muncul 4 orang keluar dari ruangan para pillar.

" Baiklah, minna-san, saya dan Rias undur diri dulu. " Ucap seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam dan berkacamata.

" Oke. Terima kasih, So-tan. " Terdengar suara balasan dari dalam ruangan. Dan setelah itu, perempuan pendek itu menutup pintu.

" Ah... aku ingin segera mandi dan tidur. " Ucap perempuan berambut merah.

" Ara, Rias, kau kesal karena Issei-kun kalah, kan? " Ucap perempuan berambut raven di sebelah si merah.

" Terserah kau saja. " Ucap si merah.

" Siapa mereka? Apa mereka anggota dari 10 pillar itu? " Tanya Naruto

" Yang merah itu adalah Rias Gremory, the 8th Pillar : Ruin Pillar; sedangkan yang berambut hitam pendek itu adalah Sona Sitri, the 9th Pillar : Water Pillar, dia juga merupakan ketua OSIS saat ini. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Begitu, ya. "

Naruto dkk segera pergi berjalan, mereka bertemu dengan Rias, Sona, serta 2 orang di dekat mereka.

" Tunggu, Namikaze. " Terdengar Rias memanggil Naruto.

Naruto yang dipanggil berhenti. Itu juga membuat Vali dan Cao Cao ikut berhenti.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil mengalahkan Ise. " Ucap Rias.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka dia semenyebalkan itu. " Balas Naruto tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya.

" Maafkan dia. Ise memang seperti itu. Tapi, kau berhasil mengalahkannya, walaupun Emiya-senpai mengatakan kalau kalian belum serius, tapi tetap saja kau berhasil mengalahkannya. " Ucap Rias

" Ara, Rias, apa kau mau merekrutnya? " Tanya si raven.

" Tentu saja, Akeno. Namikaze Naruto, aku mengundangmu untuk bergabung dengan klubku. " Ucap Rias.

" Klub? "

" Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib (Occult Research Club). "

" Woy, Vali, Cao Cao, di sekolah ini ada klub aneh semacam itu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Entahlah, itu mungkin hobi mereka saja. " Ucap Vali.

" Aku menolaknya, Senpai. Aku benci hal gaib. " Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan menghadap Rias. " Aku ingat. Kau salah satu harem dari si Hyodou, kan? " Ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

" Kau benar. Biar aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rias Gremory, the 8th Pillar : Ruin Pillar. Dan dia adalah Akeno Himejima, wakilku. Jadi, setelah kau mengetahui siapa aku, apa kau berubah pikiran. " Ucap Rias.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Rias. Rias tersenyum. Ia berpikir Naruto berubah pikiran karena mengetahui identitasnya. Tapi, secara mengejutkan, Naruto melewati dan pergi ke arah Sona.

" Yo, chibi, apa kau begitu membenciku sampai tidak mau memberikan salam padaku? " Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepala Sona.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku chibi, baka! " Ucap Sona sambil memukul perut Naruto.

Naruto yang perutnya dipukul langsung mundur. " Mengapa tidak boleh, di antara kita berempat, kau yang paling pendek. " Ucap Naruto

" Berisik. " Balas Sona

" Kaicho, kau mengenal Namikaze-kun? " Tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

" Ya, dia teman masa kecilku. " Ucap Sona yang sudah tenang.

" Wah, kau masih berwajah tembok saja. " Komen Naruto.

" Tunggu, teman masa kecil? Bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak umur 10 tahun? " Tanya Rias

" Naruto, kami tunggu di luar gedung sekolah. " Ucap Vali lalu pergi bersama Cao Cao.

" Oke. "

" Biar kujawab, Rias. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan adiknya saat berusia 5 tahun. " Ucap Sona.

" Ehem... kembali ke topik. Bagaimana Namikaze-kun, apa kau berubah pikiran? " Tanya Rias mengembalikan arah pembicaraannya.

" Tidak. Itu hanya membuat si Hyodou semakin mudah mendekati adikku. " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi. " Sampai jumpa lagi, Sona. " Ucapnya melanjutkan sambil membawa kopernya.

" Sampai jumpa, baka. Tsubaki, ayo kita kembali ke asrama. " Ucap Sona lalu pergi.

" Ha'i, Kaicho. " Ucap si rambut panjang alias Tsubaki. Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari sana.

" Akeno, kita juga kembali. Aku tidak mau semakin kesal karena perbuatannya. " Ucap Rias lalu pergi.

" Oke, Rias. Aku sudah kangen dengan Ise-kun. " Ucap Akeno lalu pergi bersama Rias.

KRIET

Terlihat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang.

" Jadi Naru sudah mengambil kopernya, ya. Aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. " Ucap gadis itu.

.

.

.

Blue Star Dormitory

" Baiklah, selamat datang di Blue Star Dormitory. " Ucap Vali.

" Kamarmu berada di nomor berapa? " Tanya Vali

" Nomor 303. " Jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah, kau masuklah ke kamarmu, lalu datanglah ke kamar 205. " Ucap Cao Cao.

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Naruto.

.

.

Kamar 303

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto langsung memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

" Ada kamar mandi, meja belajar, dan dapur. Cukup lengkap. Asrama ini memiliki 4 lantai. Dan setiap lantai ada 20 kamar. Cukup banyak untuk sebuah asrama. Tapi ini asrama yang sudah tua, jadi mungkin Cuma sedikit yang ada di asrama ini. "

Kemudian Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai dan pergi dari kamarnya menuju kamar 205.

.

.

Kamar 205

TOK TOK TOK

" Ah, Naruto. Silahkan masuk. " Ucap Vali

Setelah itu, Naruto masuk. Di sana terlihat beberapa orang sedang memakan camilan yang ada.

" Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau jangan gunakan kamarku untuk acara seperti ini. Kamar milik Emiya-senpai lebih luas dan peralatan memasaknya lebih banyak. " Ucap lelaki berambut hitam

" Tapi bahan untuk membuat makanannya lebih banyak. " Jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon yang sedang memasak.

" Selain itu, kamarmu juga lebih nyaman dibandingkan kamar milik Emiya-senpai. " Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang meminum semacam jus.

" Sudahlah, minna. Naruto sudah datang. Naruto, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu. " Ucap Cao Cao.

" Halo, minna. Aku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-B. Kamarku nomor 303. Salam kenal. " Ucap Naruto

" Aku Vali, kau sudah kenal aku. Kamarku nomor 203. "

" Aku Cao Cao. Kau juga sudah kenal aku. Kamarku nomor 201 "

" Namaku Arthur Pendragon. Aku dari kelas 1-A. Kamarku nomor 402. "

" Namaku Tobio Ikuse. Aku dari kelas 1-C. Ruangan ini adalah kamarku. "

" Namaku Asama Miya. Aku dari kelas 1-C. Kamarku nomor 204. Salam kenal Naruto-kun. "

" Emiya-senpai, tolong bawakan makanan. Kami lapar. " Ucap Vali

" Oke, guys. " Ucap Shirou sambil membawa makanan. Terlihat perempuan berambut ungu yang membantunya ikut membawa makanan. " Perkenalkan, namaku Emiya Shirou. Aku dari kelas 3-B. Kamarku nomor 101. Salam kenal, Naruto-kun. "

" Dan aku Sakura Matou dari kelas 2-B. Kamarku nomor 102. Salam kenal, Naruto-kun. "

" Semoga kau nyaman di asrama ini. Silahkan dinikmati makanannya. " Ucap Shirou

" Terima kasih, Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Naruto

.

.

3 jam berlalu sejak pesta penyambutan Naruto dimulai. Sebagian dari mereka sudah tertidur. Semua kecuali Naruto, Sakura, Shirou, dan Vali.

" Emiya-senpai, kau membuat mereka mabuk, ya? " Tanya Naruto

" Tentu saja tidak. Kalian semua masih di bawah 17 tahun, kecuali aku dan Sakura. " Ucap Shirou.

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? " Tanya Naruto

" Ikut aku, Naruto-kun. Sakura, tolong bersihkan piringnya. " Ucap Shirou lalu berjalan keluar

" Ha'i, senpai. "

Naruto yang melihat itu mengikuti Shirou.

.

.

.

Halaman belakang Blue Star Dormitory.

" Jadi, ada apa, Emiya-senpai. " Tanya Naruto

" Sebelum itu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Emiya Shirou, the 7th Pillar : Archer Pillar. Aku anggota dari 10 Pillar dan mantan pengurus OSIS. Aku adalah pandai besi yang menempa Lightborn Saber. " Ucap Shirou memperkenalkan diri.

" Lightborn Saber. Pedang yang konon katanya dibuat dari 10 unsur elemen api dan cahaya; seperti magma, batu lava, fosil naga, sinar matahari, dan lain sebagainya. Aku sendiri bahkan masih kesulitan untuk melakukan itu. " Ucap Naruto

" Kemampuanmu adalah Unlimited Blade Works. Menciptakan berbagai macam pedang dari objek – objek tertentu. Kau bisa meniru berbagai pedang dengan kekuatan sihir, namun tidak dengan kekuatannya. " Ucap Shirou

" Kudengar orang yang menempa Lightborn Saber menyebut dirinya Nameless Blacksmith. Kemampuannya adalah projection. "

" Ya. Projection tidak hanya mampu meniru pedang saja, namun juga berbagai benda. Namun, semakin kuat benda itu, maka semakin lemah tiruan yang bisa kubuat. "

" Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan? "

" Aku ingin kita sparring. "

" Hanya sparring, kan? Aku setuju. " Dengan cepat Naruto memunculkan sebuah 2 buah katana.

" Trace on. " Lalu di tangan Shirou muncul sebuah bokken.

" Bokken? Apa kau yakin? "

" Ya. "

Keduanya melesat menuju tengah halaman. Naruto menebas ke arah Shirou dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Namun dengan mudah Shirou menahan serangan Naruto dengan bokken miliknya. Melihat celah yang ada, Naruto menebas dengan tangan kanannya.

" Terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. " Dan dengan cepat, Shirou memegang pergelangan Naruto.

" Sial. "

Shirou mendorong katana milik Naruto, kemudian memberikan sebuah tebasan ke kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menghadang serangan Shirou. Tapi...

PRANG

BUK

Pedang milik Naruto patah dan bokken milik Shirou menghantam kepala Naruto dan menghempaskan Naruto ke samping.

'Bagaimana bisa?'

" Apa kau berpikir mengapa aku bisa menghancurkan pedangmu hanya dengan sebuah bokken? Jawabannya simpel. Aku mengalirkan mana ke bokken milikku. " Ucap Shirou.

" Tunggu, jika seperti itu, bukankah harusnya ada pendar biru di sekitar bokken-mu? Selain itu, bukankah seharusnya menjadi lebih tajam? "

" Itu tergantung pengendaliannya. Semakin stabil mana yang kau alirkan, semakin tak terlihat pendar yang muncul. Selain itu, kau bisa mengubah bentuknya menjadi tumpul untuk mengurangi luka. "

" Kau menjadi pillar hanya dengan kekuatan itu? "

" Emiya-senpai adalah murid dengan kemampuan pengendalian mana yang terbaik. Bahkan melebihi para guru dan First Pillar. " Ucap Vali yang menonton sparring itu.

" Kau tidak mau melawannya, Vali? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak. Terakhir aku melakukannya, aku dipermalukan habis – habisan. " Jawab Vali.

" Mengalirkan mana ke pedangmu tidak hanya memperkuat seranganmu, tapi juga meningkatkan daya tahan pedangmu. Akan kugunakan ini. " Ucap Shirou lalu mengambil sebuah tas berbentuk tabung.

" Tas untuk satung pedang? "

" Tet tot. Kau salah. Ini adalah gulungan kertas yang kugunakan untuk membuat sketsa dari pedangku. " Ucap Shirou sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas sepanjang 40 sentimeter.

" Itu hanya sebuah kertas, kan? "

" Tidak, kertas ini sedikit lebih tebal daripada kertas biasa. "

" Tapi itu hanya sebuah kertas, kan? "

" Tidak, kertas ini kugulung dengan diameter 10 sentimeter. "

" Tapi itu hanya sebuah kertas, kan? "

" Tidak juga, aku pernah membunuh seekor babi hutan dengan kertas ini. "

" Tunggu.. Apa!? "

" Ya, aku pernah membunuh babi hutan dengan kertas ini. Coba serang aku dengan pedangmu. " Ucap Shirou.

" Oke. " Dengan cepat, Naruto melesat dan memberikan tebasan ke arah Shirou.

TRANG

Namun, Shirou dengan mudah menahan serangan Naruto dengan gulungan kertas miliknya. Ingat, gulungan kertas.

" Kau mengalirkan mana pada gulungan itu, ya. " Ucap Naruto

" Tunggu dulu. Walaupun seperti itu, seharusnya itu tidak bisa membuat gulungan kertas menjadi sekeras besi. " Ucap Vali.

" Semuanya tergantung kemampuanmu. " Ucap Shirou.

Naruto dan Vali terdiam.

" Naruto-kun, berapa banyak pedang yang bisa kau buat dalam satu waktu? " Tanya Shirou

" Mungkin sekitar dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima. " Jawab Naruto

" Seharusnya kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melakukan serangan hujan pedang. Seperti ini. Trace On! " Tiba – tiba dari langit muncul hujan pedang. Namun, pedang – pedang itu tidak mengenai Vali maupun Naruto.

" Lima puluh. " Gumam Naruto saat menghitung jumlah pedang yang Shirou ciptakan.

" Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau membangunkan siapapun. Ayo kita kembali. " Ucap Shirou berjalan meninggalkan halaman. Perlahan pedang – pedang yang Shirou ciptakan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya biru.

" Walaupun dia ada di peringkat ketujuh, dia sekuat ini. Aku yakin dia masih memiliki beberapa kemampuan. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. Inilah kekuatan para pillar. " Ucap Vali.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto duduk di ruang santai sambil menikmati sarapan yang ia buat. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, para murid lainnya pasti masih tidur.

" Kau sudah bangun, ya, Naruto-kun. " Terdengar Shirou memanggil Naruto. Dia membawa segelas teh hijau dan dorayaki.

" Senpai sendiri untuk apa bangun di Sabtu pagi. "

" Aku tumbuh di daerah konflik. Aku harus selalu waspada walaupun saat aku tidur. Tidur selama 5 menit sehari sudah cukup untukku. " Ucap Shirou.

" Aku mengerti. "

" Naruto-kun, apa kau mau mengambil misi denganku? " Tanya Shirou

" Misi? "

" Selain pelajaran di sekolah, sekolah ini memiliki misi. Bisa dibilang sekolah ini memiliki prinsip seperti sekolah militer. Misi adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan nilai praktek dan uang tambahan. Semakin tinggi ranking misi, semakin tinggi nilai dan bayarannya. " Ucap Shirou

" Bagaimana jika kita mati saat melakukan misi? "

" Kita akan dianggap lulus. Itu saja, simpel. "

" Apakah hanya kita berdua? "

" Tidak. Aku akan mengajak Sasuke-kun dan Mito-kun. "

" Baiklah, aku akan ikut. "

" Besok kita akan berangkat. " Ucap Shirou sambil duduk di kursi goyang miliknya. " Ah~ Teh hijau di pagi hari memang nikmat~ "

" Ohayou, minna. " Terlihat Tobio dan Miya sudah dengan pakaian rapi.

" Ah, kalian mau menjalankan misi, ya? " Tanya Shirou

" Itu benar, Emiya-senpai. " Jawab Miya

" Oke. Hati – hati. " Ucap Shirou

" Arigato, senpai. "

" Naruto, kami pergi dulu. " Ucap Tobio

" Oke. "

.

.

.

Di gerbang depan Blue Star Dormitory

" Hah... Mengapa kau memanggil kami di hari Sabtu, baka. " Ucap Shirou

" Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua. " Ucap seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Shirou.

" Mentang – mentang kau First Pillar, kau bisa seenaknya. " Ucap Shirou

" Jangan seperti itu, Shirou. Kita ini teman, kan? " Tanya si Frist Pillar

" Terserah. "

" Eto... Emiya-senpai. " Terdengar suara perempuan memanggil Shirou

" Ah, Tenshin-kun. Ada apa? " Tanya Shirou

" Apakah Naru ada di dalam? "

" Naru? "

" Maksudku Namikaze Naruto. Apa dia ada di dalam? "

" Seingatku dia sudah pergi. "

" Begitu, ya. Terima kasih, Emiya-senpai. " Ucap perempuan itu lalu pergi

" Kau berbohong, ya. " Ucap First Pillar

" Entahlah. Ayo pergi ke ruang rapat. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misi besok. " Ucap Shirou

" Oke. Santuy. " Ucap First Pillar sambil berjalan menuju ruangan para pillar yang diikuti Shirou

.

.

Ruangan para pillar

" Baiklah, jadi semuanya sudah sampai di sini. " Ucap First Pillar

" Baiklah, apa yang akan kita bicarakan? " Tanya Shirou

" Tenanglah, Emi-tan. " Ucap Third Pillar

" Sudah kubling berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku Emi-tan, ********! " Ucap Shirou emosi.

" Sudahlah, ****. Kau juga Shirou. Kau harusnya tahu begaimana sifatnya. " Ucap Fourth Pillar

" Banyak bacot kau, *****. Sudah cepat selesaikan rapatnya, aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk misiku besok. " Ucap Shirou jengkel

" Emiya-senpai. "

" Ada apa? " Tanya Shirou pada orang yang memanggilnya.

" Aku ingin melakukan battle lagi denganmu. " Ucap Sixth Pillar

" Untuk apa kau melawanku? Yang harusnya kau lawan itu ******, bukan aku, ********. Selain itu kau sudah mengalahkan pemilik 6th Pillar sebelumnya, kan? " Ucap Shirou

" Tidak. Dia bukanlah ahli pedang. Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan ahli pedang. ******-kun bukanlah ahli pedang. " Ucap Sixth Pillar

" Akan kulakukan setelah menjalankan misi. " Ucap Shirou

" Baiklah, kalian sudah selesai, kan. ********, seharusnya kau lebih dewasa. Kau adalah Kepala Dewan Kedisiplinan. Kau juga Shirou. Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. " Ucap First Pillar'

" Terserah aku, sih. " Balas Shirou cuek

" Kau terlalu santai dalam battle sampai – sampai kau dikalahkan oleh pemilik Fifth Pillar sebelumnya. Itu membuat nama baikmu sebagai kelas 3 hancur. Kau berada di bawah ****** dan ******** yang berada di kelas 2. " Ucap First Pillar

" Hidupku itu milikku sendiri, *******. Apa kau ingin melawanku dengan mempertarukan gelarmu sebagai First Pillar? " Tantang Shirou

Seketika keluar pendar berwarna merah kehitaman di tubuh First Pillar. Di sisi lain, Shirou mengeluarkan pendar berwarna biru untuk membalas intimidasi dari First Pillar. Lalu, First Pillar menghilangkan pendar merah di tubuhnya.

" Jika kau sudah serius aku tidak akan mengalahkanmu. Baiklah, mari kita mulai akan menentukan peserta Festival Bulan Biru untuk mencari penerus dari kita. Dengan kata lain, pengganti dari aku, *****, ********, *****, dan Shirou. " Ucap First Pillar.

" Siapa yang akan kalian rekomendasikan, minna-san? " Tanya Third Pillar

" Aku merekomendasikan Namikaze Naruto. " Ucap Shirou

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat

" Semua siap. "

" Siap. "

" Tembak! "

Dan dengan teriakan itu, ribuan anak panah melesat ke sebuah desa. Panah – panah itu memburu semua warga yang ada. Lansia hingga bayi, tidak ada yang terlewat. Teriakan dan ratapan terdengar di antara para warga. Menciptakan melodi kematian yang menusuk hati.

" Masih ada yang selamat. "

" Dia perempuan, ya. Bawa dia. "

" Ha'i. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Alexander Nicholas**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, karena hari Sabtu saya gabut, saya memutuskan membuat lanjutan FF ini.**

**.**

**Di sini ada update tentang anggota lain dari 10 Pillar. Lalu, mulai chapter depan, Naruto akan memulai misi dan akan masuk ke alur utama**

**Dan ya... Heroine kali ini adalah Gabriel sang Pillar Cahaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dulu chapter 2 dari Human with his Blade**

**Saya Alexander Nicholas**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Arrow of Elf

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Elf

.

.

.

DI suatu tempat

" Ojou-sama, kami berhasil membasmi satu desa manusia lagi. "

" Bagus. "

" Tapi, kami menemukan seorang wanita masih bertahan hidup. "

" Beri dia obat perangsang dan suntikan 'itu'. Setelah itu, pakai dia sampai bisa waktunya pemurnian. "

" Ha'i, Ojou-sama. "

.

.

.

Hagun Academy

Saat ini, Naruto telah selesai membuat surat izin menjalankan misi. Dia sudah siap dengan pakaian misi. Ia menggunakan kaos hitam dengan jaket oranye, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Ia membawa beberapa pakaian dan air.

NB : Pakaian naruto adalah pakaian canon miliknya, tapi nggak pakai ikat kepala.

" Kau sudah siap? " Tanya Shirou yang juga menggunakan pakaian misi. Ia menggunakan baju hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang berbentuk, celana hitam panjang dengan beberapa tali hitam, sepatu hitam dan mantel berwarna merah, serta ikat kepala berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

NB : Kalo susah bayangin aja Emiya Shirou versi muda menggunakan pakaian Archer EMIYA

" Di mana yang lain? " Tanya Naruto

" Sasuke-kun dan Mito-kun sudah menunggu di depan. Apa kau sudah membuat surat izin? "

" Sudah. Aku juga sudah membawa beberapa makanan dan air. "

" Bagus. Kita bisa berburu hewan untuk makan, tapi lebih baik jika kita membawa perbekalan dari asrama. "

" Apa misi kita? "

" Akan kuberi tahu saat sudah bersama yang lain. "

.

Halaman depan

Terlihat Sasuke dan Mito sudah menunggu. Sasuke menggunakan celana panjang biru dengan baju abu – abu yang memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya dan semacam kain yang mengikat pinggangnya. Sementara Mito menggunakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan setelan putih dan penutup lengan berwarna hitam

" Ah... Jadi orang ketiga yang kau ajak itu adalah Nii-san, ya, Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Mito

" Ya. Dengan ini kemampuan kita menjadi lebih stabil. " Ucap Shirou

" Apa misi kita, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto

" Kita akan mengambil batu mana dari Mount Etna. " Jawab Shirou

" Batu mana, ya. Siapa yang memberikan misi itu? " Tanya Sasuke

" Yang memintanya adalah Yang Mulia. Mungkin hanya atas namanya saja, tapi karena misi kita untuk kerajaan, mari kita menjalankan misi dengan sepenuh hati. " Ucap Shirou sambil berjalan yang diikuti Naruto dkk.

" Batu mana... "

" Batu mana adalah batu yang memiliki kandungan mana di dalamnya. Mereka adalah kumpulan mana dari makhluk hidup yang sudah lama mati. Jadi, menurut Hukum Kekekalan Mana, semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini memiliki mana, bahkan tumbuhan juga memilikinya. Namun, hanya manusia dan beberapa makhluk berakal, serta beberapa binatang sihir mampu menggunakan mana. Jadi, saat makhluk hidup mati, mana akan masuk ke dalam batu – batuan dan menjadikannya batu mana. " Ucap Shirou

" Emiya-senpai, kau memiliki wawasan yang luas, ya. " Puji Mito

" Terkadang, ilmu non-perang lebih berguna daripada ilmu berperang. Itu bisa menutupi kemampuanku yang hanya Projection. " Ucap Shirou

" Itu tidak benar. Wawasan yang luas itu sangat berguna untuk seorang pandai besi. Untuk membuat pedang yang kuat, kau harus mengenali bahan – bahan untuk membuatnya. Karena itu, aku selalu menyelidiki benda yang kutemukan sebelum kujadikan pedang. " Ucap Naruto

" Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita bergerak lebih cepat. " Ucap Shirou

.

.

.

Sore hari. Di dekat sebuah sungai.

" Baiklah, kita akan bermalam di sini. " Ucap Shirou. " Aku dan Naruto-kun akan mencari bahan makanan dan kayu bakar. Sasuke-kun dan Mito-kun, bisa kalian mendirikan tenda. "

" Ya / Hm... "

" Baiklah, aku percayakan pada kalian. " Ucap Shirou lalu pergi bersama Naruto

.

Malam harinya

Saat ini, Shirou sudah menyiapkan sebuah sup dari bahan – bahan yang ia temukan bersama Naruto

" Baiklah, aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal tentang misi kita. Di misi ini, kita akan masuk ke wilayah para elf. " Ucap Shirou

" Elf? "

" Ya. Mereka memiliki seorang raja. Tapi, sang raja sudah lama meninggal dan sekarang mereka dipimpin oleh ratunya yang bernama Titania. "

" Bukankah Titania itu artinya Ratu para Peri? " Tanya Mito

" Entahlah, mungkin itu cuma gelar. Tapi, kita harus berhati – hati. Wilayah antara Britan Kingdom dengan Elf Kingdom dibatasi oleh Mount Etna. Jadi, jangan sampai melewati batas wilayah. Fokus dengan misi. Aku tidak mau menciptakan perang dengan para elf. " Ucap Shirou

" Kami mengerti/Hmm... "

" Baiklah, kita akan melakukan penjagaan secara bergilir. Pertama adalah aku, lalu Sasuke-kun, Mito-kun, dan terakhir Naruto-kun. Kita bergantian setiap 2 jam. " Ucap Shirou. " Baiklah, ayo habiskan supnya. Jangan sampai dibuang nanti mubazir. "

.

.

.

Elf Kingdom

" Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... "

" Dia sudah keluar banyak, tapi masih bertahan. "

" Lihat, telinganya mulai berubah. "

" Baiklah, beri ia sentuhan lagi. "

" Ha'i, Ojou-sama. "

" Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... "

" Dia sudah berubah. "

Lalu, seorang perempuan dengan jubah mulai mencium perempuan itu.

" Ojou-sama, beri dia sihirmu. " Ucap si perempuan

" Baiklah. " Kemudian, Sang Ojou-sama mulai mencium bibir perempuan itu.

Kemudian, si perempuan mulai membuka matanya. " Siapa aku? Di mana aku? Siapa kau? " Tanyanya

" Aku adalah ratu para Elf, ratumu, Titania. Kau adalah pengikutku, hambaku, budakku, dan orang yang mencintaiku. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Sinon! Berlututlah. Sembahlah aku. " Ucap sang Ojou-sama alias Titania

" Ha'i, Ojou-sama. " Ucap si perempuan alias Sinon sembari sujud di kaki Titania

" Jilat kakiku. "

" Ha'i. " Ucap si perempuan, kemudian menjilat kaki milik Titania.

" Sekarang, minum cairan cintaku. "

Dan dari salah satu lubang milik Titania, keluar air yang langsung diminum oleh Sinon.

" Sangat manis, Ojou-sama. Sangat nikmat. "

" Baiklah, kita akan bermain sampai tengah malam. Kemudian, kita akan menyerang para manusia hina itu! "

" Ha'i! "

.

.

.

2 jam sebelum matahari terbit.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang menahan kantuknya. Dia meminum kopi hangat yang diracik oleh Shirou. Entah apa saja yang dimasukkan ke kopi itu, tapi kopi itu membantunya untuk tetap terjaga di malam yang dingin ini.

" Entah mengapa aku merindukanmu... Gabriel... "

" Naruto-kun, sekarang giliranku. Kau bisa tidur sekarang. " Ucap Shirou yang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Terima kasih, senpai. Kopinya sangat membantu. "

" Sama – sama. Kopi jahe memang cocok saat diminum di malam yang dingin. " Ucap Shirou sambil menambahkan kayu bakar ke api unggun yang memanaskan kopi jahe buatannya.

" Baiklah, satu jam setelah matahari terbit tolong bangunkan kami. "

" Oke. "

Setelah itu, Naruto masuk ke tenda yang berisi Sasuke yang sedang tisur. Btw, Mito tertidur di tenda yang berbeda dengan 3 cowok lainnya.

" Apa nama yang cocok dengan pedang baru yang kuciptakan, ya... "

WUSH

TAP

Saat Shirou sedang bergumam, muncul sebuah panah yang melesat ke kepalanya. Namun, dengan reflek yang terlatih, ia menangkap panah itu dengan mudah dan mematahkannya.

" Kau pikir aku tidak mengatahui apa yang kau lakukan? Trace On! " Lalu muncul sebuah tombak di tangan Shirou.

WUSH

Kemudian, dengan cepat ia melemparkan tombak itu ke sumber panah itu. Dan tombak itu hilang dalam gelapnya malam. Namun, dari arah tembakan panah itu nampak semacam warna oranye di langit.

" Jadi, kalian menyerang kami, ya. "

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian.

" Baiklah, ayo bangun. Kita harus melanjutkan misi kita. Aku sudah siapkan sesuatu yang besar, tapi bukan harapan. " Ucap Shirou

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung bangun.

" Kau tidak berpikir seperti yang kupikirkan, kan? "

" Entahlah, dobe. "

Dan saat mereka bangun, mereka melihat seekor babi hutan yang cukup besar yang sedang dipanggang.

" Oh... ternyata itu. " Ucap Naruto

" Kita makan dengan cepat. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan di sekitar sini. Kita akan pergi ke desa terdekat. " Ucap Shirou.

" Ha'i. "

.

.

.

Desa yang diserang

Shirou, Naruto, Mito, dan Sasuke sampai ke gerbang desa. Desa itu dalam keadaan yang hancur. Banyak rumah hancur dan banyak warga yang mati.

" Mengerikan. "

" Tidak manusiawi. "

" Ayo kita cari warga yang tersisa. " Ucap Shirou

" Ha'i. "

Dengan cepat mereka mencari seseorang saja yang masih hidup di antara tumpukan mayat itu.

" Minna-san, aku menemukan seseorang! " Teriak Mito yang membuat Shirou, Naruto, dan Sasuke melesat ke arahnya.

Nampak seorang perempuan yang sebagian besar tubuhnya terluka parah.

" Hei, apa kau baik – baik saja? " Tanya Mito

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Shirou dan Shirou mengangguk.

" Tolong, beri aku.. " Perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mito.

" Ya... "

" ... "

SRET

Sebelum, perempuan itu mencium Mito, Naruto segera menarik Mito ke belakang dan menusuk perempuan itu.

WUSH

Lalu, dari berbagai arah, muncul anak panah yang berjumlah ribuan.

" Sasuke-kun! "

" Fire Magic : Fire Ball. " Lalu Sasuke menghembuskan bola api yang cukup besar yang langsung membakar habis anak panah itu.

Dan dari berbagai arah, muncul pasukan Elf yang siap dengan busur dan panah mereka.

" Manusia. Makhluk hina. Kami, para Elf yang agung akan menghabisi kalian semua. " Ucap seorang perempuan elf dengan jubah ungu.

Terlihat perempuan yang akan mencium Mito berubah menjadi Elf yang cantik.

" Penyamaran yang baik, Leafa-chan. "

" Terima kasih, Medea-sama. "

" Medea!? Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? " Ucap Shirou

" Kau mengenalinya, Emiya-senpai? "

" Aku tahu perempuan berjubah itu. Dia adalah Medea, sang penyihir gila. Ia memiliki obesesi aneh terhadap perempuan dan berniat menjadikan semua perempuan menjadi budaknya. Ia dikabarkan tewas sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. " Ucap Shirou

" Jadi, seorang nenek elf yang masih hidup, ya. " Ucap Sasuke

" 100 tahun itu sama seperti 17 tahun. Dia tidak bisa dianggap tua. " Balas Shirou

" Baiklah, bunuh mereka. " Ucap Medea

" Kita akan melawannya, jangan sampai terbunuh. Trace On. " Lalu, dengan sebuah busur, Shirou melompat dan melesat untuk menyerang para elf itu.

" Sasuke, ayo maju. "

" Oke! "

Sasuke mengeluarkan katana miliknya. Dan Naruto menciptakan 2 buah katana.

" Mito, kita akan bertarung. "

" Tapi... "

" Mito! Kita sedang dalam pertarungan. "

" Oke. Adamantine Mana Chain. " Lalu dari belakang pinggang Mito muncul 4 rantai mana.

.

.

Di sisi Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memunggungi.

" Sasuke,jangan segan untuk membunuh mereka. " Ucap Naruto

" Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak selembek itu. " Balas Sasuke. Kemudian, matanya mulai berubah dan memunculkan 3 buah tomoe. " Sharingan! "

" Mata apa itu? "

" Entahlah. Serang saja. "

WUSH

Dengan cepat panah – panah melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Naruto, panah itu dialiri mana. "

" Terima kasih atas infonya, Sasuke. "

Naruto menancapkan kedua katananya. " White Phoenix. : White Ring Fire! " Dengan cepat api putih muncul dan menyerang panah para Elf, namun panah – panah itu menghindari para api putih milik Naruto.

" Jadi itu kemampuan para elf. "

" Serang ke kanan. "

" Oke. "

Namun, Naruto menyerang ke kiri dan membakar habis panah – panah para elf.

" Sudah kuduga, mereka yang mengendalikan mengendalikan panahnya. " Ucap Naruto

" Mundur, biar aku yang melawan mereka. " Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

" Semiramis-sama. "

" Sasuke, aku merasakan aura psikopat dari elf itu. "

" Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. "

.

.

.

Di sisi Mito

Mito dengan gesit menghindari dan menyerang balik para elf dengan rantai mana miliknya.

" Mundur, biar aku yang melawannya. " Ucap perempuan berambut pirang.

" Kau perempuan yang tadi, kan? " Tanya Mito

" Ya. Namaku Leafa. Aku adalah salah satu budak kesayangan Titania-sama. "

" Budak? "

" Ya. Kami semua adalah budak Titania-sama. Tidak perlu basa basi lagi. Wind Magic : Wind Eagle! " Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Leafa melemparkan elang angin dari tebasan pedangnya.

Mito yang melihat itu menghindar dengan gesit.

" Aku bersyukur Tou-san menyuruhku menari balet saat masih kecil. " Lalu, Mito mulai memusatkan mana di tangannya. " Rasengan! " Kemudian, ia melemparkan bola sihir itu ke arah Leafa.

Leafa yang merasakan hal yang buruk dari sihir itu langsung menghindar. Dan benar saja, saat bola sihir itu mengenai rumah hancur yang ada di belakangnya, sihir itu meledak, mengubah yang semula rumah hancur menjadi puing – puing bangunan.

" Aku semakin bersemangat melawanmu. " Ucap Leafa sambil mengarahkan katana miliknya ke arah Mito

.

.

.

Di sisi Shirou

Shirou sedang kesal saat ini. Ia melompat dan berlari sambil memanah para elf yang menyerangnya. Ditambah ia berusaha menghindari anak panah elf yang mengejarnya.

" Anj1ng! Mengapa mereka semua fokus melawanku. Tidak ada yang menyerang Naruto atau yang lain, bangs*t. " Umpatnya

" Sinon-chan, tembak dia. " Ucap Medea

" Tapi... "

" Minum ini. Ini adalah cairan cinta dari Titania-sama. " Ucap Medea

Dengan cepat, Sinon meminum cairan dari botol yang diberikan Medea. Setelah itu, ia membidik Shirou yang menghindari para anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya. " Wind Magic : Invisible Magic. " Dan...

CRUT

Panah tembus pandang itu mengenai Shirou

" Anj1ng! "

" Kena... "

PYAR

Tubuh Shirou retak dan berubah menjadi pecahan perisai.

CRASH

Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, Shirou menebas semua elf yang menyerang 'dirinya'.

" Saat aku dengar kau adalah Medea, aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata dari sihir Projection milikku. Jadi, aku menggunakan klon dari salah satu perisaiku dan aku bersembunyi. Saat aku sudah menggunakan senjata yang kubuat, itu artinya aku sedang serius. Baiklah, aku akan menamai pedang ini... Kaze Rihito... "

" Jadi, tidak kena, ya. Mundurlah Sinon... "

" Tapi, saya masih bisa melawannya, Medea-sama. "

" Tidak... Saya rela mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk- "

Sebelum Sinon menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia langsung dicium oleh Medea.

" Tidak... Kau hanya boleh mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk Titania-sama. " Ucap Medea lembut.

" Ha'i, Medea-sama. " Ucap Sinon yang bahagia?

" Ternyata kalian itu yuri. " Ucap Shirou

" Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Sejak elf laki – laki punah, kami menggunakan semacam obat untuk memperbanyak ras kami. " Jawab Medea

" Sepertinya kau bukanlah si Titania itu... Siapa Titania, Medea? "

" Titania-sama adalah tuan kami semua dan kami semua adalah budaknya. Dulu, aku pernah melawannya, namun aku dipermalukan, ditelanjangi, dan dijadikan budak sex olehnya. Namun, aku menyadari, dialah matahari yang selama ini kucari. " Ucap Medea dengan bahagia.

" Cairan yang kau berikan padanya... apa itu elexir? "

" Bukan. Itu adalah cairan cinta milik Titania-sama. "

" Tunggu... Dia menjadi kuat karena meminum cairan masturbasi? Apa kalian gila? "

" Kami adalah elf. Semua yang kami keluarkan dari tubuh kami, mulai dari keringat sampai kotoran mengandung mana. Ditambah, milik Titania-sama mengandung mana lebih banyak. "

" Aku tahu kalau elf adalah ras yang dicintai mana. Tapi, aku terkejut dengan hal itu. Aku belum pernah mendengar hal yang seperti itu. Baiklah... Aku akan serius... " Dan tepat setelah itu, Shirou mengeluarkan pendar biru dari tubuhnya.

" Aku juga akan serius. Panahmu adalah penghinaan bagi elf. Aku akan membunuhmu. "

" Bacot kau, anj1ing. Kau saja tidak menggunakan sihir. "

" Tapi aku tetaplah elf. "

.

.

.

Hagun Academy

Ruang kepala sekolah

TOK TOK TOK

" Tsunade, apa kau di dalam? "

" Jiraiya? Masuklah. "

Kemudian, masuklah Jiraiya dengan perempuan berambut pirang.

" Tsunade, aku membawa murid baru. "

" Murid baru lagi? Aku mengerti. Siapa namanya. "

" Namanya... "

TOK TOK TOK

" Permisi, Tsunade-kocho, apa kau ada di dalam? "

" Masuklah, Gabriel. "

Kemudian masuklah Gabriel yang membawa beberapa map.

" Tsunade-kocho, kau sedang ada tamu, ya. Maaf, saya permisi dulu. "

" Tidak. Lanjutkan saja. Jiraiya, siapa nama murid baru itu. "

" Perkenalkan dirimu. "

" Namaku Jeanne Namikaze, adik kembar dari Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal. "

BRUK

" Jeanne-chan!? Apa itu kau? " Ucap Gabriel yang terkejut mendengar nama dari murid yang dibawa Jiraiya.

" Hai, Gabriel-neechan. Lama tidak bertemu. "

" Lama tidak bertemu juga, Jeanne-chan. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Jeanne.

" Ehem... Gabriel Tenshin-kun, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? "

" Ah.. maafkan aku, Tsunade-kocho. Aku ingin membawa daftar murid yang direkomendasikan oleh para senpai dari 10 Pillar. " Ucap Gabriel.

" Mengapa kau yang memberikan? " Tanya bodoh Tsunade

" Sona-kaichou sedang mengurus masalah OSIS, Rias-senpai dan *******-senpai sedang kembali ke ruamhnya. *****-senpai dan ********-senpai sedang menjalankan misi, Emiya-senpai juga sedang menjalankan misi, dan sisanya aku tidak tahu. " Ucap Gabriel sambil menghitung jumlah para pillar dengan jarinya.

" Aku mengerti. Gabriel, karena kau sudah mengenal Jeanne-kun, tolong antar dia keliling sekolah. Setidaknya sampai kedua saudaranya kembali. " Ucap Tsunade

" Ha'i, Tsunade-kocho. Ayo, Jeanne-chan. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. " Ucap Gabriel, kemudian pergi bersama Jeanne.

" Jadi, dia tunangan dari Naruto Namikaze, ya. " Ucap Orochimaru yang masuk setelah kepergian dua gadis pirang itu.

" Ya. Gabriel-kun bertunangan dengan Naruto-kun. Padahal aku ingin menjodohkan Kyubi-chan dengan Naruto. " Ucap Tsunade kesal

" Sudahlah, Tsunade. Kau harusnya tahu apa yang namanya pertunangan politik. " Ucap Tsunade

" Tapi, dilihat dari sikapnya, kemungkinan besar mereka juga saling mencintai. " Balas Jiraiya

" Masa muda memang menyenangkan. Aku jadi teringat kejadian itu... Saat kita masih muda. Walaupun kita bersama – sama dengan Sarutobi-sensei, tapi... saat kita bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, kita memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk menjadi sekuat mereka. " Ucap Orochimaru

" Ya, Three Legendary Sannin sebelumnya. "

" Ngomong – ngomong, apa kau tahu misi yang dilakukan Naruto-kun? "

" Ada apa memangnya? " Tanya Jiraiya

" Misi mereka adalah menyelidiki pembantaian warga di sekitar Mount Etna, dekat wilayah para elf. Misi mencari batu mana hanyalah kedok untuk menipu mereka. Tapi, Shirou-kun mengetahuinya dan tetap menjalankan misinya. " Ucap Orochimaru

" Tak apa. Aku percaya pada mereka. Jadi, bairkan mereka melakukan misi itu. Jika mereka meminta bantuan, kita akan mengirimkan 10 Pillar kepada mereka. " Ucap Tsunade

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Hari ini hari jumat**

**Dan hari senin besok adalah hari terakhir USBN dan itu juga kau bebas dari penderitaan. **

**UN memang ada, tapi untuk SMA, UN cuma formalitas belaka. Saya lebih fokus ke UTBK.**

**Kita sudahi curhatan saya**

**.**

**Yo minna**

**Bagaimana cerita di atas?**

**Seru, kan?**

**Ya, kalian para pecinta yuri pasti senang. **

**.**

**Di sini, saya menampilkan kemampuan Shirou 85% berasal dari senjata yang ia gunakan. Itu karena sihir yang dia miliki hanya Projection. Tapi, walaupun hanya dengan sihir itu, ia tetap berada di posisi ke 7 dalam 10 pillar**

**Lalu, kemampuan dari Mito. Mito bisa menggunakan kemampuan dari kedua orang tuanya, yaitu rantai mana milik Klan Uzumaki dan Rasengan dari Minato. Selain itu, dua juga bisa menggunakan Hiraisin.**

**Selain itu, di sini saya munculkan beberapa karakter baru, seperti Leafa dan Sinon dari SAO dan Medea dari Fate Series. Di sini mereka akan sedikit saya ubah sifatnya.**

**Dan juga pemimpin dari para Elf alias Titania. Titania Cuma gelar, apakah kalian bisa menebak siapakah dia?**

**Dan terakhir, identitas adik dari Naruto yang lain, yaitu Jeanne. Jeanne di sini adalah Jeanne D'Arc dari Fate series. Wajah dari Jeanne Fate lebih cantik dari pada yang ada di DxD, jadi saya lebih memilih Jeanne Fate.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 3**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Arrow of Elf

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Titania

.

.

Di sebuah kemah

" Leader-sama, Nameless Blacksmith-sama mengirimkan permintaan bantuan. " Ucap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian serba hitam dan berambut violet pendek.

" Shirou, ya. Apa yang dimintanya. " Ucap sang Leader

" Dia meminta batuannya untuk menghadapi para Elf. " Ucap si violet melanjutkan.

" Elf, ya. Baiklah, ajak Cursed Arm dan Hundred Personas. Sepertinya Shirou sedikit kesusahan. " Ucap sang Leader.

" Ha'i, Leader-sama. " Ucap si violet lalu meninggalkan sang Leader.

" Para Elf. Apa yang kau rencanakan pada mereka, Solomon Magic... "

.

Sementara itu

" Titania-sama, Medea-sama dan yang lainnya sepertinya bertemu beberapa penyihir dari manusia hina itu. "

" Baiklah, tolong pergi dari ruangan ini. " Ucap sang Titania " Aku tahu kau ada di sana. " Ucapnya setelah semua elf pergi

" Ware~ Ware~ Ternyata elf sangat sulit untuk ditipu, ya~ " Terdengar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan berjubah. Wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Titania, namun Titania bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang diajaknya bicara.

" Karena kau adalah orang yang bisa membantuku menghidupkan kembali dia, aku mengizinkanmu berada di istana ini. Namun, para elf yang lain tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaanmu di wilayah kami. "

" Maafkan aku, Titania-san. Walaupun kau membenci diriku yang manusia ini, tapi aku punya niat baik untuk membantumu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kekuatan yang terpendam di bawah wilayah para elf. Kami membutuhkan kekuatan itu. Jika kau mengizinkan kami mengambil kekuatan itu, kami tidak akan mengusik para elf dan orang yang ingin kau bangkitkan itu. " Ucap si pria dengan sopan.

" Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Tumbal yang kau butuhkan tersisa 100 orang lagi. Itu jumlahnya hampir sama dengan jumlah rakyatmu, lho. "

" Aku tidak akan membunuh budak – budak kesayanganku. 100 orang itu akan kucari lagi. " Ucap Titania.

" Tapi semua desa yang berada di dekat Mount Etna sudah tidak ada lagi. Terlebih lagi pihak Britain Kingdom sepertinya sudah mulai mencurigai tindakanmu. "

" Aku tidak peduli. Itu semua demi membangkitkan dia. " Ucap Titania.

" Baiklah, menentukan siapa yang ingin kau tumbalkan adalah hak dan tugasmu. Tugasku hanya membangkitkan orang itu dan mengambil kekuatan yang kami butuhkan. "

" Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan tumbal itu secepatnya. "

" Tenang saja, tidak ada batasan waktunya, kok. Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau tentunya ingin semakin cepat bertemu dengannya, kan. Kami juga ingin semakin cepat mendapatkan kekuatan itu. "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu... " Gumam Titania. " Sekarang kau bisa pergi. " Ucap Titania sembari memberikan gestur mengusir binatang.

" Hah? Diusir begitu saja... Aku ingin minum teh buatan elf~ "

" Aku tidak sudi memberikan apapun pada makhluk hina sepertimu. Bahkan kotoran saja tidak sudi kuberikan. "

" Tentu saja, bahkan kotoran kalian mengandung mana. Tapi, aku terlalu jijik untuk mengambil kotoran kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa lakukan tugasmu. Semakin cepat lebih baik, Titania-san~ " Ucap si pria kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan.

" Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi aku pasti membangkitkanmu... Kirito-kun... "

.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dkk vs Elf

Di sisi Naruto

" Sasuke, perempuan ini sepertinya seorang psikopat. "

" Aku rasa dia juga masokis. "

" Sepertinya semua elf yang ada di sini adalah masokis. "

" Entahlah, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya, mungkin mereka yuri. "

" Aku benci LGBT. "

" Aku juga. "

" Ayo kita lawan dia, Sasuke... "

" Ya. "

" Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk merasakan siksaan dariku, ya~ " Ucap Semiramis sambil menjilati bibirnya.

" Kau benar... Dia psikopat. " Komen Sasuke

" Aku benci dia. "

" Mengapa? "

" Karena aku bukan masokis. "

" Black Chain! " Lalu dari tanah muncul rantai yang melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

TRANG

TRANG

Naruto dan Sasuke menangkis 2 rantai yang melesat ke arah mereka berdua. Namun, rantai itu berbelok dan menyerang mereka berdua kembali. Namun, dengan asah yang terlatih, mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan Semiramis.

" Dia seperti para elf lainnya. Dia bisa mengendalikan rantainya. "

" Lalu, apa rencanamu, Naruto. "

" Kita dekati dia dan serang dia dari dekat. "

" Oke. Sharingan! "

" Light Saber. "

Kemudian, Sasuke mengaktifkan mata terkutuknya dan Naruto mengeluarkan Light Saber miliknya.

" Light Saber : Light Portal. "

Lalu, muncul 2 buah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di hadapan mereka berdua. Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan segera masuk ke lingkaran sihir itu. Dan dengan cepat, mereka berdua berpindah ke belakang Semiramis.

'Kena!'

TRANG

Tiba – tiba, muncul semacam dinding besi yang memblok serangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Kalian memang pintar dan tampan. Aku jadi semangat untuk menghukum kalian. " Ucap Semiramis dengan menjilat bibirnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat itu seketika mundur.

" Sial... aku merinding mendengar ucapannya. " Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke

" Aku juga... " Balas Sasuke

" Gate of Garden of Babylon! " Lalu muncul lebih banyak dinding besi. Dinding – dinding besi itu menembakkan laser sihir yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Susano'o! " Lalu muncul tulang rusuk berwarna ungu yang diselimuti aura yang berwarna ungu melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat mata milik Sasuke berubah pola dan dari mata kirinya keluar darah.

" Dimension Cutter. " Lalu, Naruto menciptakan katana berwarna hitam. " Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slasher. " Lalu, Naruto mengarahkan tebasannya ke arah Semiramis.

" Tebasan sihir... Tidak- Tebasan itu hanya tebasan kosong. Tidak ada mana atau sejenisnya yang mengarah padaku. " Namun, gumaman Semiramis langsung dipatahkan oleh dinding – dinding besi miliknya yang langsung terbelah menjadi dua tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya.

" Begitu, ya. Kau tebasan itu berada di dimensi lain, lalu kau memunculkannya saat berada di lintasan yang sama dengan dinding besi itu. "

" Kau salah. Tebasanku memang mengarah berada di dimensi lain, namun aku memindahkan vektor tebasan itu ke dimensi ini sehingga tebasanku menghancurkan dinding besimu. Perpindahan vektor antar dimensi itu terjadi lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya. Jadi, kau tidak akan melihat tebasannya. " Ucap Naruto

" Kekuatan yang terlalu imba. "

" Tidak juga, setelah melewati vektor dimensi yang kutentukan, aku harus memindahkannya ke vektor dimensi yang lain. Di dimensi itu, dia akan bergerak tak menentu sampai kuberikan perintah ke vektor yang kuperintahkan. "

" Aku jadi semakin semangat untuk melawanmu. " Ucapnya sambil menjilati lidahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Sial... aku memang membencimu. "

.

.

.

Di sisi Mito

" Bersiaplah, aku akan serius melawanmu. Siapa namamu? " Tanya Leafa

" Namaku Mito Namikaze. Aku akan menghadapimu, Leafa-san. "

" Namikaze, ya. Apa kau kenalan dari Sakazuki Namikaze? "

" Jii-chan? Kau mengenal Jii-chan? Tidak juga, aku terkejut kau adalah cucu dari Akainu no Sakazuki, Mantan Sannin Legendaris. "

" Sannin... "

" Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah cucu dari Akainu no Sakazuki, tapi aku akan mengalahkamu, manusi- tidak- Mito Namikaze. " Ucap Leafa. " Wind Magic : Wind Slasher. " Lalu, Leafa mulai melancarkan tebasan ke arah Mito

Mito sendiri sudah mulai megambil semacam belati bercabang tiga dari sihir penyimpanan miliknya. " Aku juga akan mulai serius denganmu. " Dengan cepat Mito menghancurkan tebasan Leafa dengan rantai mana miliknya. Kemudian dia melempar belati itu ke arah Leafa. Leafa yang melihat itu menggeser kepalanya dan menghindari lemparan belati milik Mito

" Flying Raijin Magic. "

SRING

Mito berpindah posisi ke posisi belatinya saat ini. " Hiya... " Dia menyerang Leafa dengan rantai mana miliknya.

" Sial. "

CRUT

Karena tidak sempat menghindar, Leafa menerima serangan Mito dan terpaksa mencium tanah.

" Sial. Aku akan membunuhmu! Wind Magic : Wind Ripper! " Lalu muncul angin yang cukup kencang. Angin itu menghamburkan pandangan Mito. Angin itu tidak terlalu besar sehingga pertarungan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shirou terganggu. Tubuh Leafa mulai mengabur dan mengurai bersama angin kencang itu.

CLASH

Sebuah tebasan yang tidak terlihat meluncur ke arah Mito. Namun, Mito berhasil menangkis dengan rantai mana miliknya.

" Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk menjadi Pemimpin Namikaze Family. Untuk mengembalikan harga diri dan nama baik Nii-san. Untuk Nii-san dan Nee-chan. Untuk semuanya. " Lalu di tangan Mito muncul pusaran mana. Pusaran angin yang ada di sekitarnya mulai terserap. " Aku tidak akan kalah. Rasengan! "

TRANG

Mito melemparkan Rasengan miliknya ke arah angin. Namun, terdengar suara seperti suara tangkisan.

" Aku berhasil... "

.

.

.

Di posisi Shirou

Shirou bersiap dengan Kaze Rihito.

" Aku akan melawanmu... Dengan ini... " Ucap Medea sambil mengeluarkan belati berwarna ungu dan berbilah seperti petir.

" Rule Breaker. Jika tertusuk, kau akan tidak akan bisa menggunakan mana untuk beberapa waktu. " Ucap Naruto.

" Kau tahu tentang belatiku, ya. "

" Tidak juga. Ayahku adalah Artifact Collector. Aku tahu beberapa artifak yang ada di dunia ini. " Balas Shirou.

Medea mulai terbang, terlihat jubahnya menyerupai sayap ngengat saat ia terbang.

SRING

TRANG

Shirou bergerak dengan cepat ke belakang Medea dan menebasnya, namun Medea berhasil menahan serangan Shirou dengan tongkat sihir miliknya. Medea terbang menjauh dan mengeluarkan sepuluh lingkaran sihir. Dan lingkaran sihir itu menembakkan laser sihir. Shirou yang melihat itu langsung menghindar, namun sihir laser Medea mengejarnya. Shirou bergerak dengan cepat dan menebas laser itu dan menghancurkannya.

" Sial. Pedang ini menguras manaku terlalu banyak. "

" Glepnir. "

Tiba – tiba sebuah pita berwarna pink mengikatnya.

" Sial! Glepnir. Pita ini bahkan lebih kuat dari Enkidu miliknya. " Umpat Shirou

" Hahahaha. Kau sudah terjebak. Glepnir tidak bisa dilepaskan sampai mana milikmu habis. Baiklah... Rule Breaker! "

CRUT

BLAR

Namun, bukannya mana milik Shirou berhenti, malah terjadi ledakan energi yang menghempaskan Medea dan Sinon, beserta para elf yang pingsan maupun yang masih sadar. Terlihat pendar biru yang cukup tebal melapisi Shirou

" Sihir macam apa itu? " Tanya Sinon

" Mengapa malah terjadi ledakan? Apa mungkin ia memasang segel pada dirinya sendiri. " Gumam Medea

Terlihat Glepnir mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

" Sial. " Umpat, Shirou. Lalu, muncul sebuah kertas dari lingkaran sihir. " Seal! " Lalu, Shirou menempelkan kertas itu ke lengan kanannya dan menyegel kekuatannya. Terlihat pendar biru yang melapisinya mulai menghilang dan ledakan mana mulai berhenti.

" Apa kau menyegel kekuatan itu? " Tanya Medea

" Ya. Kekuatan ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kugunakan. " Balas Shirou

" Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan. "

" Tidak. Karena kau sudah kalah. "

" Apa maks- "

" Ya... Kau sudah kalah. Jadi menyerahlah baik – baik atau aku akan membunuhmu. " Seketika itu juga Medea berhenti bergerak. Lalu muncul seorang perempuan berambut violet pendek yang berdiri di belakang Medea dan melakukan gestur berbisik.

'Sial... Tubuhku membeku.'

" Apa aku terlambat? "

" Hampir. Hampir terlambat, Serinity. " Ucap Shirou

" Maafkan aku, Nameless Blacksmith-sama. " Ucap si Violet alias Serinity

" Apa kau membantu yang lain? "

" Tidak. Cursed Arm-sama dan Hundred Personas-sama yang akan menyelamatkan teman – teman anda, Nameless Blacksmith-sama. " Ucap Serenity

'Siapa dia? Aku tidak merasakan hawa kemunculannya.'

" Si-Si-S-Si-Siapa kau? " Tanya Sinon yang mulai panik.

" Namaku tidak penting untuk disebut. Kami semua sudah membuang nama kami. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Serinity, anggota dari Hassan-i Sabbah, the Assassin Army. "

'Hassan-i Sabbah? Sial... Mengapa harus mereka?' Batin Medea mulai panik.

.

.

Di sisi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan katananya sampai...

" ZABANIYA! " Lalu dari dalam hutan muncul banyak orang berpakaian hitam dengan topeng tengkorak melesat dan menusuk Semiramis.

" Apa? "

SRING

PYAR

Tubuh Semiramis berubah menjadi pecahan rantai dan muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan kembali Semiramis.

" Sihir pertukaran, ya. Tapi beberapa serangan kami berhasil melukainya. "

" Sialan! Siapa kau! "

" Kami sudah lama membuang nama kami. Tapi kau bisa memanggil kami Hassan-i Sabbah, the Hundred Personas. " Ucap perempuan berambut ungu panjang yang diikat pony tail.

" Hassan-i Sabbah, Assassin Army terkuat di kerajaan. Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Tanya Naruto

" Tenanglah. Kami diminta bantuan oleh Shirou-sama untuk membantu misinya yang terlalu berbahaya. " Ucap si perempuan alias leader dari Hundred Personas

" Misi? "

" Sepetinya dia tidak menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya. " Ucap Hundred Persona. " Kalian bisa membicarakan hal itu dengan Shirou-sama, tapi kami hanya melakukan perintah dari Leader-sama. " Ucapnya melanjutkan.

.

.

Di sisi Mito

Leafa dengan sihir anginnya berusaha menangkis Rasengan milik Mito. Hingga... " Wind Magic : Wind Cutter. "

CLASH

Dengan mudahnya Leafa membelah Rasengan dengan sihir angin.

" Inilah sihir angin yang sebenarnya. Sihir anginmu bukanlah sihir angin. Sihir angin yang sejati adalah momotong segalanya, termasuk sihir itu sendiri. " Ucap Leafa dalam pusaran anginnya.

" Tapi... sihir angin tidak bisa memoting bayangan, kan? "

" Hah? "

Lalu, dari bayangan Mito, muncul sesosok pria dengan topeng tengkorak yang tangan kanannya lebih panjang dan diperban.

" Siapa kau? "

" Aku sudah lama mmembuang namaku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan namaku. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Hassan-i Sabbah Cursed Arm. " Ucap si pria

" Hassan-i Sabbah, ya? Para pembunuh menjijikkan. Kalian adalah makhluk yang lebih hina daripada manusia yang sudah hina. Kalian membunuh sesama kalian demi kepuasan batin kalian. " Ucap Leafa

" Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian bahkan lebih hina daripada kami. Kalian melacurkan diri kalian pada ratu kalian dan membuang kemanusiaanmu. " Bala Cursed Arm

" Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku! "

" Begitu pula denganmu. Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentang kami, elf. "

" Diam! Wind Magic : Wind Falcon Killer. " Dan dari segala arah, muncul elang angin yang menyerang Cursed Arm. Namun, elang angin itu melewati tubuh Cursed Arm begitu saja.

" Apa? "

" Apa kau lupa? Angin tidak bisa memotong bayangan. Sekarang giliranku... " Lalu perban di tangan kanannya sobek dan muncul sebuah tangan yang memiliki panjang dua kali lipat dari panjang tangannya saat diikat. " Zabaniya! " Tangan itu memanjang dan melesat ke salah satu titik.

CRASH

Lalu muncul lubang yang dipenuhi darah di pusaran angin itu. Angin yang kencang itu mulai mereda dan memunculkan tubuh Leafa yang berlubang.

" Sialan. "

" Leafa-sama!? "

Dengan cepat beberapa elf mendekati Leafa.

" Leafa-sama, gunakan ini. " Kemudian, salah satu elf memberikan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan. Dan dengan cepat Leafa meminum cairan itu. Dan setelah itu, ia mulai beregenerasi.

" Air Mata Phoenix. Itu yang dia minum. " Ucap Cursed Arm

" Tunggu! Air Mata Phoenix? Itu berarti ada yang manusia yang membantu mereka. " Ucap Mito terkejut.

" Tidak juga. Air Mata Phoenix hanya bisa dibeli kepada Phenex Family, namun elexir itu juga dijual di Black Market. Sepertinya ada orang lain diluar para elf yang membantu mereka. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Leader-sama memang benar. " Ucap Cursed Arm

" Leafa, kita mundur. Medea-san dalam bahaya. " Ucap Semiramis

" Ha'i. "

Dengan cepat keduanya melesat menuju Shirou dan Serinity. Namun, dengan mudah mereka berdua menghindari Leafa dan Semiramis yang berusaha menyerang mereka.

" Maaf, Medea-san. Ini akan menyakitkan. " Semiramis mengambil Rule Breaker dan menusuk Medea. Medea yang terkena tusukan Rule Breaker berhasil lepas dari sihir Serinity, namun dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan sihir utnuk sementara waktu.

" Kalian semua... mundurlah. " Terdengar suara yang anggun muncul di belakang Medea dan yang lainnya.

" Titania-sama? "

" Serang mereka. "

WUSH

Lalu, muncul panah dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak ditembakkan ke arah Naruto dkk.

" Sial. "

" Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slasher. " Dengan cepat, seluruh panah itu terpotong – potong menjadi bagian – bagian kecil sampai tidak tidak berbahaya lagi.

Shirou dan Serinity segera berkumpul dengan Naruto dkk.

" Siapa dia? " Tanya Mito

" Dia adalah Titania. " Ucap Shirou. Terlihat perempuan dengan gaun putih dengan pita merah di dadanya dan rambut panjang berwarna coklat.

" Titania-sama? " Ucap Sinon

" Sinon-chan, Medea-chan, Semiramis-chan, Leafa-chan, kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras. " Ucap Titania kemudian menciumi keempat elf itu.

" Apakah mereka yuri? "

" Ya, mereka yuri. "

" Aku semakin benci mereka. "

" Aku juga, Dobe. "

" Kalian para manusia hina, kami pasti membunuh kalian semua. " Ucap Titania

" Mengapa kau ingin membunuh kami? Apa salah kami? " Tanya Mito

" Semua manusia itu tidak ada yang baik. Sebaik apapun kalian, kalian tetap memiliki kejahatan di hati mereka. " Jawab Titania.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Bukankah kalian tidak berperikemanusiaan, atau mungkin kalian juga tidak berperke-elf-an. " Balas Shirou

" Kalian semua menjijikkan. Kami pasti akan membunuh kalian. " Ucap Titania sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto dkk

Kemudian, muncul getaran di tanah

" Apa ini? "

" Gempa? "

" Minna, hati – hati. "

Lalu, muncul sebuah aurora di langit.

" Aurora Borealis? "

SRING

Lalu, di bawah pijakan mereka, muncul sebuah lubang.

" Lubang!? "

" Mustahil! "

" Trace On! " Dan dengan kemampuannya, Shirou menciptakan tali tambang yang ditancapkan ke dinding – dinding lubang. Para Hassan-i Sabbah segera menancapkan diri mereka ke dinding dengan dagger mereka. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shirou berpegangan pada tali tambang yang dibuat Shirou. Sementara Mito berpegangan di punggung Naruto seperti sedang digendong.

" Light Saber : Light Portal. " Lalu, portal muncul di bawah kaki mereka. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke portal itu dan kemabli ke tanah.

Saat sampai di atas, Titania dan para budaknya sudah menghilang.

" Sial. Kita belum berhasil menangkap mereka. " Ucap Shirou

" Emiya-senpai, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. Aku tahu banyak hal yang harus kuberi tahu. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini di markas mereka. Minna, bawa kami menemui pemimpinmu. " Ucap Shirou

" Ha'i. Minna, kita kembali. " Ucap Hundred Personas.

" Ano...Hassan-san... "

" Ya? " Semua Hassan-i Sabbah segera menoleh ke arah Mito.

" Ah.. anu... maksudku yang tangannya panjang itu... "

" Cursed Arm, dia ingin bicara denganmu. " Ucap Hundred Personas

" Ada apa, Ojou-chan? " Tanya Cursed Arm.

" Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih. " Ucap Mito

" Tidak masalah. Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Leader-sama. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. " Ucap Cursed Arm.

" Ah... Mito, tolong jangan panggil mereka Hassan. " Ucap Shirou

" Mengapa? "

" Mereka adalah Hassan-i Sabbah. Mereka adalah Assassin Army. Dan mereka semua bernama Hassan. Jadi, jika kau memanggil mereka Hassan, maka mereka semua akan menoleh padamu. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan dengan 3 Hassan yang terkuat. " Ucap Shirou.

.

.

.

Elf Kingdom

Terlihat Sinon, Medea, Semiramis, dan Leafa sedang menunduk di hadapan Titania.

" Maafkan kami, Titania-sama. " Ucap Medea. Mereka semua tidak berani menatap wajah Titania.

" Hampir semua budak kesayanganku terluka. Ini kekalahan. Bagaimana bisa kalian kalah dengan makhluk hina itu? " Ucap Titania

" Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan. " Ucap Semiramis

" Maksudmu mereka lebih kuat daripada aku? " Tanya Titania.

" Tidak... Tidak, Titania-sama. Andalah yang terhebat di dunia. " Ucap Sinon.

" Kalau begitu, aku harus menghukum kalian. " Ucap Titania.

" Ha'i, kami menerima hukumannya. " Ucap mereka berempat sambil sujud.

" Kalian akan menjadi mainan para elf lainnya selama semalaman. Tapi, kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik, jadi aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah hadiah. " Ucap Titania yang membuat Medea dkk menatap Titania.

" Terima kasih, Titania-sama. " Ucap Medea, Sinon, Semiramis, dan Leafa bersamaan.

Kemudian, Titania mengambil sebuah cawan yang berisi cairan. " Ini adalah cairan cintaku. " Kemudian dia menuangkannya di kakinya. " Minumlah dan jilat kakiku. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. "

Dengan cepat mereka berempat berlari menuju kaki Titania dan menjilati kaki Titania untuk meminum cairan cinta Titania.

" Bagus, kalian adalah budak – budak kesayanganku. Cintai aku, maka aku akan mencintai kalian. " Ucap Titania.

.

.

.

Markas Hassan-i Sabbah

" Semuanya, aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Misi kita bukanlah mengambil batu mana. " Ucap Shirou

" Lalu? Apa misi kita, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Sasuke

" Misi kita adalah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di sekitar Mount Etna. Dan aku mengetahui ternyata itu adalah ulah para elf. " Ucap Shirou

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada sekolah. Kita akan meminta bantuan Hassa-i Sabbah dan meminta bantuan 10 Pillar setelah tenggat waktu tertentu. Sekarang, kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan Hassan-i Sabbah. Kita akan menyerbu para elf. " Ucap Shirou

.

.

.

Hagun Academy

" Jiraiya, Tsunade, aku sudah mendapatkan surat dari Emiya Shirou. " Ucap Orochimaru sambil memberikan surat kepada Tsunade

" 'Tsunade-sama, saya telah memberi tahu Naruto dan yang lainnya tentang misi. Kami sudah meminta bantuan dengan Hassan-i Sabbah. Jika dalam satu minggu kami belum kembali, kirimkan 10 Pillar untuk membantu kami'. Begitu isinya. " Ucap Tsunade

" Baiklah, kita akan mengirim *******, ********, *****, *****. Beri tahu mereka, mereka akan membantu Shirou dan yang lainnya. " Ucap Jiraiya.

" Baiklah. Semoga kalian baik – baik saja, Naruto, Mito, dan yang lainnya. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya**

**.**

**.**

**Saat ini saya sedang jengkel karena US saya tersisa satu hari dan ternyata US saya diundur gara – gara sekolah diliburkan selama 2 minggu. Sekolah saya diundur 2 minggu karena CORONA. Dan pas masuk nanti langsung UN.**

**Penyakit ini udah terlalu parah dan membuat banyak masalah, sampai mentri juga ada yang kena. Semoga aja masalah CORONA ini bisa segera teratasi.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini, kemampuan Shirou sebagian besar berasal dari pedang – pedangnya. Pedang yang dibuat Shirou itu adalah pedang yang dibuat langsung dengan ilmu pandai besi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang menggunakan sihir untuk membuat pedang.**

**Di sini ada perbedaan antara UBW di Fate series dengan UBW punya Naruto. UBW milik Naruto adalah satu set sihir dengan 4 kemampuan, yaitu meniru semua jenis pedang, menciptakan pedang dari segala material, dan 2 kemampuan yang masih rahasia.**

**Kemudian, untuk 'cairan cinta' para elf. Di sini Elf adalah ras yang dicintai mana. Hal ini membuat semuah hasil ekskresi seperti keringat, air seni, kotoran, darah, dan semua cairan yang dihasilkan tubuh mereka, termasuk cairan 'cinta' milik para elf juga mengandung mana. Apakah sperma elf para pria juga mengandung mana? Jawabannya Ya. Tapi elf pria sudah meninggal.**

**Untuk Titania, kalian bisa menebak siapakah Titania dari ciri – ciri dan siapa yang ingin ia bangkitkan.**

**Lalu ada Solomon Magic, sebuah organisasi yang akan memiliki peran penting di masa depan. Apakah kalian mengetahui siapa saja anggotanya?  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**sekian dulu chapter 4**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	5. Chapter 5

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Arrow of Elf

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : All for Him

.

.

.

Di markas Hassan-i Sabbah

" Baiklah, minna. Kita akan bertemu dengan pemimpin Hassan-i Sabbah. " Ucap Shirou

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kemah yang merupakan markas Hassan-i Sabbah. Mereka masuk ke bagian dalam kemah tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berbentuk tahta. Dia duduk sambil membawa sebuah pedang yang ia tancapkan ke tanah.

Para Hassan-i Sabbah berlutut di hadapan pria itu.

" Emiya-senpai, siapa dia? " Tanya Mito

" Dia adalah pemimpin Assassin Army, Hassan-i Sabbah, Old Man from the Mountain, King Hassan. " Ucap Shirou memperkenalkan King Hassan.

" Ah, Shirou-kun. Silahkan duduk. Kalian semua, siapkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka! " Ucap dan titah King Hassan. Para Hassan yang lain segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pemimpin mereka, sementara Naruto dkk duduk di sebuah alas lantai yang disertai dengan sebuah meja lesehan.

" Shirou-kun, aku sudah membaca suratmu. Aku sudah mengetahui kalian akan melawan para elf. Tapi, akan kuberitahu satu hal. Jangan bunuh para elf. " Ucap King Hassan

" Mengapa kami tidak boleh membunuh mereka, sedangkan mereka saja sudah membunuh para manusia. " Ucap Sasuke

" Karena mereka hanya dimanfaatkan. "

" Tunggu!? Siapa yang memanfaatkan mereka? " Tanya Shirou

" Solomon Magic. " Jawab King Hassan dengan singkat.

" Tunggu... Solomon Magic? Bukankah sekte itu sudah lama dibubarkan? " Ucap Shirou terkejut

" Sepertinya Solomon Magic yang sekarang berbeda dengan sekte Solomon Magic 100 tahun yang lalu. "

" Kemungkinan itu memang benar, sih. Tapi, mereka tetap meresahkan. "

" Emiya-senpai... Tolong jelaskan pada kami yang bodoh ini. " Ucap Naruto.

" Maaf.. Jadi, 100 tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah sekte yang memuja seorang Magician bernama Solomon. Solomon sendiri adalah salah satu dari 7 penyihir pertama di dunia. " Ucap Shirou

" 7 penyihir pertama... "

" Salah satunya adalah Rikudou Sennin. "

" Lanjutkan, Emiya-senpai. "

" Mereka sudah dibubarkan sejak 90 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh kepsek dan wakil kepsek pertama kita, Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. "

" Kami paham. "

" Mari kita lanjutkan, Solomon Magic sendiri bukanlah satu organisasi, mereka adalah kumpulan organisasi yang bersatu menjadi satu. "

" Apa mereka tidak punya pemimpin? "

" Ada. Tapi kami belum tahu siapa pemimpinnya. "

" Dari mana kalian mendapatkan informasi itu? " Tanya Naruto

" Kami pernah melawannya sekali. Si pemimpin itu cukup kuat. Hanya dengan dirinya sendiri saja, 60 persen anggotaku terbunuh. "

" Tunggu, apa maksudmu 60 persen? " Tanya Mito

" Semua Hassan yang ada di sini hanya tersisa 40 persen saja. Bajingan itu sudah membunuh hampir semua anggotaku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan bajingan itu. "

" Bisa kita kembali ke permasalahannnya, Hassan-san. " Tanya Shirou

" Baiklah. Sepertinya, seorang bernama Black Swordman berusaha untuk memanfaatkan mereka. Mereka bertujuan untuk membangkitkan Tiamat. "

" Tunggu! Tiamat! Mereka ingin membangkitkan naga primordial itu? Apa mereka gila? "

" Tiamat? Siapa itu? " Tanya Mito

" Tiamat, dikenal pula sebagai Dewi Kehidupan, Dewi Primordial, Ratu Primordial, Ibu Primordial, Naga Primordial, dan Dewi Pencipta. Dikatakan dia yang menciptakan dunia dan segala isinya. Dia pernah bangkit 200 tahun yang lalu. Dia disegel oleh pendiri Hassan-i Sabbah dan kelima pengguna Unlimited Magic. " Ucap Shirou

" Unlimited Magic. "

" Hah... ini akan menjadi pembahasan yang lama dan panjang. Jadi aku akan jelaskan sampai misi ini selesai. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto-kun adalah pengguna sihir itu. "

" Unlimited Blade Works, ya. Aku tahu itu. " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Tanya Sasuke

" Hassan-san, apa rencanamu. "

" Aku pikir kami, para Hassan akan menjaga Mount Etna untuk mencegah Tiamat melewati Mount Etna. Kalian akan menyerbu para elf dan mencegah kebangkitan Tiamat. "

" Tunggu dulu! Mengapa kalian mendapatkan bagian yang enak! " Ucap Mito protes

" Kami adalah petarung jarak dekat, sedangkan para elf adalah petarung jarak jauh. Mereka bisa membantai kami dengan mudah. " Ucap King Hassan.

" Aku mengerti. Kami akan melakukannya. " Ucap Shirou

" Leader-sama, kami membawakan makanan untuk kalian. " Ucap Serinity yang membawa buah – buahan dan beberapa minuman bersama beberapa Hassan yang lain.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Saat ini, Naruto dkk sedang membuat rencana.

" Jadi, apa kalain mengerti? " Tanya Shirou

" Ya. Kami akan maju dan Emiya-senpai akan membantu kami dengan panah. Ucap Naruto

" Ya, pengguna panah itu cukup menyebalkan. Aku akan menghadapinya. " Ucap Shirou. " Baiklah, kalian bisa tidur. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. " Ucapnya melanjutkan lalu pergi ke luar.

.

.

Di luar kemah.

Shirou duduk dan mengambil sebuah kubus.

" 7th Pillar. Emiya Shirou. Semua untuk satu dan satu untuk semua. Membusuklah di neraka. "

" Kode dikonfirmasi. User dikonfirmasi. Kode server dikonfirmasi. Kode pengguna dikonfirmasi. Selamat datang, Emiya Shirou-sama. " Terdengar sebuah suara keluar dari kubus itu. Kemudian kubus itu berubah menjadi 9 layar hologram. Dari 9 layar itu, muncul kesembilan anggota 10 Pillar.

" Jadi, *******, apa yang kau inginkan? " Tanya Shirou

" Aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal. Ada tambahan anggota untuk Festival Bulan Biru. "

" Hanya itu! Kau memanggil kami hanya untuk itu! Bangs*t kau, *******! " Ucap Shirou emosi.

" Ada berapa tambahannya, *******-senpai? "

" Hanya satu orang. "

" Satu orang? Aku keluar! " Ucap Shirou emosi sambil mencoba mematikan alat komunikasi itu.

" Tunggu! Orang itu adalah Jeanne Namikaze. " Ucap First Pillar dengan cepat sebelum Shirou mematikan alat komunikasi itu.

" Tunggu! Namikaze? Lagi? Apa yang dipikirkan keluarga itu? Mereka mengirimkan 3 bersaudara ke sekolah ini? Apa mereka ingin menanamkan pengeruh di sekolah ini? " Ucpa Shirou terkejut

" Bagaimana jika kita menyingkirkan salah satu dari mereka? "

" Jangan bodoh. Itu tidak bisa dihubungkan dengan pengaruh keluarga di sekolah ini. "

" Tapi, mereka bertuga bersaudara. "

" *******, ********, *****, *******, dan ******. Kalian berlima memiliki adik yang juga bersekolah di sekolah ini. 2 dari kalian adiknya bergabung dengan 10 Pillar. Bukankah itu juga usaha menanamkan pengaruh? "

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyingkirkan mereka. "

" Baguslah. Aku akan pergi melanjutkan misiku. " Ucap Shirou.

Kemudian semua 10 Pillar kecuali Shirou dan Gabriel menutup alat komunikasi.

" Emiya-senpai, bagaimana kabar Naru-kun? " Tanya Gabriel

" Dia sedang beristirahat. Kami baru saja bertarung dan kami kelelahan. "

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Emiya-senpai. "

Dan setelah itu, Gabriel mematikan alat komunikasi.

" Bucin... "

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Di desa elf, Medea dkk sedang menjalani hukuman mereka. Mereka dijadikan mainan oleh para elf selama semalaman. Di sisi lain, Titania sedang berada di ruangannya.

" Begitu, ya. Jadi para penyihir dari Britain Kingdom sudah datang, ya. Kalau begitu, kau harus membunuh mereka. Semakin cepat lebih baik. Kami juga sudah diburu waktu. " Ucap seorang pria yang berbicara dengan Titania.

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Titania. Setelah itu, si pria menghilang dalam kegelapan.

" Kirito-kun... sedikit lagi... aku akan membangkitkanmu. "

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto dkk sudah bersiap di dekat desa elf. Para Hassan juga bersiap di Mount Etna.

" Sepertinya para elf sudah memprediksi rencana kita. " Ucap Naruto

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Tentu saja. Kita serbu mereka. Trace On! " Dengan mantap, Shirou menciptakan busur dan menembakkan panah yang belapis mana. Panah itu mengenai beberapa penjaga dan meledak

DUAR

" Majulah. Aku akan menjaga kalian. " Ucap Shirou sambil menembakkan panah dan menyerang panah para elf.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Mito melesat untuk masuk ke dalam. Tujuan mereka adalah mengalahkan Titania untuk mencegah bangkitnya Tiamat.

" Menghindar! "

DUAR

Terlihat Medea, Semiramis, dan Leafa sudah menghadang mereka.

" Leafa-chan, siapa yang akan kau lawan? " Tanya Medea.

" Tentu saja, perempuan itu. "

" Jangan membunuhnya. Dia bisa diubah menjadi elf dan menjadi bagian dari kita. " Ucap Medea

" Aku mengerti. Tapi aku akan bermain – main dengannya dulu. " Ucap Leafa

" Semiramis? "

" Si tampan berambut emo itu. " Ucap Semiramis sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu, aku sisanya. Aku ingin melawan si tampan itu." Ucap Medea sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Semuanya, bersiap. " Ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan pedang. Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya. Mito mengeluarkan rantai mana dan sebuah belati.

.

Leafa bersiap dengan katananya. Mito mengambil beberapa dagger dengan rune di bilahnya. Dia segera melemparnya ke arah Leafa

" Serangan macam apa itu? "

" Flying Raijin Thunder. "

Dengan cepat, Mito berteleportasi ke salah satu dagger yang dia lempar. Mito menyerang Leafa dengan rantai mana miliknya, namun berhasil ditangkis dengan katana milik Leafa.

" Wind Magic : Wind Falcon Killer. " Dari katana miliknya, Leafa menciptakan beberapa elang angin.

" Flying Raijin Thunder. " Mito segera berpindah ke dagger lain, namun elang angin itu bergerak mengejarnya.

" Chain Shield. " Mito segera membuat perisai dari rantai mana miliknya. Beberapa elang angin hancur saat menyerang perisai rantai mana yang dibuat Mito, namun sisanya masih mengejarnya.

ZRASH

ZRASH

ZRASH

Semua elang angin yang tersisa hancur saat sebuah panah melesat dan mengenai nya. Mito melihat ke arah Shirou yang masih berusaha menyerang balik para elf pemanah yang dipimpin oleh Sinon. Walaupun sedang digangbang oleh banyak panah, dia masih sempat menolongnya dan yang lainnya.

" Sial. Pemanah hina itu. Wind Magic : Wind Arrow! " Lalu Leafa menembakkan panah angin dari katananya menuju ke arah Shirou.

CRASH

Mito segera menghancurkan panah angin yang ditembakkan Leafa.

" Sialan... "

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerang Emiya-senpai. "

.

.

.

Di sisi Sasuke.

" Aku senang bisa melawanmu lagi. Aku ingin menyikasamu dengan rantai – rantai kesayanganku. " Ucap Semiramis yang kemudian memunculkan rantai miliknya.

" Sharingan! "

SRING

Setelah Sasuke mengaktifkan mata terkutuknya, Semiramis langsung menggerakkan rantai – rantai miliknya.

" Fire Magic : Fire Chain. " Lalu Sasuke menciptakan rantai api yang melesat ke arah Semiramis, namun rantai api miliknya berhasil ditahan dan dihancurkan oleh Semiramis.

Rantai – rantai Semiramis langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak dan melompat untuk menghindari serangan Semiramis. Sasuke juga menangkis beberapa rantai yang hampir mengenai wajah tampannya.

SRING

Salah satu rantai melilit katana Sasuke. " Lightning Magic : Lightning Sword. " Sasuke mengalirkan sihir petir ke katana miliknya. Sihir petir itu mengalir di rantai milik Semiramis dan menyerang Semiramis.

" AAAAHHHHH! Argh... Ugh... "

" Lightning Magic : Lightning Daggers. " Kemudian, Sasuke melemparkan belati petir ke arah Semiramis, namun...

" Gate of Garden of Babylon. " Sebuah dinding menahan serangan Sasuke. Kemudian, dinding itu menembakkan laser ke arah Sasuke.

" Susano'o. " Lalu, Sasuke menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi untuk menahan serangan Semiramis. Sasuke sendiri juga sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

" Amaterasu! "

BLAR

Api hitam muncul dan membakar dinding besi milik Semiramis.

" Sial... api hitam Amaterasu. Api hitam yang tidak akan pernah padam sebelum benda yang ia bakar hangus menjadi abu. Tapi... kau sendiri belum mampu menggunakannya dengan baik. " Ucap Semiramis saat melihat mata kiri Sasuke berdarah dan Susano'o miliknya menghilang.

Semiramis langsung membuat rantainya melesat ke arah Sasuke. Tapi...

TRANG

TRANG

Terlihat sebuah panah menahan serangan rantai Semiramis. Tanpa mencari pelaku penembakan panah itu, Sasuke bisa tahu siapa yang membantunya. Sasuke meminum sebuah cairan dan memakan sebuah batu berwarna biru.

" Itu... Mana potion!? Dan juga batu mana!? "

" Emiya-senpai sudah menyiapkan 2 benda ini untukku. Aku tidak memiliki mana sebanyak si dobe ataupun kedua adiknya... Tapi, akulah yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat daripada mereka bertiga. Aku akan menghadapimu dengan semua kekuatanku. " Sasuke mendeklarasikan kemampuannya. Dan dia mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya.

" Susano'o. " Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Susano'o milik Sasuke mulai menujukkan bagian kepala dan tangan. " Aku maju... "

.

.

.

Di sisi Naruto

Naruto bersiap dengan 2 katananya. Dia saat ini mewaspadai belati aneh milik Medea. Menurut Shirou, belati itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan mana selama beberapa jangka waktu.

" Ternyata kau, ya. Aku tidak menyangka akan melawanmu. Kukira aku akan melawan rekan merah maroonmu itu. " Ucap Medea

" Medea, the Caster. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, saat ini juga. " Ucap Naruto

" Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan itu? Sepertinya tidak. " Ucap Medea

" Aku tidak akan kalah melawan nenek – nenek peyot berumur satu abad. "

" Mulutmu tajam juga, ya. Tidak masalah, lagi pula, aku sudah membuang jati diriku yang lama. Aku akan menghabisi kalian. Demi Titania-sama. "

" Light Saber. Yukinesa. " Muncul 2 pedang yang jatuh di belakang Naruto. Kedua pedang itu tertancap ke tanah.

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat menuju Medea. Medea yang melihat itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan bergerak mundur. Dia mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul bola sihir yang meluncur ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu menebas bola sihir itu dengan mudahnya.

" Hal itu belum cukup, nak! " Lalu, muncul lebih banyak lingkaran sihir yang memuntahkan lebih banyak bola sihir.

Naruto menghindari bola – bola sihir itu. Dia menebas, melompat, dan menghindar bola sihir yang mengarah padanya. Hal itu membuat kedua katana yang ia gunakan patah. Di melompat mundur dan mengambil Light Saber dan Yukinesa.

" Light Saber : Light Step. "

SRING

SRING

SRING

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto menghindari dan menebas bola – bola sihir yang meluncur ke arahnya.

" Yukinesa : Snowman the Ripper. " Naruto menebas dengan Yukinesa. Dari Yukinesa, muncul manusia salju yang membentuk seorang pria bertampang seram yang membawa pisau. Manusia salju itu menghindari semua bola – bola sihir dan melesat ke arah Medea. Namun Medea yang melihat itu melemparkan Rule Breaker ke manusia salju itu dan menghancurkannya.

" Begitu, ya. Bagaimana jika ini! Two Sword Style : Fusion : Snowman the Lightkeeper. "

Lalu, muncul manusia salju lainnya yang membawa pedang cahaya yang bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya. Manusia salju itu menghancurkan bola – bola sihir milik Medea dan melesat ke arahnya.

" Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, ya. " Sindir Medea sambil menusuk manusia salju itu dengan Rule Breaker.

Namun, Naruto muncul dari belakang manusia salju yang hancur itu dan melancarkan serangan.

" Light Saber : Light Slash! "

Beberapa tebasan ditorehkan Naruto ke tubuh Medea.

" Argh! A... Apa!? "

" Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slasher. "

CRASH

Tiba – tiba tubuh Medea terpotong menjadi dua secara vertikal. Membuat dirinya hancur seketika.

" Pedang ini terlalu kuat. " Gumamnya

.

.

.

Di posisi Mito

" Wind Magic : Wind Ripper. " Tubuh Leafa perlahan – lahan mulai hancur bersamaan dengan munculnya angin yang kencang.

" Teknik ini lagi. " Gumam Mito

" Sekarang, kau sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Mungkin kau akan kehilangan pakaianmu dan aku bisa bermain denganmu sebentar saja. " Ucap Leafa yang membuat Mito merinding.

'Mereka benar – benar yuri.' Batin Mito sedikit takut.

" Wind Magic : Wind Slash. "

Dari berbagai arah, muncul tebasan angin yang mengarah ke arah Mito. Dengan Lihat Mito menghindari serangan Leafa. Namun, serangan Leafa terlalu banyak dan cepat sehingga Mito tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

" Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar? Kau tidak takut staminamu habis? "

'Sial... Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nii-san, Nee-san?'

" Mito, rantai mana milikmu berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki, keluarga Kaa-chan. Semakin kuat tekad yang kau miliki, semakin kuat juga rantai mana milikmu. Ingat ini, Mito. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menjadi kuat. Jangan pernah lukai keluargamu. Jangan pernah lukai seluruh keluargamu, baik itu Namikaze maupun Uzumaki. Ingat itu, Mito. "

'Mengapa aku malah mengingat ucapan munafik, Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk tidak melukai keluargaku, tapi Kaa-chan malah melukai Nii-san dengan luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.'

Mito kemudian tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh.

" Kena, kau. Wind Magic : Wind Tiger. "

Seekor harimau angin muncul dan berusaha menyerang Mito, namun...

" Yukinesa : Air Freezer. "

CRESH

Tiba – tiba harimau angin yang ingin menyerang Mito membeku. Terlihat Narutolah yang membekukan harimua angin itu dan kemudian menghancurkannya.

" Hah? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke mari? "

" Aku masuk melalui atas. Kau membentu semacam angin puting beliung. Bagian pusat dari angin ini adalah yang paling aman jika kau tidak menyerang. " Ucap Naruto

" Nii-san? "

" Lalu, bagaimana caramu mengalahkan angin? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan angin. "

" Dengan ini... White Phoenix. " Muncullah pedang api kesayangan Naruto. " White Phoenix : Fire Eagle. " Naruto menebas dan melahirkan elang api putih. Elang api itu menyerang tubuh angin Leafa dan menyebar ke seluruh angin.

" Apa? Apa ini? Panas! Panas TIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKK! AAAAAHHHHH!? "

Berakhirnya teriakan Leafa berakhir pula angin kencang itu. Naruto memadamkan api putih itu dengan kekuatannya.

.

.

Di sisi Sasuke

" Sial. Susano'o. Garden of Babylon! " Ucap Semiramis

Lalu, dari langit muncul sebuah kastil terbang. Kastil itu melayang di udara. Kemudian, kastil itu menembakkan laser.

Susano'o Sasuke mulai membentuk sebuah busur. " Amaterasu. " Lalu, muncul sebuah panah dari api Amaterasunya. Sasuke menarik busur dan menebakkan panah Amaterasu ke Garden of Babylon milik Semiramis

Laser itu ditembus dan dibakar oleh panah Amaterasu Sasuke. Kemudian panah itu mengenai Garden of Babylon dan meledak.

Semiramis yang melihat itu kesal. Namun, kekesalannya harus hilang saat sebuah kepalan tangan raksasa mengarah ke arahnya. Kepala tangan Susano'o milik Sasuke memukul Semiramis dan mengalahkannya.

" Teme, apa kau sudah selesai? " Tanya Naruto yang bersama Mito.

" Sudah. " Ucap Sasuke sembari menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya

" Minna! " Ucap Shirou yang berlari ke arah mereka. " Aku merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada para elf. Ayo kita masuk lebih dalam ke desa ini. " Ucap Shirou melanjutkan. Kemudian ia berlari dan diikuti Naruto dkk.

.

.

.

Di posisi Sinon.

Saat ini, Sinon tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Saat ia sedang melawan Shirou, tiba – tiba seorang pria berjubang hitam datang dan membunuh hampir semua elf yang ada di sana. Baik itu yang bertarung maupun yang menjadi support. Mereka semua dibunuh dan dibantai.

" Hah... si Titania itu terlalu lama. Leader sudah tidak sabar. Aku terpaksa membunuh anak buahnya. Dengan ini sudah genap semua tumbal untuk membangkitkan Tiamat dan juga si Kirito itu. "

" Si-SI-Si-Si-Siapa kau? " Tanya Sinon ketakutan.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Sinon. Sinon terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk lari. Kemudian pria itu mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Sinon dan meremasnya dengan kencang.

" Kau memiliki dada yang lebih kecil dibandingkan Titania dan si elf pirang itu. Tapi, aku yakin kau lebih buas di ranjang daripada mereka berdua. Tenang saja. Orang itu menyukai semua perempuan selama para perempuan itu cantik. Karena dia adalah orang yang hobi memakai perempuan. Jika kau disukai olehnya, kau akan dibiarkan hidup dan dijadikan budak seks olehnya. " Kemudian pria itu berdiri, dia berjalan menuju istana milik Titania sambil menyeret Sinon.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto dkk sampai ke desa para elf. Mereka melihat para elf yang sudah di bantai.

" Kejam... "

" Ini pasti perbuatan Solomon Magic... "

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Mito

" Kita akan pergi ke istana itu. Sial... tempatnya jauh sekali. "

.

.

.

Istana Titania.

" Hey, Titania, aku datang. " Ucap si pria berjubah sambil menyeret Sinon

" Sinon!? Bajingan kau! " Ucap Titania marah sambil menyerang si pria berjubah dengan pedangnya. " Sinon... apa yang terjadi? "

" Dia membunuh semua elf. "

" APA!? "

" Itu semua diperlukan, Titania... Leader sudah mulai kesal karena kau terlalu lama. Kau pastinya juga ingin bertemu dengan Kirito, kan? "

" ... "

" Lagipula, tumbal dari para elf hanya 100 orang saja, berbeda dengan manusia yang mencapai 1900 jiwa. Selain itu, masih ada 2 yang tersisa, kok. " Ucap si pria berjubah.

Lalu, di sebelah Sinon, muncul 2 portal yang terbuka. Portal itu menunjukkan Leafa dan Semiramis.

" Leafa-chan! Semiramis! "

" Untuk mereka berdua, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi, setelah kau membangkitkan dia, kau bisa melakukan seks dengan Kirito itu. Kau juga bisa membuat ketiga budakmu mengandung anak dari Kirito juga. "

" Baiklah. Itu semua demi dia. Cepat, bangkitkan dia! " Ucap Titania.

" Baiklah. Bawakan aku mayatnya. "

Lalu, dari bawah tanah, muncul sebuah peti. Peti itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia menggunakan kaos dan celana hitam.

" Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tapi dia masih tampak segar. Dia seperti baru mati kemarin. Apa kau melakukan mumifikasi padanya? "

" Ya. Cepat mulai kebangkitannya. "

" Mata dibalas mata. Darah dibalas darah. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Semua kebangkitan butuh pengorbanan. Titania-san, gunakan pisau ini dan tusuk tanganmu. Lapisi bilah pisau ini dengan darahmu. " Ucap si pria berjubah memulai mengucapkan mantra.

Titania mulai menusuk telapak tangan kirinya. Kemudian dia mengoleskan darahnya ke seluruh bilah pisau.

" Ini. "

" Terima kasih. Wahai para dewa yang baik! Wahai para dewa yang jahat! Wahai pencipta langit bumi dan seisinya. Saksikanlah! Kebangkitan yang paling kalian benci! Kebangkitan yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh para dewa dan dewi. Wahai penguasa alam maut. Kuberikan 5000 nyawa untuk membangkitkan manusia ini! Dan kuberikan darah ini untuk aliran darahnya. Kuberikan batu mana ini untuk sumber mananya. Titania-san, cium dia. "

" Baik. "

Dan dengan lembut, Titania mencium mayat Kirito itu.

" Bangkitlah, Kirito... "

" Kuberikan nafas ini untuk nafas kehidupannya. Bangkitlah! Bangkitlah! The Black Swordman! Kirigaya Kazuto! "

DUAR

Tiba – tiba, terjadi ledakan mana. Ledakan itu melesat menuju ke tubuh Kirito. Setelah ledakan mana tidak terjadi lagi. Sang pria terbangun.

" Kirito-kun... "

" Asuna... "

Titania segera memeluk si pria yang baru saja dibangkitkan itu. Namun..

CRUT

Tangan kanan Kirito yang berlapis mana menusuk tubuh Titania.

" Klein, kau lama sekali. "

" Maaf, dia yang terlalu lama. " Ucap si pria berjubah sambil membuka tudungnya. Terlihat ia memiliki rambut merah maroon seperti Shirou.

" Kirito, ini pedangmu. " Ucap Klein sambil memberikan pedang berwarna hitam dan emas.

" Ya. " Ucap Kirito sambil mendorong Asuna hingga terjatuh. Kemudian ia mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke kain yang ada di peti matinya.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kirito? " Tanya Klein

Terlihat yang ditanya sedang mengambil 2 pedang kesayangannya dan menaruhnya di punggungnya.

" Tentu saja. Kita akan membangkitkan Dewi Primordial. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Gimana kabarnya para nolep?**

**Nggak pada keluar rumah, kan?**

**Pemerintah itu udah baik, bikin sekolah dll libur biar kalian nggak kena corona, tapi kalian malah liburan.**

**Seperti kata youtuber TnM, g*bl*k boleh, tapi jangan diborong.**

**.**

**.**

**Mari kita lupakan bacotan saya tadi.**

**Yo**

**Gimana kabar kalian, guys?**

**Masih sehat, kan?**

**Semoga aja tetep sehat selalu.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah saya baca beberapa review para reviewer, banyak yg bilang kalo Shirou terlalu mencolok, jadinya lebih mirip dianya yang jadi MC. Oke, mungkin saya sedikit terlalu mengistimewakan si Shirou ini. Sebenarnya, saya Cuma mau nunjukin kemampuannya si Shirou dengan melawan si Medea, karena kemampuan Shirou dari canon, yaitu UBW sekarang dimiliki oleh Naruto**

**Lalu, untuk alur yang menjadi monoton dan membosankan, itu mungkin karena kalian membandingkannya dengan The War of Titan. Pertama TWOT itu memiliki alur yang 75% sama dengan canon AoT, sedangkan HwhB itu 100% hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi saya. Kedua, saya kurang ahli dalam hal action. Untuk TWOT, karena saya menggunakan canon AoT sebagai patokan, saya bisa dengan mudah mendeskripsikan actionnya, berbeda dengan HwhB yang bisa berubah – ubah tergantung imajinasi dan ide.**

**Untuk TWOT, mungkin akan aku update setelah arc Arrow of Elf selesai. Mungkin dalam 3 chapter lagi**

**Untuk mengatasi hal itu, saya mulai membaca ulang beberapa FF terkenal seperti the worst one, School of Magic, dan beberapa FF action lainnya. Mungkin kalian bisa memberikan rekomendasi FF yang bisa saya jadikan bahan rujukan supaya saya lebih baik lagi**

**.**

**Kita ganti topik. Pertama, untuk fans Mbah Hassan, maaf, di sini Mbah Hassan tidak berperan sebagai pendiri Hassan-i Sabbah, melainkan Leader dari Hassan-i Sabbah. Tapi, nanti Mbah Hassan bakal duel 1 by 1 dengan Tiamat. Nantikan saja aksi Mbah Hassan**

**Lalu, kemampuan Sasuke. Di sini Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan Susano'o dan Amaterasu. Itu artinya Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Namun, dia belum sekuat Itachi, terbukti ia baru bisa membuat sampai tulang rusuk dan tidak bisa menggunakan Amaterasu dan Susano'o bersamaan**

**Lalu, untuk khasiat dari Batu Mana. Jika kalian ingat, batu mana adalah batuan atau mineral yang menyerap mana dari makhluk yang sudah mati. Di sini batu mana bisa meningkatkan kapasitas mana untuk sementara waktu dan meregenerasi mana dalam sekejap. Kita bisa lihat perbedaannya pada Sasuke.**

**Dan terakhir. Ada yang menduga kalau si pria berjubah yang membantu Titania alias Asu... na adalah Klein? Dan ternyata membangkitkan Tiamat adalah rencana Kiritod.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke**

**Sekian dulu chapter 5**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	6. Chapter 6

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Arrow of Elf

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Love to Betray

.

.

.

Asuna's POV

Aku tidak menangka...

Dia ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku selama ini...

Aku kira dia manusia yang bisa memahamiku...

Aku kira dia bisa mencintaiku...

Aku kira dia bisa membawa perdamaian bagi kami dan manusia...

Ternyata...

Asuna's POV end

.

.

.

Flashback Start

5 tahun yang lalu

Hagun Academy. Terlihat 5 orang sedang duduk di kursi misi.

" Hey, Kirito... Apa misi kita selanjutnya? " Tanya seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

" Kita akan mengambil batu mana di Mount Etna. " Balas pemuda berambut hitam

" Batu mana... Tunggu dulu, bukankah Mount Etna dekat dengan wilayah para elf? " Tanya perempuan yang semumuran dengannya dan berambut pirang.

" Ya... Kita akan pergi ke sana. Jika bisa, aku ingin membawa batu mana Tiamat. Itu bisa berguna untuk organisasi. " Ucap Kirito

" Kau benar. Batu mana Tiamat memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari batu mana biasa. " Ucap perempuan berambut hitam dan berumur lebih muda darinya.

" Kalau bisa sekalian kita membawa Tiamat ke sekolah. " Ucap pemuda berambut merah maroon yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

" Klein, Sinon, Eugeo, Alice. Ayo kita jalankan misi ini. " Ucap Kirito

" Oke. " Jawab keempat orang itu.

" Tunggu dulu, aku akan mengajak Sugu. " Ucap Kirito

" Suguha-chan, ya. Aku mengerti. " Ucap Alice

.

.

.

Mount Etna

Di sebuah gua

" Lihat ini, Onii-chan! Batunya indah sekali. " Ucap Suguha, adik dari Kirito

" Ya... Kau benar... Ini indah sekali. " Ucap Kirito.

" Cepat ambil sebanyak mungkin. Misi ini harus selesai dalam satu bulan. " Ucap Klein

" Kau bukan ketuanya, Klein. " Ucap Alice

" Sudahlah, Alice. " Ucap Eugeo.

Mereka segera mengambil batu mana sebanyak mungkin.

" Minna, lihat itu. " Ucap Kirito tiba – tiba.

Terlihat sebuh batu yang menyerupai batu mana, hanya saja batu itu tidak berwarna biru terang seperti batu mana biasa, namun berwarna oranye. Batu itu juga memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari batu mana biasa.

" Itu? Batu mana tiamat. "

" Kita berhasil menemukannya. "

" Cepat ambil. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Ambil sebanyak – banyaknya. Simpan itu di tempat lain. Jangan sampai pihak sekolah menemukan batu mana itu. "

" Oke. "

Dengan cepat mereka berenam segera mengambil batu mana Tiamat.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? "

Terdengar suara perempuan muncul dari belakang mereka. Terlihat dia menggunakna pakaian serba putih dengan rambut coklat panjang yang indah. DI belakangnya terlihat beberapa elf pria yang siap memanah mereka.

" Elf!? "

" Tunggu. " Ucap Kirito sambil membuat menrentangkan tangannya di depan Eugeo yang siap menyerang si elf. " Kami hanya menjalankan misi dari Britain Kingdom. " Ucap Kirito melanjutkan.

" Kalian para manusia, ya. "

" Ya. Kami manusia tulen. " Jawab Kirito

" Kalian sudah melakukan hal yang aneh di wilayah kami. Kami harus membunuhmu. "

" Tunggu dulu. Kami hanya mengambil batu mana. Gunung ini adalah wilayah netral. Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian jika kalian tidak menyerang kami. " Ucap Eugeo sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

" Tunggu, Eugeo. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian, tapi biarkan teman – temanku kembali ke kerajaan kami. " Ucap Kirito

" Kirito! "

" Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. " Ucap Kirito lalu maju. " Kalian bawa ini ke kerajaan. Aku akan menjadi tawanan mereka. Untuk kalian, jika kalian berhasil membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah, kalian harus membebaskan aku. " Ucap Kirito melanjutkan.

" Aku mengerti. Berikan borgol sihir. " Kemudian seorang elf membawa sebuah borgol. Kirito yang dipasangkan borgol itu merasakan borgol itu menyerap mana miliknya.

" Kalian pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. " Ucap Kirito lalu pergi mengikuti para elf.

Klein, Suguha, Eugeo, Alice, dan Sinon pergi ke luar gua. Mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Kirito yang baru saja pergi.

" Hah... Kita kembali. Kita laporkan hal ini pada Leader-sama. Kita akan menunggu perintah selanjutnya. " Ucap Eugeo.

" Oke. Kami mengerti, Eugeo. Sampai Kirito kembali, kau akan jadi pemimpin kelompok kita untuk sementara. " Ucap Alice

" Aku mengerti. "

SRING

Tiba – tiba sebuah pedang siap menggorong Uegeo. Semua yang melihat itu siap menyerang orang yang ada di belakang Uegeo.

" Tunggu! " Ucap Eugeo. " Siapa kau? "

" Aku? Namaku Counter Guardian. " Ucap seorang pemuda berusia 13 tahun dengan rambut merah maroon.

" Counter Guardian!? Sial! Itu si pembantai. " Ucap Klein panik.

" Si Pembantai? " Tanya Suguha

" Dia pernah membantai ribuan orang dari belasan desa. " Ucap Klein

" Apa maumu, Counter Guardian-san? " Tanya Eugeo.

" Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di wilayah para elf? "

" Secara teknis, wilayah ini bukanlah wilayah elf. Mount Etna adalah wilayah netral antara manusia dengan elf. "

Counter Guardian hanya diam sembari menatap Eugeo dengan tajam. " Trace On! " Lalu sebuah pedang lain muncul di tangan kiri Counter Guardian.

" Kalian berafliansi pada siapa? "

" Hagun Academy. "

" Hagun Academy, ya... " Ucap Counter Guardian sambil menghilangkan pedang yang ia ciptakan sebelumnya. " Aku mengerti. 3 tahun lagi aku akan masuk ke sekolah itu. Jadi aku tidak akan membunuh calon seniorku. " Ucapnya melanjutkan.

" Lalu, apakah kami bisa pergi? "

" Terserah kalian. Aku hanya ingin mencari batu mana untuk membuat pedang baru. " Ucap Counter Guardian lalu masuk ke dalam gua dan meninggalkan mereka.

" Kita beruntung kita masih hidup. Di sudah membantai banyak sekali orang. "

" Bahkan organisasi saja tidak pernah memerintahkan kita untuk membantai ribuan orang. Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Kita tunggu kabar dari Leader-sama. " Ucap Eugeo lalu pergi dan diikuti oleh Klein dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Desa Elf

Kirito yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

" Penjara, ya... "

" Untuk sementara kau akan dikarantina di tempat ini. " Ucap si elf perempuan.

" Dikarantina? Bukannya sama dengan dipenjara. " Balas Kirito lalu duduk di sudut ruangan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Asuna, sang elf sedang berjalan menuju istana keluarganya.

" Asuna, bagaimana hasil latihanmu? " Tanya sang ayah alias Raja Elf.

" Aku menemukan seorang manusia yang sedang menambang batu mana di Mount Etna. " Ucap Asuna

" Asuna... Mount Etna adalah wilayah netral. Kita tidak bisa menyerang ras yang hina itu. " Ucap Raja Elf

" Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada manusia itu? " Tanya sang Ratu Elf

" Aku membawanya ke desa untuk menyelidiki apakah ia berniat melakukan hal jahat pada kita. " Ucap Asuna

" Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sudah menahannya dan menyuruh beberapa penjaga untuk menjaganya. " Ucap Asuna

" Baiklah, jika kau tidak menemukan kesalahan pada manusia itu, cepat kembalikan dia ke wilayahnya. " Ucap Sang Raja.

" Aku mengerti, Otou-sama. " Ucap Asuna lalu pergi untuk mandi dan melanjutkan harinya.

.

.

Malamnya.

Kirito sedang duduk di lantai. Ia menulis sebuah tulisan di sebuah kertas dan kemudian ia bakar di sebuah lilin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Asuna

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan dan gabut di tempat ini. " Jawab Kirito

" Pertama – tama, siapa namamu? "

" Sebelum itu, siapa namamu? Bukankah kau juga harus memperkenalkan dirimu. "

" Namaku Asuna Yuuki. Aku Putri Elf, anak dari Raja Elf, dan aku penerus wilayah ini. "

" Oke... Kau adalah calon pemimpin para elf, ya. Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto, panggil saja aku Kirito. "

" Kirito? "

" Itu hanya singkatan dari namaku Kiri dari Kirigaya dan to dari Kazuto. "

" Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya ingin mengambil batu mana saja. Itu pun karena yang kulakukan adalah misi yang diberikan oleh kerajaan pada kami. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. "

" Baiklah, setidaknya aku sudah tahu tentangmu. Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan kau makanan untukmu. Jika kau mati, itu bisa membuat masalah bagi kami dan bagi pedamaian kami dengan kerajaanmu. " Ucap Asuna lalu pergi dari sana.

" Aku sudah memberikan kabar ke mereka. Tinggal menunggu kabar dari Leader-sama. " Gumam Kirito

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Asuna mulai merasakan bibit cinta kepada Kirito. Kirito sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Asuna merasakan sikap Kirito yang baik dan berperilaku sopan kepadanya.

" Asuna... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " Tanya Kirito

" Entahlah... Mungkin aku jatuh cinta denganmu. "

" Hah? Yang benar saja. Kau itu elf. Ditambah lagi kau itu calon pemimpinnya. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang murid sekolah sihir biasa. "

" Aku tahu. Semoga saja, kita bisa kawin lari. "

" Apa kau gila? Kau- "

" Asuna-sama! Kita diserang! " Ucap seorang penjaga

" Apa!? Siapa yang menyerang kita? "

" Kami tidak tahu. 2 orang memiliki semacam sayap hitam, satu orang memiliki sayap putih, dan seorang lagi manusia biasa. "

" Aku mengerti. Siapkan semua penjaga untuk melawannya. "

" Asuna, aku akan membantu. " Ucap Kirito.

" Baiklah. " Ucap Asuna yang langsung berlari ke para penyerang yang diikuti Kirito

.

.

" Dancho, para elf ini ternyata lemah sekali. " Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut silver acak – acakan.

" Sudahlah, ***. Mereka memang lemah. " Ucap sang Danchou

" Aniki, apa yang kita lakukan di sini? " Tanya pemuda berambut hitam.

" Entahlah, Leader-san memerintahkan kita untuk menyerang desa ini dan membunuh satu – satunya manusia di desa ini. " Jawab sang Danchou

" Manusia? Manusia di desa elf? Ada juga manusia yang cukup gila untuk menyusup ke desa elf. " Ucap si pria silver.

" Sudahlah, kita lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh Leader-san. "

" Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana jika kita juga membunuh beberapa elf. "

" Ide bagus, ***. Kita bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana denganmu, *********? "

" Aku akan selalu mengikutimu, ********. "

" Baiklah, mari kita serang para elf ini. "

" Hey, siapa kalian? " Terdengar seorang perempuan berteriak pada mereka.

" Oh, ada seorang elf. Danchou, ayo bunuh dia. "

" Tunggu dulu, ***. Kita akan berbincang – bincang sebentar dengannya. "

Kemudian sang Danchou mendekati si elf perempuan yang merupakan Asuna.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Asuna lagi.

" Aku adalah ********. Aku pemimpin dari tim yang bernama 7 Holy Sins. Kami bagian dari Solomon Magic. "

" Solomon Magic? Apa itu? "

" Entahlah... Kalau kau tidak tahu, kita berarti kau bodoh. Kita akan membunuh semua elf yang ada di desa ini! "

Dengan cepat, ketiga rekan dari sang Danchou melesat ke setiap sudut desa dam mulai membantai para elf yang ada.

" Apa!? " Kemudian, Asuna segera berlari untuk melindungi para warga.

" Kesempatan! "

" Asuna! "

CRUT

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Saat Asuna tersadar dari lamunannya, dia melihat sang Danchou menusuk Kirito yang berusaha melindunginya.

" Manusia? Ternyata kau yang menjadi target dari Leader-san. " Dengan cepat sang Danchou melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kirito dan melemparkan sihir yang cukup besar ke langit. Ketiga rekannya segera kembali ke arah sang Danchou.

" Ada apa, Aniki. Kami belum membantai para elf. "

" Dia adalah target kita. Kita sudah membunuhnya. Ayo kita bakar desa ini dan pergi. " Ucao sang Danchou sambil membakar beberapa bangunan dan pergi.

Di sisi lain, Asuna memegangi Kirito yang sekarat. Hujan mulai turun dan membantu memedamkan api yang membara.

" Kirito... kun... "

" Asuna! Tolong, jangan menangis. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang. " Ucap Kirito

" Tidak... Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu! "

" Tak apa... Asuna... Walaupun aku Cuma beberapa hari di desa ini... aku bahagia bertemu dengamu... aku senang... jadi... biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang... "

" Baiklah... biarkan aku menciummu. Untuk pertama dan terakhir... "

Dan dengan lembut keduanya saling berciuman. Dan setelah itu, Kirito meninggal. Asuna terdiam. Dia hanya diam sembari menangis. Hujan yang lebat menyamarkan air matanya yang menetes.

" Menyedihkan... Sungguh menyedihkan... "

Terdengar suara di belakang Asuna. Saat Asuna melihatnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon. Dia seumuran dengan Kirito.

" Siapa kau? "

" Aku adalah Klein. Aku teman baik Kirito. Kau mungkin ingat aku saat kau membawa Kirito. "

" Apa maumu? "

" Aku bisa membantumu membangkitkan Kirito. "

" Hah!? "

" Aku memiliki semacam sihir untuk membangkitkan seseorang. Selama kau bisa membuat tubuhnya tetap utuh, aku bisa membangkitkannya. "

Asuna masih diam dan mendengarkan.

" Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membiarkan kami mengambil kekuatan yang ada di bawah wilayah ini. Aku juga sudah melihat bahwa semua elf laki – laki telah mati. Aku bisa memberikan bantuan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada 7 Holy Sins dan memberikan cara untuk memperbanyak para elf tanpa melakukan hubungan seks. "

" Aku mengerti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? "

" Kau hanya harus membunuh 2000 jiwa sebagai tumbal. Itu semua hanya bisa didapatkan dari manusia, elf, atau sejenisnya. "

" Aku mengerti. Aku hanya harus membunuhnya, kan? "

" Ya. "

" Baiklah... Aku akan melakukanya. "

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Asuna's POV

Aku mengerti...

Dia hanya memanfaatkanku...

Hanya memanfaatkan cintaku...

Aku membencimu...

Tapi...

Aku masih mencintaimu...

Asuna's POV end

.

.

.

Kirito dan Klein bersiap.

" Apa semua sudah siap, Klein? "

" Ya. Semua sudah siap. "

" Bagaimana kabar mereka? "

" Eugeo dan Alice melanjutkan sekolahnya, Suguha dan Sinon juga melanjutkan sekolahnya dan mereka bergabung dengan Asuna. "

" Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Solomon Magic? "

" Mereka mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan. "

" Kau... bagian dari Solomon Magic? " Tanya Asuna yang membuat Kirito dan Klein melihatnya.

" Ya. Kami bagian dari Solomon Magic. Semua rencana mulai dari kematianku sampai pembangkitan Tiamat adalah rencanaku. Aku meminta bantuan dari 7 Holy Sins untuk membantuku melakukan rencana ini. "

" Kupikir kau mencintaiku. "

" Cinta, ya... Permainan cinta – cintaan denganmu memang menyenangkan. Kau memang alat yang sempurna. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Asuna. " Ucap Kirito sambil tersenyum jahat.

" Siapa kau? " Teriak seseorang yang membuat Kirito dan Klein menoleh ke sumber suara.

Nampak Shirou, Mito, Sasuke, dan Naruto di depan istana.

" Pengganggu kecil. " Kirito mengeluarkan pedang emasnya dan mengalirkan mana. " Excaliber Nisei. "

SRING

DUAR

Kirito menebas ke arah Naruto dkk dan menghempaskan Naruto dkk dan meledakkan istana elf.

" Sudah selesai. Ayo kita bangkitkan Tiamat. " Ucap Kirito lalu pergi bersama Klein.

.

.

.

Di sisi Naruto dkk.

" Sial... Itu Excaliber Nisei. " Ucap Shirou emosi setelah terhempas cukup jauh.

" Excaliber Nisei? " Tanya Mito

" Itu adalah pedang pertama yang kubuat. Pedang itu kubuat berdasarkan Excalibur milik Keluarga Pendragon. "

" Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke sana. " Ucap Naruto dan kemudian lari dan diikuti oleh Shirou dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Di sisi Kirito dan Klein.

" Ayo kita bangkitkan dia. " Ucap Kirito

" Mata dibalas mata. . Darah dibalas darah. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Semua kebangkitan butuh pengorbanan. Wahai para dewa yang baik! Wahai para dewa yang jahat! Wahai pencipta langit bumi dan seisinya. Saksikanlah! Kebangkitan yang paling kalian benci! Kebangkitan yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh para dewa dan dewi. Wahai penguasa alam maut. Kuberikan lima belas ribu nyawa untuk membangkitkan Sang Naga Primordial! Dan kuberikan darah ini untuk aliran darahnya. Kuberikan batu mana tiamat ini untuk sumber mananya. Kirito, alirkan kekuatan padanya. "

Kirito mengalirkan mana ke kedua pedangnya. Pedang emas dan hitamnya mengalirkan mana dan mengalirkannya ke tanah.

" Kuberikan kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan sebagai nafasmu. Bangkitlah Naga Primordial! Dewi Kehidupan! Tiamat! "

Tiba – tiba terjadi gempa yang cukup kuat. Gempa itu mulai membuat retakan di tanah dan mulai mengeluarkan mana di tanah.

.

Di sisi Naruto dkk.

" Tiamat mulai bangkit! Naruto, gunakan pedangmu dan teleportasikan kita ke tempat 2 orang itu. " Ucap Shirou

" Oke. Light Saber! " Lalu muncul sebuah pedang cahaya di tangan Naruto. " Light Saber : Light Portal. "

Lalu, muncul sebuah portal cahaya. Mereka segera masuk ke portal itu dan berpindah ke posisi Kirito dan Klein.

.

Di posisi Kirito dan Klein.

" Kirito, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Jangan sampai kita mati dan diinjak oleh Tiamat. "

" Oke. "

Kemudian sebuah portal muncul. Dari portal itu dan memuncul Naruto, Shirou, Sasuke, dan Mito. Shirou mengeluarkan Kaze Rihito dan mulai melesat ke arah Kirito dan Klein.

Kirito sudah siap dengan salah satu pedangnya hingga Klein maju ke depannya. " Biar aku yang menyerangnya. " Klein melepaskan jubahnya, memperlihatkan sebuah pedang.

Jarak antara Shirou dan Klein semakin dekat. Shirou siap menebas Klein hingga...

BRUK

Shirou terjatuh dengan tiba – tiba.

'Apa!? Apa – apaan itu?'

" Sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi. " Ucap Klein sambil membuat portal yang memindahkan dirinya dan Kirito.

" Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! SIAL! ANJ1NG! BANGS*T! AYO GERAK! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! KAU AKAN DIJADIKAN MANUSIA GEPREK OLEH TIAMAT! BANGUN, BANGSA*T! " Begitulah umpat Shirou saat dia tegeletak begitu saja.

Untungnya sebuah portal muncul di bawah Shirou dan memindahkan Shirou di dekat Naruto.

" Emiya-senpai! Apa kau baik – baik saja? "

" Teknik itu... Manipulasi atmosfir... "

" Manipulasi atmosfir? "

" Itu adalah teknik untuk memproyeksikan kematian pada lawannya. Teknik itu hanya bisa dibalas dengan teknik yang sama. "

" Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku merasa tangan, kaki, dan kepalaku terpotong. Itu yang kurasakan. " Ucap Shirou.

Naruto langsung membopong Shirou. Shirou tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu karena serangan Klein tadi.

" Kita pindah ke tempat lain. Kita harus mundur. Kita pergi ke Mount Etna. " Ucap Shirou

" Ha'i! "

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menjauh, mereka sampai di tempat para Hassan.

" Hassan-san, kami gagal. Tiamat berhasil dibangkitkan. " Ucap Shirou pada King Hassan.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. "

" Shirou-kun, di belakang kami terdapat sebuah pelindung sihir. Mereka memenjara kita. "

" Aku mengerti. Semuanya, aku punya rencana. Kalian lawan Tiamat dan aku akan melawan si ahli pedang hitam itu. "

" Ha'i! "

Tanah mulai terbuka dan dari dalam tanah muncul seekor naga. Naga itu memiliki warna kulit hiaju dengan beberapa warna merah di sisi lain.

" AAAAA... "

Naga itu mulai mengaum. Aumannya menyerupai nyanyian seorang penyanyi perempuan.

" Itukah Tiamat? "

" Ya. Ayo kita maju ke depan. "

Dengan segera, Shirou yang masih dibopong oleh Naruto memimpin Sasuke, Mito, dan para Hassan untuk melawan Tiamat. Namun, Kirito dan Klein menghadang mereka. Para Hassan yang melihat itu berpencar, sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya berada di hadapan Kirito dan Klein.

" Kalian ingin mengalahkan Tiamat, kan? Itu mustahil karena dia abadi. " Ucap Kirito

" Tidak. Dia tidak abadi. Dia hanya tidak memiliki konsep kematian. " Balas Shirou

" Bukankah itu sama saja? "

" Tidak juga. Untuk membunuhnya, kita hanya harus membuat dia memiliki konsep kematian. "

" Bagaimana caramu membuat dia memiliki konsep kematian? "

" Simpel. Membuat dia diserang oleh salah satu dari 6 orang yang menyegel mereka. Pendiri Hassan-i Sabbah atau salah satu dari pengguna Unlimited Magic. "

" Mereka semua sudah mati. " Ucap Kirito

" Benarkah? WAHAI TIAMAT! LIHATLAH KE ATAS DATARAN ITU! DI SANALAH DEWA KEMATIANMU BERADA! " Ucap Shirou

Tiamat sepertinya mendengar suara Shirou. Dia langsung melihat ke arah dataran yang ditunjuk Shirou

" Semua yang dimulai haruslah berakhir. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan yang harus diakhiri dengan kematian. Semua memiliki arti, begitu pula dengan kehidupan dan kematian. Dewi Bencana yang terlahir dari kejahatan umat manusia, jika kau adalah Ibu Primmordial, kau harusnya mengetahui titelku. Dari jurang gunung kering, aku datang membawa kematian. Akulah Old Man from the Mountain, Hassan-i Sabbah Pertama! "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian?**

**Baik – baik saja, kan?**

**Semoga sehat selalu**

**.**

**Ya, untuk chapter ini, kita berfokus pada masa lalu Asu.. na dan Kiritod. Ternyata Leafa alias Suguha dan Sinon adalah rekan Shirou. Ditambah lagi Kiritod, Klein, dkk adalah alumnu Hagun Academy.**

**Lalu, rencana Kiritod yang cukup gegabah. Kirito meminta bantuan 7 Holy Sins dari Solomon Magic untuk membunuhnya, lalu Klein akan memanipulasi Asuna untuk membangkitkan Tiamat. **

**Lalu, di sini juga muncul anggota lain Solomon Magic, yaitu 7 Holy Sins. Di sini juga muncul 4 dari 7 anggota 7 Holy Sins. **

**Untuk sementara, aku akan mensensor beberapa tokoh yang ada di FF ini. Tapi, kalian kalian bisa tahu dari klu dan jumlah huruf. Jika kalian bisa menebaknya, mungkin aku akan... Lupakan yang tadi.**

**Lalu, identitas King Hassan adalah First Hassan. Dia hidup sekitar 400 tahun. Ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu untuk chapter 6**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	7. Chapter 7

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : Arrow of Elf

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Deadly Battle.

.

.

.

Tempat First Hassan

" Dia First Hassan? "

" Mustahil? Bagaimana dia masih hidup selama 400 tahun? " Tanya Kirito terkejut.

" Entahlah, Orochimaru-sensei saja masih ingin tahu bagaimana cara dia melakukan itu. " Balas Shirou. Kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari bopongan Naruto. " Black Swordman, kau musuhku. Trace On! " Dengan cepat, Shirou menciptakan sebuah rantai dan mengikat Kirito dan melesat dengan Kaze Rihito, membawa Kirito ke tempat yang jauh.

.

.

Di tempat First Hassan.

Tiamat menatap First Hassan dengan penuh kebencian. Bagi First Hassan, sudah berlalu 400 tahun sejak pertarungan antara dia dan para pengguna Unlimited Magic dengan Tiamat. Namun bagi Tiamat, baru kemarin ia bertarung dengan First Hassan sebelum ia disegel.

" AAAAAAA... "

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan mulut Tiamat. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebuah laser sihir yang cukup besar. First Hassan segera melompat dan membuat serangan Tiamat gagal menyentuhnya.

" AAAAAA... "

Serangan kedua muncul dan mengarah dengan tepat ke arah First Hassan. First Hassan bersiap dengan mengayunkan pedang dan membelah laser sihir Tiamat dengan mudah yang mengakibatkan serangan Tuamat terbelah menjadi 2 dan menyerang ke 2 arah berbeda.

DUAR

DUAR

.

Di sisi Naruto dkk

" Hey, Hey, bagaimana jika kita menghindar dari pertarungan Leader-sama dengan Tiamat. " Ucap Cursed Arm

" Kau benar. Minna, kita menjauh dari pertarungan Leader-sama. Kalian juga. Jangan sampai kalian mati konyol terkena serangan nyasar. " Ucap Hundred Personas.

" Oke. Sasuke, Mito, kita menghindar. " Ucap Naruto

" Oke, Nii-san/Hm... "

" Aku harus memban- "

" Kau diam di sini. " Sebelum Klein pergi untuk membantu Kirito, Serinity langsung berbisik pada Klein dan membuat Klein membeku.

'Sial. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kirito, maafkan aku. Aku akan terlambat untuk membantumu.'

.

.

Kembali ke Tiamat vs First Hassan.

First Hassan melompat dan menciptakan sebuah sihir bayangan . Sihir bayangan itu langsung memindahkannya tepat ke kening Tiamat. Namun, Tiamat menyadari perpindahan First Hassan dan menyerang First Hassan dengan satu pukulan.

First Hassan yang menghantam tanah hanya diam saja. Perlahan dari luka – luka yang muncul akibat serangan Tiamat memunculkan api biru yang meregenerasikan tubuhnya. Lalu, dari salah satu saku bajunya, First Hassan mengambil sebuah batu. Batu itu adalah batu mana tiamat. Dia langsung memakannya. Kemudian dari tubuhnya muncul sebuah pendar oranye dan mulai beberapa api biru yang mulai melapisinya.

" Shadow Magic : Shadow Pillar! " Lalu sebuah pilar bayangan hitam muncul dari tanah dan menyerang Tiamat.

" AAAAAA... "

Auman kesakitan keluar dari mulut Tiamat. Serangan First Hassan berdampak padanya. Padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya beberapa Hassan mencoba menyerang Tiamat dengan pisau dan serangan itu tidak berpengaruh padanya.

" Dengarkan. Bel malam membunyikan namamu. Sayap kematian, akankah engkau memotong kepalanya? "

DING

DING

Sebuah bunyi bel terdengar. Bunyi bel itu memekakkan telinga semua orang.

" Azrael! "

First Hassan menusuk dahi Tiamat dengan pedangnya dan membuat Tiamat kesakitan.

" AAAAA... "

Setelah serangan First Hassan mengenai Tiamat, semacam lapisan biru muncul di tubuh Tiamat. Lapisan biru itu mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur.

Setelah First Hassan menyerang Tiamat, ia berpindah ke Naruto dkk dan para Hassan.

" Aku sudah memberikan serangan terkuatku. Dia sudah memiliki konsep kematian. Kita bisa menyerangnya dan membunuhnya. "

" Baiklah. Dimension Cutter. " Lalu muncul sebuah pedang di tangan Naruto. " Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slash. "

Naruto memberikan tebasan ke arah Tiamat. Ada beberapa jeda waktu sebelum kepala Tiamat terpenggal secara tiba – tiba.

BUM

Jatuhnya kepala Tiamat mengakibatkan sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras dan hempasan angin yang cukup kencang.

" Apa kita berhasil? " Tanya Mito

Namun, kepala Tiamat dan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya mulai tersambung kembali seperti waktu sedang bergerak mundur.

" Dia memang sudah memiliki konsep kematian, tapi dia punya kemampuan regenerasi. Sial, aku benci kekuatan semacam itu. " Gumam Naruto setelah melihat serangannya gagal

" Semuanya, bersiap untuk menyerang Tiamat. Gunakan Zabaniya. " Ucap First Hassan.

" Kalian semua tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Tiamat. " Ucap Klein yang masih terikat di pohon.

" Kau diam saja. " Dan sekali lagi, Serenity membuat Klein membeku.

'Sial! Sihir macam apa yang dia gunakan padaku? Hanya dengan berbisik, ia bisa membuatku membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak.' Batin Klein.

" Baiklah. Semuanya se- "

BUM

" AAAAAA... "

Sesuatu tiba – tiba menghantam tubuh Tiamat. Karena Tiamat sudah memiliki konsep kematian, hantaman seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kesakitan. Dari kejauhan, Naruto dkk bisa melihat 2 orang sedang beradu pedang.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

Shirou yang melesat dengan rantainya segera melemparkan Kirito ke sebuah bangunan.

" Kau membawaku ke istana ini. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? " Shirou membawa Kirito ke istana elf.

" Entahlah. Kau harus lebih menghargai orang yang kau sayangi. " Ucap Shirou.

Kirito tahu arah bicara Shirou. " Kau menyindirku, ya. Jujur saja, aku memang menyayanginya, tapi perintah dari Leader-sama lebih penting dari perasaanku. "

Ya, mereka sedang membicarakan Asuna yang sudah banyak berkorban.

" Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi saat aku melihat kesedihan dari wajahnya, aku tahu kau baru saja mengkhianatinya. "

" Itu pilihan yang kupilih. Baiklah, apa kau ingin melawanku? "

" Tentu saja. "

" Baiklah, akan kugunakan kedua pedangku. " Ucap Kirito sambil mengeluarkan Excaliber Nisei dan pedang hitam miliknya.

" Excaliber Nisei, pedang yang dibuat berdasarkan Excalibur milik Keluarga Pendragon. Pedang itu memiliki kemampuan cahaya. Elucidator, pedang hitam yang dibuat dari batu mana Crypters, batu mana yang menyimpan sihir kegelapan. Pedang itu memiliki kemampuan kegelapan. Kau menggunakan 2 pedang dengan kekuatan yang saling berkebalikan. "

" Kau tahu banyak tentang kedua pedang ini, ya. "

" Tentu saja. Kedua pedang itu adalah dua pedang pertama yang kubuat. Pedang itu kubuat sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. "

" Jadi kau adalah Nameless Blacksmith!? Aku adalah salah satu fans beratmu. "

" Terima kasih. Aku terkejut bisa bertarung dengan kedua fansku. " Ucap Shirou lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah pedang aneh lain. " Clayman. Silverman. " Gumamnya.

Keduanya bersiap dengan kuda – kudanya.

" Genggam tanah. Genggam dunia. Dengan kakimu. "

TRANG

Dangan kecepatan tinggi, keduanya melesat dan beradu pedang.

" Oh... Kau tahu tentang Lightning Flash, ya. "

" Itu adalah teknik yang diajarkan salah satu dari guruku. "

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai lagi. "

Kirito melompat ke belakang lalu menyerang Shirou. Shirou segera menahan serangan Kirito dan membalas serangan Kirito.

" Clayman : Clay Human. " Lalu, dari bilah pedang milik Shirou muncul semacam gumpalan tanah liat. Tanah liat itu membentuk 5 sosok. 4 merupakan pria dewasa dan satunya lalu seorang lagi adalah perempuan remaja yang seumuran dengan Shirou.

" Mereka... "

" Mereka adalah keluarga dan kekasihku yang sudah lama meninggal. " Salah satu pria menggunakan sebuah pistol, seorang lagi menggunakan black keys, dan sisanya tidak menggunakan apapun.

Dengan cepat Shirou dan pengguna pistol serta pengguna black keys melesat. Shirou menyerang dengan pedangnya, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Kirito. Si pengguna pistol menembakkan 2 buah peluru dari kedua pistolnya. Kirito melompat dan menangkis peluru yang mengarah kepadanya.

Kemudian, si perempuan dan seorang pria lainnya menembakkan sebuah sihir dan sihir itu mengenai Kirito. Si pengguna pistol menembakkan peluru lagi dan mengenai tubuh Kirito.

" Peluru sihir, ya. Sudah kuduga. "

SRING

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

Kemudian, seorang pria terakhir menembakkan berbagai macam senjata tajam berwarna emas, mulai dari pedang emas, tombak emas, dan kapak emas melesat ke arahnya. Namun, Kirito berhasil menangkis beberapa pedang.

" Excaliber Nisei : Light Seal. " Pedang emas Kirito mulai bersinar akibat Kirito yang mengalirkan mana ke pedangnya. Kemudian Kirito menembakkan jarum – jarum cahaya emas yang mengenai para patung tanah liat yang menyerangnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

" Aku tidak ingat Excaliber Nisei bisa melakukan itu. "

" Kekuatan sebuah pedang tergantung pada penggunanya. " Ucap Kirito

" Kau benar. Kekuatan seorang ahli pedang tidak hanya bergantung pada pedangnya, namun juga pada kemampuan berpedangnya. Namun, kekuatan sebuah pedang tergantung seberapa ahli si pengguna menggunakannya. " Balas Shirou.

Shirou segera melesat ke semua patungnya dan menyerangnya. Membuat patung – patung itu kembali ke bilah pedangnya.

" Silverman : Silver Root. " Shirou menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan memunculkan akar – akar yang perak yang menyerang Kirito.

Kirito berhasil menghindari serangan Shirou, namun akar perak Shirou lebih cepat sehingga ia terkena tusukan akar perak Shirou.

" Sial. "

Kemudian Kirito mengambil sebuah botol. Ia segera meminum cairan yang berasal dari botol itu.

" Benda itu adalah Phoenix Tears, kan? "

" Ya. Benda ini cukup berguna. "

" Lalu, kau itu bukan manusia, kan? "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Manusia hanya memiliki satu titik mana. Titik mana adalah tempat untuk menghasilkan mana. Manusia hanya memilikinya di jantung. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kau memiliki dua. Satu di jantung dan satunya lagi di selangkanganmu -tidak, lebih tepatnya di testismu, kan? Hanya ada satu makhluk yang memiliki titik mana di jantung dan testis, yaitu incubus. Kau adalah incubus, kan? " Tanya Shirou

" Kau bisa merasakan titik mana, ya? Baiklah, kau benar. Aku adalah incubus. Kemampuanku adalah memperkuat manusia, lebih tepatnya perempuan dengan berhubungan seks. "

" Sudah berapa banyak yang kau setubuhi? "

" Sudah lebih dari sepuluh, tapi sampai saat ini baru tiga yang masih bertahan hidup. Mana yang dihasilkan testisku terlalu kuat untuk manusia, mereka memiliki ketahanan yang cukup baik sehingga bisa menerima kekuatan dariku. "

" Mari kita lanjutkan. "

" Kau sendiri sudah cukup banyak mengorek informasi dariku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar Nameless Blacksmith dulunya merupakan seorang Counter Guardian yang bekerja untuk kerajaan. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang hingga ia disebut sebagai si pembantai. Dia membunuh banyak orang dari berbagai desa hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu membunuhnya. Dia- "

" Diam. Kau yang tidak tahu apa – apa diam saja. Kaze rihito. " Shirou mengambil kaze rihito dari sihir penyimpanannya.

BUM

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Shirou menghantam Kirito dan membuatnya terpental dan menghancurkan dinding istana yang ada di belakangnya.

" Sial. Itu sakit sekali, Sialan. Excaliber Nisei : Light Step. "

SRING

SRING

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, keduanya melesat dan saling beradu pedang. Kirito menyerang, namun Shirou berhasil menangkisnya. Kirito menendang Shirou dan membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

BUM

Terdengar suara hantaman terdengar dengan keras. Shirou dapat melihat kepala milik Tiamat lepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Namun dengan cepat kepala itu kembali beregenerasi.

Kirito melesat dan menyerang Shirou. Namun, Shirou menyikut ulu hati Kirito, kemudian ia mengalirkan mana ke Kaze Rihito dan menyerang Kirito

BUM

" AAAAA... "

Serangan Shirou cukup kuat sampai menghempaskan Kirito ke tubuh Tiamat. Shirou juga segera melesat untuk menyerang Kirito sekali lagi, namun Kirito berhasil menahan serangan Shirou. Shirou melompat dan memendang kepala Kirito. Kemudian Shirou melesat dan menyerang Kirito dengan pedangnya. Hal tu membuat Kirito kembali ke istana elf.

.

.

.

Di posisi Naruto dkk.

" Kirito sudah mulai kewalahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menang. "

" Kau- "

" Kau yang diam, nona. "

Dengan cepat Serenity merasakan sebuah pedang menusuk tubuhnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat pedang yang menusuknya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat pedang yang menyerangnya.

'Dia masih terikat. Bagaimana bisa...'

" Serinity! "

BRUK

Semua Hassan yang berada di dekat Klein langsung tumbang saat Klein menyerang dengan proyeksi kematian miliknya. " Portal. " Dengan cepat Klein berpindah tempat ke istana elf.

" Minna. " Ucap Mito panik

" Dia berhasil lolos. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Naruto

Shirou yang berhasil menemukan posisi para Hassan dan Naruto dkk segera menuju ke arah mereka.

" Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaannya? "

" Kami sempat menahan si Klein itu , tapi dia kabur. Dan kita akan semakin sulit untuk menyerangnya. "

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Sasuke

" Naruto-kun, apa kau punya pedang yang bisa menyerangnya secara terus menerus? " Tanya Shirou

" Tidak. Aku tidak punya. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah, aku punya pedang yang bisa menyerangnya secara terus menerus, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menyerangnya begitu saja. Aku ingin kau pergi ke dahinya dan menusukkan ini ke dahinya. " Ucap Shirou sambil memberikan Rule Breaker kepada Naruto

" Belati ini... "

" Itu adalah Rule Breaker milik Medea. Aku sempat mengambilnya sebelum pergi ke istana elf. " Ucap Shirou.

" Aku mengerti. Light Saber. " Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan Light Saber.

" Beri tanda jika kau sudah berhasil menyerangnya dengan Rule Breaker. Apa kau bisa membawaku ke puncah Mount Etna? "

" Aku bisa melakukannya. Light Saber : Light Portal. " Kemudian muncul dua buah portal di depan Shirou dan Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam portal itu.

.

.

Di posisi Naruto

Naruto sampai di depan dahi Tiamat. Dia menacapkan pedangnya di dahi Tiamat.

" Sekarang, matilah, Tiamat! " Kemudian, Naruto menusuk dahi Tiamat dengan Rule Breaker.

.

.

Mindscape

Naruto terkejut. Dia tiba – tiba berpindah ke sebuah tempat yang serba putih. Dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan beberapa bagian tubuh berwarna hijau dan sebuah tanduk yang menyerupai tanduk Tiamat.

" Apa kau Tiamat? " Tanya Naruto.

Perempuan itu hanya diam. Terjadi beberapa detik sebelum si perempuan membuka mulutnya.

" Aku sudah banyak menciptakan makhluk hidup. Aku selalu mencintai mereka. Namun, mereka menggunakanku sebagai tangga untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Karena itu, aku membunuh mereka, supaya aku bisa mencintai mereka. Menurutmu, apakah cintaku itu salah? " Terdengar suara yang lembut berbicara pada Naruto

" Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan rasa cintaku, baik itu pada Mito, Jeanne, atau bahkan Gabriel. Aku hanya bisa cuek dan diam saja pada mereka. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu pada mereka kalau aku benar – benar menyayangi mereka. Terutama kepada Gabriel karena aku mencintainya. Tapi, menurutku cintamu itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah perbuatanmu. Jika saja kau tidak membunuh mereka, kau masih bisa mencintai mereka dan mereka juga bisa mencintaimu. " Ucap Naruto yang membalas pertanyaan dari perempuan di depannya.

" Tolong terus cintai aku... Tolong... Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku... " Terlihat perempuan itu berusaha berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berusaha untuk memeluk. Namun, sesampainya ia di depan Naruto, tubuhnya menembus tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya tidak bisa memeluk siapapun. Air matanya yang keluar mulai mengalir semakin deras. " Kumohon... jangan pernah pergi dariku... Biarkan aku mencintai kalian... Kumohon... jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku... "

GREP

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh Tiamat.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku sendiri juga merindukan yang namanya cinta. Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan cinta, terutama dari kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, aku mendapatkan cinta yang tak terbatas dari teman – teman, keluarga, dan juga tunangan yang kucintai. Aku yakin, kau juga mendapatkan cinta yang tak terbatas pula dari orang yang kau cintai. " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Tiamat.

" Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih... " Tubuh Tiamat mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya. " Terima kasih... karena sudah mencintaiku... " Dan setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Naruto tertarik keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

.

.

.

Real World

Naruto terjatuh dari ketinggian. Dia masih memegang Light Saber dan Rule Breaker. Dia segera membuat sihir cahaya untuk memberi tanda pada Shirou. Dia juga segera membuat portal yang memindahkannya ke sisi Mito dan yang lainnya.

" Bagus, Naruto-kun. " Kemudian, sebuah pedang dengan bilah silinder berwarna hitam dengan beberapa corak merah muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning. " Wahai langit malam, Wahai langit siang, Wahai para bintang yang indah, Saksikanlah! Kekuatan maha dahsyat yang bisa menghancurkan langit bumi dan seisinya. Bintang – bintang yang menyinari indahnya langit di surga maupun nereka akan menyaksikannya. Kekuatan penghancur yang menciptakan bumi dan dunia ini! Kekuatan yang ditakuti para Dewa! Saksikanlah. "

Bilah pedang itu mulai berputar seiring dengan mantra yang diucapkan Shirou. Mana menyeruak dari dalam pedang itu. Shirou mengangkat pedang itu dan mengacungkannya ke arah Tiamat. " Enuma Elish! "

Dari bilah pedang itu, muncul serangan yang menyerang Tiamat. Serangan itu melukai dan memberikan dampak yang luar biasa pada Tiamat.

" AAAAA... " Tiamat kesakitan dan mulai memberontak. Namun, serangn milik Shirou lebih kuat.

Di sisi lain, dia juga semakin kewalahan. Pedang yang ia gunakan terlalu kuat. Dia segera menghentikan serangannya sebelum pedangnya lepas kendali dan membunuh Naruto dkk.

SRING

SRING

SRING

Kemudian, banyak rantai membelit tubuh Tiamat yang mulai hancur. Rantai itu berasal dari istana elf. Shirou dan Naruto yang berpikiran sama segera melesat ke istana elf. Walaupun keduanya sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda, Naruto mengetahui jalan pikiran Shirou dan membuatkannya portal menuju istana elf. Begitu pula dengan dirinya dan Mito serta Sasuke.

.

.

.

Istana Elf.

Saat ini, Kirito sedang membaringkan Asuna di dekat Leafa dan Sinon. Kirito menatap Asuna yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Maafkan aku, Asuna. Tenang saja, aku akan mengubah ingatanmu dan kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. "

" Kirito, persiapannya sudah selesai. "

Terlihat Klein sedang membuat lingkaran sihir di atas kepala Semiramis yang hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

" Bagus, setelah itu, kita bunuh dia. "

" Dasar kau ini. Mentang – mentang kau adalah incubus, kau bisa seenaknya. Padahal aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya ena – ena. " Ucap Klein.

" Sudahlah, Klein. "

" baiklah. $*##& #& #& #& #& #& . " Kemudian, Klein mulai mengucapkan mantra dengan bahas yang tidak dipahami.

" AAAA... " Semiramis mulai berteriak. Kemudian, muncul sebuah rantai yang menusuk Tiamat dan Kirito. Perlahan mana mulai mengalir dari Tiamat menuju Kirito hingga akhirny menyisakan tulang belulang Tiamat. Dan setelah itu, Naruto dkk tiba.

" Sial, kita terlambat. "

" Dia sudah menyerap Tiamat. "

" Tidak, dia hanya menyegel Tiamat di dalam dirinya. "

" Emiya-senpai benar, aku bisa merasakan adanya lonjakan mana dari dalam tubuhnya. "

" Kita akan mati kalau melawannya. Tapi kita harus tetap melawannya. "

" Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Tanya Shirou

Kirito berjalan kemudian memenggal Semiramis dengan tangan kosong. " Kami akan mundur. Tujuan kami sudah tercapai. "

" Lalu, akan kau apakan mereka? " Tanya Shirou sambil menunjuk Asuna, Sinon, dan Leafa yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Kami akan membawanya. Aku masih mencintainya. "

" Bukankah dia hanya alat bagimu? "

" Ya, dia memang hanyalah sebuah alat. Tapi, cintaku padanya bukanlah kebohongan ataupun main – main. Aku tulus menicntainya. "

" Jadi begitu, ya. Satu saran untukmu. Semakin banyak harem yang kau miliki, semakin banyak rasa sakit yang harus kau alami. "

Semua hanya diam karena tidak ada yang mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Shirou. Semua kecualI Kirito.

" Aku tahu. Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi itu. Klein, ayo kita pergi. "

" Oke. "

Kemudian muncul sebuah portal yang membawa Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Sinon, dan Leafa pergi dari sana.

" Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. "

.

.

.

Di dekat tulang Tiamat.

" Naruto-kun, ubah tulang Tiamat menjadi pedang. Jika kerajaan menemukan tulang dari Tiamat, itu bisa membuat banyak masalah bagi kerajaan. " Ucap Shirou

" Aku mengerti. " Naruto mulai memegang tulang Tiamat. Perlahan tulang itu mulai bersinar dan tulang dari Tiamat mulai mengecil dan berubah menjadi pedang sepanjang 90 sentimeter yang berbentuk seperti tanduk milik Tiamat.

" Hassan-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? " Tanya Shirou pada First Hassan.

" Aku sudah hidup selama 400 tahun untuk menjaga supaya Tiamat tidak bangkit lagi. Sekarang kita sudah mengalahkannya, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. "

" Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa hidup selama 400 tahun? " Tanya Mito

First Hassan mengeluarkan sebuah batu oranye. " Aku memakan itu selama 400 tahun. "

" Batu mana Tiamat, ya. Batu itu juga bisa menunda penuaan. Memakan batu itu dalam jumlah sedikit dalam jangka waktu yang lama bisa membuatmu abadi. Tapi, jika tubuhmu tidak kuat, maka kau akan mati. " Ucap Shirou

" Hundred Personas, aku menunjukmu sebagai pemimpin kedua Hassan-i Sabbah. Berjalanlah di bawah bayangan dan gelapnya kegelapan. "

" Ha'i, Leader-sama. "

Dan setelah itu, First Hassan pergi dengan tenang. Tubuhnya terurai menjadi api biru dan akhirnya padam.

" Minna-san, kami pergi dulu. " Dan setelah itu, para Hassan menghilang dalam gelapnya hutan.

" Kita juga kembali. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. " Ucap Shirou

" Ha'i. "

.

.

.

Markas Kirito dkk

Saat ini Kirito keluar dari sebuah kamar hanya dengan celana pendek. Terlihat di kamarnya, Asuna, Leafa, dan Sinon dalam keadaan telanjang dan mereka berlumuran cairan putih.

" Kau ini... setelah 5 tahun tidak kembali, kau malah melakukan seks dengan mereka. " Ucap seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Kirito.

" Yo, Eugeo. Bagaimana kabar Alice? "

" Dia hanya masturbasi sambil menyebutkan namamu selama 5 tahun ini. "

" Begitu, ya. "

" Lalu, di mana ia sekarang? "

" Dia sedang melampiaskan hasrat seksnya ke Sortiliena-san. "

" Sortiliena-senpai, ya. Seingatku dia tidak bisa menerima kekuatan yang kumiliki dan berubah menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa. "

" Dia masih memiliki jiwa, tapi sekarang dia sudah diubah oleh Klein menjadi manusia yang bisa dikendalikan. Seperti manusia yang sudah dicuci otak. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? "

" Aku mengembalikan ingatan Sinon dan Sugu, sementara ingatan Asuna kuubah mulai dari kematianku. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan di Solomon Magic? "

" Leader-sama sudah menunggu hasilnya. "

" Baiklah, aku akan memuinya. "

.

Di sebuah ruangan kosong.

Terlihat sebuah meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi. Kirito duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian muncul seorang laki – laki dan duduk di sebelah Kirito

" Yo, Kirito. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

" Aku baik – baik saja, *********-san. "

" Yo, Kirito. Kudengar kau berhasil mengambil kekuatan Tiamat. Apa itu benar? " Tanya seseorang. Tidak diketahui ia pria atau wanita.

" Sudah, Leader-sama. "

" Kerja bagus. "

" Terima kasih, Leader-sama. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada ********-san selaku pemimpin dari 7 Holy Sins yang sudah membantu saya. "

" Sama – sama. Tapi, rencanamu itu terlalu nekat, Kirito. Jika saja si elf itu tidak terpengaruh, kita akan gagal mendapatkan Tiamat. "

" Aku percaya padanya. Karena aku mencintainya. Sama seperti kau mencintai *********-san. "

" Terserah kau saja. "

" Ngomong – ngomong, dimana para ketua fraksi yang lain, Leader-sama? "

" Mereka akan segera datang ke mari. "

Kemudian muncul beberapa orang dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

" Baiklah, semua pemimpin tiap fraksi telah datang. Sekarang, kita mulai rapat Solomon Magic. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Gimana kabarnya?**

**.**

**Udah berapa lama kalian jadi nolep?**

**Lupain yang tadi**

**.**

**Di sini kita melihat King Hasan yang one by one dengan Tiamat serta Shirou yang one by one dengan Kiritod.**

**Lalu, di sini juga diketahui kalau Kiritod adalah incubus. Kiritod mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat orang yang dia setubuhi menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi jika orang yang dia ewe terlalu lemah, maka dia akan menjadi seperti orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Dan baru ada 3 orang yang masih normal setelah ngewe dengan Kiritod.**

**Lalu, di sini juga ada sisi baik Kirito. Dia benar – benar mencintai Asuna, dia juga merubah ingatan Asuna supaya Asuna tidak membenci orang – orang dari Solomon Magic.**

**Di sini juga ada sedikit klu tentang masa lalu Shirou yang cukup kelam. Lalu, ada 5 orang keluarga dan kekasih yang sudah meninggal. Ada yang bisa menebak?**

**Lalu, di sini tentang perpisahan Tiamat dengan Naruto? Cukup menyedihkan? Di sini Naruto juga sedikit membicarakan tentang masalah keluarganya**

**.**

**Sekian dari saya**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Reunion

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak pertarungan antara Hassan-i Sabbah dan Naruto dkk melawan Tiamat dan Kirito. Naruto dkk sudah kembali ke sekolah dan mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Saat ini, Shirou sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke istana.

" Emiya-senpai, kau akan pergi ke mana? " Tanya Vali yang sedang sarapan bersama Cao Cao, Tobio, dan Naruto

" Aku harus melapor ke kerajaan tentang misi kemarin. " Jawab Shirou

" Apa aku harus ikut? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak perlu. Kau belum menyelesaikan pelajaranmu yang tertinggal, kan? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya semua pelajaranku. Selain itu, aku saja sudah cukup untuk melaporkan misi ini. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Baiklah, minna. Aku pergi dulu. Oh, ya. Aku lupa satu hal. Akan ada murid baru yang bergabung dengan kita. Tobio, kau siapkan pesta penyambutannya nanti malam. "

" Di kamarku lagi? "

" Tepat. Sampai jumpa. " Dan setelah itu Shirou pergi.

" Murid baru lagi, ya. Baiklah, aku akan meminta Sakura-senpai untuk membuatkan makanan. Baiklah, ayo kita habiskan makanan kita! "

" Apaan sih, nih anak. "

" Tobi, apa kau sedang sakit? "

" Sok asik banget, sih. "

" Anj1nglah kalian... "

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ke salah satu warung. Dia membeli ramen cup dan segelas es kopi. Dia ingin segera pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menikmati makanan yang ia beli.

Naruto berjalan di lorong kelas. Dia melewati kelas 1-A dan berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikepang. Perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan kawannya itu sempat melihat orang yang melewatinya. Ia terkejut dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan...

GREP

Perempuan pirang itu berjalan dan memeluk Naruto.

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi tolong lepaskan aku. " Ucap Naruto yang agak terkejut.

Perempuan itu tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto dan beberapa orang mulai membicarakan mereka.

" Akhirnya kita bertemu... Nii-san. " Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut. Ia menaruh ramen cup dan es kopi atas meja terdekat.

" Ya... " Naruto melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu dan menghadap si pemeluk. Ia bisa melihat perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

GREP

Naruto langsung memeluk perempuan itu. " Lama tidak berjumpa... Jeanne. "

Perempuan itu segera membalas pelukan Naruto. " Ya, Nii-san. "

" Mereka bersaudara? "

" Benar juga, Jeanne-chan adalah kakak dari Mito-chan dan Mito-chan adik dari Naruto-san dari kelas 1-B. "

Itulah ucapan beberapa murid kelas 1-A yang melihat mereka.

" Jeanne, bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya ke Jeanne.

" Aku baik – baik saja, Nii-san. Kudengar kau sedang misi bersama Mito-chan. "

" Kapan kau datang ke mari? "

" Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Di mana kau tinggal? "

" Aku tinggal di kamar temanku selama 2 hari. Katanya aku baru akan diberi kunci ke asramaku yang baru. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti sepulang sekolah. "

" Aku mengerti. " Kemudian Jeanne mundur dan masuk ke kelas. " Nii-san, dia mencarimu, lho. "

" Katakan saja aku ada di atap sekolah. " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi membawa ramen cup dan es kopi ke atap sekolah.

.

.

Di dalam kelas 1-A, Mito sempat melihat Jeanne yang bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Secara biologis, Naruto adalah kakak mereka berdua. Tapi, Mito merasa mereka memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Mungkin karena mereka berdua saudara kembar, ikatan mereka sedikit lebih kuat -tidak ikatan di antara mereka jauh lebih kuat.

'Padahal saat kami bertemu lagi, dia tidak memelukku. Tapi saat Nee-san bertemu dengan Nii-san, mereka berpelukan... Andai saja aku juga menjadi saudara kembar mereka... atau hanya aku saja yang menjadi saudara Nii-san...'

Saat ini, Naruto dan Jeanne berusia 16 tahun, sedangkan Mito masih berusia 15 tahun. Kemampuan sihirnya yang membuat dia bisa masuk ke Hagun Academy satu tahun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Saat masih di rumah, ia juga merasakan kalau Naruto lebih dekat dengan Jeanne, walaupun mereka bertiga berulang tahun di tanggal yang sama.

" Mito-chan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " Tanya Jeanne

" Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan, Nee-san. Aku hanya senang kita bisa berkumpul bersama Nii-san lagi. "

" Begitu, ya... "

Kemudian, seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang. Dia memancarkan aura kecantikan yang mengalahkan siapapun di kelas itu. Bahkan di Hagun Academy, dia termasuk dalam daftar 10 beautiful ladies in Hagun Academy.

" Jeanne-chan, ada apa kau senang sekali? " Tanya si perempuan.

" Aku bertemu dengannya, Gabriel-neechan. Aku bertemu dengan Nii-san. "

" Naru!? Di mana dia? "

" Dia pergi ke atap sekolah. "

" Jeanne-chan, Mito-chan, aku akan kembali. " Ucap Gabriel sambil berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Istana Britain Kingdom

Shirou masuk ke istana. Terlihat ia berjalan menghadap Sang Raja. Kemudia ia berlutut.

" Kuberikan sembahku, Yang Mulia Raja. " Ucap Shirou

" Emiya Shirou. Kudengar kau telah melaksanakan misi yang kuberikan. "

" Ya, Yang Mulia. " Ucap Shirou pada Sang Raja.

" Berikan laporanmu. "

" Laporan pertama. Pelaku penyerangan ke beberapa desa di sekitar Mount Etna adalah Elf. "

" Elf, ya. Makhluk hina itu adalah pelakunya, ya. "

" Izinkan saya melanjutkannya. "

" Silahkan. "

" Laporan kedua. Penyerangan dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh elf diperintahkan oleh Titania. Titania melakukan itu atas pengaruh Solomon Magic. "

" Jadi, elf bekerja sama dengan Solomon Magic, ya? "

" Koreksi, Yang Mulia. Titania hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Solomon Magic untuk membangkitkan Black Swordman, Kirigaya Kazuto dan Tiamat. "

" Tiamat!? "

" Mohon izin untuk melanjutkan. Laporan ketiga, saya dan tim saya, serta bantuan dari Assassin Army, Hassan-i Sabbah bertarung melawan Tiamat. Laporan keempat, Kirigaya Kazuto dari Solomon Magic berhasil menyegel Tiamat. "

" Lalu, apakah ada yang tersisa dari Tiamat? "

" Tidak. Tidak ada, Yang Mulia. "

" Baiklah. Silahkan pergi. "

" Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. " Shirou memberi hormat kepada Sang Raja, kemudian pergi.

.

.

Di luar istana

Seorang perempuan bersandar di salah satu dinding istana.

" Ara, senpai~ Ternyata kau ada di sini~ "

Shirou berhenti berjalan saat suara senandung memanggilnya.

" Ternyata kau, Nightmare. "

" Ara~ Ara~ Jangan panggil nama yang menyeramkan itu saat tidak dalam misi~ "

" Baiklah, Kurumi. Apa maumu? "

" Tidak ada. Kudengar Shirou-senpai baru saja melawan Tiamat. Jadi aku ingin menemui Shirou-senpai~ "

" Lalu? "

" Shirou-senpai tidak memberikan laporan palsu, kan~ "

" Tidak. " Ucap Shirou sambil menghindari tatapan Kurumi.

" Ara, senpai~ Jangan berbohong~ "

" Berisik. "

" Kau tidak melupakan tugas kita, kan~ "

" Tidak. Tugas kita satu sebagai Kingdom Guardian. Siapapun rajanya. Siapapun pemimpinnya. Sekejam apapun perbuatannya. Tugas kita adalah melindungi seluruh rakyat kerajaan dari segala ancaman... termasuk sang raja itu sendiri... "

" Aku mengerti~ "

" Bagaimana kabar yang lain? "

" Mereka baik – baik saja. Kami menunggu Shirou-senpai kembali dari Hagun Academy. "

" Tenang saja... setelah lulus dari sekolah itu, aku dan Sakura akan kembali ke kesatuan. Sebagai Counter Guardian. " Ucap Shirou kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke Hagun Academy.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati ramen cup dan es kopi. Istirahat jam makan siang memang lama dan waktu itu cukup untuk kembali ke asrama dan tidur selama 30 menit.

KRIET

Pintu di atap sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

" Naru! "

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Gabriel!? " Gumam Naruto terkejut.

Gabriel sedikit berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto sendiri menaruh ramen cup dan es kopinya di lantai. Dia berdiri menghadap Gabriel dan...

BUK

Saat Gabriel akan memeluk Naruto, Naruto memegang bahu Gabriel dan membuat Gabriel gagal memeluk Naruto.

" Naru... "

" Yo, Gabriel. Bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya Naruto kikuk.

" Aku baik – baik saja. Aku... kangen... "

" Aku juga. " Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

" Aku bena r- benar merindukanmu... Sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu... "

" Aku juga. Tapi... sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan kontak selama berada di sekolah... "

" Apa maksudmu, Naru? "

" Selama di sekolah, kita bersikap seperti murid biasa saja. Jangan terlalu sering sering berhubungan. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah. "

" Tapi... "

" Kau aalah anggota 10 Pillar, aku tidak mau mengganggu kewajibanmu sebagai 10 Pillar. Lalu, banyak cowok yang naksir kepadamu. Aku juga tidak mau dimusuhi satu sekolah. "

" Baiklah... Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah egois. Aku pergi dulu. " Ucap Gabriel lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Kalau Gabriel boleh jujur, dia sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sudah 2 tahun dia berpisah dengan Naruto karena Naruto harus pergi untuk berlatih sendiri, sementara Gabriel mendapatkan pelatihan dari ketiga kakak laki – lakinya. Tapi, dia tahu dia harus mengalah. Dia tidak mau Naruto mendapatkan masalah dan menjadi musuh satu sekolah.

" Tunggu. " Sebelum Gabriel pergi dari atap sekolah, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Gabriel dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Gabriel sendiri juga terkejut saat Naruto tiba – tiba memeluknya. Namun, dia mulai melemas dan membiarkan dia berada di dalam dekapan Naruto.

" Maafkan aku, Gabriel. Aku tidak memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku. Jadi, aku tarik ucapanku. Kita tidak perlu menjaga jarak. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin menunjukkan kalau kita bertunangan, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. "

" Aku juga minta maaf, Naru... "

" Tak apa. Tidak masalah. "

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Naruto sedang menunggu Jeanne keluar kelasnya.

" Naru, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Terdengar Gabriel berbicara pada Naruto.

" Aku menunggu Jeanne. Katanya dia akan mendapatkan kamar barunya di asrama. "

" Aku mengerti, Naru. Apa aku boleh ikut? "

" Terserah kau saja. "

" Nii-san, apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Ah... Gabriel-neechan, kau sudah bertemu Nii-san, ya. "

" Ya, kami sudah bertemu. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Hah... Tenang saja, Jeanne. Kami sudah bertemu. Dan aku baru datang. Btw, di mana Mito? "

" Aku di sini, Nii-san. "

" Baiklah. Jeanne, di mana asramamu? "

" Kalau tidak salah namanya Asrama Bintang Biru. "

" Kau beruntung, aku juga tinggal di asrama yang sama. Akan diadakan pesta penyambutanmu, Jeanne. Itu biasa dilakukan di asrama kami. Kalian boleh ikut, Gabriel, Mito. "

" Apa boleh? " Tanya Gabriel

" Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan bicara pada Emiya-senpai. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. "

" Woy, Namikaze! " Terdengar seorang pemuda berteriak kepada Naruto. Dia segera berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak mempedulikan itu dan melanjutkan perjalannannya. " Tunggu, Namikaze. " Ucap si pemuda lalu berjalan di depannya.

" Apa maumu, Hyodou. " Ternyata itu adalah si naga mesum, Hyodou Issei.

" Aku yang kau lakukan pada Gabriel-chan, Jeanne-chan, dan Mito-chan? "

" Pertama, di sini ada 3 Namikaze. Kedua, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Ketiga, kalau kau pikir aku ingin membentuk harem, aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci harem. Dan keempat, aku bukanlah incest. "

" Lalu, mengapa Gabriel-chan memelukmu? "

" Mengapa kau tanya aku? Itu adalah haknya untuk memeluk siapapun. "

" Lalu, mengapa dia bersamamu? Jawab aku, Gabriel-chan, mengapa kau mau bersama cowok mesum dan bejat itu! "

" Ngaca, anj1ng. "

" Itu karena Naru adalah tunanganku. " Jawab Gabriel dengan malu – malu.

" Apa tunangan! Mengapa kalian bertunangan? Bukankah aku lebih baik untuk menjadi tunanganmu? "

" Maaf, aku tidak suka harem. " Jawab Gabriel.

" Baiklah, Jeanne-chan, apa jawabanmu tentang pertanyaanku tadi? " Ucap Issei mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Jeanne, apa yang ia tanyakan? Jangan jawab pertanyaanku... Pasti dia memintamu menjadi haremnya. "

" Itu benar, Namikaze. Jeanne-chan, apa kau mau menjadi salah satu haremku? "

" Aku dengar kau pernah bertarung melawan Nii-san dan kau melukai Nii-san. Aku tidak suka orang yang jahat kepada Nii-san. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Namikaze- "

" Apa? Menantangku dalam battle lagi? Aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi. "

" Baiklah, Gabriel-chan, apa kau mau menjadi haremku? "

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Issei.

" Apa kau sudah gila, Hyodou? "

" Apa maksudmu, Mito-chan? " Tanya Issei yang terkejut saat Mito menamparnya.

" Gabriel-neechan sudah bertunangan dengan Nii-san dan kau malah mengajak Gabriel-neechan menjadi haremmu! "

" Mengapa? Sebelum bendera kuning berkibar, aku masih bisa menikungnya. "

" Bendera kuning? " Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

" Salah! Salah! Maksudku, sebelum janur kuning melengkung, aku masih bisa menikungnya. "

" Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu, Hyodou. "

" Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? "

Terlihat Sasuke berbicara setelah melihat drama yang cukup seru itu.

" Dengar ini, Hyodou. Pertunangan antara si dobe dengan Gabriel adalah pertunangan politik antara Keluarga Namikaze dan Tenshin. Jika kau mengacaukannya, maka kau akan merusak hubungan 2 keluarga. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah adanya perang saudara antara Namikaze dan Tenshin melawan Keluarga Hyodou. Ditambah Namikaze dan Tenshin memiliki beberapa koneksi dengan Keluarga besar seperti Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sitri, dan Bael. Apa kau mau keluargamu diserbu oleh Keluarga besar itu. "

" Baiklah. Tapi jika ia Gabriel-chan datang kepadaku, jangan bilang kalau aku membuat perang saudara itu. "

" Berhentilah bermimpi, Hyodou. Gabriel-neechan adalah milik Nii-san. " Ucap Mito yang membuat Naruto dan Gabriel memerah.

" Sudahlah, ayo bubar. " Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan membelakangi Issei.

Issei yang masih marah kepada Naruto karena Naruto menjadi tunangan salah satu targetnya belari dan berusaha memukul Naruto

BUK

Issei berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya, namun ia terkejut karean orang yang mencium pukulannya bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Gabriel. Saat Issei ingin memukul Naruto, Gabriel menghalangi Issei sehingga ia yang terkena pukulan Issei. Gabriel yang dipukul Issei menatap tembok.

" Gabriel! "

" Gabriel-neechan! "

Naruto yang melihat pacar sekaligus tunangannya dipukul oleh Isse segera menghampiri Gabriel. Naruto bisa melihat luka lebam di wajah Gabriel. Gabriel yang masih terjatuh melihat wajah Naruto. Gabriel bisa melihat kemarah Naruto yang tidak terbendung, walaupun wajah yang Naruto tunjukkan adalah wajah datar.

" Hyodou! Kau mungkin melihatku diam saat kau menggoda adikku ataupun pacarku. " Naruto berdiri dan mendekati Issei yang sedikit ketakutan. " Tapi, saat kau sudah melukai pacarku. Aku tidak akan diam. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, HYODOU! " Ucap Naruto mulai mengamuk.

Naruto berlari dan mendekati Issei dan meninju kepalanya. Naruto memegangi kerah baju Issei dan memberikan uppercut berkali – kali. Uppercut terakhir membuat Issei terlempar

" Kya... "

" Siapapun! Hentikan mereka! "

" Laporkan pada guru! "

Naruto mendekati Issei. Issei bisa melihat semacam rubah mengerikan di belakang Naruto.

" Tu-Tu-Tu-Tu.. Tunggu, Namikaze! Kita lakukan prosedur battle dulu! "

" Persetan dengan itu semua. "

BUK

BUK

BUK

BUK

BUK

Naruto menendang Issei. Menginjaknya dan menghajarnya berkali – kali.

BOOST

BUM

Issei mengeluarkan gautlet miliknya dan memukul Naruto. Naruto terhempas ke tempat di dekat Gabriel.

" Kau ingin menggunakan sihir, ya. Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli jika ada yang mati di sini. Tiamat. " Kemudian muncul sebuah pedang hitam yang berbentuk seperti sebuah tanduk.

" Aibou, hati – hati. Aku merasakan aura intimidasi dari pedang itu. Pedang itu mengingatkanku pada sosok yang pernah menghajar semua naga saat Dragon War berjuta – juta tahun yang lalu. " Ucap Draig

" Apa!? "

BUM

PYAR

Naruto melesat dan menyerang Issei dengan pedangku dan menghancurkan tembok dan jendela.

" Mengapa kau ingin membunuhku, Namikaze! Aku tidak sengaja memukulnya! "

" Persetan dengan hal itu! SAAT KAU MELUKAI ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI, KEMATIAN ADALAH HUKUMANMU! "

TAP

Sebuah tangan menahan pedang Naruto yang siap menyerang Issei.

" Dasar bucin. "

" Lepaskan aku, Emiya-senpai. "

Ternyata Shirou adalah orang yang menahan tangan Naruto.

" Aku akan mempersilahkanmu bertarung mati – matian dengan Hyodou –kun, tapi tidak di sini. Kau akan merusak sekolah. Kalian berdua pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah! "

" Baiklah. " Ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan pedangnya.

" Ngomong – ngomong, pedang barumu cukup bagus. "

BOOST

BUM

Sebelum Issei melompat untuk menyerang Naruto, Shirou menyerang Issei dan membuatnya terkapar.

" Baiklah, Mito-kun, bawa Gabriel-kun ke UKS. Aku akan membawa Naruto-kun dan si begundal ini ke kepala sekolah. Yang lain, cepat bubar! "

.

.

.

Hari berakhir dengan Naruto dan Issei yang diskors. Naruto diskors selama 2 hari dan diperintahkan membeli bahan untuk memperbaiki dinding dan jendela yang dirusak mereka berdua, sementara Issei diskors selama seminggu dan dilarang mengambil misi, serta memperbaiki dinding dan jendela dengan bahan yang dibeli Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke kamar 205, kamar milik Tobio. Kamar Jeanne beradi di kamar 304, di sebelah kamar Naruto. Saat Naruto masuk, ia melihat Gabriel, Jeanne, Mito, dan Sasuke ikut ke dalam pesta.

" Emiya-senpai, mengapa kau mengajak Gabriel Tenshin, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Mito Namikaze? " Tanya Vali

" Tidak masalah, kan? Lebih ramai lebih seru, kan? " Ucap Shirou sambil menaruh sebuah sandwich ke meja. " Baiklah, mari kita mulai pestanya. "

Setelah itu, mereka mulai saling bekenalan.

" Jeanne-san, kau dan Naruto-kun itu saudara kembar, kan? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Ya. Kami saudara kembar. "

" Berarti, kalian juga ulang tahun di hari yang sama, ya. " Gumam Arthur.

" Sebenarnya, Mito-chan juga ulang tahun di hari yang sama dengan kami. " Ucap Jeanne

" Hah? "

" Itu benar. Jadi saat mereka berulang tahun bisa dirayakan bersamaan. " Ucap Sasuke. " Tapi, seingatku si dobe tidak suka ikut – ikutan acara seperti itu. " Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Sementara itu...

" Apa pipimu sudha baik – baik saja, Gabriel. "

" Pipiku sudah sembuh, Naru. Penyembuhan Tsunade-kocho sangat hebat. "

" Baguslah kalau begitu. "

" Baiklah, ambil minuman ini. " Ucap Shirou sambil memberikan minuman berwarna kuning ke Naruto dkk.

" Ini bukan sake, kan, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Miya

" Tenang saja. Hanya milkku saja yang merupakan sake. Kalian masih di bawah 17 tahun. Sakura saja yang sudah berumur 17 tahun tidak menyukainya. "

" Itu karena Tou-san membencinya, senpai. Jadi, aku dan Nee-san tidak pernah meminumnya. " Ucap Sakura

Untuk tambahan, usia murid tahun ketiga adalah 18 tahun, murid tahun kedua 17 tahun, dan murid tahun pertama 16 tahun dengan Mito sebagai pengecualian. Mito saat ini masih berusia 15 tahun.

"Baiklah. Untuk kedatangan Jeanne Namikaze. Bersulang! "

" Bersulang! "

Mereka menikmati minuman mereka masing – masing.

" Emiya-senpai, kudengar Festival Bulan Biru akan segera dilaksanakan. "

" Ya. Festival itu akan diselenggaran dalam waktu dekat. Kami 10 Pillar sudah menentukan siapa saja pesertanya. Jadi, kalian tinggal menunggu surat undangannya. "

" Apa itu Festival Bulan Biru. " Tanya Jeanne

" Itu sebenarnya merupakan festival olahraga. Beberapa murid yang dipilih oleh 10 Pillar akan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Tujuan dari Festival ini adalah mencari penerus 10 Pillar. " Ucap Vali menjelaskan.

" Baiklah, Naruto. Ini minum. " Ucap Shirou lalu menuangkan jus ke gelas Naruto

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Naruto lalu meminum minumannya.

HIKS

Naruto mulai cegukan.

" Senpai, kau tidak memberikan sake ke gelasnya, kan? " Tanya Sakura

" Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu? " Jawab Shirou sekenanya. " Baiklah, Naruto apa hubunganmu dengan Gabriel-kun? "

" Gabriel? Hubunganku dengan Gabriel? Dia itu tunanganku. " Ucap Naruto yang mulai mabuk

" Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Gabriel-san? " Tanya Vali yang ikut – ikutan jahil ke Naruto

" Aku tidak suka kalau aku bertunangan dengan Gabriel karena itu akan membuatku dimusuhi satu sekolah. " Jawab Naruto yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

" Wah, cukup mengejutkan. Baiklah, minum ini, Naruto-kun. " Ucap Shirou lalu membuat Naruto meminum segelas sake penuh.

" Ah... aku benci naga. Aku ingin menghajar naga mesum itu... " Dan setelah itu, Naruto pingsan.

" Gabriel-kun, tolong bawa Naruto-kun ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di kamar 303. " Ucap Shirou sambil melempar kunci kamar Naruto yang ditangkap oleh Gabriel.

" Baiklah, senpai. " Gabriel berdiri lalu membopong Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. " Saya pergi dulu, permisi. "

" Emiya-senpai, kau sengaja membuat Nii-san melakukan itu, ya? " Tanya Jeanne

" Aku memang sengaja memberinya sake untuk bertanya padanya. Tapi, aku juga kaget kalau dia menjawab itu. Setelah awkward moment itu, kita biarkan mereka bersama. Jika mereka tidur bersama pun, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. "

" Kau dan Sakura-senpai pernah melakukan itu, ya? " Tanya Arthur

" Entahlah... Ya, kan, Sakura? "

" Ya.. " Ucap Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

Kamar 303.

Gabriel masuk ke kamar Naruto. Dia terkejut kalau kamar Naruto terbilang rapi. Padahal ketiga kakaknya memiliki kamar yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Gabriel segera menidurkan Naruto di kasur.

Gabriel menatap wajah Naruto dengan sedih. Ucapan Naruto masih terngiang – ngiang di pikiran Gabriel. Dia berdiri dan segera berdiri bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, sebuah tangan menariknya dan mebawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Untungnya ia sudah menggantu bajunya dengan baju santai sehingga ia lebih nyaman saat dipeluk ole Naruto di kasurnya.

Gabriel terdiam saat ia tertidur dan wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Naruto yang berbentuk. Gabriel bisa merasakan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang terbentuk.

" Maafkan aku, Gabriel. Ucapanku tadi memang benar. Aku tidak suka kita bertunangan karena itu bisa membuatku dimusuhi satu sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kau adalah orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku akan menjagamu. Walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan menjagamu. Karena kau adalah... " Ucapan Naruto berakhir karena ia langsung tertidur.

" Aku tahu, Naru. " Gabriel memajukan posisinya. Sekarang, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto. Ia melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang tertidur. " Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau adalah orang yang berbau wangi. "

Gabriel memiliki kemampuan sensor yang unik. Ia akan mencium bau busuk dari orang yang akan berbuat buruk padanya. Biasanya hanya bau busuk dan tidak beraroma saja yang pernah ia cium. Issei memiliki bau busuk yang menyengat, namun orang - orang seperti Sasuke dan Shirou tidak memiliki bau. Hanya Naruto saja orang yang memiliki bau yang harum melebihi bunga.

" Kau masih wangi. Walaupun hubungan kita hanya pertunangan politik, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Karena kita berdua saling mencintai. Aku bahagia bersamamu, Naru. "

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di mulut Naruto. Gabriel mencium Naruto. Ciuman yang tulus dengan penuh cinta. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya dipelukan Naruto. Untungnya kasur milik Naruto cukup luas sehingga muat untuk menampung keduanya.

" Aku bahagia, Naru... "

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di sekitar Hagun Academy

" Hah Hah Hah hah... "

Terlihat seorang perempuan berlari. Kemudian muncul seorang perempuan yang membawa sebuah baja di tangannya.

" Kumohon... jangan... "

BUM

Perempuan dengan baja itu langsung menghantam kepala si perempuan dengan baja yang ia bawa. Ia kemudian berjalan sambil menyeret baja yang salah satu sisinya berlumuran darah. Membuat melodi yang menyeramkan untuk semua yang mendengarnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Lama tidak bertemu**

**.**

**Saya mau mengucapkan kepada teman – teman sesama kelas 12 bahwa UN ditiadakan.**

**Karena saya senang, saya menulis FF ini sebagai bentuk kegembiraan saya.**

**.**

**Di sini saya membuat kisah romance antara Naruto dengan Gabriel.**

**Kita bisa lihat sifat Gabriel yang merupakan cewek penurut. Saat Naruto minta mereka untuk jaga jarak, Gabriel mau melakukan permintaan Naruto walaupun ia sendiri tidak mau melakukannya. Ya, walaupun Naruto akhirnya membatalkan permintaannya.**

**Lalu, kita bisa lihat masalah keluarga antara trio Namikaze. Naruto dan Jeanne yang bersaudara kembar dan Mito adik mereka yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka. Menurut kalian, bagaimana akhir dari masalah keluarga ini?**

**Lalu, Naruto dan Issei yang berkelahi dengan Issei. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang mata dibalas mata. Jadi, saat Issei membuat masalah dengan mulutnya, Naruto akan membalas dengan ucapan. Tapi, saat Issei sudah mulai bermain tangan, Naruto tidak segan untuk melawannya, bahkan membunuhnya.**

**Di sini juga Draig pernah mengatakan kalau Tiamat pernah menghajar seluruh naga. Ini menegaskan kalau Tiamat juga ditakuti oleh para naga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 8**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Lady Steel Nanase

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari setelah pesta penyambutan Jeanne. Jeanne tertidur di kamarnya. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar kakaknya. Kemudian ia terbangun dengan sidikit rasa cemas di hatinya. Dia sedikit cemas dengan kakaknya dan Gabriel. Sebelumnya Gabriel juga tidak kembali ke pesta dan tidak berpamitan.

Dia berdiri. Keluar dari kamarnya dan munuju kamar kakaknya. Dia membiarkan dirinya dengan piyamanya dan tidak menggantinya dengan pakaian lain.

Dia perlahan mendekati kamar kakaknya dan membuka pintunya.

" Tidak terkunci... "

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang cukup unik? Dia melihat kakaknya yang mendekap Gabriel seakan – akan tidak membiarkannya pergi sedangkan Gabriel menampakkan senyuman dan perasaan nyaman di dalam dekapan Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sedang tidur.

Jeanne berjalan mendekati kedua manusia itu. Perlahan ia menggoyang tubuh Gabriel.

" Gabriel-neechan, bangunlah. Kita harus bersekolah. "

Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkan Gabriel.

" Jeanne-chan, ya... Sebentar... Eh!? " Gabriel yang baru bangun tidur langsung terkejut karena dia tidur dengan Naruto.

" Kau tidur dengan Nii-san, ya... "

" Aku ketiduran... Aduh... Bagaimana ini? "

" Tinggal begini saja. " Jeanne melepaskan pelukan Naruto ke Gabriel dan menggulingkannya hingga jatuh dari kasurnya

BRUK

" Hey, apa – apaan kau, Jeanne! " Ucap Naruto yang langsung sewot.

" Itu karena Nii-san memeluk Gabriel-neechan dengan erat sampai Gabriel-neechan kesulitan untuk lepas dari pelukanmu. "

" Hah? "

" Aku terkejut. Kukira Gabriel-neechan hanya menidurkanmu, ternyata kalian tidur bersama. Aku tahu kita sering tidur bersama sampai kita berusia 7 tahun, tapi kita sudah remaja, Nii-san. Tidur dengan perempuan, kalian bisa dianggap melakukan hal – hal aneh, lho. Bisa saja nanti Gabriel-neechan hamil~ " Ucapan Jeanne cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan Gabriel memerah.

" Je-Je-Je-Jeanne-chan! Apa maksudmu!? "

" Aku terlalu mabuk dan mengantuk untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. "

" Benarkah~ "

" Terserah kau saja. Cepat pergi sana. Hus hus... " Ucap Naruto dengan gestur mengusir.

" Kau tidak sekolah? " Tanya Gabriel

" Aku diskors selama 2 hari. Ditambah lagi aku harus membeli bahan untuk memperbaiki dinding dan jendela yang kurusak. Tapi, murid yang tidak melaksanakan misi tidak boleh keluar sebelum jam pelajaran selesai. Aku akan membeli bahan – bahannya saat matahari terbenam. "

" Aku boleh menemanimu, kan? " Tanya Gabriel

" Boleh saja. " Jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk ganti baju. " Ucap Jeanne lalu pergi dari kamar kakaknya. " Ja~ "

" Aku juga pergi dulu, Naru. Ja~ " Ucap Gabriel lalu pergi dari kamar Naruto.

" Baiklah, waktunya melanjutkan mimpi itu. Padahal aku baru saja membeli game GTA 5 di mimpiku. Tapi, game itu hanya ada di mimpiku itu saja. " Ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan tidur.

.

.

.

Di sore hari, setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Naruto sedang berada di halaman depan asramanya. Dia sedang berlatih pedang dengan bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang macho dan bisa membuat perempuan klepek – klepek saat melihatnya. Namun, di bagian punggung dan beberapa bagian lengannya terdapat banyak luka yang diakibatkan oleh senjata tama dan beberapa benda lainnya. Yang cukup mengerikan adalah luka sayatan berbentuk bola di punggungnya.

" Tadaima. "

" Okaeri. Kau sudah kembali, Jeanne. "

" Ya, aku sudah kembali, Nii-san. " Jeanne berjalan mendekati Naruto dan dia melihat luka berbentuk bola di punggung kakaknya. " Luka yang diberikan Tou-san belum hilang, ya. "

" Ya. Luka ini sudah lama tidak hilang. "

" Kejam. Hanya karena Nii-san tidak bisa menggunakan Flying Raijin Thunder milik keluarga kita. Bahkan setelah Nii-san bisa menggunakannya, Nii-san masih tidak dianggap oleh Tou-san karena Flying Raijin Thunder yang Nii-san gunakan berasal dari sihir milik Nii-san. Ditambah, Nii-san tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dari Tou-san maupun Kaa-san. "

NB : Flying Raijin Thunder adalah terjemahan bahasa inggris dari Hiraisin punya Minato

" Sudahlah, Jeanne. "

" Tapi... itu pasti sakit... diserang dengan Rasengan oleh ayahmu sendiri. "

" Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Perasaan sedih sudah lama direnggut oleh mereka. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangis. " Ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan pedangnya. " Sudahlah Jeanne. Masuklah ke dalam. Aku juga harus bersiap untuk pergi membeli semen. "

" Dan berkencan dengan Gabriel-neechan, ya. "

" Mungkin... "

Dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam asrama dan masuk ke kamar masing – masing. Naruto mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian biasa.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto keluar dari asrama dan melihat Gabriel yang juga menggunakan pakaian santai berada di depan sedang menunggunya.

" Yo, Gabriel. "

" Hai, Naru. "

" Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? "

" Tidak juga, aku baru datang. "

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. "

" Oke. "

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gabriel baru saja membeli semen untuk memperbaiki bekas kerusakan dari perkelahian antara Naruto dengan Issei. Naruto memasukkan semen yang ia beli ke dalam sihir penyimpanan miliknya.

" Baiklah, ini sudah selesai. Masih lama sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Kau mau makan atau tidak? " Tanya Naruto

" Makan? "

" Ya, aku lapar. Aku ingin membeli makanan. "

" Apa ini... kencan? "

" Terserah kau ingin menganggapnya kencan atau tidak. "

" Tak apa. Aku senang kencan denganmu. "

" Baiklah, untung saja uang simpananku dari misi masih banyak. Ayo kita makan. " Ajak Naruto

" Ha'i, Naru. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk tangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang merasakan tangan kirinya menjadi lebih berat hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Syukurlah, aku masih bisa tersenyum. Terima kasih, Jeanne, Gabriel, Mito... "

.

.

Naruto dan Gabriel baru saja selesai makan. Mereka membeli sebuah es krim dengan 3 rasa yang berbeda dalam satu cone yang cukup besar. Mereka memakan setiap raya yang berbeda – beda.

'Sial, bagian yang belum dimakan sudah tidak ada.'

" Ada apa, Naru? " Tanya Gabriel.

" Tidak ada, sih. Tapi, bagian yang masih belum dimakan sudah tidak ada. Setelah ini, mungkin kita akan ciuman tidak langsung... "

" Lalu? "

" Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu? "

" Tidak. Jika itu dengan Naru, aku tidak masalah. " Ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. "

Naruto mulai memakan bagian yang sudah sempat dimakan oleh Gabriel.

'Sial... Aku tidak bisa memahami rasanya. Ini terlalu menyebalkan.'

Sementara itu, Gabriel tetap memakan makanannya dengan normal.

" Gabriel, seingatku hidungmu sensitif dengan niat jahat seseorang. Apa kau baik – baik saja di tempat seramai ini? "

" Tenang saja. Aku sekarang sudah bisa menonaktifkan kemampuan ini. Jadi, aku baik – baik saja. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memakan sisa es krim yang sudah hampir habis.

" Aku mengerti. Sisanya untuk kau saja. Aku akan membeli minum. " Ucap Naruto sambil membeli 2 buah air mineral botol.

Setelah membeli minuman, ia berjalan kembali menuju Gabriel.

SSSHHHEEE HHHEE...

Tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan perasaan merinding. Dia segera melihat ke sebuah sisi jalan yang gelap tanpa adanya penerangan yang menerangi jalan itu.

'Perasaan takut apa itu tadi? Padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, bahkan saat aku dihajar oleh Otou-sama ataupun saat melihat Sakazuki-jiji marah pada anggita Keluarga lainnya.'

Naruto langsung berjalan kembali ke Gabriel, namun perasaan takut itu tidak hilang dari dirinya.

" Ini. " Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan salah satu air mineral yang ia beli

" Terima kasih, Naru. " Ucap Gabriel lalu meminum air mineral yang diberikan pacarnya itu.

" Ayo kita kembali. Ini sudah cukup gelap. "

" Oke. "

.

.

Naruto dan Gabriel berada di dalam jalan yang cukup sepi dengan pencahayaan yang cukup buruk. Jika saja Gabriel sedang sendirian, dia bisa saja diserang oleh lelaki bejat. Walaupun dia sendiri pasti bisa menghajar balik si penyerang. Namun tetap saja, adanya Naruto memberikan perasaan aman dan nyaman kepada Gabriel.

" Entah mengapa, aku sedikit merinding. "

" Aku juga, Naru. Selain itu, ini juga agak dingin. "

BRUK

Gabriel terkejut saat Naruto tiba - tiba memasangkan jaket yang ia gunakan. Padahal ia tidak sedang memberikan kode ke Naruto. Dia bukan perempuan yang suka memberikan kode atau apapun semacam itu. Menurut perkataan ketiga kakaknya, laki – laki sering jengkel jika perempuan sering memberikan kode – kode aneh atau semacamnya. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah memberikan kode – kode aneh ke Naruto karena dia takut Naruto tidak menykainya.

" Terima kasih. "

" Sama – sama. "

Gabriel menghirup nafas panjang. Ia menghirup jaket yang dia gunakan. Ia mencium bau harum dari jaket yang ia gunakan.

'Bahkan bau harumnya juga ada di jaketnya. Apa mungkin ini memang baunya yang asli, bukan niat baiknya.'

Hanya Naruto saja yang memiliki bau harum saat ia menggunakan kemampuan penciuman niat jahatnya. Padahal orang biasa yang tidak memiliki niat jahat biasanya tidak memiliki bau apapun, baik itu busuk ataupun harum.

Gabriel kembali menghirup nafas. Kali ini dia menggunakan kemampuan penciuman niat jahatnya.

" Ugh... " Namun, dia malah mencium bau yang sangat busuk yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dia segera menutup hidungnya.

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel menutup hidungnya langsung menunjukkan wajah serius. " Light Saber. " Dia segera berbalik dan nampaklah sebuah pilar baja yang siap menghantam kepala Gabriel. Ia segera menggerakkan pedangnya secara horizontal untuk melindungi dirinya dan Gabriel.

TRANG

Namun, dalam sepersekian detik, ia melihat kalau pilar baja itu berhasil mematahkan pedangnya. " Light Saber : Light Step. " Naruto segera merangkul Gabriel dan segera melesat ke belakang dengan cepat.

" Naru... perempuan itu... "

" Ya. Dia perempuan yang wajahnya hancur. Dia membawa pilar baja. Aku yakin ia adalah pembunuh yang sudah sering membunuh orang akhir – akhir ini. "

" Apa kau yakin? "

" Kau pikir siapa orang waras yang mau menghancurkan wajahnya lalu menyerang orang secara random. " Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. " Gabriel, sepertinya dia akan menyerang kita. Kita akan melawannya. "

" Aku mengerti. " Gabriel bersiap dengan beberapa lingkaran sihir.

" Light Saber hancur begitu saja. Aku akan menggunakan pedang yang memiliki durabilitas yang cukup kuat. Tiamat. " Dia segera mengeluarkan pedang yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Issei kemarin. Pedang yang terbuat dari tulang belulang naga terkuat, Tiamat.

Perempuan baja itu melompat mendekati Naruto dan berusaha menghantamkan baja ke kepala Naruto.

TRANG

Naruto menahan baja itu dengan pedangnya. Berbeda dengan Light Saber, Tiamat memiliki durabilitas yang lebih kuat. Ia mendorong pilar baja itu ke atas dan segera melompat ke samping.

BUM

Pilar baja itu menghantam tanah setelah Naruto mendorong baja itu ke atas untuk menghindari serangan itu. Naruto melompat ke dinding dan mendekati si perempuan. Naruto melompat dan berusaha memenggal kepala si perempuan. Namun...

BRUK

Naruto menghantam tanah dengan tidak elit. Dia tidak terkejut karena dia menghantam tanah, namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah dirinya menembus tubuh si perempuan.

" Apa? "

" Light Magic : Light Spear. " Beberapa tombak cahaya melesat ke arah si perempuan. Namun, sama seperti serangan Naruto, serangan Gabriel menembus si perempuan begitu saja dan tidak memberikan efek apapun ke si perempuan.

Naruto yang merasakan insting bahaya berguling ke samping.

BUM

Tepat di tempat Naruto jatuh tadi, pilar baja terbenam sedalam beberapa sentimeter ke dalam tanah. Perempuan itu mengangkat pilar baja yang sempat terbenam ke dalam sedalam beberapa senti dan segera menyerang Naruto dan siap menghancurkan kepalanya.

BRUK

BUM

Tiba – tiba sesuatu mendorong Naruto ke belakang dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan one-hit yang bisa membunuh Naruto dengan mudah.

" Naru!? " Gabriel segera mendekati Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

Naruto dan Gabriel melihat sesuatu yang menyelamatkannya. Sesosok perempuan dengan gaun berwarna merah crimson dengan beberapa bagian hitam di gaunnya, serta dada yang tidak terlalu besar. Atau mungkin ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Tapi bisa dipastikan kalau sesosok itu adalah perempuan.

Si perempuan baja menarik besi yang menghancurkan kepala perempuan yang menyelamatkan Naruto tadi. Dia segera melesat ke arah Naruto dan Gabriel.

" Light Magic : Light Shield. "

BUM

Sebuah perisai cahaya melindungi dua sejoli itu dari serangan maut yang bisa membunuhnya dengan tragis.

" Ara~ Ara~ Ternyata orang yang diakui oleh Emiya-senpai selemah ini~ "

Sebuha suara yang disertai dengan senandung terdengar di belakang Naruto dan Gabriel. Kemudian, Naruto melihat muncul sebuah bayangan menarik jasad perempuan yang menolongnya masuk ke dalam tanah. Sementara Gabriel melihat sesosok perempuan berbaju sama dengan perempuan yang menyelamatkan Naruto berada di belakang mereka?

" Ada dua? "

Naruto segera melihat perempuan yang dilihat Gabriel. Ia melihat perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata merah di sebelah kanan dan mata kuning berbentuk jam di sebelah kiri. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang menyelamatkannya.

" Tapi~ Jika Emiya-senpai mengakuimu~ Itu berarti kau sebenarnya kuat~ "

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto.

" Kita bisa bicarakan hal itu tadi. Sekarang... "

DOR

DOR

DOR

Sekarang perempuan bergaun itu menembaki perempuan baja itu dan perempuan bergaun itu berhasil melukai perempuan baja itu. Perempuan baja itu mundur dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Kemudian, bayangan hitam muncul dan perempuan baja itu masuk ke dalam tanah.

" Dia menghilang? " Gumam Gabriel.

" Ya, dia menghilang. Syukurlah malam ini kalian tidak menjadi korban dari Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucap si perempuan bergaun.

" Lady Steel Nanase? " Tanya Gabriel

" Ya. Dia adalah Lady Steel Nanase. Aku harap kalian tutup mulut dan merahasiakan hal ini. Biar kami yang mengatasinya. "

" Tunggu dulu. Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto.

" Baiklah~ Namaku Tokisaki Kurumi~ Aku adalah anggota Kingdom Guardian, satuan rahasia di kerajaan ini~ Emiya-senpai adalah ketua kami, walaupun dia sedang pensiun sementara untuk masuk ke Hagun Academy~ "

" Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku mungkin akan merahasiakan hal ini. Gabriel, ayo pergi. "

" Ha'i, Naru. "

" Ara~ Ara~ Aku mengerti~Sampai Jumpa~ Naruto Namikaze-kun dan Gabriel Tenshin-kun~ "

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gabriel masuk ke area sekolah.

" Gabriel. Rahasiakan hal itu. "

" Aku tahu. Bagaimana denganmu, senpai? "

" Aku hanya akan membicarakan ini dengan Emiya-senpai. "

" Oke. Aku pulang dulu. "

" Ya. "

Kemudian mereka berpisang dan kembali ke asrama masing – masing.

" Ah... aku lupa mengembalikan jaket Naru... Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti... Baunya memang harum... "

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam asrama.

" Yo, Naruto-kun. Apa kau menikmati waktumu bersama Gabriel-kun? " Tanya Shirou. Ternyata Shirou, Cao Cao, Vali, Tobio, Arthur, dan Miya berada di sana.

" Cie... " Ucap semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Shirou dan Naruto.

" Tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Aku diserang oleh Lady Steel Nanase. "

" Apa? "

" Lady Steel Nanase? "

" Siapa itu? "

" Lady Steel Nanase adalah hantu yang menjadi pembunuh. Dia membunuh beberapa orang akhir – akhir ini. Dia tidak bisa disentuh. Itulah yang dikatakan korban selamat. "

" Kalian baik – baik saja, kan? "

" Aku dan Gabriel baik – baik saja. Ada seorang perempuan bernama Tokisaki Kurumi yang menolong kami. "

" Kurumi membantu kalian, ya. "

" Siapa itu? "

" Maaf, itu rahasia. " Ucap Shirou.

" Lalu, ap ayang harus kita lakukan? "

" Pertama, kau laporkan hal itu pada Tsunade-sensei. Pergilah bersama Gabriel. Kedua, aku ingin kalian mencari informasi tentang Nanase dan bagaimana cara mengalahkannya. Kami benar – benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian. " Ucap Shirou

" Kami mengerti, Emiya-senpai. "

" Oke. "

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto menggunakan seragamnya dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sudah meminta Gabriel untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

" Silahkan masuk. "

Saat Naruto masuk, ia melihat Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dan Gabriel.

" Masuklah, Naruto. Kami sudah mendengarkan hal itu dari Gabriel. " Ucap Tsunade

Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

" Aku terkejut kalian bertemu anggota Kingdom Guardian. Hati – hati, mereka adalah satuan yang berbeda dari pasukan sihir kerajaan. Mereka rela untuk membantai siapa saja demi tujuannya. Nama Kingdom Guardian hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Pemimpin mereka saja memiliki julukan Si Pembantai. " Ucap Tsunade

" Pemimpin... artinya... "

" Baiklah, aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke kerajaan. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal – hal aneh. "

" Baiklah. "

Setelah itu Naruto dan Gabriel keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Gabriel. "

" Tunggu, Naru. "

Naruto berhenti saat Gabriel memanggilnya.

" Ada apa? "

" Ini. Jaketmu ketinggalan. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memberikan jaket milik Naruto yang lupa ia kembalikan.

" Kau bawa dulu. Aku akan mengambilnya. " Kemudian Naruto mendekati Gabriel.

" Ada apa, Naru? "

CUP

Tiba – tiba Naruto mencium Gabriel dan membuat Gabriel terkejut dan memerah.

" Stroberi. " Ucap Naruto.

" A-A-A-Apa itu tadi? "

" Hanya kunci keberuntungan untukku saja. " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. " Sampai jumpa, Gabriel. " Ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

Gabriel memegangi bibirnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung sambil pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan sambil menjilati bibirnya. " Manis... Ternyata sensasi manis saat itu adalah ciumannya, ya... "

.

.

.

Perpustakaan.

Saat ini, Vali, Cao Cao, dan Tobio sedang membaca beberapa buku referensi tentang Lady Steel Nanase. Kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dia melihat ketiga rekannya dan pergi ke arah mereka.

" Apa yang kalian temukan? "

" Tidak ada. "

" Bagaimana ini... Kita tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Lady Steel Nanase! "

" Kalian tertarik dengan Lady Steel Nanase, ya? "

Terdengar seorang perempuan ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraannya.

" Kaichou? "

" Ah... Naruto, ya. Lalu pengguna sihir Longinus... "

" Namaku Cao Cao... Ini Vali Lucifer dan ini Tobio Ikuse. "

" Mengapa kalian tertarik dengan Lady Steel Nanase? "

" Tidak ada. Hanya tertarik. " Jawab Naruto

" Kalian tidak tertarik dengan dadanya, kan? " Ucap Sona.

" Dadanya? "

" Ini. " Ucap Sona sambil memberikan sebuah foto dari lingkaran sihirnya. " Dia adalah Karin Nanase-senpai. Dia adalah seniorku saat aku di tahun pertama. Dia adalah versi manusia dari Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucapnya melanjutkan.

" Aku ingat. Dia memiliki rambut dan bentuk tubuh yang sama dengannya. " Ucap Naruto

" Kau bertemu dengannya? "

" Ya. Untungnya aku berhasil kabur. "

" Wah... Dadanya memang besar... "

Gumaman Tobio cukup untuk membuat ketiga temannya dan ketua OSIS menoleh ke arahnya

PLAK

Vali dan Naruto langsung menampar dahi dan hidungnya, sementara Cao Cao menendang 'batang' milik Tobio.

" Apa salahku... " Ucap Tobio meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi 'batang'-nya. " Masa depanku suram... "

" Bisa tolong jelaskan, Sona? "

" Karin Nanase adalah penyhir pengendali logam. Ia bisa mengendalikan dan memanipulai logam, tapi dia tidak bisa menciptakan logam. Dia adalah Idol. Dia juga senpai dari Onee-saa di dunia per-idol-an. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Dia meninggal dalam suatu skandal. Saat dia dituduh membunuh ayahnya, ia ditemukan tewas di sebelah Hagun Park sambil tertimpa pilar baja. "

" Mengapa ada pilar baja di Hagun Park? "

" Saat itu ada pembangunan bangunan di dekatnya. Dia meninggal dengan wajah yang hancur. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Lalu, apa kau punya suatu petunjuk tentang dia? "

" Dia selalu meminjam novel The Worst One karya Phantom no Emperor. Mungkin kalian akan menemukan informasi di dalam novel itu. "

" Aku mengerti. "

Naruto segera mengambil novel The Worst One dan segera kembali.

" Aku akan kembali dan membacanya di asrama. " Ucap Naruto

" Oke. " Jawab Vali dan Cao Cao.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Saat ini, Naruto sudah selesai membaca 219 halaman dari 220 halaman novel itu.

" Begitu, ya. Jadi si MC berhasil mengalahkan orang – orang yang sudah membullynya. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku punya semacam ingatan tentang kisah si MC... Entahlah... aku benci teori tentang multiverse. " Naruto membalik halaman dan melihat beberapa angka di halaman terakhir.

**12, 34**

**66, 98**

**178, 100**

**218, 90**

**1, 1**

**9, 9**

Naruto menatap angka – angka itu dengan seksama. Dia langsung melihat ke halaman 12 dan mencari kata ke 34 dari halaman itu. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan semua halaman. Angka pertama menunjukkan halaman, sedangkan angka kedua menunjukkan kalimat.

" Asrama Mawar Merah... Kamar 205... Rahasia... " Itulah isi dari pesan yang dibuat berdasarkan angka – angka itu. " Tunggu... Bukankah Asrama Mawar Merah adalah asrama milik Gabriel dan Mito? "

.

.

Sementara itu.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Mito-chan. "

" Ya. "

Perempuan yang baru saja berbicara dengan Mito langsung pergi menuju asramanya. Kemudian, muncul sesosok perempuan dengan pilar baja di belakang mereka.

BUM

Perempuan dengan pilar baja itu alias Lady Steel Nanase menghantam kepala si perempuan dengan sadis. Dia mengambil sedikit darah dari perempuan itu dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

" Para bangsawan... bersiaplah... malaikat maut kalian telah datang... " Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di tanah. " Karin Nanase... "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Gimana kabarnya**

**Kalian suka dengan kisah Naruto dan Gabriel? Aku sedang ingin membuat kisah romance yang ... bagus untuk mereka**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini, kita melihat sisi lain dari Naruto dan Gabriel yang menjadi idaman bagi cowok maupun cewek. Naruto adalah orang yang cukup peka, walaupun dia agak cuek ke Gabriel. Sedangkan Gabriel bukanlah tipe cewek yang suka kode – kodean. Jujur saja, perempuan yang suka kode – kodean adalah hal yang menyebalkan untukku. Dan dia juga sering bilang kalau dia nggak suka cowok yang nggak peka.**

**Lalu, kemunculan waifu sejuta umat kita, Tokisaki Kurumi. Ye... Kurumi muncul. Jika kalian jeli di chapter sebelumnya, Kurumi sudah muncul dan menyapa Shirou.**

**Kemudian, si tokoh antagonis kita kali ini adalah sebuah... entah itu sebuah, seekor, atau seorang... tapi dia adalah hantu. Ya, tokoh dari Kyoko Suiri, Lady Steel Nanase alias Karin Nanase**

**Lalu, kemampuan Gabriel yaitu penciuman niat jahat terinspirasi oleh kemampuan Cha Hae In dari Solo Leveling. Bedanya, Gabriel bisa menonaktifkan kemampuannya. Dan dari yang kubaca di komiknya, cha Hae In nggak bisa menonaktifkan kemampuannya. Koreksi kalau tulisanku salah di review.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah kalau begitu**

**Sekian dulu chapter 9**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye – bye**


	10. Chapter 10

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Mystery of Nanase

.

.

.

Hal yang menggegerkan terjadi. Pagi – pagi benar, atau lebih tepatnya saat matahari belum terbit, beberapa anggota 10 Pillar yang sedang berpatroli menemukan mayat seorang murid yang kepalanya hancur.

" Bagaimana menurutmu, Shirou? " Tanya First Pillar

" Ini hanya hipotesisku. Aku menduga kalau Lady Steel Nanase sudah bisa memasuki area sekolah. " Jawab Shirou

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, ***-tan? " Tanya Third Pillar

" Sepertinya kita harus meliburkan semua kegiatan dan misi. Kita juga harus meminta bantuan para guru untuk menghadapi Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucap First Pillar.

" ******* benar. Baiklah, mari kita beri tahu para guru. "

" Oke. Shirou, kudengar Namikaze Naruto pernah melawannya. " Ucap Fourth Pillar.

" Lalu? "

" Apa kau sudah mengintrogasi dia? " Tanya First Pillar.

" Tanya saja Gabriel-kun. Dia juga bersama Naruto-kun saat mereka melawan Lady Steel Nanase. Tapi, dari perkataannya, Lady Steel Nanae tidak bisa disentuh. "

" Tidak bisa disentuh? "

" Lebih tepatnya tembus pandang. Saat Naruto-kun menyerangnya, dia menembusnya begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan serangan Gabriel-kun. "

" Baiklah, kita akan menemui Tsunade-kocho. "

" Kalian saja. Aku ada urusan penting. Oh, ya... Katakan pada Rias-kun untuk mengawasi Issei-kun yang sedang memperbaiki dinding dan kaca sekolah. "

" Oke. "

Setelah itu, semua 10 Pillar pergi, kecuali Shirou. Ia mengambil sebuah kubus yang merupakan alat komunikasi. Lalu, dia mengambil sebuah jubah dan jubah itu membuat dirinya tak terlihat.

" Counter Guardian. Emiya Shirou. Melindungi rakyat dan isinya. Membusuklah di neraka. "

" Kode dikonfirmasi. User dikonfirmasi. Kode server dikonfirmasi. Kode pengguna dikonfirmasi. Selamat datang, Emiya Shirou-sama. " Terdengar sebuah suara keluar dari kubus itu. Kemudian kubus itu berubah menjadi 7 layar hologram.

" Ara~ Ara~ Ada apa kau menghubungi kami pagi – pagi begini, Emiya-senpai~ " Tanya seorang perempuan yang bisa kita ketahui bahwa dia adalah Tokisaki Kurumi.

" Itu benar, Emiya-danchou. "

" Lady Steel Nanase telah membunuh seorang murid di sekolah. "

" Begitu, ya. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Boss? "

" Tanyakan pada Oyakata-sama. Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Oyakata-sama? " Tanya Shirou

" Kalian lanjutkan pengawasan. Shirou, aku mengizinkanmu untuk meminta bantuan murid – murid yang kompeten untuk membantumu. Tapi, jika ada korban jiwa dari murid – murid yang membantu, izin akan kucabut. "

" Aku mengerti, Oyakata-sama. "

" Baiklah. Lindungilah kerajaan ini dan seluruh rakyatnya. All hail the God! "

Shirou menciptakan pedang, Kurumi mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan 5 orang lainnya juga mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Mereka mengangkat senjata mereka dan menodongkannya ke depan atas.

" All hail the God! "

.

.

Naruto, Vali, Cao Cao, Tobio, Jeanne, Miya, dan Arthur sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

" Apa kalian sudah tahu kalau ada murid yang tewas dengan kepala yang hancur? "

" Kepala yang hancur? "

" Ya. "

" Apa dia korban dari Lady Steel Nanase? "

" Kemungkinan besar ya. "

" Seberapa besar? "

" 76% adalah korban Lady Steel Nanase. "

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Itu Cuma perkiraanku. "

" Hantu. Hanya itu alasan logis mengapa murid itu menjadi korban dari Ladu Steel Nanase. "

Ucapan itu membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Shirou dan Sakura sedang berjalan di belakang mereka.

" Apa maksudmu, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Arthur.

" Pertama, sekolah ini memberlakukan jam malam. 3 jam setelah matahari terbenam, murid dilarang keluar dari area sekolah, tapi murid masih boleh berkeliaran di area sekolah sampai 5 jam setelah matahari terbenam. Selain itu, penjaga sekolah melarang orang asing masuk ke area sekolah. "

" Bagaimana jika dia menggunakan sihir teleportasi? "

" Sekolah ini memiliki sistem pertahanan yang kuat. Saat di gerbang masuk, setiap orang yang masuk akan dideteksi sihirnya. Setelah itu, dia bisa keluar masuk sekolah dengan izin penjaga, sementara murid hanya dicek saat masuk ke sekolah. Jika ada sihir asing yang belum pernah dideteksi masuk ke sekolah, maka para guru akan mengetahui dan memburunya, bahkan setelah orang itu keluar dari sekolah. Sistem ini dibuat langsung oleh Fourth Pillar dan aku, serta Azazel-sensei. Jadi, sistem ini tidak bisa dirusak begitu saja. "

" Bukankah Karin Nanase juga murid dari sekolah ini? "

" Oh… Karin-senpai? Semua murid yang sudah tidak bersekolah di Hagun Academy akan dihapus dari sistem sekolah dan membuatnya sama seperti orang asing. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian. "

" Bantuan? "

" Aku ingin kalian membantu menyelesaikan misteri tentang Lady Steel Nanase. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari pihak sekolah. "

" Kami mengerti. "

" Aku ingin….. "

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di kelas. Dia masih membaca novel The Worst One karya Phantom no Emperor. Bukan karena dia mencari misteri tentang Lady Steel Nanase, namun karena dia suka dan tertarik dengan novel itu.

" Hem… Entah mengapa aku sangat senang saat murid – murid yang membully si MC dikalahkan dan dipermalukan. Terutama sepupu si MC, aku sangat senang karena dia kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya. Aku merasa sisi psikopatku muncul… "

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan pembacaanmu? " Tanya Vali, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Naruto.

" Aku menemukan beberapa angka dan kode. Tapi, aku sudah menemukan apa maksud dari kode ini. "

" Apa? "

" Ini. "

Naruto memberikan kode yang dia temukan kepada Vali.

**12, 34**

**66, 98**

**178, 100**

**218, 90**

**1, 1**

**9, 9**

" Ngomong – ngomong, di mana Cao Cao? "

" Dia sedang membeli makanan. Aku sudah membelikan makanan untukmu. Lanjut… Apa kodenya? "

" Ini… Asrama Mawar Merah… Kamar 205… Rahasia. "

" Asrama Mawar Merah itu… "

" Ya… Asramanya Gabriel dan Mito. "

" Begitu, ya. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

" Akan pergi ke kamar 205 Asrama Mawar Merah. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menyelesaikan misi dari Emiya-senpai. "

" Oke. Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana novelnya? "

" Lumayan. Aku cukup suka dengan ceritanya. "

" Bisa ceritakan sedikit? "

" Jadi, si MC tidak sengaja terbunuh saat kencan dan dia berpindah ke dunia lain. Di dunia itu, dia dikenal sebagai murid terlemah. Tapi, akhirnya dia menjadi salah satu yang terkuat di akademinya dan membalaskan dendamnya pada murid – murid yang sudah membully-nya. "

" Sepertinya bagus. Aku akan meminjamnya setelah masalah ini selesai. "

" Oke. " Ucap Naruto

.

.

Jam pelajaran selesai. Naruto bersiap untuk pergi ke kelas 1-A untuk menemui Mito. Tiba – tiba, bel pengumuman berbunyi.

" Pengumuman. Perhatian kepada seluruh murid. Dikarenakan teror yang dilakukan oleh Lady Steel Nanase, kami memberikan imbauan kepada seluruh murid untuk langsung kembali ke asrama masing – masing dan memberlakukan work from home dan study from home untuk mencegah korban teror Lady Steel Nanase. Tertanda, Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade Senju dan First Pillar. "

" Work from home? Memangnya ada sebuah pandemi yang sedang menjangkit warga di sekolah ini? Selain itu, mereka akan menggunakan alat itu, ya. Aku akan langsung menemui Mito. "

.

Kelas 1-A

Naruto yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu membuat beberapa murid ketakutan.

'Maaf saja, ya. Aku memang barbar kalau sedang marah, tapi aku tidak akan marah tiba – tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop

" Naru… sedang apa kau di sini? "

" Ah… Gabriel. Aku ingin menemui Mito. Aku ada urusan dengannya. "

" Urusan? "

" Aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu tentang Lasy Steel Nanase. "

" Ap- "

Naruto menempatkan bibirnya di mulut Gabriel supaya Gabriel tidak meneruskan pembicarannya.

" Aku tahu. Misi ini diberikan oleh Emiya-senpai. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Nii-san, ada apa? Mengapa kau ingin menemuiku? " Tanya Mito yang keluar dari kelasnya dan diikuti oleh Jeanne.

" Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di asramamu. "

" Aku mengerti. Gabriel-neechan, kau yang mengawasi asrama, kan? "

" Ya, kami 10 Pillars diberikan tugas untuk mengawasi asrama. Emiya-senpai mengawasi Asrama Bintang Biru, sedangkan aku mengawasi Asrama Mawar Merah. "

" Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminjam kamar 205. "

" Kamar 205, ya. Oke. Kamar itu kosong. Aku bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke kamar itu. "

" Terima kasih, Gabriel. "

" Oh, ya. Kau bisa masuk ke kamarku. " Ucap Garbiel.

" Hah? "

" Kemarin aku masuk ke kamarmu, sekarang kau bisa masuk ke kamarku. Biar impas. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memerah

" Oke. Berhenti memerah. Itu bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. " Balas Naruto yang juga memerah.

.

.

.

Asrama Mawar Merah. Kamar 303.

" Kamar 303? Kok bisa sama? " Gumam Naruto. Ya, kamar Gabriel adalah 303, sama dengan dirinya yang juga tinggal di kamar 303. " Kebetulan macam apa ini? Rambut pirang, mata biru, sekarang kamar yang sama? Mungkin dia memang jodohku. "

" Ayo masuk. " Ucap Gabriel

" Anu… Kau sudah membereskannya, kan? "

" Membereskannya? " Tanya Gabriel sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kau sudah membereskan pakaian dalammu, kan? "

" Hah? " Ucapan Naruto membuat Gabriel memerah.

" Dulu saat aku masuk ke kamar Mito di rumah, pakaian dalamnya berantakan dan Jeanne harus membantunya untuk membereskannya. "

" Aku tidak seperti itu, baka! " Ucap Gabriel malu. " Ayo masuk. "

" Oke. Permisi… "

Naruto masuk ke kamar Gabriel. Kamar Gabriel memiliki dinding dengan warna merah. Terlihat pula beberapa boneka.

" Aku akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu. "

Naruto melihat – lihat kamar milik Gabriel. Ia melihat sebuah foto. Di foto itu terlihat dirinya dan Gabriel yang berusia 6 tahun.

" Aku kira tunangan politik itu hanya akan menjadi pertunangan politik seperti pada umumnya. Tapi, ternyata kita benar – benar saling mencintai, ya… "

Kemudian ia mengambil dan mengelus foto itu sebentar, kemudian menaruhnya kembali.

" Kuharap kau masih hidup untuk melihatnya, sensei, En- "

KRIET

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Gabriel yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai.

" Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju juga. Tidak nyaman melakukan investigasi dengan seragam sekolah. "

" Oke. "

Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi Gabriel dan mengganti bajunya. Untungnya ia selalu membawa pakaian ganti di sihir penyimpanan miliknya.

.

.

Kamar 205 Asrama Mawar Merah.

Naruto dan Gabriel berada di depan kamar 205.

" Ayo masuk. "

CEKLEK

KRIET

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat isi kamar. Dia dan Gabriel terkejut melihat isi kamarnya. Terdapat banyak tulisan – tulisan dengan banyak bahasa dan aksara.

" Tempat ini lebih mirip kamar BDSM ketimbang kamar asrama. " Ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar

" Jangan bicara seperti itu, Naru… "

CEKLEK

Gabriel menyalakan lampu dan semakin terkejutlah mereka. Terlihat beberapa manikin yang memiliki bentuk yang aneh. Sebuah manekin pria yang kemaluannya dipasangi sebuah dildo. Ada pula manekin perempuan yang digambari bentuk tubuh perempuan dan di bagian wajah ditulisi 'Lacur 4ever'.

'Barbar juga yang membuat hal ini.'

" Apa yang ingin kau cari di kamar ini, Naru? "

" Entahlah. Di novel itu cuma menuliskan kalau dia memiliki rahasia di kamar ini. Gabriel, coba cari sesuatu. "

" Oke. "

Gabriel dan Naruto mencoba menggeledah apa yang ada di kamar itu. Mulai dari buku, manekin, sampai barang – barang absurd lainnya.

'Sebenarnya Karin Nanase itu BDSM, ya? Kamarnya seperti ini sekali…'

" Naru, ada sebuah lubang di sini. "

Naruto segera menghampiri Gabriel. Ia melihat sebuah lubang dibalik buku yang berada di sebuah rak buku.

" Menurutmu lubang apa ini, Naru? " Tanya Gabriel

" Sepertinya ini lubang kunci. " Naruto melihat lubang itu. Lubang itu memiliki kedalaman yang cukup dalam. " Ini tidak seperti lubang kunci biasa. Lubangnya terlalu dalam dan besar. Ini lebih seperti… "

" Seperti apa?

" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya… Ini terlalu dewasa untuk kita… "

" Dewasa? "

Naruto mengambil dildo yang ada di manekin laki – laki itu dan memasukkannya ke lubang itu. Kemudian sebuah lubang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah buku lainnya.

" Kau paham, kan? "

" Ya. " Ucap Gabriel sambil memerah.

'Fix, si Nanase itu BDSM.'

.

.

.

Depan Asrama Mawar Merah.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali. "

" Oke. Jaga dirimu, Naru. "

" Oke. Terima kasih. "

" Tunggu. "

" Hmm!? "

CUP

Sebuah ciuman bersarang di pipi Naruto.

" Apa itu tadi? "

" Ciuman keberuntungan. "

" Terima kasih.

.

.

Matahari sudah lama terbenam. Naruto berjalan di malam yang dingin ini.

" Jika ada sesuatu yang mendekatiku, maka aku akan langsung menyerangnya. " Gumam Naruto

" Naruto! "

Naruto melihat Tobio, Vali, Cao Cao, dan Arthur berlari ke arahnya.

" Yo. " Balas Naruto dengan santai

" Naruto! Di belakangmu! "

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Cao Cao segera melompat ke depan

BUM

Dan benar saja. Tepat setelah itu, sebuah pilar baja hampir menghancurkan kepalanya. Naruto juga melompat ke arah Tobio dkk.

" Itu... "

" Ya. Lady Steel Nanase. "

" Kau habis dari mana, Naruto? "

" Aku habis mencari informasi tentang Lady Steel Nanase. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Musuh kita adalah Lady Steel Nanase. Kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Satu – satunya yang bisa kita sentuh adalah pilar baja yang di abawa. Benda itu bisa membunuh kita dalam satu serangan. "

" One hit man, ya. "

" lebih tepatnya one hit woman. "

" Jangan berisik. "

" Bersiap. "

" Ha'i. "

WUNG

Lady Steel Nanase melempar pilar baja yang ia bawa ke arah Naruto dkk.

" Menghindar. "

Naruto dkk menghindari lemparan pilar baja Lady Steel Nanase dan mendekat ke arah Nanase.

" Caliburn! " Arthur mengalirkan mana ke pedangnya dan menyerang Lady Steel Nanase, namun serangannya menembus Lady Steel Nanase.

" Vali! "

" Oke. Albion, kita bagi mana-nya. "

" Oke, Vali. "

DIVIDED

Vali menembus tubuh Lady Steel Nanase dan terbang dengan sayap mekanik miliknya.

" Maaf, Vali. Kita tidak bisa membagi mana-nya. Dia tidak memiliki mana. Dia bukan manusia. " Terlihat sayap mekanik Vali berkedip. Dia adalah Hakuryuukou, Albion. Dia adalah rival dari Sekiryuutei, Draig.

" Sial. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "

Lady Steel Nanase merentangkan tangannya ke pilar bajanya, kemudian pilar baja itu melesat kembali ke tangan Lady Steel Nanase. Lady Steel Nanase menyerang ke arah Tobio.

" Jin! "

GUK GUK

Seekor anjing hitam muncul dari bayangan Tobio. Dari tubuh anjing itu muncul beberapa bilah pedang dan langsung menahan serangan Tobio.

" True Longinus : Light Magic : Light Ball. " Dari tombak milik Cao Cao muncul bola cahaya yang melesat ke arah pergelangan tangan Lady Steel Nanase, lebih tepatnya ke bagian tangan yang memegang pilar baja.

Serangan Cao Cao tepat. Bola cahaya itu mengenai pilar baja yang dipegang Nanase dan membuatnya jatuh.

" Dimension Cutter. " Lalu muncul pedang yang cukup besar. " Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slasher. "

SLASH

Tiba – tiba tubuh Lady Steel Nanase terbelah menjadi dua. Namun, tubuh Nanase berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan kembali tersambung seperti semula.

" Kau bisa menyerangnya? "

" Tidak. Aku hanya memotong dimensinya saja. "

" Tapi, itu tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya. Walaupun kita membelah dimensi, kita tidak bisa menghancurkannya. "

" Untuk pencegahan apakah di antara kalian ada yang melakukan anti-Illusion? "

" Aku sudah. Bisa dipastikan kalau ini bukanlah sihir ilusi. "

" Oke. Bagaimana dengan ini. Dimension Cutter : One Point. "

SLASH

Tiba – tiba, tubuh Lasy Steel Nanase berubah menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, tubuhnya berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan kembali utuh.

" Sial. Kita benar – benar tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Apa di antara kita ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir penyegelan atau senjata penyegel? "

" Mungkin ini bisa. Seal Maker. " Lalu muncul sebuah rapier. " Seal Maker : Seal Arrow. " Naruto melempar rapier miliknya, namun serangan itu tetap menembus Lady Steel Nanase.

" Sihir penyegelan juga tidak mempan. Bagaimana ini? "

" Kamui! "

SRING

Sebuah pusaran vortex muncul.

" Kalian! "

Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak dengan penutup wajah.

" Kakashi-sensei? "

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? "

" Kami sedang mencari Naruto yang tersesat. "

" Tersesat? "

" Maafkan saya, sensei. Saya masih lupa di area sekolah ini.

" Kakashi, awas! "

Kakashi segera didorong oleh seorang pemuda. Terlihat sebuah pilar baja menembus tubuhnya dan menghantam tanah di belakangnya.

" Obito, apa kau baik – baik saja? "

" Ya, aku baik – baik saja. "

" Bagaimana dengan Lady Steel Nanase? "

" Gagal. Bahkan sihir perpindahan dimensi seperti Kamui juga gagal menyerangnya. Dia benar – benar hantu. Kita tidak bisa melawannya. "

" Kita akan meminta bantuan 10 Pillar. "

" Kakashi, kau bawa mereka. Aku akan menahannya. " Ucap Obito

" Apa kau akan baik – baik saja, Obito-sensei? " Tanya Arthur

" Aku akan baik – baik saja, Arthur-kun. " Ucap Obito

Kemudian, dari sihir penyimpanan Obito, muncul sebuah kipas. Kipas itu adalah kipas peninggalan wakil kepala sekolah pertama, Madara Uchiha, yang merupakan guru dari Obito.

" Pergilah, Kakashi. "

" Oke. Ikuti aku. "

.

.

Asrama Bintang Biru.

Saat ini, Kakashi sudah membawa Naruto dkk kembali ke asrama mereka.

" Baiklah, kalian masuk ke dalam dan jangan keluar. "

" Baiklah, sensei. "

Setelah Naruto dkk masuk ke dalam asrama, Kakashi segera membunyikan alat informasi di telinganya.

" Emiya shirou, Obito membutuhkan bantuan. "

" _Bantuan apa, Kakashi-sensei?_ "

" Obito melawan Lady Steel Nanase. "

" _Jadi begitu, ya. Jadi Obito-sensei melawan Lady Steel Nanase juga. Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku tidak bisa membantunya_. "

" Hah? Mengapa kau tidak bisa membantunya? Dan juga apa maksudmu juga? "

" _Saat ini, aku juga sedang melawan Lady Steel Nanase di tempat lain. Aku tidak sedang bersama Obito-sensei. Selain itu, *******, *****, ********, dan ***** sedang melawan Lady Steel Nanase. _"

" Kalian sedang melawan Lady Steel Nanase? "

" _Lebih tepatnya masing – masing dari kami. _"

" Maksudmu... "

" _Ya. Di sekolah ini, ada 6 Lady Steel Nanase. Kami sedang melawannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah di tempat lain di area sekolah ada guru lain yang sedang melawan Lady Steel Nanase. Tapi, saat ini, kemungkinan besar akan ada 10 Lady Steel Nanase. Ini belum termasuk yang ada di luar area sekolah. Sensei, ini perintah dari *******, sekolah akan di-lockdown untuk sementara waktu... Tidak ada murid yang boleh keluar dari asrama. _"

" Oke. Aku mengerti. "

" Apa – apaan ini?! "

.

.

.

Asrama Bintang Biru.

Saat ini, Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang membaca buku yang Naruto temukan di kamar 205 Asrama Mawar Merah. Jeanne, Miya, dan Sakura juga ada bersama mereka.

" Hey, Naruto. Apa kau yakin ini buku yang benar? "

" Entahlah. Hanya ini buku yang ada di ruang tersembunyi itu. "

" Apa kunci dari ruang tersembunyi itu? "

" Dildo. "

" Sepertinya pemilik kamar itu seorang BDSM. "

Buku yang Naruto temukan hanya berisi beberapa gambar wanita telanjang, beberapa model dildo, dan beberapa barang yang siksaan yang berkaitan dengan BDSM.

" Sepertinya pemilik buku ini adalah pembuat doujin hentai yang suka BDSM. "

" Tunggu! " Ucap Jeanne tiba – tiba. " Aku merasakan adanya aliran mana di buku ini. "

" Jeanne-san benar. Sepertinya, gambar porno ini adalah kamuflase dari isi buku yang asli. "

" Baiklah, apa ada yang bisa memecahkan sihir di buku ini? "

" Biar aku saja. " Ucap Sakura lalu memegang buku itu. Kemudian, tangannya mulai memunculkan sarung tangan besi hitam dengan beberapa kasen hitam.

" Itu... "

" Itu adalah kekuatan Knight of the Owner, Sir Lancelot. "

" Sir Lancelot? "

" Dia adalah salah satu bawahan King Arthur. "

" Oh, ya. King Arthur itu leluhurmu, kan, Arthur? "

" Ya. Caliburn adalah pedang pertamanya. "

Buku itu mulai menghitam. Perlahan buku itu terbang. Semua halaman dari buku – buku itu terbuka dan akhirnya buku itu kembali seperti semula

" Ini. "

" Terima kasih, Sakura-senpai. "

" Sama – sama. "

" Baiklah, ayo kita baca. "

" Namaku adalah Karin Nanase. Aku... "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Gimana kabarnya**

**.**

**Sudah semakin nolep ya kalian**

**Tenang aja**

**Saya berharap para author yang sedang gabut dan tidak ada kerjaan bisa melanjutkan FF mereka masing – masing karena sudah agak sepi di web ini**

**.**

**Mari kita lanjutkan.**

**Di sini, kita tahu kalau Kingdom Guardian memiliki 7 anggota termasuk Shirou dan boss mereka yang dipanggil Oyakata-sama. Di sini terungkap kalau Shirou adalah Counter Guardian. Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyerang Eugeo di flasback Kiritod dan asuna. Di juga dikenal sebagai si pembantai. Akan ada kisah mengapa ia disebut si pembantai.**

**Lalu, Naruto dkk sudah mulai mengungkap misteri tentang Nanase. Di sini juga terungkap kalau Nanase jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Jadi, saat ini Naruto dkk harus menghadapi lebih dari lima hantu yang bisa membunuh dalam satu serangan.**

**.**

**Lalu, di sini saya ingin bertanya. Jadi, saya berniat membuat side story dari beberapa karakter seperti Shirou, Nanase, dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja Naruto dan gabriel sebagai pengecualiannya karena mereka adalah MC dan heroine. Menurut kalian, lebih baik saya membuat side story tersendiri atau saya memasukkan kisah masa lalu langsung di FF ini. **

**Jika saya membuat side story, kisah masa lalu para karakter di HwhB (alur utama) hanya akan berpusat di konflik, sementara di side story akan menceritakan kisahnya lebih jauh. Tapi, jika tidak, maka aku akan membuat kisah masa lalu dari awal (walaupun nggak dimulai dari mereka lahir) sampai akhir.**

**Semuanya di tangan kalian**

**.**

**.**

**Oke**

**Sekian dulu chapter 10**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 11 : The Truth

.

.

.

Naruto memegang buku harian milik Karin Nanase. Ia memegang buku itu dengan erat. Dia membolak – balik halaman – halaman yang ada di buku itu. Dan saat itu terjadi, Shirou pulang setelah bertarung melawan salah satu Lady Steel Nanase. Dia segera menuju tempat Naruto dkk.

BRUK

" Apaan buku ini! Isinya Cuma dua kalimat! Anj1nglah! " Ucap Naruto sambil membanting buku harian milik Karin Nanase.

" Hah!? "

Dengan cepat Shirou mengambil buku itu dan semua orang kecuali Naruto melihat tulisan yang ada di buku harian itu.

" Namaku Karin Nanase. Aku adalah seorang perempuan:v "

Dan kejengkelan yang dirasakan Naruto langsung dirasakan oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

" Apaan ini. "

" Ada 'titik dua ve'-nya lagi, bangsat! "

" Buku harian macam apa yang isinya cuma dua kalimat? "

" Gambar doujinnya lebih baik jika dijadikan bacol saja. "

Itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut para laki – laki yang ada di sana, sementara para perempuan hanya menunjukkan poker face.

" Tunggu dulu. " Shirou mengambil buku harian milik Karin Nanase. " Aku merasakan aliran mana yang ada di dalam buku ini. "

" Apakah masih ada kalimat yang tertutup oleh sihir? " Tanya Jeanne

" Mungkin. Biar kubawa ke kamarku. Aku akan membuka semua sihir yang ada di dalam buku ini. "

" Bukankah kemampuan milik Sakura-senpai sudah membuka sihir dalam buku itu? " Tanya Miya

" Knight of the Owner milik Sakura tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Kemampuan milik Sakura hanya mengambil alih kepemilikan dari sebuah benda. Kekuatan itu adalah kelemahan alami dari sihir penciptaan senjata sepertiku dan Naruto. Dalam tahap tertentu, pedang itu mampu mengambil alih kepemilikan senjata sihir tingkat tinggi, seperti Caliburn, Excalibur, dan bahkan Ea. Tapi... aku juga tidak yakin kalau Ea bisa diambil alih oleh Sakura. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. " Ucap Shirou lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku. " Ucap Sakura sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " Tanya Cao Cao memecah keheningan.

" Entahlah. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil dari Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Naruto lalu meminum minuman yang ada di dekatnya.

" Menurut kalian, bagaimana cara pembelajaran besok mengingat kita semua di-lockdown. "

" Entahlah. Sepertinya kita akan dibagi per kelasnya masing – masing. "

" Sepertinya tidak akan ada bedanya dengan pelajaran seperti biasa. Mungkin akan lebih santai daripada pelajaran biasa. "

" Hah... Sepertinya akan sangat membosankan. Lagipula, apa yang membuat hal Nanase menyerang sekolah? Apa hubungannya dengan para bangsawan. Apa mungkin kalau kematiannya hanyalah sebuah settingan. "

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto? "

" Sepertinya Karin Naruse memiliki kejadian yang cukup misterius. Pertama, dia meninggal karena tertimpa baja dan membunuhnya. Kedua, saat dia meninggal, dia digosipkan bahwa ia telah membunuh ayahnya. Dan ketiga, mengapa Lady Steel Nanase membalas dendam pada bangsawan? "

" Teori konspirasi apa yang akan kau keluarkan, Naruto? "

" Ini hanya hipotesisku saja. Kemungkinan pertama, kematian Nanase terjadi karena bangsawan. Entah apa hubungannya dengan kematian ayahnya, kemungkinan besar, dia dibunuh oleh seorang bangsawan. Mungkin si bangsawan membunuh ayahnya atau si bangsawan memiliki dendam pada Nanase. "

" Begitu, ya. Jadi kematian Nanase yang tertimpa baja adalah samaran dari si bangsawan. "

" Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa kemungkinan keduanya, Nii-san? "

" Lalu, kemungkinan kedua. Nanase menjadi budak seks si bangsawan. "

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Buku harian itu kemungkinan besar adalah milik si bangsawan. Lalu, barang – barang di kamar Nanase sebagian besar adalah barang bondage dan beberapa dildo. Kalaupun si Nanase adalah hobi bermasturbasi, harusnya dia hanya memiliki dildo, tidak dengan tali dan sebagainya. Dan terakhir, si bangsawan membunuh Nanase karena sudah tidak berguna. "

" Tunggu. Itu berarti- "

BUM

Belum selesai ucapan Vali menyelesaikan pembicarannya, terdengar ledakan yang sangat kencang berasal dari kamar Shirou

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya

Kamar 101

Shirou sedang duduk di kursinya. Dia melayangkan buku itu dengan mana dan membuka – buka halaman buku itu dengan mananya. Shirou berusaha melepaskan sihir ilusi yang ada di dalam buku itu. Kemudian, dari buku itu mulai muncul tulisan – tulisan dari halaman kertas itu.

" Namaku adalah Karin Nanase. Aku adalah seorang perempuan. Jika aku mengatakan itu, kalian akan menganggap buku ini milik Nanase. Dia saat ini sedang menungging dengan sebuah dildo di 'lubang'-nya dan sebuah bola di mulutnya. Namaku *******. Dan juga aku menyuntikkan obat perangsang ke tubuhnya. Baiklah... Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Bersiaplah. Lima. Empat. Tiga. Dua. Satu. All we have to do is follow the damn train, CJ:v. "

BUM

Sebuah ledakan muncul dari bola itu dan menghancurkan buku harian itu dan beberapa barang. Untungnya dinding kamarnya, dilapisi mana sehingga cukup kuat untuk menahan ledakan dari buku harian itu.

" Sial. Buku itu adalah itu bukan milik Karin-senpai. Tapi, dia sendiri cukup cerdas sampai dia menyensor namanya sendiri di buku itu. Selain itu, kalimat terakhirnya. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi di mana, ya? Dan terakhir, mengapa ada 'titik dua ve', bangsat? Itu nggak lucu. "

" Senpai, apa yang terjadi? " Muncul Sakura yang panik saat melihat Shirou yang terluka dan beberapa bagian hancur.

" Emiya-senpai, apa yang terjadi? " Terlihat Naruto dkk juga melihat Shirou yang terluka.

" Buku itu bukan milik Karin Nanase. Buku itu milik seorang laki – laki. Dia cukup pintar untuk menyensor namanya. "

" Apa isinya? "

" Dia seperti mengolok – olokku yang gagal mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kematian Karin Nanase. " Ucap Shirou sambil duduk di kasurnya.

" Begitu, ya. Naruto, teorimu benar. "

" Naruto, kau yang lanjutkan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sementara. Luka dari bom itu cukup kuat untuk melukaiku. Baiklah... Aku akan istirahat dulu. Kalian pergilah. Sial... Aku bisa terkena jebakan yang sangat simpel itu. Bangsat. Aku lengah... " Ucap Shirou sambil berusaha tidur dan membiarkan kamarnya berantakan akibat ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh jebakan buku harian itu.

" Kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing – masing. Biar aku yang menjaga senpai. " Ucap Sakura sambil 'mengusir' Naruto dkk dengan sangat halus.

" Baiklah. Tolong jaga Emiya-senpai, Sakura-senpai. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Tenang saja. Dia itu adalah Seven Pillar. Dia tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan. " Ucap Tobio

Dan kemudian, mereka semua kembali menuju kamar mereka masing – masing.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Obito

Obito benar – benar kesulitan untuk menyerang Lady Steel Nanase. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa diserang ataupun disentuh olehnya.

" Fire Magic : Fire Spiral. " Obito menghembuskan nafas api spiral yang mengarah ke Lasy Steel Nanase dan tetap saja menebus tubuh dari Lady Steel Nanase.

Lady Steel Nanase melesat menuju Obito. Dia melemparkan bajanya ke arah Obito dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Obito menggunakan Kamui untuk memindahkan tubuhnya ke dimensi lain sehingga baja itu seperti menembus tubuhnya.

Kamui. Sebuah sihir perpindahan dimensi yang saat ini hanya dimilikinya. Dia mampu menciptakan sebuah vortex yang bisa memindahkan apapun ke dimensi pribadinya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa menggunakan teknik ini untuk memutus tubuh seseorang dengan cara menghentikan perpindahan dimensi di tengah jalan. Dengan sihir ini, dia juga mampu memindahkan bagian tubuhnya sendiri ke dimensi lain sehingga dia bisa menghindar dari segala macam serangan.

" Bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya. Kamui tidak mempan kepadanya. Aku hanya bisa menghindar saja. Bagaimana ini... "

Namun, Obito melihat Lady Steel Nanase diam saja.

" Ka... Kalian... para... bangsa... wan... aku... tidak... akan... membi... arkan... kali... an... hidup... tenang... "

" Tunggu. Dia bicara? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki wajah. "

" Tunggu saja... Aku... pasti... membu... nuhmu... akan... kuse... ret kau... ke... neraka... ***... ****... "

Dan setelah itu, sebuah bayangan hitam menelan Lady Steel Nanase dan membuat lady Steel Nanase menghilang.

" Sial. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti itu... Selain itu, yang terakhir itu... Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendengar kata terakhirnya... Tapi, telingaku tidak sedang rusak... "

" Obito! "

Terdengar suara yang memanggil Obito.

" Kakashi? "

" Apa kau baik – baik saja? "

" Ya. Tapi, ada yang harus kulaporkan. "

" Aku juga. Ayo kita pergi ke kantor. "

.

.

.

Kembali ke Asrama Bintang Biru

" Hah... Masalah ini sangat merepotkan. " Ucap Tobio

" Kau benar. Kita seperti sedang diawasi oleh iblis. " Balas Cao Cao

" Itu menyebalkan. " Komen Naruto

" Ya, kau benar, Naruto. " Balas Vali

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Di jam istirahat, beberapa murid pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan. Naruto termasuk dalam murid – murid yang membeli makanan.

" Oh, kau ada di sini, ya. " Terdengar suara seorang perempuan berbicara pada Naruto.

" Sona, ya. Tumben kau sendirian. Biasanya kau selalu bersama si... si siapa? " Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat sang wakil OSIS

" Tsubaki. "

" Ah, ya. Si Tsubaki. Bagaimana kabarnya? "

" Kau sudah punya tunangan dan kau menanyakan kabar perempuan lain? Apa kau takut ia tidak cemburu? "

" Apaan sih... Aku hanya bertanya. Selain itu, dia bukanlah perempuan yang mudah cemburu. Mungkin. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia marah. "

" Bukankah kau yang lebih cemburuan dari pada tunanganmu? "

" Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Baiklah, aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan dulu. "

" Mau apa kau ke sana? "

" Untuk menyantet si Gremory itu supaya dia tidak menggangguku. "

Sona tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapannya Naruto. " Memangnya apa yang Rias lakukan padamu? "

" Dia menatapku seakan – akan ingin membunuhku. "

" Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Itu membuatnya manja. Mungkin kau orang pertama yang menolak permintaannya. "

" Karena itu aku membencinya. "

" KYA! ADA YANG DITANGKAP OLEH HANTU PEMBUNUH ITU! "

" Hah!? Ada apa itu? " Tanya Naruto saat mendengar teriakan.

" Asalnya dari perpustakaan. "

" Ayo kita ke sana. "

Dengan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam sihir penyimpanannya, Naruto berlari menuju perpustakaan bersama dengan Sona.

.

.

Di perpustakaan.

Terlihat saat ini Lady Steel Nanase sedang mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi perpustakaan. Para guru belum sampai di sana dan para murid berlarian menjauh dari Lady Steel Nanase. Naruo dan Sona menabrak beberapa murid yang ada di sana dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi Lady Steel Nanase.

" Dia muncul di siang hari? " Gumam Naruto

" Lihat! Dia membawa seseorang! " Seru Sona

" Itu... Miya-san!? " Ya, orang yang dibawa oleh Lady Steel Nanase adalah Asama Miya, teman satu asrama Naruto dan murid kelas 1-C.

" Kau mengenalnya? "

" Dia murid 1-C dan kami tinggal di asrama yang sama. Sial. Ini akan sangat menyulitkan. Tiamat! " Naruto segera menciptakan Tiamat.

" Kali... an... para... bangsa... wan... akan... kuha... bisi... kali... an... " Terdengar suara serak keluar dari Lady Steel Nanase.

" Sial. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. "

" Karin-senpai... "

Perlahan baja yang ada di tangan Lady Steel Nanase berubah menjadi semacam gada.

" Dia mengubahnya? "

" Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menggunakan sihirnya saat masih hidup. "

Lady Steel Nanase melesat menuju Naruto dengan menghantamkan gadanya. Namun, Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan Tiamat.

'Satu serangan dan itu langsung membuat Tiamat retak.'

" Water Magic : Water Serpents. " Dari lingkaran sihir, muncul lima ular air yang cukup besar melesat menuju Lady Steel Nanase dan seperti biasa, air itu menebusnya.

Lady Steel Nanase berusaha menyerang Naruto lagi. Namun, kelima ular air Sona melilit gada Lady Steel Nanase dan menancapkan diri mereka ke dinding dan lantai.

" Ice Magic : Freeze. " Sona memunculkan dua lingkaran sihir di lantai dan di langit – langit. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul semacam bongkahan es dan yang menjatuhi Lady Steel Nanase. Serangan itu masih tidak berefek apapun kepada Lady Steel Nanase, namun sudah cukup untuk membekukan ular air Sona.

" Dimension Cutter : Dimension Slasher! " Dengan pedang terkuatnya, Naruto menghancurkan gada milik Lady Steel Nanase.

" Akan... kubunuh... semu... a bang... sawan... akan... kubunuh... kau... ****... *****... "

Di akhir kalimat ancaman dari Lady Steel Nanase, Sona dan Naruto terpaksa menutup telinganya karena suara yang keluar dari ucapan bukanlah sebuah suara yang bisa didengar oleh manusia. Suara itu seperti suara yang bisa merusak pendengaran siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" Apa itu? "

Dari gada yang telah dihancurkan oleh Naruto, gada itu berubah menjadi semacam pasir besi dan menyerang dada Naruto dan melubangi tubuh Naruto. Pasir besi itu kembali berubah menjadi sebuah baja.

" Naruto!? " Ucap Sona panik.

Lady Steel Nanase segera mengambil Miya yang tidak sadarkan diri dan mengembalikan bentuk dari baja miliknya.

" Dengan... tubuh... baruku... akan... kubunuh... kau... ***... ****... " Dan dengan ucapan itu, Lady Steel Nanase menghilang ke dalam bayangannya dengan membawa Miya.

" Naruto!? " Sona segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Sona langsung membuat lingkaran sihir komunikasi. " Tsubaki, panggilkan staf UKS dan Tsunade-kocho. Ada korban terluka di sini! "

" Hai, Kaicho. " Terdengar suara balasan dari lingkaran sihir komunikasi itu.

" Naruto... Bertahanlah... Jangan mati... " Gumam Sona. " Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan kami... Jangan tinggalkan aku... "

" Sona! " Terlihat Tsunade telah sampai ke perpustakaan. Dia terkejut melihat Naruto yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. " Apa yang terjadi? "

" Kami mencoba menyelamatkan Asama Miya dari kelas 1-C yang ditangkap oleh Lady Steel Nanase. "

" Begitu, ya. Kalian terlalu gegabah. " Ucap Tsunade. Kemudian dia memeriksa Naruto. " Dia beruntung serangan itu tidak mengenai jantungnya. Tapi, masih ada beberapa besi yang menempel di organ dalamnya. "

Kemudian beberapa staf UKS datang ke perpustakaan.

" Shizune, lakukan operasi penyelamatan. Gunakan Phoenix Tears. " Ucap Tsunade

" Ha'i. " Ucap kepala staf UKS, Shizune. Mereka langsung membawa Naruto yang sekarat ke UKS untuk menjalani operasi.

" Sona, kita adakan rapat dengan 10 Pillar. "

" Ha'i. "

.

.

.

Naruto's mindscape

Saat ini, Naruto sedang duduk di suatu tempat.

" Di mana ini? " Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto saat sampai di tempat itu. Dia ingat dia terkena serangan Lady Steel Nanase.

Kemudian, dia melihat sebuah cahaya. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke cahaya itu.

.

Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan barang penyiksaan ala BDSM

" Bukankah ini kamar milik Karin Nanase? "

Lalu, pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang laki – laki yang menyeret seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk. Naruto mencoba melihat wajah dari si pria dan si wanita. Namun, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah dari si laki – laki.

'Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Wajahnya seperti tersensor.'

" Baiklah. Waktunya untuk bermain denganmu, Karin-chan. Dosisnya kali ini 100 kali lipat. " Dengan segera, si pria meminumkan semacam cairan kepada si perempuan mabuk yang ternyata merupakan Karin Nanase.

Dan setelah itu, dengan ganas, Karin Nanase melompat ke si pria dan melakukan ena – ena dengan si pria.

Kemudian, latar mulai memutih dan berubah ke tempat lain.

.

Latar berubah ke sebuah taman.

" Ini... Hagun Park... "

Terlihat seorang perempuan tengah berlari melewati taman.

" ***** Magic : ***** *****. " Terdengar suara yang merusak telinga, dan sebuah tali menjerat si perempuan yang merupakan Karin Nanase.

" Tolong! Kumohon, *******-kun. Tolong biarkan aku pergi. " Ucap Karin memohon.

" Tidak bisa, Karin-chan. Kau adalah budakku dan aku ingin kau mati. "

" Tidak! "

" ***** Magic : Death Forever. " Dan dalam satu serangan, Karin langsing sekarat di tempat. " Dia tidak langsung mati, ya. ***** Magic : ***** *****. " si pria menyeret Karin yang pingsan menuju ke dekat baja yang sedang ditaruh.

BUNG

Dengan satu dorongan, si pria menjatuhkan beberapa baja dan langsung menimpa Karin.

" Baiklah. "

" Jadi, dia yang membunuh Karin Nanase, ya. " Gumam Naruto

" Aku tahu kau ada di sana. " Ucap si pria tiba – tiba. Dia kemudian melempar sebuah batu yang cukup besar ke arah Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghindar, namun dia mati langkah. Dan untungnya, batu yang dilemparkan oleh si pria menembus tubuh Naruto

" Menembus? "

" Aku tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengarmu, tapi aku yakin kau ada di sana. Kau pasti datang dari masa depan dan masuk ke hati dan ingatan orang lain. Aku yakin kau pengguna artifak Soul Time. Aku yakin itu. Untuk pencegahannya, aku akan menggunakan ini. " Kemudian si pria mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" Dengan ini, kau tidak akan bisa melihat identitasku. "

" Censor Note!? Salah satu dari 5 Grimoire Note? "

" Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahuinya. Saudara dari Death Note, Life Note, Name Note, dan Kill Note. "

Kemudian, si pria menuliskan namanya di Censor Note. Namun, di mata Naruto, tulisan itu hanya berupa coretan.

" Dengan ini, orang – orang dari masa lalu dan masa depan tidak akan bisa mengetahui identitasku. Baiklah, waktunya pergi. "

Dan dengan sebuah langkah, si pria menghilang.

" Dia menyadari keberadaanku? Bagaimana bisa? "

Lalu, muncul seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan kulit gelap. Dia berjalan menuju Karin yang sekarat.

" Siapa dia? " Tanya Naruto

" Kau sudah terlalu lama menderita. Apa kau mau kehidupan kedua? Apa kau mau balas dendam? "

" Semuanya... Aku ingin kehidupan... Aku ingin hidup... Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku... "

" Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Namaku adalah Solomon. Dengan karunia dan hikmat yang didapatkan oleh God of the Gods, dengan ini aku menghidupkanmu sebagai Lady Steel Nanase. Kau akan menebarkan ketakutan dan kecemasan. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali hidupmu jika kau mendapatkan tubuh baru. Bangkitlah! Lady Steel Nanase! "

Tidak terjadi apapun. Tidak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi. Karin Nanase mati.

" Baiklah, dua tahun lagi, kau akan bangkit. Dan kau, aku tahu kau melihat semuanya. "

Naruto berjalan menuju Solomon.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto. " Ah, dia pasti tidak bisa mendengarku. " Gumam Naruto melanjutkan

" Tidak. Aku bisa mendengarmu. Aku adalah King of Magic, Solomon. "

" Kau bisa mendengarku? "

" Ya, berbeda dengan ******, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. "

" Mengapa kau melakukan ini? "

" Alasan pertama, aku bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menghidupkan secara langsung. Untuk menghidupkan seseorang, butuh pengorbanan. Dan kedua... Tidak, hanya ada satu alasan. Apa kau mau bergabung dengan Solomon Magic? "

" Kau pemimpin dari Solomon Magic? "

" Ya, aku pemimpinnya. Saat kau melihat tunanganmu mati, kau akan datang kepadaku dan bergabung denganku. "

" Dari mana kau tahu hal itu? "

" Aku bisa melihat masa depan, masa lalu, dan masa kini. Akulah yang mengetahui rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh para Dewa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. " Dan dengan sebuah sihir, Solomon pergi dari tempat itu.

Latar kembali memutih dan...

.

.

.

Real World.

Saat ini, Sona sedang duduk di samping Naruto. Dia segera menuju UKS setelah rapat 10 Pillar dengan Tsunade selesai.

BRAK

Terlihat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Gabriel, Jeanne, Mito, Tobio, Sasuke, Vali, Arthur, dan Cao Cao.

" Sona, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Tubuhnya berlubang. Untunya tidak mengenai jantung dan dia berhasil selamat. " Jawab Sona.

Gabriel segera berjalan menuju Naruto. Sona berdiri dan mempersilahkan Gabriel untuk duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Sona.

" Mengapa kau selalu nekat, Naru? "

" Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Gabriel. "

Gabriel segera melihat ke arah Naruto yang dalam keadaan pucat.

" NARU! "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Selama pandemi tetap sehat, kan?**

**Baguslah, kalau begitu.**

**.**

**Di sini, kita mengetahui origin dari Lady Steel Nanase. Dia dibunuh oleh seseorang dan dihidupkan menjadi hantu oleh Solomon. Untuk Solomon di sini, penampilannya sama dengan Solomon FGO. Di sini terungkap pula identitas dari pemimpin Solomon Magic, yaitu Solomon.**

**Lalu, di sini Sona seperti memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Naruto.**

**Apakah ini akan mengubah pendirian Naruto dari yang awalnya hanya ke Gabriel atau menjadikan Sona yang kedua?**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 11**

**Semoga sehat selalu**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 12 : Go to the Ghost Den

.

.

.

" NARU! "

" Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu. "

" SYUKURLAH KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA! AKU MENCEMASKANMU! "

" Maaf... Maafkan aku... "

Gabriel yang mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah sadar langsung memeluknya. Gabriel hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk meluapkan perasaan bahagianya, mengingat Naruto sempat sekarat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gabriel mulai tenang.

" Yo, Dobe. Mengapa kau bisa kalah? " Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar

" Pertama, aku bukan Tuhan. Kedua, dia tidak bisa disentuh. Tiga, kemampuannya adalah musuh alamiku. "

" Musuh alami? "

" Kemampuanku adalah menciptakan pedang. Pedang sendiri sebagian besar terbuat dari logam. Dan dia bisa mengendalikan pedang – pedangku menjadi senjatanya. "

" O... "

Beberapa dari mereka langsung membuka mulutnya dengan bentuk huruf O seperti orang bodoh yang baru mengetahui sesuatu hal yang baru.

" Tobio, maafkan aku karena gagal menyelamatkan Miya-san. "

" Aku mengerti. Jika aku di posisimu, aku juga akan kalah dengan telak. "

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Arthur

" Sepertinya kita harus melawan Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Aku melarang hal itu. " Ucap Sona dengan tegas

" Tapi, kita harus menyelamatkan Miya! " Balas Tobio

" Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Naruto bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian? "

" Tch... "

Tobio hanya bisa mendecih mendengar jawaban dari Sona.

" Aku mengerti. "

" Untuk masalah Miya-san, serahkan saja pada kami, 10 Pillars. "

" Terserah kau saja, Kaichou. " Ucap Tobio yang agak jengkel.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu. " Ucap Sona lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

" Lebih baik kita pergi dulu. Kita biarkan si dobe ini beristirahat. " Ucap Sasuke

" Hey, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian lagi nanti malam. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. Aku mengerti. "

.

.

.

Malam harinya

Naruto sedang duduk di kasurnya. Dia menyuruh Gabriel untuk pulang ke asramanya dan membersihkan diri.

KRIET

Kemudian, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa murid. Mereka adalah Tobio, Arthur, Cao Cao, Vali, Sasuke, Jeanne, dan Mito.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Tanya Sasuke

" Kita akan menyelamatkan Miya-san. " Ucap Naruto mantap

" Tapi, bukankah Sona sudah memperingatkan kita? " Tanya Jeanne

" Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Miya-san terbunuh untuk menjadi tumbal dari Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucap Naruto

" Tumbal!? " Beo Tobio dkk

" Entah mengapa, aku mendapatkan firasat kalau Miya-san akan dimanfaatkan sebagai tumbal untuk menghidupkan kembali Lady Steel Nanase. Lady Steel Nanase adalah hantu yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada para bangsawan. Jika itu terjadi, akan terjadi masalah yang besar kepada kerajaan ini. " Ucap Naruto panjang lebar

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Pertama dan utama, kita membutuhkan ahli analisis situasi. Dengan kata lain, kita membutuhkan seorang murid dari kelas E. Mereka ahli dalam menganalisis dan menyampaikan informasi. "

Sebagai catatan, setiap angkatan di Hagun Academy dibagi menjadi 5 kelas. Kelas A sampai D merupakan kelas untuk penyihir petarung. Sementara kelas E merupakan kelas untuk penyihir analisis. Tugas mereka adalah menganalisis musuh, menyebarkan informasi ke sesama anggota, dan terkadang membantu membuat strategi. Dalam peperangan, mereka merupakan penyihir yang paling dilindungi selain ahli strategi. Normalnya, satu batalion memiliki satu penyihir analisis.

" Kedua, kita membutuhkan orang yang bisa memberikan kita akses ke Phoenix Tear. "

" Phoenix Tear. Sebuah elexir yang bisa menyembuhkan segala luka. Satu tetes bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun. Tapi, harganya bisa menguras kantong. " Ucap Arthur

" Kita punya Emiya-senpai. Kudengar ia berteman dengan salah satu senpai yang berasal dari Klan Phenex. "

" Dn terakhir, kita butuh penyihir support. Seseorang di antara kita harus ada yang fokus ke bagian support. "

" Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Nii-san. " Ucap Jeanne

" Baiklah. Sekarang, siapa yang akan menjadi ahli analisis? " Tanya Sasuke

" Bagaimana kalau Shokuhou Misaki? Dia yang terbaik di bidangnya. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Tapi, kudengar dia hanya memanfaatkan orang – orang yang meminta bantuannya. " Ucap Tobio

" Tidak salahnya kita mencoba. " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah, besok kita akan menemui Shokuhou Misaki. Lalu, siapa pemimpin dari grup kita? " Tanya Tobio

" Tentu saja kau, Naruto-san. " Ucap Vali

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. "

" Kita berkumpul besok. Sampai jumpa. "

Dan dengan cepat mereka semua, kecuali Naruto pergi dari ruang perawatan Naruto

" Baiklah, besok aku sudah bisa pergi dari kamar dengan kasur yang sangat keras ini. " Ucap Naruto

" Naru. "

" Ada apa, Gabriel? " Tanya Naruto pada Gabriel yang telah kembali

" Aku akan tidur di sini untuk menemanimu. "

" Pulanglah, Gabriel. Bebanmu sebagai 10 Pillars sudah bertambah karena aku. Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh. "

" Ya. Terima kasih. "

Dan setelah itu, Gabriel pergi dari kamar itu.

" Hah... sepi sekali. Aku jadi merindukanmu, Sensei. "

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Dia sedang bermimpi indah. Namun, dari bagian kamar yang gelap, muncul seorang pria berambut kuning. Di tangannya muncul sebuah pisau dengan bilah bercabang tiga. Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat dan dia mulai mengangkat pisaunya. Dan...

" Sebelum kau menusukku, aku akan menusukmu. "

Sebuah pedang muncul dari bali selimut dan siap menusuk perut dari pria itu. Si pelaku penodongan adalah Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya.

" Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku? Sampai mati, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. "

" Memangnya kau sendiri sudah berhasil mengalahkan ayahmu, wahai ayahku, Minato Namikaze? "

" Tch... Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya. " Ucap Minato, yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto sambil memasukkan pisau cabang tiga miliknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau khawatir padaku? "

" Untuk apa khawatir pada anak lemah sepertimu? "

" Wah, pedas sekali. Kau pikir anak kesayanganmu bisa mengalahkan hantu yang tidak bisa disentuh? "

" Tentu saja bisa. Mito adalah mahakarya terbaikku. Dia tidak sepertimu. Dia dari lahir sudah berbakat. Dia mewarisi bakatku dan Kushina. Dia beruntung memiliki kakak perempuan seperti Jeanne. Walaupun tidak sekuat Mito, tapi dia mewarisi bakat dariku. Sedangkan kau, kau tidak mewarisi apapun dariku ataupun Kushina. Bahkan setelah melalui operasi itu, kau tidak bertambah kuat. "

" Operasi, ya. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi makhluk yang kau masukkan di dalam tubuhku. Tapi, aku sendiri juga tidak peduli. "

" Sudah kuduga. Sekali lemah, akan tetap lemah selamanya. Kau seorang kakak yang buruk. "

" Memangnya kau sendiri sudah menjadi ayah yang baik? Kau terlalu mengagung – agungkan Mito. Kau bahkan hampir melupakan Jeanne. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menyiksaku sampai mati. Tapi, jika kau menyentuh Jeanne, akan kubunuh kau. "

" Kau hanya bisa menggertak. Kalian adalah anakku. Kalian hanyalah bidak untuk kejayaanku. Jika kalian tidak berguna, aku bisa membuatnya lagi. Tapi, untungnya aku sudah punya bidak terkuat. Mito akan menjadi orang yang membawa kejayaan pada Keluarga Namikaze. "

" Begitu, ya. Terlalu terpaku pada kejayaan di masa lalu. Karena itulah kita sempat tersisih dari kancah pemerintahan. "

" Diam kau anak lemah. Kau memang lemah. "

" Tentu saja. Aku memang lemah. Kau mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi kuat tanpa kau latih? Kau ingin mendapatkan output yang bagus tanpa proses? "

" Itu karena inputnya adalah sampah. Kau bahkan kalah saat melawan beruang. "

" Kau pikir anak lima tahun bisa mengalahkan seekor beruang dewasa yang kelaparan seorang diri? "

" Mito pasti bisa melakukan itu. Di usianya yang kelima, dia sudah bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa. "

" Hey, orang tua sialan. Kau lihat perbandingannya. Orang dewasa dengan beruang kelaparan adalah hal yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi kemampuanku hanya menciptakan pedang. "

" Itu adalah bukti kalau kau itu lemah. Akan kubuat kau menderita. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. "

" Kau ayah yang kejam. "

" Ya, itu semua demi Mito. Dia dan Jeanne selalu kutipu dengan janji kalau aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu jika mereka mau menjadi kuat. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengakui kalau mereka sudah kuat. Jadi, aku bisa membuatnya be- "

SRING

Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan Naruto dan langsung ditebaskan ke arah Minato, namun Minato berhasil menahannya dengan pisau cabang tiga miliknya.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membuat Jeanne dan Mito menderita. "

SRING

Dengan cepat Minato berpindah ke belakang Naruto dan membuat bola mana.

" Rasengan. "

Namun, Naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan bola mana itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang berbentuk seperti jarum.

" Kamikaze: Wind Turbo. "

Kemudian muncul sebuah angin berbentuk bor ke arah Minato. Minato terhempas ke belakang, namun dia berhasil berpindah ke belakang Naruto.

" Rasengan. "

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Rasengan Minato berhasil mengenai Naruto dan membuat Naruto terhempas dan menabrak dinding dengan keras.

" Bajingan... "

" Kasar sekali kau pada ayahmu. "

" Kau tidak pantas menyandang sebutan ayah. "

TIK

Kemudian, dalam satu jentikan jari, dari retakan di tembok yang dihasilkan Naruto, menyebar sebuah retakan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh ruangan.

PYAR

Dan kemudian, retakan itu menghasilkan sebuah pecahan mana yang langsung hilang di udara.

" Kekai, ya. Kau sudah menyiapkannya. "

" Ini bantuan untukmu. Jangan sampai membuat Mito mati di pertarunganmu melawan Lady Steel Nanase. " Ucap Minato sambil meneteskan Phoenix Tear ke tubuh Naruto. Dan setelah itu, Minato menghilang dengan sihir miliknya.

" Ayah bajingan. "

Setelah mengumpat ayahnya sendiri, Naruto naik ke atas ranjangnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu oleh ayahnya yang ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan.

Shirou sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Tiba – tiba, sebuah pisau dapur melayang dan melesat ke arah Shirou. Namun, dengan insting bertarungnya, Shirou mampu menahan pisau itu tanpa melukai tangannya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Victor, Accelerator? " Tanya Shirou

" Entahlah. Mungkin melihat kabarmu. " Balas pemuda berambut putih dengan tato merah di wajahnya. Pemuda itu bernama Victor. Hanya Victor, tanpa nama keluarga.

" Woy, teme. Mengapa kau bisa kalah semudah itu? " Tanya permuda berambut putih dengan sebuah alat yang terhubung ke bagian belakang telinganya dan membawa sebuah alat bantu jalan. Dia bernama Accelerator.

" Aku tidak kalah. Aku hanya tertipu dengan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. " Jawab Shirou

" Untuk orang yang pernah mengalahkankan kami berdua, ucapan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. " Balas Victor

" Sekuat apapun kau, kau bisa saja terkena jebakan anak kecil. Selain itu, Victor, untuk orang yang kehilangan keperjakaannya di usia tujuh tahun, kau masih bisa sange, kan? "

Dengan cepat berbagai benda seperti jarum, pedang, pisau, dan beberapa besi melayang di hadapan Shirou seakan – akan ingin menusuk Shirou

" Jangan pernah bahas kejadian itu! " Ucap Victor dengan dingin.

" Maaf, aku lupa. Kau adalah korban selamat dari Happy Party Tragedy. Selain kau, hanya ada Cao Cao-kun. Aku terkejut hanya kalian berdua yang selamat dari kejadian itu. " Ucap Shirou

" Jangan bahas hal itu. Itu bukanlah tujuan kami datang ke mari. "

" Lalu, apa alasan dua komandan terkuat di Kingdom Guardian datang ke mari? Jangan bilang kalau kalian merindukanku? "

" Jangan harap, teme! " Ucap Victor dan Accelerator emosi.

Benda – benda yang sempat mengapung itu mulai kembali ke tempatnya masing – masing.

" Tidak. Hanya saja, gerak gerik Yang Mulia semakin mencurgiakan. " Ucap Victor

" Lalu, apakah sudah ada anggota baru di jajaran komandan? " Tanya Shirou

" Tidak ada. Sejak kepergianmu dan kematian Rin-san, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku dan si anjing ini masih menjadi rekan. "

" Apa katamu, teme? "

" Lupakan itu, Accel. Lalu, Kurumi masih bersama teman lamanya. " Ucap Victor

" Dan si bajingan yang pernah mempermalukanku masih bersama dengan pacarnya. " Balas Accelerator

" Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan anak buahku? " Tanya Shirou

" Tomoe-san yang melakukannya. Dia menjadi pemimpin sementara untuk anak buahmu. "

" Lalu, ada perintah dari Oyakata-sama. Ini. Ada beberapa botol Phoenix Tears. "

" Ada sepuluh! Untuk apa Oyakata-sama memberikan ini? "

" Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. "

" Baiklah. Cepatlah kembali sebelum New Day Plan dilaksanakan. "

" Oke. "

" Sebelum itu, titip salam untuk Cao Cao. "

Dan dengan cepat, Victor dan Accelerator pergi meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto, Tobio, Vali, dan Mito sedang pergi ke Asrama Bunga Matahari Emas, asrama dari Shokuhou Misaki.

" Ini dia, kamar 303. "

'303 lagi. Ada apa dengan angka 303?' Batin Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

" Siapa itu? "

" Satu murid kelas A dan tiga murid kelas B. " Balas Vali

" Apa yang kalian inginkan? "

" Kami ingin bantuanmu. " Ucap Tobio

" Bantuan? Bukankah kalian para murid kelas A dan B selalu meremehkan kami? "

" Jika kami meremehkanmu, kami tidak akan meminta bantuanmu. " Ucap Naruto

" Sudah kubi- "

Ucapan perempuan yang bernama Shokuho Misaki yang sedang membuka pintu untuk mengusir para manusia yang datang terhenti saat dia melihat salah satu dari Naruto dkk.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Vali

" Tidak. Aku tarik perkataanku. Aku akan membantu kalian. " Ucap Shokuhou Misaki

" Mengapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu? " Tanya Naruto

" Hati perempuan seperti lautan. Tidak akan mudah untuk diselami. Selain itu, aku juga ingin membantu 'Pangeran'-ku. " Ucap Misaki

" Siapa dia? "

" Rahasia. Sekarang, kembali ke topik. Kapan kalian akan pergi? "

" Pergi? "

" Jika kalian membutuhkanku, kita pasti akan melakukan misi atau seuatu yang berbahaya. "

" Nanti malam. Kita harus menyelamatkan Miya-san secepatnya. "

" Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. "

" Ya. "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto dkk pergi dari asrama itu.

" Padahal aku ingin bilang 'lama tidak bertemu'. Sepertinya, ingatanya tentangku masih terhapus. Tapi, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Pangeranku. Wanita itu memang makhluk yang egois. "

.

.

Blue Star Dormitory

Kamar 101

Di sisi lain, Jeanne, Arthur, Cao Cao, dan Sasuke sedang menemui Shirou.

TOK TOK TOK

" Ya, sebentar. "

Dan setelah menunggu beberapa detik, shirou membukakan pintu kamarnya

" Ada apa kalian datang ke mari? " Tanya Shirou

" Kami ingin Emiya-senpai memberikan kami Phoenix Tear. " Ucap Arthur

" Phoenix Tear, ya. Aku punya beberapa Phoenix Tear. " Ucap Shirou lalu mengambil Phoenix Tear pemberian Victor dan Accelerator kemarin malam.

" Sepuluh! Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini? "

" Temanku yang memberikannya kepadaku. "

" Begitu, ya. "

" Senpai, tolong jujur pada kami. Siapa yang memberikan semua ini? Phoenix Tear adalah elexir yang amat sangat langka. Tidak mungkin seorang Phenex memberikannya secara gratis. " Ucap Sasuke

" Baiklah. Aku akan mengaku. Masuklah. " Ucap Shirou lalu menyuruh mereka semua masuk ke kamar Shirou.

" Baiklah. Ada apa, senpai? Ceritakan yang sebenarnya. "

" Sebelum itu... Anti-Sound Barrier. " Kemudian muncul pendar biru yang melapisi dinding kamar Shirou. " Ini lebih baik. "

" Apa itu tadi, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Jeanne

" Itu adalah pelindung yang mencegah orang lain mendengar ucapan kita. "

" Kami mengerti. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Aku adalah pemimpin dari Kingdom Guardian. "

" Tunggu, Kingdom Guardian? "

" Maksudmu, organisasi gelap yang melindungi kerajaan ini? "

" Daripada gelap, lebih tepat di sebut rahasia. Kingdom Guardian dibentuk oleh bos kami yang kami panggil Oyakata-sama. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu identitasnya, bahkan kami juga tidak tahu. Kingdom Guardian memiliki sepasang komandan untuk memimpin sebuah divisi. Sekarang, hanya ada 7 komandan di Kingdom Guardian. "

" Tunggu dulu. Jika satu divisi dipimpin oleh dua komandan, lalu mengapa jumlahnya ganjil? " Tanya Arthur

" Itu karena salah satu dari delapan komandan saat itu sudah meninggal. Biar kulanjutkan. Dari semua komandan, dipilih satu orang yang memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi pemimpin. Walaupun dia adalah pemimpin, dia lebih seperti komandan tertinggi. Tapi, dia tetap bekerja di bawah kenali Oyakata-sama. "

" Kami mengerti. Lalu, dari mana senpai mendapatkan Phoenix Tear sebanyak ini? "

" Tentu saja dari Oyakata-sama. Kemarin, dua rekanku membawakan Phoenix Tear kepadaku. Oyakata-sama memerintahkanku untuk meminta bantuan pada para murid. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan kalian. "

" Aku mengerti. Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, senpai. "

" Ya. Hati – hati. Jangan sampai mati. Dan tunggu dulu, Cao Cao. "

" Ada apa, Emiya-senpai? "

" Victor menitipkan salamnya kepadaku. "

" Begitu, ya. Jadi dia masih hidup. "

" Tenang saja. Kalian akan mengalahkan orang yang menyebabkan Happy Party Tragedy. "

" Ya. Aku pasti membunuhnya. "

Dan setelah itu, Cao Cao pergi mengikuti teman – temannya.

" Kita semua memang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, ya... "

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Saat ini, Naruto, Vali, Tobio, Jeanne, Mito, Arthur, Sasuke, Cao Cao, dan Misaki sudah bersiap di kamar milik Karin Nanase.

" Baiklah, apa kalian siap? "

" Untuk apa kita di sini? " Tanya Vali

" Tempat ini lebih mirip tempat pembuatan film porno bergenre BDSM. " Balas Tobio

" Kita akan menyelamatkan Miya-san dari sini. Sebelum itu, mari kita membagi tugas. Aku dan Sasuke akan berada di depan. Kami akan memimpin sekaligus mengawasi dari depan. Lalu, di belakang kami ada Jeanne, Mito, dan Misaki-san. Tugas kalian Jeanne dan Mito adalah melindungi Misaki-san. Lalu, di belakang mereka adalah Vali dan Cao Cao. Tugas kalian membantu tim yang ada di depan dan belakang. Dan terakhir Arthur dan Tobio. Kalian berdua memiliki reflek yang mumpuni. Kalian bisa melindungi kami semua dari belakang. "

" Kami mengerti. Baiklah. Ayo pergi. "

Kemudian, Naruto mengambil dildo yang ada di salah satu manekin dan memasukkannya di sebuah lubang. Dan dari lubang itu, muncul sebuah portal.

" Darimana kau tahu hal itu? " Tanya Vali.

" Aku sempai pergi ke tempat ini sebelum pertarungan di perpustakaan. Dan aku menemukan ini. " Ucap Naruto

" Ke mana arah dari portal ini? "

" Sulit dijelaskan dnegan kata – kata, tapi tempat ini seperti semacam tempat untuk ritual pengorbanan. "

" Begitu, ya. "

Dan dengan memberanikan diri, mereka masuk ke portal itu

.

.

Markas Solomon Magic.

Di salah satu ruangan, Kirito sedang duduk di kursi. Di depannya, ada Solomon yang merupakan pemimpin dari Solomon Magic. Dan di sebelah kirinyanya, terdapat seorang seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang meminum semacam teh. Dan di sebelah kanannya, terlihat seorang pria sedang berambut putih memakan ramen.

" Leader-sama, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini- "

" Solomon. Saat kita sedang di waktu senggang, kalian bisa memanggilku Solomon. " Ucap Solomon memotong ucapan Kirito.

" Solomon, aku ingin tahu, apa tujuanmu mendirikan Solomon Magic? "

" Hanya satu alasanku. Menjadi yang terkuat. "

" Terkuat? Bukankah kau memang sudah menjadi yang terkuat, Leader? " Tanya si pirang yang berada di samping Kirito.

" Belum. Masih ada banyak orang yang bisa mengalahkanku. Contohnya adalah kau, Meliodas-kun, pemimpn dari 7 Holy Sins. "

" Apakah itu karena aku abadi? "

" Ya. Itu salah satunya. "

" Keabadianku adalah kutukan. Salah satu alasanku bergabung dengan Solomon Magic adalah untuk menghilangkan kutukanku. "

" Bagaimana denganmu, Kirito? Apa alasanmu bergabung dengan Solomon Magic? "

" Entahlah, aku bingung. "

" Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah gaya yang bisa kau pakai saat melakukan seks dengan haremmu, kan? " Ucap si pria berambut putih.

" Mungkin. Jika iri, kau tinggal bilang, bos. " Balas Kirito

" Sudah kubilang, aku benci dengan yang namanya harem. "

" Apa karena itu kau masih menjomblo sampai saat ini? " Tanya Meliodas.

" Ya. Aku hanya mencintainya saja. Tapi dia sudah lama pergi. Karena itu, aku bergabung dengan kalian supaya bisa membunuh orang yang telah membunuh tunanganku. "

" Lalu, bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengannya, ****** Namikaze. "

" Dia tidak akan mengenaliku. Walau begitu, aku tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka. "

" Begitu, ya. Aku dengar Hagun Academy sedang diserang hantu. " Ucap Kirito

" Ya. Lady Steel Nanase. Bukankah kau yang mengubahnya menjadi hantu, Solomon? " Tanya si Namikaze

" Anggur baru hanya bisa disimpan di kantong yang baru. Jika disimpan di kantong yang lama, anggur dan kantong itu akan rusak. Apa kau pernah mendengar perumpamaan itu? "

" Begitu, ya. Lady Steel Nanase sedang mencari tubuh baru. Aku mengerti. Kau pintar. Kau bisa menjatuhkan dua burung dalam satu lemparan batu. " Puji Meliodas

" Itu hanya efek domino. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melemahkan Britain Kingdom. Selain itu, para pemberontak pasti akan segera mengkudeta kerajaan itu. Dan berhasil. "

" Kau menggunakan kemampuanmu melihat masa depan, ya? " Tanya si Namikaze

" Ya. Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku bisa melihat masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. " Ucap Solomon

" Ya. Dan pengelihatan masa depanmu selalu tepat. " Balas si Namikaze

" Tidak. Tidak selalu. Pengelihatan masa depanku lebih seperti ramalan. Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang bias dan tidak pasti. Apa yang muncul di pengelihatanku adalah secuil dari probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi. Kau bisa mengubahnya jika kau mau. "

" Sudah tak terhitung usahaku untuk mengubah masa depan, tapi itu semua gagal. "

" Sudah kubilang, itu adalah probabilitas. Semua hal mungkin terjadi. Mungkin saja, saat itu kau sedang tidak beruntung.

" Mungkin. Semoga saja kali ini sama seperti yang kau katakan. "

" Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu, ****** Namikaze-kun. "

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui.

" Sialan. Siapa yang membuat jebakan itu. " Ucap Vali jengkel.

" Siapapun itu, yang pasti pembuatnya merupakan seorang yang bejatnya tidak ketulungan. " Balas Naruto

" Jika kita membawa si Sekiryuutei, mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan semua jebakan itu. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Ya, kau benar, Cao Cao. "

Mengapa para lelaki terlihat jengkel, pasalnya, hampir semua jebakan yang ada merupakan jebakan berbentuk hal – hal yang ada di dunia perpornoan. Misalnya, gas yang bisa membuat seseorang terangsang, pisau yang berbentuk seperti penis, lubang yang berisi benda yang menyerupai payudara yang jika tersentuh akan menghasilkan suara desahan. Dan itu belum semuanya. Dan sebagian besar jebakan itu dihancurkan oleh Mito dan Jeanne.

" Seperti formasi kita akan pecah. Kita ubah formasi. Saat kita bertarung melawan Lady Steel Nanase, kami para cowok akan bertarung. Untuk kalian berdua lindungi Misaki-san. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung. "

" Baik, kami mengerti, Nii-san. "

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menyelamatkan Miya.

" Misaki-san, saat kami ke kamarmu, kudengar kau ingin membantu pangeranmu? Siapa dia? " Tanya MIto

" Siapa, ya? Kalau itu kakakmu, apa kau akan marah? " Tanya balik Misaki dengan senyum jahil

" Hah!? Itu tidak mungkin. Nii-san hanya mencintai Gabriel-neechan. " Ucap Jeanne.

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu hal itu, kok. Namikaze-san beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Gabriel-san. Dan Gabriel-san juga beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria baik seperti Namikaze-san. " Balas Misaki.

" Semuanya, kita sudah sampai. " Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. DI ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah altar dan di atas altar itu, terdapat seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu adalah Miya.

" Miya! "

Tobio segera berlari ke arah Miya yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Tobi, awas! "

Dengan cepat Vali melesat dengan sayap naganya dan mendorong Tobio menjauh. Dan sedetik kemudian, muncul besi – besi tajam yang siap menghujam Tobio.

" Lihat itu. "

Dan kemudian, mereka melihat dia. Si hantu besi, Lady Steel Nanase. Dengan wajahnya yang hitam karena hancur, dia siap untuk membunuh mereka semua.

" Aku... akan... membu... nuh... semua... bang... sawan! ******! "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Masih sehat, kan?**

**Untuk kalian murid sekolah, masih betah mengerjakan tugas di rumah?**

**Sebelum itu, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat idul fitri untuk saudara kita yang beragama muslim. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

**.**

**Di sini, saya membuat cukup banyak kejutan.**

**Pertama, kemunculan Minato. Kalian bisa menilai bagaimana dia sebagai seorang ayah.**

**Kedua, kemunculan OC bernama Victor dan Accelerator dari Toaru series. Mereka berdua adalah komandan dari Kingdom Guardian. Dengan ini, sudah terungkap 4 dari 7 anggota utama yang merupakan komandan dari Kingdom Guardian, yaitu Emiya Shirou, Tokisaki Kurumi, Victor, dan Accelerator.**

**Ketiga, tentang Happy Party Tragedy. Kejadian itu akan diceritakan lebih lanjut di arc selanjutnya. Mulai dari arc selanjutnya, akan mengisahkan kisah teman – teman dari Naruto, walaupun tidak semuanya. Mulai dari Cao Cao, Sasuke, Sona, dll.**

**Keempat, anggota lain Solomon Magic. Di arc sebelumnya, di masa lalu Kirito dan Asuna, ada kelompok yang membantu Kirito untuk menyerang desa elf dan membunuh para elf pria. Kelompok itu adalah 7 Holy Sins. Pemimpinnya adalah Meliodas dari NNT. Dan kalian bisa menebak sisa anggotanya. Lalu ada tokoh dengan marga Namikaze. Apakah kalian bisa mengira – ngira siapa dia?**

**Dan terakhir, Shokuhou Misaki. Dia adalah mrid dari kelas E yang dikhususkan untuk penyihir analisis. Bisa dibilang, mereka seperti Light Bearer dari Tower of God.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu untuk chapter 12**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	13. Chapter 13

title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga - jaga)

Arc : The Death of Nanase

.

.

.

Chapter 13 : The End of the Ghost

.

.

.

Ten Pillars Room.

Saat ini, Shirou dan First Pillar sedang duduk bersama. Mereka sedang menikmati teh di ruangan Ten Pillar.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku? " Tanya Shirou

" Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi? Apa kau tahu kalau mereka bisa mati saat melawan Lady Steel Nanase? " Tanya First Pillar

" Aku yakin mereka akan mengalahkannya. "

" Mengapa? "

" Karena ada Naruto-kun. "

" Dia? Ada apa dengannya? "

" Apa kau tahu tentang Five Slaughterers? "

" Ya. Tentu saja. Kita berdua adalah bagian dari mereka. "

" Five Slaughterers adalah sebutan untuk lima orang yang pernah melakukan pembantaian besar – besaran. Kita melakukannya saat Liberation War dua tahun yang lalu. "

" Lalu? "

" Apa kau tahu siapa yang memiliki rekor jumlah terbanyak dalam membantai? "

" Aku hanya tiga ribu. Sedangkan kau tujuh ribu, termasuk mereka yang ada di Three Villages Tragedy. "

" Lalu, siapa yang terbanyak? "

" Bukankah kau? "

" Bukan. Bukan aku. Dia membunuh lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang dalam perang itu. Dia dijuluki sebagai si Rubah Pembantai. "

" Tunggu, maksudmu? "

" Ya. Naruto-kun pernah ikut dalam perang itu. Dia mengamuk habis – habisan dan membantai lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang dalam perang itu. "

" Namikaze Naruto adalah si Rubah Pembantai itu, ya? Sepertinya kita bisa menyerahkannya kepada mereka. "

" Ya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah kandidat penerus kita. "

" Semoga saja mereka selamat. "

" Ya. "

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk bertarung.

" Dia sudah bisa menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya. "

Kemudian, muncul beberapa elang besi yang menyerang mereka.

TRANG

TRANG

Dengan cepat Naruto, Sasuke, Tobio, dan Cao Cao menebas semua elang besi itu hingga hancur. Namun, potongan elang besi itu berubah menjadi semacam bola duri dan duri – durinya mulai memanjang dan menusuk Naruto dkk.

" Sial. Manipulasinya mengerikan. "

" Bagaimana ini, Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke

" Misaki-san, apa kau menemukan sesuatu? "

" Sepertinya dia hanya bisa mengandalikan besi yang ia sentuh atau besi yang menyentuh besi yang ia kendalikan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya ke besi yang dialiri mana. "

" Begitu, ya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melawannya tanpa takut pedangku dikendalikan oleh hantu sialan itu. "

" Mengapa...! Mengapa...! Mengapa...! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPA! MENGAPAAA...! MENGAPA KALIAN TIDAK MATI SAJA, BANGSAWAN! "

" Ucapannya mulai lancar? "

" Apa dia mulai kembali jadi normal? "

" Sial. Pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu ke Miya-san. "

" MATILAH KALIAN, BANGSAWAN BAJINGAN! IRON FOREST "

Setelah itu, dari dalam tanah, muncul besi yang berbentuk pohon.

" Sial. Menghindar! "

DIVIDE

" Maaf, Vali. Itu adalah besi sungguhan. Kau tidak bisa menghisapnya. " Ucap Albion.

Kemudian, Jeanne maju ke depan mereka semua.

" Nee-san!? "

"Luminosité Eternelle! "

BUM

Tiba – tiba, hutan besi itu berhenti tepat di depan Jeanne yang mengangkat pedangnya.

" Jeanne!? "

Dan perlahan luka – luka yang mereka dapatkan mulai beregenerasi.

" MENGAPA! MENGAPA TUHAN SELALU MELINDUNGI PARA BANGSAWAN BAJINGAN SEPERTI KALIAN! IRON WAVE! "

Hutan besi yang muncul di depan Jeanne mulai berubah menjadi besi – besi tajam yang mengombak ke arah mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itu bergerak maju dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gelombang besi itu. Dan gelombang besi itu berubah menjadi sebuah katana.

" Iron Maker: Iron Rain! "

Kemudian pedang itu mengeluarkan beberapa jarum dan mulai menghujani Lady Steel Nanase dengan jarum itu. Namun, semua serangan itu hanya menembus Lady Steel Nanase.

" PERCUMA! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BANGSAWAN PIRANG! IRON MAIDEN! "

Dan dari belakang Jeanne muncul sebuah Iron Maiden yang siap membunuhnya.

" Jeanne! "

BRUK

Dengan cepat Naruto mendorong Jeanne ke samping dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam Iron Maiden.

CRUT

Darah muncul dari sela – sela Iron Maiden. Mereka semua bisa memastikan satu hal. Itu adalah darah milik Naruto.

" Nii-san! "

" Naruto! "

" Rasengan! "

Dengan cepat Mito dan Jeanne menggunakan Rasengan, namun serangan mereka berdua bahkan tidak bisa menggores Iron maiden. Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga tidak bisa menggoresnya.

" Sial. Bagaimana ini? "

" Naruto-san terluka, tapi tidak ada yang mengenai organ vitalnya. " Ucap Misaki yang berhasil menganalisa keadaan Naruto

.

.

.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto berada di tempat yang gelap.

" Apa ini alam bawah sadarku? Apa aku akan melihat masa lalu lagi? " Gumam Naruto

" Sepertinya kau datang ke sini lagi, ya? " Terdengar suara perempuan dewasa berbicara kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan menuju sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang seksi seperti seorang MILF. Dan terlebih lagi, dia telanjang. Jika Naruto semesum Issei, mungkin ia sudah meraba – raba perempuan itu. Tapi, Naruto tidak akan melakukannya karena Naruto mengetahui siapa perempuan yang ada di depannya.

" Lama tidak bertemu, Yasaka. " Ucap Naruto tenang

" Ya, lama tidak bertemu, sayang. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu, ya? " Tanya si MILF yang bernama Yasaka itu.

" Entahlah. Dua tahun yang lalu saat Liberation War. "

" Ya. Saat itu kau cukup tampan dengan tubuh seksimu yang bermandikan darah. "

" Ya. Itu sangat lengket. Bahkan pedangku tidak mau lepas dari tanganku karena terlalu lengket. "

" Lalu, mengapa kau datang ke mari? "

" Bukankah kau yang menyeretku ke sini? Aku belum bisa masuk dan menggunakanmu. "

" Kau hanya harus melepaskanku dan kita melakukan seks. Dengan itu, kau bisa menggunakanku. "

Jika kalian ingin tahu, Yasaka dirantai di tangan, kaki, dan leher. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

" Aku tidak mau. Terakhir kali, saat kau hanya mencium dahiku, aku mengamuk dan membantai lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang. "

" Musuhmu kali ini hanya bisa diserang olehku. Jika aku menciummu lagi, aku bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatanku dan kau bisa membunuhnya. "

" Terserah kau saja. "

Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan ke depan Yasaka. Yasaka sedikit memajukan dirinya. Dan dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu segera mundur.

" Apa itu tadi? "

" Dengan cara itu, aku bisa memberikan kekuatan lebih banyak lagi. Selain itu, bibirmu sudah menjadi milik perempuan bernama Gabriel itu, kan? "

" Terserah. Aku pergi dulu. Ada hantu yang harus kubunuh. "

" Dia disebut hantu karena dia sudah mati. Tapi, mampirlah lain waktu. "

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Red Rose Dormitory

Kamar 303.

PYAR

Gabriel saat itu sedang membaca buku diari miliknya. Namun, tiba – tiba salah satu foto Naruto yang dipajang di dinding jatuh. Gabriel segera mengambil foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto yang Gabriel ambil secara diam – diam. Saat itu, Naruto masih belum memperhatikannya.

" Naru... Aku harap kau baik – baik saja. "

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dkk.

" Sial. Bagaimana ini? "

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

Tiba – tiba Iron Maiden mulai penyok ke luar.

" Mungkinkah... "

BUM

Iron Maiden hancur dan nampak Naruto berdiri. Muncul pendar merah di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

DUG

Tiba – tiba, Mito memegangi dadanya.

" Ada apa, Mito-san? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Tenang saja. Aku baik – baik saja. " Ucap Mito.

Kemudian, Mito duduk dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya

.

.

Mito's Mindscape

Saat Mito masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dia melihat seekor rubah berekor sembulan. Dan dengan cepat ia langsung berbicara kepadanya.

" Ada apa, Kurama-san? "

" Aku merasakan mana miliknya. Mana milik kakakku. "

" Kakak!? "

" Yasaka. Dialah kakakku. Aku terkejut kalau dia disegel di dalam tubuh kakakmu. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan mana miliknya sebelum ia masuk ke besi aneh itu. Mugkinkah... "

" Apa? "

" Dia tidak tersegel. Dia... Menjadi satu dengan kakakmu. "

" Menjadi satu? "

" Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi, sepertinya Yasaka tidak tersegel dengan benar. Itu membuatnya menjadi kepribadian lain di dalam tubuh kakakmu. Bisa dibilang, kakakmu memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadian pertama adalah dirinya yang asli, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Yasaka. "

" Lalu, bagaimana ini? "

" Kau harus menghentikannya. Yasaka lebih mematikan daripada aku. "

" Lebih mematikan? "

" Pada dasarnya, kekuatanku berasal dari kebencian. Kekuatanku dibagi menjadi dua, Yin dan Yang. Yin, sisi gelapku disegel di dalam tubuhmu. Namun, karena kedua orang tuamu terlalu banyak mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya, itu membuatmu tidak memiliki kebencian yang seharusnya kau miliki. Tapi, Yasaka berbeda. Kekuatannya berasal dari segala emosi negatif. Dengan kata lain, kekuatannya berasal dari kebencian, kesedihan, amarah, iri, dan emosi – emosi negatif lainnya. "

" Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia seberbahaya itu? "

" Itu karena dia memendamnya. Saat dia memendam emosi negatifnya, kekuatannya akan menjadi lebih besar dan lebih kuat ditambah lagi dia bisa menggunakannya lebih lama. "

" Tapi, aku pernah melihat kakak marah. "

" Itu kurang dari sepuluh persen dari emosi negatifnya. Kau harus segera menghentikannya. "

" Baik. Terima kasih, Kurama-san. "

" Hah... Yasaka... Mengapa kau mengamuk lagi? Apa kau ingin membunuhnya? Sama seperti orang itu? "

.

.

.

Real World

Terlihat saat ini Naruto melesat dan menyerang Lady Steel Nanase. Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh Lady Steel Nanase memiliki beberapa bekas luka cakaran.

" Dia bisa menyerang Lady Steel Nanase? Misaki-san, apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Sasuke

" Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Aura oranye yang menyelimuti Namikaze-kun memiliki aura yang mirip dengan sihir hitam. " Ucap Misaki

" Aura hitam? "

" Aku akan ikut maju. "

" Tobio? "

" Ayo kita maju, Jin. "

GUK GUK

Seekor anak anjing berjenis Siberian Husky berwarna dominan hitam dengan beberapa corak abu – abu muncul dari bayangan Tobio. Dari dahi anak anjing itu muncul sebuah sebuah bilah pedang.

" Dark Shadow. " Kemudian dari dalam bayangan Tobio muncul sebuah katana dengan aura hitam.

Setelah Tobio mengambil katana itu, dia melesat bersama dengan si anak anjing ke arah Lady Steel Nanase.

CRASH

Sebuah tebasan berhasil mendarat di dada Lady Steel Nanase. Naruto yang melihat itu melesat ke belakang Lady Steel Nanase dan memberikan beberapa cakaran ke punggung Lady Steel Nanase.

" SIALAN! IRON WAVE! "

Dan dengan cepat muncul gelombang besi yang mengarah ke arah mereka semua. Dan serangan itu membuat Naruto dan Tobio terpental cukup jauh. Terlihat aura oranye yang menyelimuti Naruto mulai menghilang.

" Sial. Kekuatanku sudah mencapai batasnya. Padahal saat Liberation War aku bisa menggunakannya lebih lama. Apa mungkin itu karena kekuatannya menjadi tidak stabil saat dia berdekatan dengan Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Mito? Apapun itu... dia masih menyebalkan. "

GUK GUK

Tiba – tiba Jin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" Anak anjing? Anak anjing siapa ini? "

" Namaku Jin. "

Terdengar suara khas anak kecil dari anjing itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Anjing ini bisa bicara? "

" Aku yakin kau lebih kuat daripada Master, kau harus menyelamatkan semuanya. "

" Bagaimana caranya? "

" Aku akan membantumu. Kemampuan ini belum bisa digunakan oleh Master karena dia masih lemah. "

" Baiklah. "

Kemudian, Jin berubah menjadi seekor anjing Husky dewasa berwarna hitam yang memiliki ukuran sebesar serigala dewasa.

" Dia... berubah...? "

Perlahan, tubuh Jin berubah menjadi bayangan dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya seekor serigala hitam yang berdiri dengan dua kaki.

" Wujud itu... Naruto!? Jadi, Jin memiliki potensi menjadi seperti itu? Dia memang bukan anjing biasa. " Ucap Tobio saat melihat Naruto bergabung dengan Jin.

" Semuanya. Kita akan menghancurkan besi – besi itu. Naruto, kau habisi Lady Steel Nanase! " Ucap Sasuke.

" Oke. Dark Hell. "

Perlahan, sebuah pedang hitam muncul di tangan Naruto.

" BANGSAWAN SIALAN! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATIIII...! IRON TITAN! "

Dari semua gelombang besi, muncul sebuah raksasa besi di belakang Lady Steel Nanase.

" Semuanya, maju! "

Tangan kanan raksasa besi itu menyerang, Sasuke melesat ke depan tangan kanan raksasa itu.

" Susano'o! "

Sebuah tangan ungu muncul dan menahan tangan raksasa itu. Dari belakang Sasuke, Arthur dan Cao Cao muncul dan berlari di tangan kana raksasa itu untuk menyerang kepala si raksasa yang melindugi Lady Steel Nanase. Tangan kiri raksasa itu bergerak untuk menyerang Arthur dan Cao Cao.

" Dragon Shoot! "

BUM

Tangan kiri si raksasa hancur dan nampak Vali menembakkan sebuah sihir laser.

" Caliburn! "

Pedang Arthur bercahaya dan memberikan tebasan ke arah Lady Steel Nanase. Serangan Arthur cukup kuat hingga membelas kepala si raksasa besi dan memperlihatkan Lady Steel Nanase.

" True Longinus: Spear of Destiny! "

Cao Cao melompat dan menusuk Lady Steel Nanase. Serangannya memang gagal untuk menyerang Lady Steel Nanase, namun serangan Cao Cao menghancurkan raksasa besi itu.

" Maju, Naruto! "

" Dark Hell: Die For Me! "

Dengan cepat muncul belasan tebasan yang mengenai tubuh Lady Steel Nanase. Tapi, dari salah bagian besi, muncul sebuah jarum yang siap menusuk Naruto.

" Darkness Shadow Sword! "

CRASH

Dari bayangan Naruto di salah satu besi, muncul pedang hitam yang langsung memenggal Lady Steel Nanase.

CRUT

Namun, terpenggalnya kepala Lady Steel Nanase tidak menghentikan jarum besi yang bergerak ke arah Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto tertusuk tepat di dadanya. Untungnya jarum itu tidak menusuk jantung Naruto.

" Sialan."

Naruto menarik jarum yang menusuk dadanya. Dia juga segera meminum Phoenix Tear.

" Apa kita berhasil menang? " Tanya Jeanne

" Ya... " Ucap Naruto

Terlihat tubuh Lady Steel Nanase mulai menguar menjadi abu dan menghilang.

" Terima kasih... "

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lady Steel Nanase.

" Ya. Ini semua sudah berakhir. " Ucap Naruto melanjutkan

PROK

PROK

PROK

PROK

Sebuah empat tepukan tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Dan saat mereka melihat ke arah sumber suara, terlihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

" Kau... Solomon!? "

Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka terkejut, terutama mereka yang mengatahui misi Naruto dkk ke desa elf.

" Solomon? Dia Solomon? Pemimpin dari Solomon Magic? " Tanya Sasuke

" Ya. "

" Jadi... kalian yang mengalahkan Karin, ya? "

" Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku hanyalah sihir visual yang aku masukkan ke Karin-san. Ini hanya sedikit kesadaranku. Anggap saja seperti gabungan antara sihir ilusi dengan sihir komunikasi jarak jauh. "

" Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini? "

" Ini otomatis. Ini akan membuatku tahu siapa yang mengalahkannya. Itu berarti kalian memang punya kualifikasi yang cukup untukku. "

" Kualifikasi? "

" Kualifikasi untuk melakukan pemberontakan. "

" Pmberontakan? "

" Ya. Kalian akan menjadi poin kuat untuk memberontak melawan Absalom. "

" Tunggu dulu. Bukankah Absalom adalah nama... " Ucap Tobio

" Yang Mulia. Raja Britan Kingdom. Dia adalah anak dari Raja David, raja sebelumnya. " Ucap Arthur

" Mengapa kami akan memberontak Absalom-sama? " Tanya Naruto.

" Sesuatu yang dicuri pasti akan diambil kembali. Ayahku pernah mencuri tahta kerajaan dan Absalom mengambil mengambil hakku untuk menjadi Raja. "

" Mungkinkah... kau anak dari King David? "

" Ya. Aku adik dari Absalom dan anak dari David. "

" Begitu, ya. "

" Baiklah. Naruto Namikaze, pembawa cahaya dunia. Kau adalah penentu jalannya dunia ini. Jangan sampai kau masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Saat kau padam, dunia ini akan kehilangan cahayanya. "

Dan setelah itu Solomon hilang dan berubah menjadi abu.

" Ayo kita kembali. "

.

.

.

Istana Kerajaan.

Terlihat Absalom, Raja Britain Kingdom sedang duduk di tahtanya dan membaca sebuah buku komik dewasa.

" Wah, Wah, sepertinya kau sedang terangsang, Yang Mulia. "

Absalom yang mendengar ucapan itu melihat ke arah sumber suara.

" Apa kau mau ikut, Marshall D Teach? "

" Lain kali saja, Yang Mulia. Saya akan memberikan laporan. " Ucap seorang yang bernama Teach

" Laporan tentang mereka, ya? "

" Ya. Ras Kiina yang tersisa. Hanya ada dua orang saja. "

" Baiklah, kita harus membunuhnya. "

" Maaf, ada masalah yang sulit. Kedua orang itu berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kita sentuh. Pertama, dia ada di Kingdom Guardian dan yang kedua berada di Hagun Academy. "

" Kita bisa urus nanti. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan 'iblis' itu hidup. "

" Ya. "

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Jam istirahat

Naruto dkk berhasil pergi kembali dengan selamat sambil membawa Miya. Dengan cepat mereka langsung diinterogasi oleh Tsunade dkk. Namun, mereka merahasiakan pertemuan mereka dengan Solomon.

" Naruto-kun. Bisa kita bicara. " Ucap Shirou yang tiba – tiba mencegat Naruto di kantin

" Di mana? "

" Atap. "

" Baiklah. "

.

Di atap

DI atap, Shirou memberikan minuman kaleng ke Naruto

" Terima kasih. "

" Langsung saja. Aku tahu kalian berbohong kepada Tsunade-sensei. "

" Ya. Kami bertemu Solomon. Tapi itu hanya sihir visual. "

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? "

" Dia mengatakan kami memiliki kualifikasi untuk memberontak melawan Absalom-sama. "

" Absalom –sama, ya? Aku tahu banyak hal. Kau mau tahu? "

" Boleh. Sampai istirahat selesai. "

" Oke. Pertama – tama, runtuhnya Dinasti Namikaze lama. Kau sendiri sudah tahu, kan? "

" Dinasti Namikaze lama berakhir di kakek buyutku, John Namikaze, raja terakhir Britain Kingdom dari Keluarga Namikaze. Karena kekejamannya, beberapa orang memberontak termasuk kakekku, Sakazuki Namikaze. Bersama dua rekannya, Kuzan Sitri dan Borsalino Tenshin, mereka menjadi Three Legendary Sannin sebelum Tsunade-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, dan Orochimaru-sensei. "

" Kakekmu, Sakazuki Namikaze bersahabat dengan David, Panglima perang saat itu. Berdasarkan Rapat Dewan Sihir kelima, David ditunjuk sebagai raja. "

" Aku sudah tahu hal itu. "

" Kedua, perebutan tahta. King David memiliki dua putra, Absalom dan Solomon. Solomon, sang adik memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang mumpuni. Tapi, Absalom mengambil tahta yang menjadi hak Solomon. Solomon pergi dari kerajaan dan mendirikan Solomon Magic. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Kau sendiri sudah tahu identitasku sebagai Guardian Kingdom. Apa kau tidak curiga dengan informasi yang kuberikan? Kau tidak takut aku berbohong? "

" Tidak. Karena aku mempercayaimu. "

" Begitu, ya. Naruto. Kau adalah cahaya dari dunia ini. Kau juga tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Jadi, jangan sampai kau masuk ke dalam kegelapan. "

" Solomon juga mengatakan itu. "

" Benarkah? "

Kemudian keduanya menikmati minuman masing – masing.

" Naruto-kun. "

" Apa apa, Emiya-senpai? "

" Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku ingin kau melindungi yang lain. "

" Baiklah. "

" Dan juga, jangan dendam pada orang tuamu. Dia melakukan itu supaya adikmu tidak dipenuhi kebencian yang seharusnya tidak dia miliki. "

" Aku tahu. PTSD-ku juga sudah sembuh berkat Gabriel dan yang lainnya. "

" PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Aku terkejut kau mengalaminya. Tapi itu wajar. "

" Ya. Itu wajar. "

" Menurutmu, korban selamat dari Happy Party Tragedy juga mengalami PTSD? "

" Entahlah. Kuharap kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi. "

" Tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun. Manusia adalah makhluk yang suka mengorbankan sesuatu. Demi bertahan hidup, mereka rela membunuh. Jika ada suku yang lebih kuat, mereka akan mengorbankan mereka demi bertahan hidup. "

" Ya. Baiklah, aku akan kembali. "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto pergi dari atap dan kembali ke kelas.

" Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Oyakata-sama. "

Dari ketiadaan muncul Oyakata-sama, pendiri dari Guardian Kingdom.

" Aku terkejut kau membicarakan tentang Happy Party Tragedy. "

" Lalu? "

" Sepertinya kerajaan sudah menemukan dua orang yang selamat dari tragedi itu. "

" Aku akan melindungi mereka berdua. "

" Bagus. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugas kita. "

" Ngomong – ngomong, bukankah kau menyusup ke Hagun Academy tempo hari. Saat Accelerator dan Victor mendatangiku. "

" Lalu? "

" Mengapa kau tidak menyerahkannya padaku? "

" Aku harus menyembuhkan bocah itu. "

" Tapi, dia anakmu. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih lembut, Oyakata-sama? "

" Jika aku memanjakannya, dia akan menjadi lemah. Dia tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup yang keras. "

" Bukankah kau sudah menyiksanya sejak kecil? "

" Itu semua demi kebaikannya. "

" Kau beruntung dia tidak dendam padamu. Dan kau juga beruntung PTSD-nya sudah sembuh. "

" Tidak salah aku menjodohkannya dengan putri keluarga Tenshin. "

" Baiklah. Aku harus pergi dulu, Oyakata-sama. "

" Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tentang Happy Party Tragedy. "

" Baiklah, Oya... Tidak, Minato Namikaze-sama. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Gimana kabarnya**

**Selamat naik kelas untuk para pelajar. Itupun kalau kalian naik kelas.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sini terungkap banyak hal. Pertama, potensi dari Tobio. Dia belum bisa bergabung dengan Jin. Jadi, Jin bergabung dengan Naruto. **

**Kedua, Kurama dan Yasaka. Yasaka gagal disegel oleh Minato dan membuat Yasaka menjadi salah stau kepribadian Naruto. Jadi, Naruto menjadi memiliki kepribadian ganda, kepribadian pertamanya adalah dirinya yang asli, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Yasaka**

**Ketiga, raja Britain Kingdom. Namanya adalah Absalom. Absalom di sini bukanlah Absalom dari One Piece, tapi dari sejarah Kerajaan Israel. Daud atau David (Raja kedua Israel) memiliki beberapa anak. Dua di antaranya adalah Absalom dan Salomo (Solomon/Sulaiman). Di dalam Alkitab, Absalom pernah memberontak melawan ayahnya (Daud/David) dan dia meninggal di tangan Yoab.**

**Keempat, John Namikaze. Dia adalah kakek buyut Naruto. Namanya saya ambil dari John from England, saudara Richard the Lionheart. Karena kekejamannya, dia dikudeta. Dari kudeta itu, David diangkat menjadi raja**

**Kelima, Minato adalah Oyakata-sama dan pendiri dari Guardian Kingdom. Dia juga penyebab Naruto pernah mengalami PTSD, sebuah penyakit mental pasca trauma. Untungnya Naruto sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan itulah chapter 13**

**Sekian dulu dari saya**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Bye - bye**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 14 : Our Story

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak penyelamatan Miya dari Lady Steel Nanase. Namun, Naruto dkk tidak mendapatkan sanjungan ataupun sejenisnya. Itu dikarenakan semua yang dia lakukan diklaim oleh Ten Pillar. Untungnya baik Naruto maupun yang lainnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

Saat ini, Naruto, Jeanne, Mito, dan Gabriel sedang berjalan menuju ke asrama mereka masing – masing. Walaupun mereka berbeda asrama, mereka berempat masih berada di arah yang sama.

" Gabriel-neechan, apa kau punya rencana besok? " Tanya Mito

" Besok hari minggu, kan? Sepertinya tidak. " Jawab Gabriel

" Yosh, tolong temani kami berdua shopping. " Ucap Jeanne

" Shopping? " Tanya Gabriel sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut

" Ya. Bagaimana? "

" Ikut saja, Gabriel. Jika aku yang ikut, aku hanya akan mencari kursi sambil menunggu mereka selesai berbelanja. " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah kalau begitu. "

" Yo, kalian! "

Terlihat Shirou mendekat dari kejauhan.

" Ada apa, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku ingin kalian ikut denganku. " Ucap Shirou

" Ke mana? "

" Onsen. Di pinggiran kerajaan baru saja didirikan onsen. Aku ingin kalian ikut. Lalu, ini juga hadiah dari Oyakata-sama karena sudah membantu kami. "

" Apa hanya kami saja, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Mito

" Tidak. Aku mengajak mereka semua yang terlibat dalam kejadian 'itu'. " Ucap Shirou

" Aku mengerti. Aku akan ikut. " Ucap Naruto

" Apa kau mau ikut, Gabriel-kun? " Tanya Shirou

" Boleh? " Tanya balik Gabriel

" Tentu saja. Naruto-kun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya bersenang – senang tanpa kekasihnya. " Jawab Shirou

" Baiklah. Kita kumpul di gerbang sekolah besok. Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuurus. "

" Apa itu? "

" Kau mau tahu? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Kami akan mempublikasikan siapa saja yang akan bergabung dalam Blue Moon Festival. " Ucap Shirou

" Baiklah. "

" Aku pergi dulu. "

Dan setelah itu, Shirou pergi untuk melanjukan tugasnya.

" ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. " Ucap Naruto

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kerajaan.

Terlihat empat orang sedang berjalan beriringan. Terlihat seorang anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun berjalan di depan mereka.

" Aku tidak mau. " Ucap seorang berambut perak

" "Sudah kukatakan, ayo kita ke onsen." Ucap MISAKA MISAKA sambil memperlihatkan apa yang dia inginkan. " Ucap si anak seperti menirukan penulisan perkataan seorang karakter dalam sebuah novel.

" Tidak. Hey, dia adalah adikmu. Mengapa kau tidak menghentikannya? " Tanya si rambut perak.

" "Sejujurnya, Misaka juga ingin ke sana." Ucap MISAKA sambil membantu Last Order. " Ucap seorang perempuan yang berusia sekitar empat belas tahun yang memiliki gaya bicara sama seperti si bocah berusia sepuluh tahun.

" Bisakah kalian semua diam? " Tanya seseorang berambut putih

" Kau juga diam, sialan! " Ucap si perak emosi

" Hah!? Apa kau mau berkelahi, Accel!? " Tanya si rambut putih sambil emosi

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Teme! " Balas si rambut perah alias Accelerator.

Tiba – tiba mereka berdua merasakan aura bahaya dari depan mereka.

" Berlindung! "

BUM

Dengan cepat Accelerator memunculkan tanah yang melindungi mereka dari sebuah serangan.

" Zehahahaha. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan akan menemukan salah satu dari suku Kiina yang sudah punah. " Ucap si penyerang.

" Apa maumu, General of the Army Marshall D Teach? " Tanya si putih

" Victor. Tidak ada nama keluarga ataupun nama belakang. Itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau kau adalah bagian dari suku iblis, Kiina. Ditambah lagi mata sipitmu dan kemampuanmu dalam mengunakan sihir. Itu memang sesuai dengan ciri – ciri dari suku iblis Kiina. " Ucap Teach

" Kami bukan iblis. Kalian hanya ingin membantai kami semua hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang bisa kami raih. " Balas Victor

" Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah iblis! Jika aku membunuhmu dan juga yang satunya, aku akan mendapatkan pangkat General of the Armies, sama seperti General of Armies Iskandar! "

" Sang Jendral Penakluk, ya. Kau punya selera yang cukup bagus. Kau harusnya tahu, aku berhasil selamat dari genosida yang kalian lakukan dan aku berhasil membantai sebagian besar rekanmu saat di Kiinan dulu. Jangan remehkan aku! "

Dan dari kedua lubang celananya, muncul semacam besi yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi pedang. Terlihat pula ia melawan beberapa senti dari tanah.

" Apa kau butuh bantuan? " Tanya Accelerator

" Tumben kau mau membantuku. " Sarkas Victor

" Berisik. Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat. " Balas Accelerator

" 10032, lindungi Last Order! " Ucap Victor

" "Ha'i." Ucap MISAKA sembari melindungi Last Order. "

.

.

.

Blue Star Domitory

" Kami kembali. " Ucap Naruto

" Ah, selamat datang. " Ucap Tobio dan Vali yang sedang duduk di ruang berkumpul sambil bermain catur dan meminum secangkir kopi.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya, namun ia berpapasan dengan Cao Cao dan tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Itu membuat buku yang Cao Cao bawa terjatuh.

" Maaf. " Ucap Naruto sambil membantu mengambil buku – buku Cao Cao yang terjatuh berantakan.

" Terima kasih. " Balas Cao Cao

Dalam sekilas, Naruto melihat salah satu buku yang Cao Cao bawa. Buku itu adalah buku tentang suku Kiina.

" Aku pergi dulu. " Ucap Cao Cao

.

Kamar 303

Naruto duduk dan tiduran di kasurnya.

" Kiina, ya. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah suku yang berniat memberontak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Karena itu, mereka diserang habis – habisan. Namun, banyak dari pihak kerajaan yang meninggal dalam penyerbuan itu. Di sisi lain, hanya ada dua orang dari suku Kiina yang berhasil selamat dan dicap sebagai iblis. "

Kemudian ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi dan mengambil buku yang ada di meja.

" Beberapa prajurit yang selamat adalah General Marshal D Teach. Dia naik pangkat menjadi General of the Army. Untuk menghormati mereka yang gugur dalam pertarungan, kerajaan menyebut serbuan itu sebagai Happy Party Tragedy. Sebuah tragedi yang menghasilkan pesta bahagia.' Pesta bahagia' atas hilangnya suku yang akan mengancam kerajaan. Tapi, itu tetaplah genosida. "

Kemudian, Naruto mengganti bajunya dan mulai mandi

.

.

Kembali ke Victor dan Accelerator.

" Tch. Kau memang iblis. Aku akan membunuhmu lain waktu. " Ucap Teach lalu pergi

" Sepertinya kita memang harus pergi ke onsen. " Ucap Victor

" Baiklah. Aku akan ikut. " Ucap Accelerator

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Di gerbang, Naruto melihat orang – orang yang diajak Shirou ke onsen. Mereka adalah penghuni Blue Star Dormitory, Sasuke, Gabriel, dan Mito.

" Jadi, mereka yang kau ajak? " Tanya Naruto

" Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi. "

.

Satu jam kemudian

Britain Onsen

Sebuah onsen baru di mana hanya beberapa orang yang boleh masuk. Mereka yang sudah mendaftar saja yang boleh masuk.

" Baiklah, kita pisah kamar. Sakura, kau temani para cewek. Dan aku akan menemani para jantan perkasa ini. " Ucap Shirou

" Jantan... perkasa... "

" Ha'i, senpai. " Ucap Sakura

.

Kamar para cowok.

Setelah merapikan barang bawaannya, para cowok mulai duduk di tatami dan memulai bermain catur. Sementara itu, Shirou dan Naruto berada di luar untuk membeli minuman.

" Emiya-senpai, aku ingin tanya satu hal. " Ucap Naruto

" Apa itu? " Tanya Shirou

" Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Happy Party Tragedy yang kita bicarakan tempo hari. "

" Happy Party Tragedy, ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

" Semuanya. "

" Seperti yang kau baca di buku – buku sejarah. Itu adalah serbuan kerajaan ke suku Kiina di Kiinan yang akan memberontak. "

" Ya. Lalu, apa itu tidak dicap sebagai genosida? "

" Kerajaan tidak menganggap itu sebagai genosida karena berhasil mengagalkan kudeta. "

" Apakah tidak ada rumor tentang mereka? "

" Ada banyak. Salah satunya tentang dua orang yang berakhir selamat. "

" Selain itu? "

" Ada yang bilang kalau Happy Party Tragedy sebenarnya adalah pembantaian kepada suku Kiina karena mereka lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. "

" Lebih kuat? "

" Kemampuan sihir mereka berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita. Mereka bisa menggunakan sihir dengan sangat stabil. Seperti yang kau tahu, manusia bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi tidak sestabil itu. Sebagai contoh, berapa lama kau bisa konsentrasi mengalirkan mana ke benda yang kau pegang. "

" Paling lama tiga puluh menit. Setelah itu, sihirku akan pecah dan aku harus mengulang teknik itu dari awal. "

" Aku adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir paling stabil di sekolah menurut para guru. Aku bisa melakukan itu selama lima jam selama tidak kehabisan mana. Tapi, suku Kiina bisa melakukan itu tanpa batas waktu. Dengan kata lain, mereka bisa melakukan teknik itu tanpa henti sampai mereka kehabisan mana. "

" Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? "

" Karena mereka adalah keturunan dari elf. "

" Keturunan? "

" Leluhur mereka, sekaligus pediri desa Kiinan menikah dengan seorang elf bernama Kiina. Anak mereka menjadi half-elf. Lama – kelamaan, mereka kehilangan ciri utama mereka sebagai elf dan half-elf, yaitu telinga panjang dan runcing mereka. Tapi, kemampuan mereka tetaplah sama. Ciri lainnya adalah mereka memiliki mata sipit. "

" Cao Cao memiliki mata sipit, apa dia bagian dari suku Kiina? "

" Cao Cao memang sipit, tapi dia tidak sesipit suku Kiina. "

" Baiklah, terima kasih. "

" Sama – sama. Aku akan kembali. "

Dan setelah itu, Shirou kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

Di kamar cewek.

Berbeda dengan para cowok yang langsung main, para cewek justru mulai mengobrol dan menggosip.

" Sakura-senpai, kudengar Emiya-senpai tidak menyukai harem. Apa itu benar? " Tanya Miya

" Bagaimana, ya. Senpai dulu memiliki dua pacar. Yang pertama adalah aku, yang kedua adalah Nee-san. " Jawab Sakura

" Tunggu, Emiya-senpai memacari dua bersaudara? " Tanya Jeanne

" Ya. Tapi, Nee-san sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang membuat Senpai membenci harem. Dia bilang 'semakin banyak harem yang kumiliki, akan semakin banyak rasa sedih dan sakit saat kehilangan mereka'. "

" Dan saat dia bilang kehilangan, itu berarti ditinggal mati, ya? " Tanya Mito

" Ya, begitulah. "

" Lalu, kita tanya siapa yang punya kisah percintaan. " Ucap Mito mengalihkan topik

Dan semua mata menatap ke arah Gabriel.

" Gabriel-chan, apa kau mau menceritakan kisah cintamu? " Tanya Miya

" Bagaimana, ya. "

" Ayo ceritakan, Gabriel-neechan, aku juga ingin tahu. " Ucap Mito

" Baiklah. Semuanya berawal dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "

Gabriel's POV

Aku mulai menceritakan kisah cintaku dengan Naru. Semuanya dimulai dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku diajak oleh ayahku dan ibuku ke suatu tepat. Tempat itu adalah masion milik Keluarga Namikaze.

Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Naru, Minato-sama, dan Kushina-sama. Dalam pembicaraan itu, aku mengetahui kalau aku dan Naru ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Aku yang saat itu masih sombong menolak hal itu karena menanggap Naru terlalu lemah. Saat Naru menantangku dalam duel, tiba – tiba seorang pelayan memberi tahu kalau Jeanne-chan menghilang.

Naru yang mendengar hal itu langsung lari ke luar untuk mencari Jeanne. Saat dia kembali, aku melihatnya dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Banyak luka di tubuhnya, terlebih lagi tiga cakaran besar di dadanya dan semacam gigitan di bahu kirinya. Saat itu aku hanya bingung dengannya dan menghina kebodohannya di dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali ke masion Namikaze untuk berduel dengan Naru. Dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, Naru kalah dengan telak. Dari segi kemampuan, kami sudah berbeda. Aku adalah penyihir berbakat yang bisa mengendalikan sihir cahaya dengan baik, sementara Naru hanyalah pengguna sihir penciptaan pedang yang bahkan baru membangkitkan kemampuannya.

Namun, seminggu kemudian, dalam duel kedua kami. Naru mengalahkanku. Aku syok dan marah atas apa yang terjadi. Aku kembali ke rumah dan meminta ketiga kakakku untuk melatihku dan menjadi lebih kuat.

Namun, Michael-nii, kakak pertamaku mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan mau mengajariku sampai aku mengerti tentang Naru. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk menguntit Naru. Dan keesokan harinya, aku mulai menguntit Naru. Saat itu, dia pergi bersama Jeanne-chan. Mereka pergi dan menemui dua orang. Mereka adalah Sasuke-kun dan Sona-chan. Mereka selalu bermain bersama.

Setelah bermain, Naru mengantarkan Jeanne-chan pulang. Dan setelah itu, dia pergi ke sebuah hutan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Awalnya, dia masuk ke hutan itu selama satu jam. Tapi, lama kelamaan, dia semakin lama menghabiskan waktunya di hutan itu. Saat dia keluar dari hutan, tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan terdapat beberapa bekas luka.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak aku mulai menguntit Naru. Aku sudah mulai dewasa dan mulai mengerti dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku sering merasakan sakit di hatiku saat aku melihat Naru bersama dengan perempuan lain. Dia juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di hutan.

Suatu hari, saat aku sedang menguntit Naru, ia tidak kunjung keluar dari hutan itu. Aku yang mulai khawatir dengan Naru segera masuk ke hutan itu. Dan saat aku menemukan Naru, aku terkejut dengan keadaan hutan itu.

Beberapa pohon hancur, beberapa pedang menancap di tanah, dan beberapa mayat Magical Beast yang tertusuk pedang ada di sana. Di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, terdapat sebuah tanda. Tanda itu berbentuk berbagai hewan – hewan, termasuk para Magical Beast dan beberapa garis di sebelahnya. Aku bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah jumlah Magical Beast yang ia bunuh. Jumlahnya cukup banyak selama lima tahun terakhir.

Aku yang melihat hal itu langsung sadar akan satu hal. Naru berlatih di hutan ini. Dia bertarung dengan makhluk yang tidak berakal, namun lebih kuat. Naru berbeda denganku yang telah memiliki bakat sejak lahir. Naru tidak dikaruniai bakat yang hebat, namun dia memiliki usaha yang besar. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kuat.

Aku mendekati Naru yang pingsan dan menidurkan kepalanya di pahaku. Air mataku mulai menetes saat memikirkan semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang selama ini Naru rasakan. Aku hanya menangis, menunduk, dan meminta maaf atas semua pikiran buruk dan hinaanku selama ini, walaupun aku hanya menghinanya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Saat kembali ke rumah, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada ketiga kakakku. Kakak keduaku, Uriel-nii mengatakan kalau mereka ingin aku bahagia. Jadi, mereka membuatku mengetahui tentang Naru dan membuatku tidak memandang rendah dirinya lagi, sehingga Naru tidak menggagapku jahat dan mencampakkanku.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke masion Namikaze untuk menemui Naru. Naru sempat terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

" Naruto-kun, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kota hari ini? "

Itulah yang kuucapkan saat itu. Sebelumnya, aku memanggilnya dengan namanya, tanpa suffix 'kun' ataupun 'san'. Dan saat itu, dia sempat menyindirku, namun dia mau menemaniku.

Di kota, keadaan sangat canggung. Baik aku maupun Naru, kami berdua tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan Naru mulai memecah kecanggungan dengan mengajakku makan di sebuah warung. Itu adalah warung tempat di mana ia dan Jeanne-chan sering kunjungi. Semakin lama, kami semakin dekat. Kami juga mulai saling berbicara. Naru juga sering menceritakan kepadanya tentang gurunya yang sangat baik.

Namun, semuanya berubah tiga tahun kemudian. Guru Naru dikabarkan meninggal dalam Liberation War. Naru yang mendengar itu pergi dan mulai berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia berjanji padaku kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi. Di sisi lain, aku menagih janjiku kepada ketiga kakakku tujuh tahun yang lalu untuk melatihku dan mereka menyetujuinya.

Gabriel's POV end

" Dan setelah itu, kami bertemu lagi di Hagun Academy. " Ucap Gabriel

" Aku terkejut kalau orang sebaik Gabriel-neechan dulunya adalah orang yang sombong. " Ucap Jeanne

" Ya, begitulah. Naru telah banyak mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. "

.

.

Sore harinya

Saat ini, Naruto dan para cowok sedang menikmati pemandian air panas.

" Ah... nikmatnya! "

" Emiya-senpai... kau benar tentang onsen ini... "

" Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak akan menyesal. "

Terlihat mereka semua benar – benar menikmati pemandian terbuka ini. Walaupun ada batas antara pria dan wanita. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi juga menikmati pemaindian ini.

" Hey, apa kau mau menjalankan misi? " Tanya Shirou

" Misi? " Beo Naruto dkk

" Ya. Misi... Me... ngin... tip... "

Sontak perkataan Shirou membuat mereka semua memerah, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Me-Me-Me-Me-Mengintip!? "

" Ya... Itu adalah misi yang harus dilakukan semua pria di onsen. "

" Sejak kapan kau ketularan mesumnya si naga sialan itu, Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Naruto

" Semua pria itu mesum. Ada yang bisa menahan nafsunya, ada yang tidak. Aku yakin kau pernah mengocok batangmu sambil membayangkan Gabriel-kun. "

Ucapan itu langsung membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Tapi, mereka semua itu punya 'orang dalam' di sini. " Ucap Tobio

" Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kalian yang tanggung. " Ucap Naruto

" Yosh, ayo kita lakukan. " Ucap Shirou

" Oke. "

Mereka mulai aksinya. Mereka dengan perlahan melubangi dinding kayu pembatas untuk membuat lubang intip. Mereka bisa melihat kalau Gabriel, Mito, Jeanne, Miya, dan Sakura sedang menikmati pemandian air panas juga. Namun, tubuh mereka tersensor oleh uap panas dari pemandain itu sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Shirou kembali masuk ke dalam kolam pemandian. Dia memberikan kode untuk diam kepada mereka. Dengan cepat Shirou menciptakan dua pisau dan melemparnya ke dua tali yang mengikat pembatas kayu. Dan itu membuat pembatasnya jatuh ke arah pemandian wanita.

Para wanita yang kaget dengan jatuhnya pembatas melihat Tobio, Vali, Cao Cao, dan Arthur sedang berpose mengintip tanpa sehelai benang. Mereka juga melihat Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shirou yang berada di kolam pemandian sambil memunggungi mereka.

" Ka-Kalian mengintip!? " Ucap Miya setengah terkejut

Para wanita langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan handuk dan keluar dari kolam untuk mengintrogasi para pelaku pengintipan.

" TUNGGU! TUNGGU! TUNGGU! INI SEMUA IDE EMIYA-SENPAI! " Ucap Tobio

" YA, KAMI HANYA DIJEBAK! " Ucap Vali

" Apa buktinya? " Tanya balik Shirou yang masing memunggungi mereka semua.

" SIALAN, KAU EMIYA-SENPAI! " Ucap Cao Cao

" Baiklah. Akan kuhajar kalian. " Ucap Miya

" Miya-sama, tolong ampuni kami. " Ucap Arthur

BUK BUK

BUK BUK BUK

Setelah lima pukulan, Shirou melihat ke arah Tobio dkk dan mendapati kalau para cewek telah pergi.

" Sepertinya mereka harus membuat pembatas dari batu bata. Kayu tidak cukup untuk melindungi para wanita dari para pengintip. " Ucap Shirou

" Jadi kau melakukan ini untuk menjahili mereka atau memberikan mereka saran? " Tanya Sasuke

" Keduanya. "

Dan setelah Shirou mengatakan itu, mereka bertiga pergi untuk berganti baju.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Naruto sedang berjalan – jalan di lorong penginapan dari pemandian air panas itu. Untungnya besok juga libur, jadi mereka bisa pulang besok.

" Naru... "

" Gabriel? "

Tiba – tiba Gabriel muncul di belakangnya.

" Apa kau tidak bisa tidur? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya, begitulah. " Jawab Gabriel.

" Aku ingin membeli minum di kafetaria. Apa kau mau ikut? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya. "

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kafetaria. Entah mengapa mereka selalu rindu saat – saat mereka sedang berduaan. Mungkin karena mereka ingin membayar kerinduan mereka selama dua tahun.

" Hey, bagaimana kabar ketiga kakakmu? " Tanya Naruto

" Mereka baik – baik saja. Mereka selalu menanyakan kapan kau kembali. "

" Sepertinya mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai adik iparnya. "

" Ya. Mereka ingin aku bahagia. Dan aku sudah menemukannya. "

" Aku juga... "

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kafetaria. Mereka melihat seorang pria berambut putih sedang meminum sebuah kopi. Mereka pergi dan memesan teh hijau hangat dan dua porsi sandwich.

" Ah... aku benar – benar merindukan saat – saat kita sedang berduaan. " Ucap Naruto

" Naru... ada orang di sini... " Ucap Gabriel malu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke warung yang kita datangi lima tahun yang lalu? "

" Tempat itu, ya. Aku ma- "

" Hey, kalian berdua! " Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka. Terlihat orang berambut putih yang sedang menikmati kopi itu duduk di sebelah mereka.

" Apa apa, ya? " Tanya Naruto ramah

" Apakah kalian berdua berpacaran? " Tanya si rambut putih.

" I-I-Itu... "

" Ya. Kami berpacaran. " Ucap Naruto. " Apa kami mengganggu? " Tanyanya melanjutkan.

" Tidak. Tenang saja. Aku ingin kalian menjadi modelku. Apa kalian mau? " Tanya si rambut putih

" Model? " Beo Naruto dan Gabriel.

" Ya. Saat aku melihat kalian, itu membuatku memiliki inspirasi untuk melukis. Aku akan memberikan lukisannya pada kalian. " Ucap si rambut putih

" Baiklah. Namaku Naruto dan dia Gabriel. "

" Namaku Victor. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Dari lubang celananya muncul beberapa besi yang kemudian berubah menjadi stand lukisan.

" Tunggu! Kakimu!? "

" Apa? Ini besi. Bukan sperma. "

Ucapan frontal Victor membuat Gabriel memerah. Kemudian Victor menaikkan celana panjangnya dan memperlihatkan kaki besi yang separuhnya hilang.

" Ini adalah sihirku. Aku bisa mengendalikan semua unsur logam yang ada di bumi. Tapi, kemampuanku hanya meliputi mengubah bentuk dan menggerakkan. Ini juga membuatku bisa melayang dan terbang. "

" Kapan kau kehilangan kakimu? " Tanya Naruto

" Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, ada bandit yang menyerang rumahku. Semua keluargaku tewas di tangan bandit itu kecuali adikku. Aku berhasil membunuh sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi aku kehilangan kakiku. "

" Maaf mengingatkanmu pada kenangan yang kelam. " Ucap Naruto

" Tak masalah. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman yang mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatiku. " Ucap Victor sambil mengambil sebuah kanvas, kuas, dan cat dari dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

" Apa kau seorang pelukis? " Tanya Gabriel

" Melukis hanyalah hobiku. Aku adalah bekerja sebagai pelayan masyarakat. " Jawab Victor

" Pelayan masyarakat? "

" Menolong ibu yang jadi korban copet, membantu bocah mengambilkan balonnya yang lepas, dan lain sebagainya. "

" Sepertinya sulit. "

" Tidak juga. Rekanku adalah manipulator vektor. Dia memudahkanku dalam bekerja. Bagaimana dengan kalian? "

" Kami murid dari Hagun Academy. " Jawab Naruto

" Hagun, ya. Aku punya kenalan di sana. "

" Siapa kenalanmu? "

" Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran. "

" Sepuluh atau sebelas, ya? " Gumam Naruto

" Sepuluh. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. " Ucap Gabriel

" Aku asumsikan kalian ditunangkan. Tidak ada anak sekecil itu yang sudah tahu tentang cinta – cintaan. "

" Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya pacar? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak punya. Aku setahun lebih tua dari kau. "

" Begitu, ya. "

Setelah beberapa menit lukisan Victor selesai.

" Ini. " Ucap Victor sambil memberikan lukisan buatannya.

" Indah sekali. " Ucap Gabriel

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Victor sambil mengembalikan stand besinya ke kaki besinya.

" Berapa? " Tanya Naruto

" Gratis. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. " Ucap Victor lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafetaria.

" Tunggu. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu umur kami? " Tanya Naruto

" Sudah kubilang namaku Victor. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan masyarakat di Guardian Kingdom. "

" Guardian Kingdom? Itu berarti... "

" Ya, kenalanku adalah Shirou-san, Danchou kami. Sampaikan pesanku padanya: Getaran Kegelapan sedang memburu para Kiina. "

" Kiina!? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kiina? "

" Tanyakan saja pada adikku, Cao Cao. Aku pergi dulu. "

" Tunggu. Itu berarti kau... "

" Ya. Aku adalah seorang Kiina. Begitu pula dengan Cao Cao. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Xander**

**.**

**Di chapter ini, kita masuk ke arc baru. Berbeda dengan dua arc sebelumnya yang berhubungan dengan Solomon Magic. Arc kita kali ini hanya akan berada di sekitar Britain Kingdom. Arc ini akan membahas permasalahan suku Kiina.**

**Suku Kiina adalah keturunan dari elf bernama Kiina. Mereka memiliki ciri fisik mata sipit dan wajah tampan/cantik. Mereka juga tidak mempunyai nama marga. Anggota suku Kiina hanya terisa dua orang, Cao Cao dan Victor.**

**Jika kalian ingin tahu inspirasi nama Kiina, kalian bisa search di google tentang 'Kiina' atau terjemahkan kata Kiina ke bahasa Indonesia. Maka kalian akan tahu.**

**Di sini kita juga mengetahui kisah cinta NaruGabri dari sudut pandang Gabriel. Di arc permasalahan klan Namikaze dan penyelamatan Gabriel, kisah ini akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 14**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Run

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam dengan ucapan Victor.

" Kau dan Cao Cao seorang Kiina? "

" Apa kau tahu marga dari Cao Cao? Nama Cao Cao adalah satu nama, tidak ada nama keluarga Cao di dunia ini. Kau harusnya tahu itu. "

" Kalau begitu, mengapa ia memilih menggunakan nama aslinya daripada nama palsu? "

" Itu karena kami bukan orang munafik. Aku pergi dulu. "

Dan setelah itu, Victor meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

" Naru, bukankah Kiina itu... "

" Ya. Suku yang dibantai oleh kerajaan karena akan memberontak pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka masih ada yang hidup. "

" Jika itu terjadi... Mungkinkah mereka akan membalas dendam? "

" Entahlah. Tapi, mereka pasti benar – benar membenci kita semua. Secara tidak langsung, kita adalah bagian dari mereka yang membantai mereka. "

" Kalau begitu... kita harus melaporkannya kepada kerajaan. "

" Tunggu dulu, Gabriel. Kita harus membicarakan ini kepada Emiya-senpai terlebih dahulu. "

" Aku mengerti. "

Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamarnya masing – masing.

.

Kamar para cowok

Terlihat para cowok masih terjaga. Mereka masih bermain kartu dan beberapa permainan lainnya.

" Emiya-senpai, kita harus bicara. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius

" Ada apa? "

" Ada seorang kenalanmu yang bertemu denganku. Dia menitipkan pesan kepadaku. "

" Kenalan? Siapa itu? Dan apa pesannya? " Tanya Shirou

" Getaran Kegelapan sedang memburu para Kiina. "

Sontak ucapan Naruto membuat semua orang terkejut. Itu dikarenakan Naruto menyebutkan nama Kiina. Terlihat Cao Cao berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

" Tunggu, Cao Cao. Aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu. " Ucap Naruto sambil memegang bahu Cao Cao

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi. "

" Jangan kabur, Cao Cao. "

Cao Cao hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Jadi kau sudah tahu, ya? " Tanya retoris Cao Cao

" Tunggu, Naruto. Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Cao Cao? " Tanya Tobio

" True Longinus: Spear of Destiny. "

BUM

Dengan cepat Cao Cao mengeluarkan tombak sihirnya dan menyerang Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindar, namun hal itu membuat dinding penginaman berlubang. Cao Cao melompat ke lubang itu dan pergi dari sana.

" Cepat tangkap dia! Jika dia sampai bertemu orang itu, dia akan terbunuh! " Ucap Shirou

Dengan cepat Vali, Tobio, Arthur, dan Sasuke melesat untuk mengejar Cao Cao

" Naruto-kun, siapa yang menemuimu? "

" Seseorang bernama Victor. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kejar Cao Cao-kun. Nyawanya akan jadi taruhan jika dia bertemu si getaran kegelapan itu. "

" Ya. Light Saber: Light Step. " Dengan cepat Naruto melesat dengan kekuatan sihirnya untuk mengejar Cao Cao.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao melesat dan mencari kamar milik Victor dan Accelerator.

" Senpai. " Terdengar suara perempuan berbicara kepada Shirou. Dia adalah Sakura

" Ada apa, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Mito

" Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Untuk sekarang, kalian tetap di sini. " Ucap Shirou

" Ha'. "

" Sudah dimulai, ya, Danchou. " Terdengar suara asing berbicara kepada Shirou

" Ironman. "

" Kita tidak dalam misi. Setidaknya belum. Namaku Victor. Apa itu tadi Cao Cao? "

" Ya. Dia kabur setelah Naruto-kun menyebutkan kata Kiina. "

" Begitu, ya. Aku dan Accelerator akan mengejarnya. "

" Bagus. Terima kasih. "

Dan setelah itu, Victor kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Terlihat semuanya sedang mengejar Cao Cao yang kabur.

" Cao Cao! Kembalilah! " Ucap Tobio

" Tidak! Kalian semua akan membunuhku dan kakakku jika kalian melakukan itu! " Ucap Cao Cao sambil menghindari Tobio dkk.

" Light Saber: Light Portal! "

Tiba – tiba, muncul sebuah portal di hadapan Cao Cao. Dan dari portal itu, Naruto muncul dan menyerang Cao Cao dengan pedangnya. Cao Cao yang melihat itu menahannya dengan True Longinus.

" Hentikan semua ini, Cao Cao. " Ucap Naruto

" Tidak. Kalian semua sama saja. Hanya karena aku bagian dari Kiina, kalian akan membawaku ke kerajaan. "

" Aku tidak bilang kalau kami akan membawamu ke kerajaan. "

" Bohong! Di mata kalian, aku adalah iblis yang akan menghancurkan kedamaian. Kalian seenaknya mengatakan kalau pembantaian kami menghasilkan 'pesta bahagia', tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu arti sebenarnya dari 'pesta bahagia' itu! "

" Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik! "

" Tidak. Kalian hanya akan membunuh kami, sama seperti mereka. "

" Aku- "

" Jangan bilang kalau kau mengerti perasaanku. "

" Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalau aku mengerti perasaanmu. "

" Hentikan ini, Cao Cao. Kami temanmu. " Ucap Vali

" Tidak. Kalian tidak mungkin mau berteman dengan iblis sepertiku. Aku dan kakakku hanyalah iblis yang akan menghancurkan dunia. " Balas Cao Cao

" Kami tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. " Ucap Arthur

" Tidak. Aku sudah ribuan kali mendengar ucapan itu. Pada akhirnya, kalian semua hanya akan menjualku ke kerajaan dan menjadi pahlawan yang telah membunuh para iblis. " Ucap Cao Cao.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Kiinan, Cao Cao? " Tanya Naruto

" Mereka tidak hanya membunuh keluarga kami, tapi mereka juga... "

" Awas! "

DEVIDE DEVIDE DEVIDE DEVIDE

Saat Cao Cao akan bercerita, sebuah sihir hitam melesat ke arah mereka. Namun Vali dengan cepat menghisap semua sihir hitam itu.

" Siapa itu! " Tanya Naruto sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah si pelaku penyerangan.

" ZEHAHAHA... Ternyata si kecil Kiina ada di sini juga, ya. Aku gagal menangkap yang tua karena aku terlalu ceroboh pergi sendirian. Kali ini, aku membawa semua teman – temanku! "

Dan di belakang orang itu, tampak sembilan orang yang berbeda – beda.

" Sial. Dia membawa semua timnya. " Ucap Shirou yang sudah tiba di sana.

" Apa kau mengenal mereka, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Arthur

" Ya. Mereka adalah salah satu pasukan khusus milik kerajaan. Berbeda dengan Guardian Kingdom yang berdiri secara independen, mereka adalah anjing kerajaan. Mereka adalah Blackbeard Army. Pemimpin mereka adalah Marshall D Teach. Dia bisa memanipulasi getaran dan kegelapan. "

" Begitu, ya. Karena itu Victor mengatakan kalau dia adalah 'getaran kegelapan'. "

" Zehahaha... Ternyata kau ada di sini, Counter Guardian. " Ucap Teach

" Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan memburu langsung para Kiina, Kurohige. " Balas Shirou

" Tentu saja. Itu perintah dari Yang Mulia. Iblis yang mengganggu ketentraman dunia ini. "

" Benarkah? Bukankah kau hanya ingin membalas dendam atas kematian anggotamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di Kiinan? "

" Itu salah satunya. Baiklah, kita sudahi pembicaraan kita. Tangkap Kiina itu! "

" Semuanya. Lindungi Cao Cao. " Ucap Shirou

" Sword Magic: Human is a Sword. " Tiba – tiba, Cao Cao berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. " Kau tunggu di sini, Cao Cao. " Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh Cao Cao di punggungnya.

" Apa itu tadi? "

" Itu salah satu sihirku. Aku mengubah wujud seseorang menjadi pedang untuk sementara waktu. "

" Kita harus melawannya. "

DOR

DOR

TRANG

TRANG

" Hey, Augur, apa kau sudah mulai menumpul? " Tanya seseorang berjenggot ungu

" Tidak. Aku sudah mengincar di otak dan jantungnya. " Balas si penembak bernama Augur

Ternyata, pria yang bernama Augur ini menembak Naruto di kepala dan jantungnya, namun Naruto berhasil menangkis keduanya.

WUSH

BRUK

BLAR

Di sisi lain, terlihat Shirou menyerang Augur, namun di jenggot ungu menahannya dan melemparkannya ke tempat lain sehingga panah sihir itu meledak.

" Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso. Darkness Shadow Sword. "

Dari bayangan Augur dan si jenggot ungu muncul beberapa pedang yang siap menghujam mereka. Namun, sesosok raksasa mengangkat Augur dan si jenggot ungu, serta langsung menghancurkan pedang buatan Tobio.

" Sial. Raksasa macam apa itu? "

" Kau lama, Wolf! " Ucp Teach

" Maaf, Danchou. Aku lapar. " Jawab raksasa yang bernama Wolf itu.

" Sanjuan Wolf. Dia... bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi raksasa. Tinggi maksimal yang pernah tercatat adalah 180 meter. " Ucap Shirou

" KITA TIDAK BISA MELAWAN RAKSASA ITU, EMIYA-SENPAI! " Ucap Tobio

Wolf mulai mengambil sebuah batu yang sangat besar dan melemparkannya ke Naruto dkk.

" SIAL! "

" BAJINGAN! "

" DOBE, APA KAU BISA MENGUAHNYA MENJADI PEDANG? "

" TIDAK. TERLALU LAMA UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU! "

BUM

Namun, muncul seorang berambut perak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menendang batu itu. Batu itu terpental dan menghantam balik Sanjuan Wolf.

" Apa itu? "

" Entahlah. "

" Rambut perak!? "

" Vali, apa dia saudaramu? "

" Aku tidak punya saudara. "

" Kalian berisik sekali, sialan. " Ucap si rambut perak

" HAH, APA MAKSUDMU, ANJING! " Balas Tobio emosi

" Kau selalu membuat masalah, Accel. " Ucap si rambut putih.

Terlihat keduanya melayang di udara.

" Dia... Victor... " Gumam Naruto

" Zehahaha... Jadi si kiina yang tua datang, ya. Tapi kau membawa Accelerator. Kami tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja. Kami pergi dulu. "

Dan setelah itu, Teach mengeluarkan sihir kegelapannya dan menelan mereka semua dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

" Kita benar – benar harus membunuh raksasa sialan itu. " Celetuk Naruto

" Ya... Kau benar. Dia itu akan menjadi musuh tersulit. " Balas Shirou

" Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali. Kita akan menceritakan semuanya. " Ucap Victor.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka kembali ke penginapan. Naruto menurunkan Cao Cao dalam wujud pedangnya dan menancapkannya ke tanah.

" Sword Magic : Human isn't a Sword. "

Dan dengan mantra itu, Cao Cao kembali ke wujud manusianya.

" Itu tadi... cukup mengerikan. " Komen Cao Cao

" Cukup sulit bagi ahli pedang untuk bertarung tanpa menggunakan pedang yang ada di dekatnya. Jika kau sampai patah, kau akan mati. " Balas Naruto

" Baiklah, ayo kita semua ke kantin. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. " Ucap Shirou

.

.

Setelah Shirou memperbaiki dinding yang dihancurkan Cao Cao beberapa jam yang lalu dengan sihirnya, Naruto dkk berkumpul di kantin. Mereka adalah anggota Blue Star Dormitory, Sasuke, Mito, Gabriel, Victor, Accelerator, Last Order, dan MISAKA 10032.

" Sebelum itu biar aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Victor. Codename-ku di Kingdom Guardian adalah Ironman. Si perak itu adalah Accelerator. Nama aslinya tidak diketahui. Lalu si rambut coklat itu adalah MISAKA 10032, panggil saja 10032. Dan si bocah itu adalah Last Order. " Ucap Victor memperkenalkan diri.

" "Salah kenal." Ucap MISAKA MISAKA dengan senyuman lebar. "

" "Mohon bantuannya. " Ucap MISAKA sambil membungkuk. "

" Hey, apa gaya bicara mereka seperti itu, EMiya-senpai? " Tanya Tobio

" Ya. Mereka seperti membaca sebuah dialog dalam novel. " Ucap Cao Cao melanjutkan

" Entahlah. Itu semua karena penciptanya. Sebagai catatan, 10032 dan Last Order adalah klon dari salah satu anggota kami yang lain. " Jawab Shirou

" Hah!? Klon!? "

" Ya, klon. Ada 20001 klon yang diciptakan, tapi 10031 klon sudah mati terbunuh. " Ucap Accelerator.

" Begitu, ya. "

" Ditambah lagi mereka saling berbagi ingatan, jadi mereka bisa mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya. " Ucap Victor

" Siapa yang membunuh mereka semua? " Tanya Naruto

" Itu rahasia, Naruto-kun. " Balas Shirou

" Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang akan kalian bicarakan? " Tanya Naruto

" Seperti yang kalian semua sudah ketahui. Aku dan Cao Cao adalah bagian dari Suku Kiina yang sudah hampir punah. Kami hidup dalam ketakutan. " Ucap Victor sambil mengelus kepala Cao Cao yang lebih pendek darinya.

" Semuanya terjadi pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu... "

.

.

.

Markas Blackbeard Army

" Itu tadi menyebalkan sekali. Mengapa kau tidak menebasnya, Shiryu? " Tanya si jenggot ungu.

" Bocah Uchiha itu menahanku. Maaf, Burgess. " Ucap si ahli pedang alias Shiryu

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Danchou? " Tanya perempuan bernama Catarina Devon.

" Kita akan memburu mereka. Musuh kita kali ini adalah Kingdom Guardian. Kita tidak bisa mundur. Ketujuh Komandan mereka cukup kuat. "

" Emiya Shirou, Counter Guardian; Victor dari Kiina, Ironman; dan Accelerator dari 'Over the God' Project, Accelerator. " Ucap manusia bersayap bernama Lattiffe.

" Keempat sisanya adalah Railgun, Nightmare, Magic Slayer, dan Spirit Prince. Identitasnya masih belum diketahui. " Ucap pria bertanduk bernama Avalo Pizarro.

" Lalu, siapa bocah – bocah itu? " Tanya Teach

" Sejauh yang kami ketahui, mereka adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze; Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha; Tobio Ikuse, pengguna Cans Lykaon; dan Vali Lucifer, Sang Hakuryuukou. "

" Zehahaha... Aku mengerti. Semakin sedikit musuh kerajaan, semakin jaya pemerintahan Yang Mulia. " Ucap Teach

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

" ... Jadi itulah kisahku sebelum aku masuk ke Hagun Academy. Selain kalian, hanya para guru yang tahu tentang identitasku sebagai Kiina. Tapi, mereka masih membiarkanku menjadi murid setelah apa yang dipropagandakan oleh kerajaan. " Ucap Cao Cao

Terlihat paa perempuan, kecuali MISAKA 10032 menangis. Di sisi para cowok, terlihat Tobio dan Vali menangis. Bisa dibilang keduanya adalah yang paling dekat dengan Cao Cao.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kenyataannya. " Ucap Gabriel sambil menangis.

" Aku tahu kalau kerajaan gagal mendapatkan rahasia dari Kiina, tapi itu tetap saja terlalu kejam. " Ucap Miya

" Inilah kerajaan yang sebenarnya. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh orang yang tidak berkapabilitas akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. " Ucap Sasuke

" Tapi, bukankah apa yang orang – orang lakukan pada kalian itu terlalu kejam? " Tanya retoris Jeanne

" Kau ingat apa yang mereka propagandakan, bukan? Kiina dituduh sebagai pemberontak. Pilihannya hanya dua. Membela pemberontak atau kerajaan. Menjadi pengikut pemberontak atau nasionalis. " Ucap Naruto

" Apa kalian sudah paham? Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku. " Ucap Shirou

" Apa permintaanmu kali ini, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku ingin kalian melindung Cao Cao. Aku bisa menyerahkan Victor kepada dirinya sendiri. "

" Tapi, kami harus sekolah. " Ucap Mito

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubungi Kepala Sekolah. Aku sudah melaporkan semuanya. Sekolah akan mengganggap kita sedang melakukan misi. " Ucap Shirou.

" Kami mengerti. " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah. Kita tidur. Besok aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke salah satu markas kami. " Ucap Shirou

.

.

Kamar Victor dan Accelerator.

Terlihat Shirou, Victor, dan Accelerator berada di depan sebuah alat komunikasi.

" Aku mengerti, Counter Guardian. " Ucap Minato sebagai Oyakata-sama

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Oyakata-sama? " Tanya Victor

" Kita akan melindungi Cao Cao dengan nyawa kita. Kita akan membagi tim menjadi dua. Counter Guardian, Ironman, dan Accelerator, lindungi Cao Cao. Nightmare, Spirit Prince, Railgun, Magic Slayer; kalian mata – matai kerajaan. " Ucap Minato

" Tunggu, Oyakata-sama! Apa kau pikir dia bisa melakukan mata – mata? "

" Ara~ Tapi, dia yang selalu melindungimu, kan~ "

" U-U-Urusai! "

" Baiklah. Semuanya, waktunya untuk bubar. Lindungi kerajaan ini dan seluruh rakyatnya. All hail the God! "

" All hail the God! "

Di sisi lain, Naruto terbangun. Dia tidur di sebelah Cao Cao. Dia memegang tangan Cao Cao. Dan kemudian dia tidur.

.

.

.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto melihat seorang anak. Bisa dia lihat kalau anak itu adalah Cao Cao.

" Mengapa!? Mengapa kalian melakukan itu kepadaku! " Tanya si anak sambil menangis

" Itu karena kau adalah Kiina! Jika saja kau tidak lahir sebagai Kiina, kau tidak akan mengalami hal itu. " Ucap seorang pria sambil menarik tangan si anak yang terikat.

" Itu benar. Jika saja kau bukan Kiina, kami tidak akan melakukan ini padamu. Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri. Marahlah karena kau lahir sebagai Kiina. Marahlah! Dendamlah! Dan berpikirlah kalau orang dari Kiina sepertimu lebih baik mati. " Ucap perempuan di sebelah si pria

" Kau itu iblis. Kau juga memiliki darah elf yang hina. Kami adalah manusia dan kau bukan. Kalian selalu meneror kami. " Ucap si pria

" Kalian sudah membawanya, ya. " Terlihat orang lain berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Ya. Sebelum kita bawa ke kerajaan. Kita akan membawanya ke alun – alun desa. " Ucap si pria yang kemudian menyeret si anak ke alun – alun desa.

.

Alun Alun Desa

Di alun – alun desa, si anak diikat di sebuah tiang. Terlihat seorang pria berdiri yang membawa semacam pengeras suara berbentuk kerucut di dekat si anak.

" Lihat ini, para warga! Iblis yang berhasil kabur dari Happy Party Tragedy ada di sini! Kerajaan telah memberikan harga kepala kepadanya. Sebelum kita menyerahkannya, kita harus membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada para prajurit yang gugur dalam Happy Party Tragedy. " Ucap pria itu.

Seorang pria lain menarik rambut si anak sehingga membuatnya menghadap ke atas. Dia mengambil sebuah cat dan menuliskan sebuah kata di dada si anak. DEVIL. Itulah tulisan yang dituliskan ke dada si anak.

" Sekarang, waktunya untuk pembalasan! Hajar dia! Balaskan dendam para prajurit yang gugur kepadanya! Iblis sepertinya harus disiksa! "

Dan dengan cepat, berbondong – bondong orang berlari dan langsung menghajar si anak. Dia ditendang, dipukul, dicambuk, diludahi, dihina, bahkan maksa si anak melakukan oral kepadanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam. Saat dia mendengar cerita dari Cao Cao dia hanya terkejut dan simpati, tapi saat melihatnya secara langsung, ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Cao Cao

'Sial. Aku harus keluar dari sini!'

DUAR

Tiba – tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan di dekat mereka. Dan seorang pria dengan bola angin menyerang mereka sebuah dan dalam sekejap si anak menghilang.

'Jadi kau, ya, ayah sialan...'

Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur dan berpindah ke tempat lain.

.

Terlihat dua orang pria dan seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membersihkan tubuh si anak dari 'kotoran' yang diberikan para warga dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

" Apa kau sudah selesai, Kushina? " Tanya si pria berambut pirang

" Sudah, Minato-kun. " Jawab si perempuan alias Kushina.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Jika dia bisa dilihat oleh orang tuanya, mereka akan melihat wajah Naruto tertutup poninya.

'Harusnya kalian juga sebaik itu padaku, orang tua sialan...'

" Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu. " Ucap Minato

" Ya. Aku akan membawanya ke Tsunade dan yang lainnya. "

Ucapan si pria yang diajak bicara oleh Minato membuat Naruto terkejut.

'Suara ini... Sensei?'

Naruto langsung berjalan ke depan si pria dan melihat wajahnya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

'Sensei... akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi... walaupun hanya di dalam ingatan temanku...'

" Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. " Ucap Minato

" Ya. Hati – hati, Minato, Kushina. "

Dan setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya meninggalkan si pria dengan si anak. Anak itu dinaikkan ke atas kereta kudanya. Di sisi lain, Naruto berusaha untuk menyentuh Sang Sensei, tapi itu percuma karena dia hanya melihat ingatan dari Cao Cao

'Tidak masalah... yang penting aku sudah bisa melihatmu lagi, sensei...'

Dan saat Naruto berbalik, dia melihat sebuah tangan menembus tubuhnya. Dan saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Sang Sensei seperti menghentikan pergerakan seseorang.

" Apa kau ada di sana? "

'Huh!?'

" Aku tahu kau ada di sana, Naruto. Walau aku tidak bisa merasakanmu, mendengarmu, melihatmu, ataupun menyentuhmu; tapi aku melihatmu aku bisa tahu kalau kau ada di sana. "

'Sensei... aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi... sudah dua tahun sejak kematianmu... aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya... Aku sudah kehilangan 'dia' dan aku harus kehilanganmu... Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku lagi...'

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Tapi, aku yakin kau sedang menangis. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau adalah anakku. Aku sudah kehilangan istriku sebelum ia melahirkan. Aku tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Jadi, aku menanggapmu sebagai anakku. "

'Aku juga, sensei... kaulah pengganti ayah sialan itu... kau adalah ayahku... aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau aku benar – benar menjadi anak kandungmu...'

" Sudahlah. Kau adalah laki – laki, jika kau menangis, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat tampan di depan Gabriel-chan. "

'Terima kasih... sensei...'

" Woy, sensei, apa yang kau lakukan? "

Terlihat seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun.

" Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya sang sensei ke Naruto yang berusia sebelas tahun.

'Jadi ini lima tahun yang lalu, ya... Itu berarti aku masih belum dekat dengan Gabriel...'

" Aku baik – baik saja. Apa pelajaran kita hari ini, sensei? " Jawab Naruto versi bocil

" Kau belajar sendiri dulu. Aku ada urusan. " Balas Sang Sensei

" Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan anak yang ada di dalam kereta kudamu? Apa kau menculiknya? "

" TENTU SAJA TIDAK! JANGANKAN SHOTA, LOLI SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU! "

" Maaf. "

" Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gabriel-chan? "

" Hah!? Perempuan itu sangat menyebalkan! Apa yang sebenarnya dia mau? Apa dia itu yandere!? Apa dia sebenci itu padaku hanya karena aku pernah mengalahkannya? Tapi itu hampir lima tahun yang lalu! "

'Dia memang menyebalkan saat itu.' Batin Naruto versi remaja

" Tsundere. Dia tsundere, bukan yandere. Baiklah, aku yakin kalian akan baik – baik saja. Aku pergi dulu. " Ucap Sang Sensei lalu pergi dengan kereta kudanya bersama si anak korban persekusi itu.

Secara sekilas, Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya.

'Kalau tidak salah, ini terjadi sebelum Gabriel mulai berubah... Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lihat sehingga dia menjadi baik padaku.'

Tapi, keinginan Naruto hilang karena dia kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Naruto's Mindscape End

.

.

Naruto terbangun di malam hari. Dia bangun setelah menjelajahi kenangan Cao Cao dan reuninya dengan gurunya. Naruto mengelap air matanya yang ternyata menetes.

" Begitu, ya. Aku benar – benar menangis. Aku akan benar – benar bersyukur jika sensei adalah ayah kandungku. "

Dan Naruto kembali tetidur dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Cao Cao.

" Terima kasih untuk segalanya, sensei... "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Kalian sehat kan?**

**.**

**Di sini diceritakan lebi lanjut tentang Cao Cao dan Victor. Mereka menjadi buruan kerajaan. Dan Naruto dkk akan membantu Shirou untuk melindungi Cao Cao.**

**Di sini diperlihatkan kalau Cao Cao pernah mengalami persekusi dan rasisme pada lima tahun yang lalu. Dia dianggap sebagai iblis dan disiksa sebagai pembalasan atas gugurnya orang dalam Happy Party Tragedy.**

**Arc ini bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari kasus rasisme. Tapi sampai saat ini, saya belum pernah membaca artikel tentang suku atau ras yang pernah berniat untuk memberontak ke suatu negara, namun malah mengalami genosida. Jika kalian tahu, bisa tolong beri tahu saya.**

**Lalu, identitas komandan lain dari Kingdom Guardian. Empat di antaranya adalah Shirou, Kurumi, Victor, dan Accelerator [ditambah Minato sebagai Oyakata-sama]. Tiga sisanya adalah Spirit Prince, Railgun, dan Magic Slayer. Dari clue ini, mungkin kalian bisa menebak tiga komandan yang tersisa.**

**Lalu, masa lalu Naruto. Naruto pernah memiliki seorang guru yang menjadi figur ayah baginya. Untuk kalian fans Naruto, figur ayah Naruto bukanlah Jiraiya. Itu karena Minato tidak memanggilnya sensei. **

**Sang sensei adalah seorang duda dan tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Jadi, dia menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga membenci ayahnya. Terlihat dari dirinya yang menyebut Minato 'ayah sialan'**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 15**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 16 : Kinna's Hunting Begin

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke salah satu markas dari Kingdom Guardian. Terlihat Naruto telah duduk di teras depan penginapan sambil menunggu teman – temannya selesai bersiap – siap.

" Naru... "

Terdengar seorang perempuan memanggil Naruto. Hanya dari mendengar bagaimana perempuan itu memanggilnya, ia bisa mengetahui identitas dari perempuan yang memanggilnya. Perempuan itu adalah tunangan dan pacarnya, Gabriel.

" Ada apa, Gabriel? " Tanya Naruto

" Kemarin aku bermimpi aneh. " Jawab Gabriel

" Hah!? Mimpi apa? "

" Aku bermimpi kalau aku akan membunuhmu. "

" Hah!? Membunuhku? "

" Jujur saja aku benar – benar ketakutan saat terbangun dari mimpi itu. "

" Lalu, apa masalahnya jika kau membunuhku? Lagipula, jika aku mati, apa kau akan ikut mati? "

" Itu... "

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Gabriel dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Gabriel.

" Kau ingat janji kita empat tahun yang lalu, kan? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya. Aku ingat. " Jawab Gabriel

" Bagus. Kalau begitu, jangan bunuh diri jika aku mati, ya. "

" Aku mengerti. "

Tiba – tiba Naruto meneteskan air matanya dan mulai menangis.

" Ada apa, Naru? "

" Aku merindukannya... Aku merindukan sensei... "

Gabriel yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" Apa kau bermimpi bertemu dengannya? " Tanya Gabriel

" Ya. Aku benar – benar senang. Tapi... aku tetap saja merindukannya. Hari – hari terasa berbeda tanpa kehadirannya. "

" Aku tahu... dia orang yang baik... "

Gabriel terus memeluk Naruto sampai Naruto mulai tenang.

" Terima kasih, Gabriel. "

" Ehem... "

Terlihat Shirou dan yang lainnya telah datang dan melihat sepasang sejoli ini sedang bermesraan.

" Mungkin kita harus menginap sehari lagi dan membiarkan mereka menenangkan hormon mereka yang sudah melonjak itu. " Ucap Shirou

" Ya, kau benar. " Balas Tobio

WUSH

TAP

Naruto yang kesal langsung melemparkan sebuah belati ke arah Shirou, namun berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Shirou.

" Jangan bermain – main dengan benda tajam, Naruto-kun. " Ucap Shirou

" Berisik. " Balas Naruto

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Victor, Accelerator, apa kalian siap? " Tanya Shirou

" Ya. Jika kalian tidak bisa mendarat, jangan salahkan kami. " Ucap Accelerator

" Mendarat? " Beo Naruto dkk

TIK

Dengan cepat, mereka semua melayang dan melesat menuju markas Kingdom Guardian.

" SENPAI, APA – APAAN INI! "

" BAGAIMANA KALAU KAMI MATI? "

" Itu nasib kalian. " Ucap Shirou tenang.

" Kemampuan Accel adalah memanipulasi vektor. Pada dasarnya, semua yang bergerak memiliki vektor, termasuk arah. Accel bisa memanipulasi hal itu. Dia mengubah vektor kita yang semula nol (karena diam) menjadi jarak terdekat kita dengan tujuan. " Ucap Victor tenang

" BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TENANG DI SITUASI SEMACAM INI? " Tanya Tobio yang panik

" Mengapa, ya? Apa kau tahu, Cao Cao? " Tanya Victor pada Cao Cao

" Entahlah. " Balas Cao Cao

" KITA SEGERA SAMPAI. " Teriak Shirou.

Dengan cepat mereka semua mendarat dengan baik, kecuali Tobio dan Vali yang jatuh dengan kepala di bawah.

" Sial. Sakit sekali. "

" Aku harusnya menggunakan DIvine Deviding. "

" Ayo kita bergerak. Kita harus cepat sebelum mereka menemukan kita. " Ucap Shirou lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah gua.

Lalu, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menelan mereka dan berpindah ke sebuah area terbuka.

" Tempat apa ini, senpai? "

" Ini adalah markas Kingdom Guardian Divisi 1. Archer-Magic Division. Ayo masuk. " Kemudian mereka masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar.

.

.

Markas Kingdom Guardian 1st Division.

Markas divisi pertama dari Kingdom Guardian adalah sebuah tempat terbuka yang berada di puncak sebuah gunung. Markas terdiri dari sepuluh bangunan utama. Terdiri dari lima asrama, satu area pelatihan, satu markas komando, satu gudang senjata, dan satu gedung rahasia.

" Kita akan pergi ke asrama. "

" Oke. "

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam asrama. Di sisi lain terliat seorang pria berdiri berjalan. Dia berjalan ke sisi gelap dari sebuah ruangan. Terlihat di ruangan itu banyak mayat. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir.

" Mereka ada di sini. Waktunya berburu. "

.

.

Malam harinya

Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Nampak Shirou duduk di sebelahnya.

" Apa ini sudah semuanya? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan dengan beberapa fraksi. " Ucap Shirou

" Fraksi? "

" Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut kekuatan kerajaan. Kerajaan ini lebih dari sekedar pasukan kerajaan dan Kingdom Guardian. Ada juga Akatsuki dan kelompok yang kau pimpin. Di sisi lain ada juga Solomon Magic. Status mereka masih belum bisa dijelaskan. Mereka lebih kompleks dari sekedar teroris. "

" Itu benar. Dari yang kupahami, sepertinya mereka hanya beberapa kelompok yang bekerja sama di bawah nama Solomon. "

" Dia juga tidak berniat untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan. Lalu... "

" Danchou, kau sudah kembali, ya. "

Terdengar suara perempuan berambut silver kebiru – biruan.

" Ah... Tomoe, ya. " Ucap Shirou. " Perkenalkan. Dia Tomoe Gozen. Dia adalah tangan kananku di Divisi ini. Dia juga yang memimpin divisi ini selama aku bersekolah. "

" Namaku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. "

" Salam kenal, Namikaze-sama. "

" Baiklah. Lanjutkan tugasmu. "

" Ha'i.

Kemudian perempuan yang bernama Tomoe Gozen itu pergi dari sana.

" Aku punya firasat tidak enak. " Ucap Naruto tiba – tiba

" Begitu, ya. Aku tidak pernah meragukan firasatmu, terlebih lagi jika aku merasakan firasat yang sama. Bersiap – siaplah. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Shirou, angin kencang berhembus dan membuat mereka merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Tomoe sedang berjalan. Dia selalu membawa sebuah naginata di punggungnya untuk berjaga – jaga jika ada pertarungan mendadak.

BRUK

Tiba – tiba seorang pria menabrak Tomoe yang sedang berjalan. " Maaf, Tomoe-sama. " Ucap pria itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

SRING

Namun, Tomoe malah menodongkan naginata ke leher dari pria itu.

" Maaf, Tomoe-sama... Aku tahu jika kau marah, tapi apa kau harus semarah itu sampai kau mau membunuhku? " Tanya pria itu kebingungan.

" Siapa kau? "

" Hah!? Apa maksudmu, Tomoe-sama? " Tanya pria itu semakin kebingungan

" Semua yang ada di sini tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku, kecuali Danchou. Siapa kau sebenarnya? "

" Tch, ketahuan, ya... "

Dengan cepat pria itu menendang sisi bawah dari naginata itu dan membuat naginata milik Tomoe terlempar ke atas. Tomoe langsung melompat ke belakang dan mengambil kembali naginatanya. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia langsung menyerang pria itu.

Namun, serangan Tomoe tidak berguna karena pria bernama Kaminari itu melesat dan langsung memberikan serangan cakaran ke tubuh dari Tomoe.

" Sepertinya Danchou-mu itu benar – benar bodoh. Mempercayakan kepemimpinan First Guardian ke orang lemah dan bodoh sepertimu. "

" Youkai, ya... "

" Ya. Aku adalah Youkai. Aku bisa berubah menjadi orang lain yang pernah kusentuh. Bukan hanya berubah, aura dan kekuatannya juga bisa kutiru. Kemampuan yang hebat, bukan? "

" Itu berarti, Kaminari-san yang asli sudah kau bunuh. Maafkan aku, Danchou... Aku akan melepaskan segelnya. " Tomoe langsung membuka sebuah lilitan perban di lengan kirinya. " Seal. Release! "

BUM

Tiba – tiba muncul ledakan energi yang sangat besar. Terlihat dua buah tanduk muncul di dahi Tomoe.

" Mustahil! Oni!? Di pihak mereka ada Oni!? Sial. Aku tidak memperkirakan ini. "

Tomoe dengan cepat melesat dan menghantam Youkai yang bernama Kaminari itu hingga menembus beberapa bangunan. Kaminari yang melihat itu menendang balik Tomoe sehingga Tomoe terpental cukup jauh. Namun, muncul semacam jet api dari kaki Tomoe yang membuatnya kembali melesat ke arah Kaminari sembari mengarahkan pukulannya.

BUM

Dan saat Kaminari menahan serangan Tomoe, muncul ledakan api dari pukulan Tomoe.

" Oni sialan! "

BUM

Kaminari berputar dan menghantam Tomoe dengan kesembilan ekornya. Kaminari mengalirkan energi ke mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang tidak bia dibilang cantik.

" Mini Bijuudama! "

Energi di mulutnya langsung ditembakkan ke arah Tomoe.

BUM

Ledakan energi muncul saat Tomoe terkena serangan dari Youkai Kitsune itu. Namun, Tomoe masih bertahan, walaupun beberapa bagian dari pakaiannya hancur dan luka di tubuhnya, Tomoe masih bertahan. Terlihat tanduknya mengeluarkan api yang semakin besar.

" Cukup sampai di situ saja. "

CRUT

Dengan cepat Shirou muncul dan langsung menusukkan Rule Breaker ke tubuh Tomoe dan membuat Tomoe kembali ke wujud manusianya. Shirou juga kembali membuat segel yang sebelumnya dilepaskan oleh Tomoe.

" Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan muncul, Catarina Devon. Aku menemukan segudang mayat di sebuah ruangan dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi kamar mayat. Dan aku sadar, di Blackberad Army, makhluk sepertimu adalah sosok yang tepat. "

" Emiya-senpai!? Ada apa? " Tanya Mito

" Kita akan bertarung. Cao Cao, kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diam saja. Kau juga akan bertarung. Kau... harus membalaskan semua dendammu. "

Ucapan Shirou membuat Cao Cao terdiam.

BUM

Dari langit muncul beberapa orang yang jatuh dari langit. Mereka adalah Blackbeard Army.

" Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Orang yang menjadi salah satu prajurit dalam Liberation War memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "

" Begitu pula denganmu, Teach. Aku yakin, anak buahmu sudah mulai menyerang tempat ini, jadi hanya kita yang akan saling bertarung. Tapi maaf, bukan aku yang akan melawanmu. Cao Cao, lawan dia. "

" Aku!? " Tanya Cao Cao saat mendengar kalau Shirou menyuruhnya melawan Teach.

" Jika kau mengingatnya dengan baik, kau akan mengerti mengapa aku menyuruhmu melawan dia. Augur, kita akan bertarung. "

Sesaat setelah itu, Shirou melompat ke belakang dan menciptakan sebuah panah dan mulai menyerang Van Augur.

" Tch. Dia itu menyebalkan. " Dan dengan ucapan itu, Augur membalas serangan Shirou.

" Giliranku. Black Hole: Teleportation! "

Dengan cepat muncul sihir kegelapan yang menelan Naruto dkk. Namun, sihir itu juga menelan anggota dari Blackbeard Army.

" Baiklah! Perburuan Kinna, dimulaI! "

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat

BRUK

Terlihat Naruto jatuh di suatu tempat. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapat Cao Cao berada di sana.

" Cao Cao!? "

" Naruto-kun? "

" Begitu, ya... Sepertinya kita dipindahkan di sini. "

" ZEHAHAHA... Jadi, bocah Namikaze dan bocah kinna yang menjadi lawanku, ya... " Terdengar Teach berbicara kepada mereka.

" Teach... Mengapa kau begitu berambisi menghabisi para kinna? " Tanya Naruto

" Mengapa, ya... Karena para kinna yang telah membuat hidupku menderita! Mereka telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka. "

" Begitu, ya. Tapi tetap saja balasan yang kau lakukan itu terlalu kejam dan tidak masuk akal. "

" Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting para kinna itu harus mati! "

" Black Hole! "

Dengan cepat muncul lubang hitam yang bersiap untuk menghisap mereka.

" Light Saber! "

Di sisi lain, Naruto mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya dan menebas lubang hitam yang dibuat oleh Teach.

" Cao Cao, kita harus melawannya. "

" Ya... "

.

.

.

DI sisi Sasuke

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiam diri. Dia telah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya cukup lama. Tapi, dia belum melihat seorang pun berada di tempat itu.

" Jadi, ternyata bocah Uchiha yang menjadi lawanku, ya. "

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyiapkan kuda – kudanya.

" Kau ingin langsung bertarung, ya. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, namaku Shiryuu. Ame no Shiryuu. Kematian akan menghampirimu seperti hujan menghampirimu. "

Dengan cepat, Shiryuu melesat dan menyerang Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil menahannya dengan katana miliknya. Shiryuu melompat ke atas dan melakukan tebasan ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan datangnya bahaya langsung melompat ke depan sehingga punggungnya selamat dari serangan Shiryuu.

Sasuke yang telah mendarat dari lompatnya langsung melihat ke arah Shiryuu, namun dia tidak mendapatinya.

" Sudah kubilang, kematian akan menghampirimu seperti hujan menghampirimu. Tak bisa dideteksi dan... cepat. "

SRING

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkis serangan tak terlihat yang ada di belakangnya.

'Dia bisa menghilang!? Bahkan dengan Sharingan, aku masih belum bisa melihatnya.'

Kemudian Sasuke merasakan kalau sesuatu yang menyerangnya menghilang dan mulai bergerak berputar – putar di sekitarnya.

" Sial... Bagaimana aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat... "

.

.

.

Di sisi Victor.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melawanmu, Burgess. "

" Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan melawan seorang Kinna. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melawanmu dengan penuh hormat. "

" Ya. Aku juga akan melakukannya dengan penuh hormat... Terlebih setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku... "

Terlihat Victor mulai melayang. Terlihat beberapa besi muali berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tombak yang siap menyerang Burgess.

" Ah... aku ingat kau... Jadi, kau adalah anak dari perempuan yang kuhabisi... " Ucap Burgess

" Ya... karena itu... Mengampuni dosamu adalah urusanmu dengan Tuhan, tapi mengirimmu kepada-Nya adalah urusanku. "

Victor langsung menembakkan tombak – tombak besi itu ke arah Burgess, namun tidak berguna karena tombak – tombak besi itu langsung patah saat membentur tubuh Burgess.

" Kau lihat? Tubuhku lebih keras daripada besimu. Tidak ada senjata yang bisa menggoresku. "

" Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku menguburmu ke dalam tanah dengan besiku? Kau pasti akan mati juga. "

Kemudian tombak – tombak besi itu bergerak ke tangan kanan Victor dan berubah menjadi tangan yang memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan tangan milik Burgess. Dengan tangan yang berlapiskan besi itu, Victor melesat dan mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Burgess, namun Burgess berhasil menahannya.

.

.

.

Di sisi Gabriel dan yang lainnya.

Gabriel saat ini sedang bersama dengan kedua adik dari pacarnya, Mito dan Jeanne.

" Gabriel-neechan... Di mana kita? " Tanya Jeanne

" Aku juga tidak tahu. " Balas Gabriel

" Gabriel! " Tiba – tiba terdengar suara laki – laki. Ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

" Naru...? "

" Nii-san, kau ada di sini? " Tanya Mito

" Kita harus berhati – hati. Aku sempat bertemu musuh. " Ucap Naruto

" Siapa musuhnya? "

" Perempuan yang menyerang kita tadi... "

" Siapa namanya? "

" Catharina Devon. "

" Devon... Bukannya Demon, ya... "

" Jangan seperti itu, dia akan marah kalau dia mendengarnya. "

CRUT

Tiba – tiba, Gabriel langsung menusuk Naruto dengan tombak cahaya.

" Gabriel-neechan... "

" Naru tidak akan mengatakan itu... Naru yang asli justru yang akan menghina musuhnya... "

" Tch... Jadi kau mengetahuinya, ya... "

Kemudian Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan yang menunjukkan wajah kejam.

" Catharina Devon... Si iblis yang membunuh wanita cantik membunuh para gadis cantik setiap malam bulan purnama. Lalu, mengapa kau bergabung dengan Blackbeard Amy? "

" Supaya aku bisa membunuh lebih banyak lagi secara legal. Aku terkejut kalau kau benar – benar menyerangku yang berubah menjadi pacarmu. "

" Aku tahu karena Naru tidak akan pernah melakukan itu... "

" Kau benar – benar percaya padanya, ya... Apa kau pikir dia akan setia padamu selamanya? Saat kau sudah tua dan sakit – sakitan, dia akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja untuk mencari wanita lain. "

" Apa itu yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu. "

" Tidak. Tapi, aku akan menghabisi kalian untuk menyelesaikan misiku. "

Dengan ucapan itu, Devon berubah menjadi wujud rubahnya dan melesat ke arah Gabriel dkk.

" Light Magic: Light Shield! "

Namun, Gabriel langsung menahan serangan Devon dengan perisai cahaya.

" Adamantine Mana Chain! "

CRING

CRING

CRING

Beberapa rantai mana melesat ke arah Devon. Devon bisa melihat kalau Mito adalah pelaku penyerangan. Di sisi lain, Jeanne muncul dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya. Dia menyerang Devon dengan pedangnya, namun Devon berhasil menghindar.

" Angelic Magic: Light Wings! "

Dari punggung Gabriel muncul sayap berwarna putih yang membuatnya terbang.

" Light Magic: Light Arrow. "

Dan dari kedua sayapnya, muncul panah – panah cahaya yang melesat ke arah Devon dan siap untuk menghabisinya. Namun, Devon berubah menjadi Teach dan mengeluarkan sihir hitam yang menghisap panah – panah cahaya Gabriel.

" Kau juga bisa meniru kemampuan orang yang kau tiru, ya? "

" Ya. Waktunya kalian untuk mati. "

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Terlihat seorang pria yang tertidur lemas dan kudanya, yang juga lemas sedang duduk dan menyiapkan sihir.

" Jadi kau di sini, ya? "

Tentu saja pria itu langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara yang berbicara kepadanya.

" Minato Namikaze!? "

" Baiklah, it's killer time. Rasengan! "

Dengan Rasengan yang cukup besar, Minato langsung membunuh pria itu.

" Baiklah, Doc Q sudah kuhabisi. Tinggal menunggu mereka mengalahkan anggota lainnya. "

" Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan melakukan itu, Minato Namikaze. " Terdengar suara asing berbicara kepada mereka.

" Solomon, ya... Ada apa kau menemui teman lamamu ini? "

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebagai seorang teman. Aku juga ingin memberikan ini. Berikan ini kepada anak laki – lakimu. "

" Naruto? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya? "

" Itu dari satu – satunya anggota Namikaze di Solomon Magic. Dan juga... aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. "

" Lalu, kau sendiri sudah tahu rencanaku, kan? "

" Ya. "

" Apa kau akan mengambil kembali tahtamu yang dicuri oleh kakakmu? "

" Tidak. Lebih baik jika hak kepemimpinan Britain Kingdom dikembalikan ke kalian, para Namikaze, mengingat Namikaze adalah pemilik tahta kerajaan yang sebenarnya. "

" Begitu, ya. Tapi, kami memberontak bukan karena kami memang ingin menguasai kerajaan. Tapi, juga karena semua kebiadaban yang telah dilakukan Absalom. Kinna hanyalah salah satu korbannya. Dan itu belum termasuk sepuluh persen dari apa yang dia lakukan. "

" Ya, kebiadabannya benar – benar mengerikan. Aku percaya padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah kawanku. "

" Ya. Sampai jumpa, MInato. "

" Ya. Sampai jumpa, Solomon. "

.

.

.

DI tempat lain

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah berada di sebuah ruangan. Dia bersama beberapa orang sedang melakukan rapat.

" Hey, Itachi, apa ada pergerakan dari Ten Pillar? "

" Tidak. "

" Begitu, ya. Aku mendapatkan informasi kalau akan ada pemberontakan yang akan menguasai Hagun Academy. "

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Leader? "

" Tetap lakukan tugas kalian. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan Emiya-senpai dan Guardian Kingdom untuk menyelidiki hal ini. "

" Aku mengerti. Kembalilah dan kerjakan tugas kalian. "

Dan setelah ucapan dari Sang Leader, hologram yang memperlihatkan wajah anggotanya menghilang.

" Nagato, kau tidak membantu adikmu? "

" Naruto bukan adikku, dia hanya sepupuku. Bagaimana denganmu, Itachi? Bukankah Sasuke adalah adik kandungmu? "

" Alasannya sama sepertimu. "

" Baiklah. Sudah cukup lama sejak kekalahanku dari Arthuria, tapi Emiya-senpai benar – benar mengalahkan kalah darinya. "

" Orang OP itu bebas sesukanya. Tapi, kau sudah pernah melihat dia marah, kan? "

" Ya. Tapi, jika ada seseorang yang sudah menghina usaha seseorang, dia akan menghabisi orang itu. Karena itulah, dia mau membantu adik dari Arthuria. "

" Arthur-kun, ya... "

" Bagaimana, ya... Itachi dan Arthuria... Kalian berdua adalah Pillar. Fifth Pillar: Illusion Pillar: Itachi. Dan juga Sixth Pillar: Saber Pillar: Arthuria Pendragon. "

" Bagaimana denganmu, Nagato Uzumaki, mantan Pillar ketujuh, Almighty Pillar. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Baik – baik saja, kan?**

**.**

**Maaf saya jarang update gara – gara keasikan bermain P4G yang baru saja saya beli.**

**Yah, di sini kita melihat beberapa karakter yang pernah saya sensor namanya. Pertama Itachi sebagai pillar kelima dan Arthuria sebagai pillar keenam. Diketahui Arthuria memiliki rivalitas dengan Shirou. **

**Dengan ini, Pillar kelima sampai kesepuluh sudah diketahui. Mereka adalah Itachi, Arthuria, Rias, dan Sona dari tahun kedua; Shirou dari tahun ketiga; dan Gabriel dari tahun pertama.**

**Lalu, muncul dua fraksi baru. Pertama adalah fraksi yang dipimpin oleh Nagato. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menduga namanya. Dan yang kedua adalah yang dipimpin oleh Naruto.**

**Lalu, diketahui kalau Minato dan Solomon bersahabat. Solomon juga menitipkan sebuah barang dari seorang Namikaze yang bergabung dengan Solomon Magic kepada Naruto.**

**Di chapter depan, kita akan disuguhkan beberapa pertarungan saja. Gabriel, Mito, Jeanne vs Devon; Victor vs Burgess; Sasuke vs Shiryuu; dan Naruto, Cao Cao vs Teach.**

**Saya juga akan membuatkan satu chapter untuk memperlihatkan masa lalu dari Cao Cao dan Victor saat Happy Party Tragedy. Naruto dkk sudah mengetahuinya.**

**Tinggal kalian yang mengetahuinya.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu dari saya**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, topo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 17 : Angel and Sword

.

.

.

Di suat masa yang tidak diketahui

Terlihat perempuan ungu sedang memasak di rumahnya. Kemudian seorang pria masuk ke rumahnya.

" Ah, Anata, aku sudah... "

Ucapan dari perempuan itu terhenti saat pria yang menjadi suaminya membawa perempuan yang cantik bersamanya.

" Siapa dia? " Tanya si rambut ungu

" Dia? Dia adalah pacarku. Mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang – barangku. "

" Mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini? "

" Karena kau sudah tidak secantik dulu. Semenjak kau terluka dalam pertarungan itu, kau sudah tidak cantik lagi. "

" Begitu, ya... Itu semua karena kecantikan, ya... "

Nampak tubuh dari perempuan itu mulai berubah menjadi sesosok siluman rubah yang mengerikan.

" Aku akan membunuh semua wanita cantik. Dan dimulai darimu! "

.

.

.

Saat ini.

Situasi Gabriel Mito, dan Jeanne sedang tegang. Mereka berhadapan dengan perempuan yang bisa meniru siapapun beserta kemampuannya.

" Heh... Kau putri dari keluarga Tenshin, ya... Baiklah. Waktunya untuk membunuhmu. "

Dengan cepat Devon melesat. Gabriel yang melihat itu mengalirkan sihir cahaya ke tangannya dan membuat sebuah pedang cahaya. Devon melompat ke arah Gabriel. Lompatannya cukup tinggi hingga mampu meraih Gabriel yang sedang terbang. Devon mengarahkan cakaran ke arah Gabriel, namun Gabriel menahannya dengan tangan kanannya yang berbalut pedang cahaya.

Mito yang melihat posisi dari Devon langsung mengeluarkan rantai sihirnya dan merantai Devon dan menariknya ke bawah hingga terjatuh. Jeanne yang melihat itu melompat dan langsung menikam Devon dengan pedangnya.

Namun, Devon menahan serangan Jeanne dengan tiga ekornya.

" Mini Bijuudama! "

Sebuah tembakan sihir ditembakkan Devon dari mulutnya. Namun, Jeanne dengan cepat menghindari serangan Devon.

" Light Magic : Light Phoenix! "

Sebuah burung cahaya muncul dan langsung melesat ke arah Devon. Devon melesat da melompat – lompat untuk menghindari burung cahaya yang mengejarnya itu. Di sisi lain, Mito dengan bantuan rantai – rantainya melesat ke arah Devon. Dengan sebuah Rasengan yang cukup besar, Mito menyerang Devon.

Devon yang melihat Mito dan Rasengan-nya langsung mengeluarkan bola sihir dari mulutnya yang menahan serangan Rasengan milik Mito. Keduanya saling beradu hingga Devon melihat Jeanne melesat ke arahnya. Devon menembakkan bola sihir dari matanya yang langsung membuat fokus Mito hilang bersamaan dengan tidak stabilnya Rasengan miliknya. Hal itu membuat Mito terkena daya dorong dari serangannya dan Devon. Di sisi lain, Devon melompat, menangkap burung cahaya yang dibuat Gabriel, dan melemparkannya ke arah Jeanne.

" One Sword Style : World Slasher! "

SRING

Dengan gerakan simpel, Jeanne menebas burung cahaya yang mengarah ke arahnya dan melesat ke arah Devon.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : When World Hates You! "

SRING

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Dengan satu tebasan, Jeanne berhasil membuat tiga luka di tubuh Devon dan membuat Devon berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusianya.

Sementara itu, Gabriel hanya terdiam melihat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Jeanne.

" Teknik itu... Teknik bertarung milik Naru... Selain itu, itu adalah teknik yang dia gunakan untuk mengalahkanku... "

.

.

FLashback

10 tahun yang lalu.

Di sebuah ruangan, nampak seorang anak berusia enam tahun dan perempuan yang seumuran dengannya.

" Apa kalian sudah siap? " Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah

" Ya. " Jawab kedua anak itu

" Naruto Namikaze. Gabriel Tenshin. Pertarungan dimulai! "

" Aku tidak menyangka akan melawanmu lagi. " Ucap si anak perempuan alias Gabriel.

" Diamlah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini. " Balas si anak laki – laki alias Naruto.

" Beraninya kau merendahkanku! "

" Diam dan lihat. "

" Light Magic : Light Spear! "

Gabriel langsung menciptakan berbagai lingkaran sihir yang menembakkan berbagai tombak cahaya. Di sisi lain, Naruto menciptakan pedang dan menebas semua tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah.

" Apa!? "

" Sudah kuduga kau hanya bisa menggunakan tombak cahaya saja. "

" Sial! "

Gabriel memperbanyak tombak cahaya, namun semuanya bisa ditebas dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Naruto melakukan kuda – kudanya dan siap menyerang Gabriel.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : When World Hates You! "

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat ke hadapan Gabriel dan menebasnya.

SRING

CRASH

Dan tiba – tiba muncul sepuluh luka goresan di sekujur tubuh Gabriel. Gabriel yang merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya langsung terduduk. Di sisi lain, Naruto menghilangkan pedang yang baru saja ia gunakan.

" Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau menggunakan teknik itu! " Tanya pria berambut merah

" Maaf, aku kelepasan. "

" Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan teknik bertarung itu. Teknik bertarung itu digunakan untuk membunuh. "

" Maaf. "

Kemudian Naruto berjalan pergi keluar arena pertarungan.

" T-Tunggu! Aku belum kalah! "

" Pergilah. Kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan luka seperti itu. Kau hanya akan mati kelelahan dan kehabisan darah. Kau bisa mendatangiku minggu depan jika kau mau. "

Dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Sejak saat itu, Gabriel tidak akan pernah melupakan kekalahan pertamanya di sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Gabriel dkk.

Devon yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya langsung melompat jauh untuk menjauh dari Jeanne.

'Satu serangannya bisa membuatku kembali ke wujud manusiaku...' Batin Devon.

Jeanne yang melihat Devon menjauh mengubah kuda – kudanya dan melesat ke belakang Devon.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : Darkness is my Friend. "

CRUT

" ARGH... MATAKU! MATAKU...! "

Teriakan kesakitan dari Devon saat tiba – tiba kedua matanya ditebas oleh Jeanne.

" Dia menggabungkan Hiraisin dengan kemampun bertarung Nii-san..? "

" Sekarang, Gabriel-neechan! "

" Ha-Ha'i! Light Magic : Unlimited Blade Light! "

Dari berbagai tempat muncul pedang cahaya yang langsung melesat ke arah Devon. Dan dari tanah, muncul rantai mana yang langsung merantai Devon.

" Apa kita selesai? " Tanya Jeanne yang sudah kembali ke sisi Gabriel dan Mito

" Harusnya iya. " Ucap Mito

Gabriel menghilangkan sayap malaikatnya dan turun kembali ke tanah.

" Jadi perempuan cantik itu enak, ya... "

" Hah!? "

" Hanya karena kalian yang cantik, kalian akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik daripada mereka yang jelek. Orang – orang akan memujimu saat cantik dan meninggalkanmu saat kau sudah tidak cantik lagi. " Ucap Devon yang lemas karena tertusuk banyak pedang cahaya.

" Jadi itu yang pernah terjadi padamu, ya... "

" Karena itu... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan semua wanita cantik. "

Tiba – tiba energi gelap menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Devon. Baik itu Mito, Jeanne, maupun Gabriel gemetar saat merasakan energi gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Devon. Mito yang kehilangan fokus langsung terduduk dan membuat rantai mana yang merantai Devon hancur.

" Hey, kau bocah pirang dari Namikaze, kemampuanmu itu adalah cermi... Tidak. Kemampuanmu itu adalah bayangan dari kemampuan milik Naruto the Slaughterer Fox. Tapi, akan kupelihatkan ketakutan terbesar yang tidak akan pernah kau lihat lagi. "

WUSH

Dengan cepat Devon muncul dan menendang Jeanne hingga Jeanne terpental jauh.

" Nee-chan!? Rasen- "

BRUK

Sebelum Mito menyelesaikan sihirnya, dia juga ditendang oleh Devon hingga terpental ke tempat kakaknya terpental.

" MIto-chan!? Jeanne- "

BRUK

Gabriel yang belum selesai berbicara langsung ditendang oleh Devon. Namun, berbeda dengan kedua calon adik iparnya, Gabriel berhasil menahan tendangan Devon dengan tangan berlapis mana.

" Ho... kuat juga. "

Devon melompat dan berputar, lalu menendang Gabriel hingga membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter.

" Light Magic : Light Spear! "

Dari belakang tubuhnya, muncul belasan lingkaran sihir yang menembakkan tombak cahaya ke arah Devon.

" Percuma. "

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Devon melesat dan menghancurkan seluruh tombak cahaya milik Gabriel. Gabriel yang melihat hal itu membuat perisai cahaya. Melihat perisai itu, Devon melompat ke titik buta Gabriel dan bersiap menyerangnya. Namun...

BUM

Sebuah tombak cahaya melesat ke arah Devon dan meledak. Namun, baik Devon maupun Gabriel berhasil menghindari ledakan cahaya itu.

" Aku... tidak bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja. Karena itu, aku minta tolong padamu... "

" Siapa yang ingin kau minta bantuannya? " Tanya Devon

WUSH

Tiba – tiba muncul hempasan energi dari tubuh Gabriel.

" Begitu, ya... kau juga memiliki sosok lain yang berada di dalam... Tidak. Aku mengikat kontrak dengan roh. "

" Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Sekarang, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya... dan mengejar Naru... "

Dari tangan Gabriel muncul sebuah bola cahaya. Bola itu dengan cepat melesat ke udara dan meledak. Bersamaan dengan itu langit yang semula menampilkan gelapnya malam berubah menjadi cerahnya siang.

" Siang!? Apa ini sihir ilusi? "

CRUT

" Bukan. Ini bukan sihir ilusi. Aku hanya membuat matahari buatan dengan sihir. Sihir itu berubah menjadi seperti matahari sungguhan. Tapi, matahari itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya dalam satu jam. "

Devon yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan darah dari dadanya. Dadanya seperti tertembak sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat benda yang menembaknya.

" Apa yang kau tembakkan tadi? "

" Cahaya. "

Tiba – tiba, muncul lebih banyak tembakan yang mengenai dan menembus tubuh Devon.

" ARGH... "

Dan selama satu menit, Devon merasakan tubuhnya dihujam oleh ribuan jarum yang tidak terlihat.

" Apa kau tahu kecepatan cahaya? Kecepatan itu adalah tiga ratus ribu kilometer per detik. Itulah kecepatan cahaya yang menghujammu saat ini. Lalu, apa kau bertanya – tanya mengapa sihir yang kubuat bisa menjadi lambat? Itu karena cahaya itu adalah sihir yang kuciptakan dengan mana, sedangkan cahaya ini adalah cahaya sungguhan. Itu yang membuat sihir cahaya ribuan kali lebih lambat daripada cahaya yang sebenarnya. "

Begitulah Gabriel yang menjelaskan kepada Devon yang sedang dihujam ribuan cahaya.

" Aku ingin tahu mengapa Naru sangat suka menyiksa penjahat. Dulu saat ada seorang assassin yang mencoba membunuhku, Naru berhasil mengalahkannya dan menyiksanya. Naru saat itu terlihat senang. Jadi seperti ini rasanya. Ternyata memang nikmat... "

.

.

Sementara itu.

Jeanne dan Mito yang saat ini sudah kembali ke dekat Gabriel terkejut melihat senyuman di wajah Gabriel. Senyuman itu mirip dengan senyuman kakak mereka saat menyiksa musuhnya.

" Nee-chan, apa Gabriel-neechan ketularan sifat sadis Nii-san? "

" Sepertinya iya... Mereka berdua memang jodoh. "

.

.

Kembali ke Gabriel

Gabriel yang masih tersenyum tersentak setelah beberapa menit. Dia melihat kalau Devon masih bertahan dari serangannya.

" Ternyata kau masih bisa bertahan, ya... "

" Kau iblis! "

" Mungkin kau benar... Tapi, jika kau ingin mengatakan itu, aku senang. Karena jika aku menjadi iblis, aku bisa mendapingi Naru yang sudah menjadi iblis itu sendiri... "

Devon untuk pertama kali ketakutan saat melihat Gabriel yang semakin tersenyum sadis.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? "

" Aku adalah Gabriel Tenshin. Aku tidak memiliki alter ataupun kepribadian ganda. Kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai sisi gelapku. Roh yang mengikat kontrak denganku juga tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuhku. "

Perlahan matahari buatan itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Gabriel juga mendekatkan Devon ke matahari buatan itu. Dan dengan kepala masuk terlebih dahulu, Gabriel memasukkan Devon ke dalam matahari buatan itu dan membuatnya mati seketika. Matahari itu mulai mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

" Iblis, ya... Jika itu demi Naru... aku rela menjadi iblis... "

Siang yang semula panas mulai kembali menjadi malam yang dingin. Gabriel sadar jika sihirnya tadi pasti diketahui oleh yang lainnya.

BRUK

Tiba – tiba, Gabriel bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi iblis, Gabriel. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap menjadi malaikat. Bukankah nama Tenshin diambil dari kata 'Tenshi' yang artinya malaikat? "

Gabriel hanya terdiam saat mendengar suara orang yang berbicara kepadanya. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, dia bisa tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

" Mengapa kau ada di sini, Naru? "

" Aku terkena serangan si jenggot hitam itu dan terluka sampai ke sini. Apa aku menularkan tabiat burukku padamu? "

" Ya. Karena kau pernah menjadi psikopat di depan mataku, aku jadi ketularan psikopat. "

" Kau belum bisa menjadi psikopat, kau hanya sadis. Psikopat yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah mempedulikan norma sosial dan sebagainya. "

" Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Cao Cao-san? "

" Kami melawan Blackbeard. Mereka saling beradu argumen dan akhirnya kami bertarung. Dia menggunakan sihir kegelapan dan berhasil menanamkan racun ke tubuhku. "

" Lalu, mengapa kau bisa tenang seperti ini? "

" Walau aku terlihat tenang seperti ini, aku sedang panik. Saat aku sampai di tempat ini, tiba – tiba aku melihat matahari terbit. Kukira akan segera terjadi kiamat, ternyata itu kau. Jika kau sampai terlihat sedang menikmati menyiksa seseorang, kau bisa dicoret dari daftar keluarga Tenshin. "

" Lalu mengapa kau tidak? "

" Entahlah. Mungkin karena sejak dulu aku tidak pernah dianggap oleh ayah sialan dan wanita itu. "

" Kau tidak pernah memanggil Minato-san dengan panggilan Tou-san . Bahkan kau menyebut Kushina-san dengan sebutan wanita. "

" Aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Masih lama sampai mereka tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan keluargaku. "

" Begitu, ya. Jeanne menggunakan teknik bertarungmu. "

" Benarkah? Berapa luka yang ia hasilkan saat menebas musuhnya? "

" Tiga. "

" Hanya tiga? Saat aku melakukan itu padamu, aku melakukannya sampai sepuluh. "

" Ara~ Kau masih mengingatnya, Naru. "

" Apa kau sendiri melupakannya? Seharusnya tidak. Karena itu pertama kalinya kau kalah. "

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. "

" Sesuai janji, kau harus mau jatuh cinta padaku. Sepertinya aku benar. Itu terakhir kalinya kita bertarung, baik itu latihan maupun sungguhan. Kau juga yang jatuh cinta terlebih dulu padaku, kan? "

" Ya. Tapi, ucapanmu itu salah. Cinta tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan mengalahkan musuhmu. Jika itu benar, maka Sona-san pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, aku memang akhirnya yang jatuh cinta pertama kali padamu. "

" Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku. "

" Seperti apa katamu, Naru. Masih terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui kilas balik dari kisah percintaan kita. "

Keduanya tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

" Gabriel, sepertinya racun di tubuhku mulai bekerja. Aku masih belum bisa menghubungi rubah betina yang tinggal di dalam tubuhku. Jadi, tolong jaga aku sampai Emiya-senpai atau siapapun datang. "

Dan dengan itu, Naruto pingsan dan terjatuh ke samping. Gabriel yang melihat itu menahan Naruto yang hampir terjatuh. Dia menidurkan Naruto di tanah. Kemudian dia ikut tertidur di tanah sambil mendekap Naruto di dadanya.

" Walaupun dunia berakhir, selama aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan keberatan, Naru. "

Dan setelah Gabriel tak sadarkan diri setelah pertarungan melawan Devon.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum Naruto terhempas ke tempat Gabriel dan kedua adiknya.

Naruto dan Cao Cao bersiap untuk melawan Teach.

" Light Saber : Light Speed! "

WUSH

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah ke belakang Teach dan siap menebasnya. Namun Teach sudah menciptakan perisai kegelapan yang berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Namun, di depan Teach muncul Cao Cao yang mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Teach. Melihat hal itu, Teach menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dan terbang ke sisi lain dari tempat mereka bertarung.

" Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya. "

" Aku tahu. "

Cao Cao mengalirkan mana miliknya ke tombaknya. Cao Cao dan Naruto melesat ke depan Teach. Teach menembakkan beberapa bola kegelapan, namun Cao Cao membalasnya dengan tembakan cahaya. Namun, Naruto langsung berpindah ke belakang Teach.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : When World Hate You! "

CRASH

Dan setelah Naruto menebas Teach, seluruh tubuh dari Teach terkena luka yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Bahkan, di dalam luka Teach, terdapat luka lain yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

" Sialan... "

" Matilah kau! Deadly Darkness! "

WUSH

Sebuah tangan kegelapan melesat dan mendorong Naruto ke tempat Gabriel dan kedua adiknya bertarung melawan Devon.

" Naruto-kun! " Ucap Cao Cao terkejut.

.

.

Sementara itu di Naruto.

Naruto terhempas ke hutan tempat Gabriel dkk melawan Devon.

" Woy, Yasaka. Tolong aku. "

Tidak ada balasan. Naruto mencoba sekali lagi.

" Woy, rubah sialan. Tolong aku, sialan! "

Masih tidak ada balasan ataupun jawaban.

" Sialan. Rubah itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Racun sialan ini akan membunuhku. "

Tiba – tiba, Naruto dikejutkan dengan langit yang tiba – tiba menjadi siang.

" Siang!? Jangan – jangan...! "

Naruto segera berlari ke tempat matahari buatan itu berasal. Dia merasa udara semakin panas. Dia juga melihat matahari buatan itu mulai turun kembali ke bawah. Dan saat ia sampai, ia melihat pacarnya, Gabriel memasukkan seorang perempuan ke matahari buatan itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu berjalan ke arah Gabriel. Perlahan matahari buatan itu mulai menghilang.

" Iblis, ya... Jika itu demi Naru... aku rela menjadi iblis... "

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Gabriel. Dan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Cao Cao

" Lihat? Kawanmu sudah pergi. Sekarang tersisa kita berdua, Kiina. "

" Mengapa kau melakukan ini? "

" Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. "

" Bajingan! Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu! "

" Coba saja kalau berani! "

Cao Cao mulai memegang tombaknya di depannya. Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin.

" Wahai tombak suci! Tombak yang membunuh para dewa! Bangkitlah! Tujuh Harta Tuhan! Tujuh Kebajikan! Datanglah! " Air mata mulai turun dari mata Cao Cao. " Datanglah! DAN BALASKAN KEMATIAN KELUARGAKU! POLAR NIGHT LONGINUS CHAKRAVARTIN! "

Tepat setelah menngucapkan mantra itu, ledakan energi muncul di tubuh Cao Cao. Membuat Cao Cao mengeluarkan lonjakan mana dan shockwave. Lalu, muncul tujuh buah orbs yang bergerak di belakang Cao Cao. Bersamaan dengan itu, langit berubah menjadi terang karena sihir milik Gabriel.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan keadaan yang kembali menjadi siang, Cao Cao melesat dan maju menghadapi Teach.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul.

" Apa kalian mengerti? " Tanya perempuan berambut biru gelap.

" Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Tanya seseorang berambut perak

" Kami akan pergi ke sebuah kota. Kudengar, salah satu dari Sin of Alter akan ke sana. " Ucap perempuan berambut pink

" Lima dari Tujuh Sin of Alter telah bangkit. Jika dua yang tersisa telah bangkit, kita akan bersuka cita. Karena kita adalah Ten Archbishops of Witch Cult yang menyembah Seven Sin of Alter." Ucap perempuan berambut putih.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Faksi lain di Solomon Magic? " Ucap perempuan berambut perak

" Kirito dan timya mendapatkan Tiamat. Lalu si Meliodas dan timnya, serta pria Namikaze itu tidak berniat untuk bergerak. Lalu, perempuan licik itu bersiap untuk mengacaukan beberapa keluarga Kerajaan. Dan si pedofil pemilik Censor Note dan Name Note itu masih belum diketahui. " Ucap perempuan berambut biru.

Tiba – tiba, salah satu dari mereka merasakan perasaan gemetar yang luar biasa.

" Ada apa, Karna? " Tanya perempuan berambut biru tua.

" Tidak ada. Aku rasa, rivalku baru saja bangkit. "

" Rival? "

" Ya. Sekarang, kita lihat apakah kau bisa bertahan, pemilik True Longinus. Aku, Karna, pemilik Vasavi Shakti akan menunggumu. Seperti yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**.**

**Di sini, saya memberikan pertarungan antara Gabriel melawan Devon. Kita bisa melihat sedikit background dari Devon. Dia ditinggalkan oleh suaminya karena menjadi jelek karena kecelakaan. Dan semenjak itu, ia membenci perempuan cantik**

**Lalu, di sini kita bisa melihat sisi sadis dari heroin kita, Gabriel. Kita juga bisa melihat kalau Naruto dan Gabriel yang suka bermesraan di waktu yang salah. Salah satunya baru saja membunuh dengan sadis dan yang satunya terkena racun.**

**Lalu, di sini Gabriel memiliki kontrak dengan roh. Kemampuan dari roh itu adalah mengendalikan cahaya yang ada di alam dan membuatnya menjadi sihir untuk menyerang. Jadi, roh itu bisa membuat cahaya menjadi senjata.**

**Lalu, kita bisa melihat semua faksi yang ada di dalam Solomon Magic. Mereka adalah tim Kirito yang muncul di arc Elf, Faksi Meliodas yang beranggotakan 7 orang, pria dari Namikaze, seorang perempuan yang licik, pembunuh Nanase dan pemilik dua Grimoire Note, dan Witch Cult yang memiliki 10 Uskup agung yang menyembah 7 Sin of Alter.**

**Untuk 7 SIn of Alter akan muncul di arc kesembilan. Saya sudah merancang semua arc dari awal sampai akhir. FF ini akan memiliki 15 arc dan 2 mini-arc. Satu mini-arc sudah saya buat, yaitu prolog dan Arc Kiina adalah arc ketiga.**

**Kalian bisa PM kalau mau tahu semua arc yang akan saya buat.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 17**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, topo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 18 : Last Moment of Us

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu

Kiinan, sebelah utara Britain Kingdom

Kiinan, sebuah wilayah yang dihuni oleh ras Kiina, keturunan dari Elf yang bernama Kiina. Suatu hari, prajurit dari Kerajaan datang ke wilayah Kiina.

" Jadi, apa yang membawamu datang ke sini, anggota pasukan Kerajaan? "

" Yu-sama, saya ingin mempelajari bagaimana kalian menggunakan sihir. "

" Mengajarimu, ya... Itu sangat sulit. Bukan bermaksud menghinamu, tapi struktur tubuhmu berbeda. Kami, para Kiina adalah manusia yang mewarisi darah elf. "

" Begitu, ya... Bagaimana kalau saya menikahi orang dari ras kalian? "

" Itu juga sia – sia. Yang akan mewarisinya adalah keturunan kalian. "

" Begitu, ya... Baiklah. Terima kasih. "

" Ya. Aku minta maaf. Siapa namamu? "

" Solomon. Namaku adalah Solomon, Xiang Yu-sama. "

Dan setelah itu, Solomon pergi.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Istana Kerajaan.

" Hey, Teach, menurutmu apakah para Kiina itu akan menjadi ancaman untuk kita? " Tanya Absalom, Raja dari Britain Kingdom

" Ya, begitulah. Kemampuan mereka di atas rata – rata. Kita akan kalah jika kita melawan mereka. " Balas Teach

" Baiklah. Kita akan membunuh mereka semua. "

" Bagus. Kerahkan pasukan. Lakukan pada malam hari. "

" Ha'i, Yang Mulia. "

Di sisi lain, nampak pria berambut kuning mendengar semuanya.

" Begitu, ya. "

.

.

.

Malam harinya

Saat ini, nampak beberapa orang sedang berjaga. Namun, dari kejauhan, mereka melihat sekumpulan orang dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah mereka.

" Sial! Bangunkan semuanya! Ungsikan mereka yang tidak bisa bertarung! "

Terlihat bola – bola api melesat ke arah mereka. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga melihat anak panah melesat ke desa mereka.

" Ada apa? "

" Xiang Yu-sama!? "

" Mereka! Kerajaan menyerang kita! "

" Apa!? Mungkinkah... Tidak. Solomon bukan bagian dari mereka. "

Nampak seorang pria berjenggot muncul.

" Jadi, ini ulah kalian, Teach. " Ucap Xiang Yu

" Tidak. Ini adalah perintah Kerajaan. " Balas Teach " Itu semua karena kalian tidak mau mengajari kami rahasia kemampuan kalian. "

" Itu, ya... Itu alasan kalian... Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian mati di sini. "

Perlahan – lahan, tubuh Xiang Yu berubah menjadi monster centaur raksasa dengan enam tangan yang masing – masing tangannya memegang sebuah pedang besar. Dengan cepat Xiang Yu melesat dan menyerang pasukan dengan membabi buta.

" AGRH... "

" Teach-san, bagaimana ini? "

" Dark Rope! "

Dengan cepat muncul beberapa tali dari kegelapan yang mengikat Xiang Yu, namun dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, dia dengan mudah menghancurkan tali kegelapan itu.

" Hey, lihat ini! "

Di sisi lain, nampak Burgess membawa seorang perempuan cantik yang sudah terikat.

" Tsuma!? "

" Menyerahlah atau kami akan membunuh istrimu. "

Xiang Yu yang melihat itu langsung berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

" Sekarang lepaskan- "

CRUT

Tiba – tiba sebuah pedang dengan lapisan kegelapan yang menusuk jantung Xiang Yu. Dan saat Xiang Yu melihat istrinya, ia melihat kalau istrinya adalah Devon yang menyamar menjadi istrinya.

" Baiklah. Maju! " Ucap Teach.

.

.

Para prajurit membunuh semua yang ada di sana dengan membabi buta. Laki – laki, perempuan, bahkan lansia dan anak – anak semuanya di bunuh. Cao Cao yang sedang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri melihat ayah dan ibunya bertarung melawan beberapa prajurit dan berhasil membunuh beberapa prajurit.

" Tou-san! Kaa-san! "

" Cao Cao, pergi- "

CRASH

CRASH

Belum selesai orang tua dari Cao Cao berbicara, mereka sudah terbunuh oleh Teach.

" Cao Cao!? "

SRING

Sebelum Burgess menyerang Cao Cao, nampak Victor menahan serangan Burgess dengan pedangnya.

" Victor-nii! "

" Cao Cao, pergilah. Kau harus hidup. Demi semuanya. Dia... Bajingan itu sudah membunuh ayah. Bahkan mereka juga membunuh dan menyamar menjadi ibu. "

" Xiang Yu-sama dan Miaoyi-sama sudah meninggal!? "

" Ya. "

Di belakang Victor, muncul tombak darah yang siap untuk bertarung.

" Bocah umur 7 tahun bisa apa? Burgess, lawan dia! "

Victor melesat dengan tombak darah di belakangnya. Dia melompat dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke Burgess. Namun, dengan mudah Burgess menahan serangan Victor. Burgess memegang tangan Victor dan menghancurkannya dengan mudah, lalu melemparnya.

Victor yang kesakitan hanya diam saja. Dan sedetik kemudian, bagian tubuh yang hancur mulai kembali ke tangan Victor yang putus dan beregenerasi.

" Itu menyakitkan, sialan. "

" Begitu, ya. Aku ingat kalau istri dari Xiang Yu bisa mengembalikan bagian tubuhnya yang hancur dan beregenerasi. "

Burgess yang melihat itu juga melesat dan bersiap memukul Victor langsung tertahan oleh perisai darah yang merupakan tombak darah yang berubah bentuk.

Victor yang melihat itu berpindah ke belakang Burgess dan siap menebas Burgess, namun...

CRASH

Sebuah tangan kegelapan muncul dan memotong kaki dari Victor dan membuat Victor terjatuh. Saat Victor melihat tangan kegelapan itu, kakinya yang terpotong tertelan ke dalam kegelapan dan hancur tak bersisa, membuat dirinya tidak bisa meregenerasikan kakinya yang putus.

" Sudah kuduga. Dia tidak akan bisa beregenerasi jika bagian tubuhnya yang putus dihancurkan sampai tak bersisa. "

" Jika kalian bisa membunuh ibuku, itu adalah hal yang wajar kalau kalian mengetahui rahasiaku. "

Burgess yang melihat Victor terjatuh langsung menghancurkan kakinya yang satunya dan memasukkannya ke sihir kegelapan Teach. Hal ini membuat Victor kehilangan kedua kakinya.

" Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa apa – apa. "

" Tou-san... Kaa-san... Sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian... "

Teach bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Victor. Namun, ia melihat Cao Cao berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya. Victor yang melihat itu berusaha bangkit dan mendorong Cao Cao, sehingga dirinya tertusuk pedang milik Teach.

" Satu mati. Tinggal satu. "

" Belum! "

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Victor menarik pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya, ia membuat ribuan tombak darah dari semua darah ras Kiina yang mengalir di tanah. Namun, Teach dan yang lainnya melihat kalau bukan hanya tombak darah saja yang melayng, namun juga pedang, tombak, dan berbagai material logam.

" Bukankah dia hanya bisa memanipulasi darahnya? "

" Evolusi, ya... Ini semakin menarik. "

Dan dengan gerakan simpel, Victor melesatkan seluruh pedang dan tombaknya ke arah Teach dan seluruh pasukan yang tersisa. Teach segera membuat perisai dari kegelapan, namun pasukan yang tidak berada di belakang perisai Teach langsung terbunuh seketika.

DUAR

Di bagian gerbang desa, muncul sebuah ledakan.

" Ledakan itu... itu pasti Rasengan milik Minato. Semuanya, kita mundur. Kita akan menghabisi mereka lain waktu. "

Dan dengan sihir kegelapan miliknya, Teach pergi dari tempat itu. Victor yang sempat melihat itu langsung menggunakan sihirnya lagi. Dia mengendalikan darah di sekitarnya dan membuat sebuah kapsul. Dia memasukkan Cao Cao dan menerbangkannya sejauh mungkin.

" Setidaknya, kau harus hidup, Cao Cao... "

Victor mulai menutup matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

" Jadi, hanya kau yang tersisa, ya... Maafkan aku. Aku gagal menyelamatkan kalian. "

" Kau... siapa kau? " Tanya Victor lemah sambil membuka matanya. Victor bisa melihat rambut kuning dengan poni panjang.

" Aku adalah teman dari Yu-san. Siapa namamu? "

" Nama keluargaku adalah Xiang. Namaku adalah Victor. Karena aku adalah Kiina, aku tidak menggunakan nama keluarga ayahku. Aku... anak dari Xiang Yu. "

" Begitu, ya. Kau anak dari Yu-san. Apa kau tahu siapa yang masih hidup? "

" Aku baru saja melemparkan adikku ke suat tempat yang jauh. "

" Siapa namanya? "

" Cao Cao. Dia bukanlah adik kandungku, tapi di bagian dari Kiina. Karena itulah dia adalah adikku. "

" Baiklah. Kami akan menyelamatkannya. Mulai sekarang kau akan di bawah perlindunganku. "

" Siapa namamu, Ossan? "

" Namaku adalah Minato Namikaze. Aku adalah pemimpin dari Kingdom Guardian. "

" Begitu, ya... Aku ingin membalas semua tindakan mereka. "

" Aku mengerti. Selamat datang di Kingdom Guardian. "

.

Sementara itu.

Cao Cao terbangun di sebuah hutan. Dia ingat dengan semua yang terjadi.

" Nii-san. Aku akan bertahan hidup. Demi dirimu. Demi semuanya. "

.

.

.

Masa Sekarang

Victor kembali berhadapan dengan Burgess

" Aku ingat kau! Kau bocah yang melawanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "

" Akhirnya kau mengingatnya. Sepuluh tahun aku berlatih dan memendam amarahku. Aku akan membalas semua yang terjadi. Kali ini, tidak ada yang akan mengintervensi pertarungan kita. "

Dengan cepat Victor melesat ke arah Burgess. Dia membentuk tangan raksasa yang seukuran dengan Burgess dengan besi dari kakinya.

BUM

Dengan kekuatan fisik ditambah sihir yang ada di permukaan kulitnya, Burgess berhasil menahan serangan Victor.

Victor yang melihat serangannya ditahan langsung mengeluarkan tentakel tajam untuk menusuk tubuh Burgess, namun tentakel besi itu langsung patah saat mengenai kulit keras Burgess.

" Percuma! "

Dengan pukulan berlapis sihir, Burgess meninju perut Victor dengan tangannya yang bebas. Victor sempat membuat perisai di perutnya, namun kekuatan dari Burgess mampu menghempaskan Victor bersama dengan tangan besinya.

Victor yang terhempas memutar tubuhnya dan berhasil berdiri. Namun dia langsung kembali berlutut saat merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya.

COUGH

Victor memuntahkan darahnya yang merupakan efek dari pukulan Burgess. Walaupun sudah dilindungi oleh perisai, pukulan Burgess terlalu kuat untuk Victor.

" Jangan lengah! "

Tiba – Tiba Burgess muncul dari atas dan siap meninju Victor.

CUH

Victor langsung meludah ke arah Burgess. Dengan ludah yang bercampur sedikit darah, itu cukup untuk sedikit melemahkan Burgess. Dia langsung membuat perisai untuk melindunginya dari serangan Burgess.

CRAK

Saat mendengar perisainya retak, Victor menggelinding ke depan untuk menghindari hantaman Burgess.

Burgess langsung melemparkan batu yang cukup besar ke arah Victor. Victor yang melihat itu menciptakan palu besi dan menghancurkan batu besar itu. Dan di balik batu yang hancur dengan debu, Burgess muncul dan langsung mencekik Victor

" Dasar Kiina bodoh. Harusnya kau sadar saja dengan takdirmu dan mati di tanganku. "

" Kami... para Kiina... memang bukan manusia... "

" Itu benar. Ja- "

" Tapi... bukan berarti... kami tidak memiliki hak untuk hidup... "

BUM

Tiba – tiba langit berubah menjadi terang seperti siang hari.

" Apa – apaan ini!? "

" Ini adalah akhir dari dirimu! "

Dengan cepat Victor menghancurkan lehernya yang dicekik oleh Burgess dan mulai mencekik Burgess dengan besi miliknya

" Sial! "

Burgess bisa melihat tubuh Victor mulai bergenerasi.

" Tubuhmu mungkin keras seperti baja. Tapi, bagian dalammu pasti tidak sekeras kulitmu. "

Dengan segera Victor memasukkan besi – besinya ke dalam mulut Burgess. Dan dari bagian dalam tubuh Burgess, Victor menusukkan besi – besinya ke semua organ vital Burgess. Mulai dari jantung, hati, ginjal, dan juga lambung. Dan dengan kemampuannya memanipulasi atom logam, ia mengeluarkan seluruh darah dan tulang milik Burgess. Memberikan penampakan yang amat sangat mengerikan bagi mereka yang melihatnya

" Akhirnya... Aku bisa membunuhmu. "

Kemudian Victor melihat ledakan yang membuat gelapnya malam menjadi terangnya siang mulai meredup dan semakin menghilang, Victor mulai berjalan ke asal ledakan itu.

" Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk. "

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sisi Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangkis serangan – serangan dari Shiryuu.

" Sial. Bagaimana caranya menyerang sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sharingan? "

Semakin lama serangan Shiryuu semakin cepat dan Sasuke mulai kesulitan menangkis serangan Shiryuu. Mulai muncul sobekan – sobekan di pakaian Sasuke dan luka – luka yang muncul di kulit dan wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Bagaimana bocah Uchiha? Kematian akan menghampirimu seperti hujan. "

Terdengar suara Shiryuu menggema di tempat mereka bertarung.

" Lightning Magic : Lightning Circle! "

Dengan cepat muncul lingkaran petir yang mengarah ke segala arah. Dengan cepat, muncul sebuah lubang yang berasal dari tebas Shiryuu untuk menghindar dari serangan Sasuke

" Lightning Magic : Lightning Blade! "

Dari tangan Sasuke muncul puluhan belati petir yang melesat ke arah lubang yang menjadi bekas tebasan Shiryuu. Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi. Serangan Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja.

" Di mana dia? "

CRASH

Tiba – tiba di punggung Sasuke, muncul sebuah tebasan yang mengenainya. Dan itu langsung membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

" Sudah kubilang, kau akan mati. "

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sungguh aneh. Padahal hanya punggungnya yang terkena serangan dari Shiryuu.

" Raiu. Pedang ini bisa membunuh seseorang dalam satu tebasan. Sekali tertebas oleh pedang ini, kau akan kehilangan kesadaranmu. Pedang ini tidak hanya menebas tubuhmu. Tapi juga jiwamu. "

Dan akhirnya, Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke's Mindscape

" Di mana ini? " Tanyanya

" Sasuke. Matamu itu masih belum stabil. Mangekyou Sharingan milikmu masih belum bisa kau gunakan dengan benar. Semakin sering kau menggunakannya, kau akan kehilangan pengelihatanmu. " Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di pendengaran Sasuke.

" Suara itu... Aniki...? "

" Sampai kau bisa menstabilkan kekuatan matamu, kau hanya bisa menggunakan Sharingan. Selain itu, Mangekyou Sharingan menyerap mana yang lebih banyak dari Sharingan biasa. "

" Aku ingat... ini saat aku pertama kali membangkitkan Mangekyou. Saat itu, Kaa-san hampir terbunuh. "

" Sasuke-kun. Kau memiliki potensi yang hebat. Kau akan menjadi seorang Uchiha terkuat. Jauh melebihi kakakmu, ayahmu, dan mungkin melebihi Madara Uchiha. Kutukan kebencian Uchiha bukanlah kunci untuk membuka potensimu. Kau hanya harus memiliki perasaan yang sama. Seorang Uchiha adalah seseorang yang paling mudah mencintai, karena itu kalian sangat mudah membenci. "

" Emiya-senpai... "

" Kalian para Uchiha. Saat kalian mencintai seseorang, kalian juga harus membenci seseorang. Cintailah sahabat dan teman – temanmu. Konteks cinta di sini bukan sebagai pasangan gay. Tapi, jangan buang teman – temanmu demi harga diri. Harga diri manusia hanya sebatas tanah. Sangat rapuh. "

" Begitu, ya... Emiya-senpai... Aniki... Terima kasih... "

Sasuke's Mindscape End

.

.

.

Shiryuu berdiri dengan tenang.

" Bagus. Buruanku mati. "

BUM

Tiba – tiba sebuah ledakan muncul. Nampak sebuah cahaya yang membuat gelapnya malam menjadi terangnya siang.

BUK

Tiba – tiba Shiryuu terpental begitu saja. Dan saat Shiryuu melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia melihat sesosok humanoid raksasa berwarna ungu.

" Mustahil! Susano'o! Bocah itu bisa menggunakan Susano'o!? Bahkan Fugaku Uchiha tidak bisa menggunakannya! "

Dengan cepat Shiryuu menghilang supaya tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

" Percuma. Kemampuan menghilangmu sia – sia di hadapan Mangekyou Sharingan! " Nampak dari kedua mata Sasuke, muncul darah yang menetes seperti tetesan air mata

Dengan cepat, Susano'o Sasuke memukul ke salah satu arah. Dan nampak cipratan darah muncul di tangannya. Bisa diketahui kalau itu adalah darah dari Shiryuu.

" Sialan. Ini tidak sesuai informasi. Apa mungkin Raja sudah memperkirakan ini... Sialan. Kita akan dibuang kalau kita mati, ya. "

GREP

Nampak Sasuke menggunakan tangan Susano'o-nya untuk menggenggam Shiryuu yang sudah kembali terlihat.

" Bunuh aku, bocah Uchiha. Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi kambing hitam dari raja sialan itu. " Ucap Shiryuu tiba – tiba.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Sasuke

" Absalom adalah otak di balik pembantaian Kiina. Namun, demi menjaga harga dirinya dan reputasinya, dia akan menjadikan kami sebagai kambing hitam. Dia akan membuat kami yang menjadi pelaku. "

" Bukankah kalian yang melakukannya? "

" Ya. Itu benar. Tapi, dia akan membersihkan nama baiknya dengan menggunakan kami sebagai satu – satunya pelaku. Dia akan membuat kami menjadi orang yang membunuh Kiina karena Kiina tidak mau mengajarkan rahasianya kepada kami. Intinya, kami akan dibuang. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku. "

" Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu... Semoga dosamu diampuni. "

" Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya budak dari iblis. Aku tidak perli diampuni. Dan juga, ambil Raiu. Pedang itu akan membantumu. "

CRUT

Dengan mudah, Sasuke menghancurkan tubuh Shiryuu dalam satu genggaman Susano'o.

" Raiu, ya... "

Dengan segera Susano'o Sasuke mulai menghilang. Matanya mulai kembali ke warna hitam.

" Aku punya firasat aneh. Aku harus pergi ke sumber ledakan itu. "

BRUK

Tiba – tiba Sasuke terjatuh. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur.

" Efek dari penggunaan Mangekyou Sharingan sudah mulai terasa. "

Sasuke mulai mengambil Raiu dan menjadikannya bantuan untuk berjalan ke arah Gabriel dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain

Kerajaan Britania

Nampak Absalom sedang duduk di takhtanya.

" Sepertinya Teach sudah mulai kesusahan. Waktunya untuk membersihkan nama baikku. "

Dan kemudian Absalom berdiri.

" Pasukan! Bersiaplah! Kita akan menyelamatkan dua anggota Kiina terakhir. "

.

.

.

Di markas Solomon Magic.

Nampak seorang pria berambut kuning sedang berdiri. Dia memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

" Ada apa, Namikaze? " Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut yang sama

" Aku ada urusan. " Jawab si Namikaze

" Kau tahu, kau satu – satunya anggota Solomon Magic yang tidak bergabung dengan fraksi manapun di sini. Tentu saja selain pemiliki Grimoire Note dan perempuan itu. "

" Entahlah. Aku pergi dulu, Meliodas. "

Kemudian si Namikaze berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Si Namikaze berjalan hingga ia bertemu dengan Solomon

" Kau ingin menyelamatkannya, Namikaze-kun? "

"Ya. Jika ia mati, semua yang kami perjuangkan akan gagal. "

" Padahal aku sudah menitipkan barang yang kau titipkan kepada Minato. "

" Benar juga. Kau menitipkannya ke ayah sialan itu. "

" Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Aku tahu kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Gabriel-kun yang akan mati beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi, jika kau melakukannya, kau akan merusak aliran waktu. "

" Aku tidak peduli. Meskipun itu harus merusak aliran waktu, aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya. Karena itu sudah menjadi janjiku padanya. Lagipula, jika kali ini kami gagal menyelamatkan Gabriel, aku akan menyerahkannya kepadanya. "

" Baiklah. Aku sudah memberi tahu pada Naruto-kun tentang Kematian Gabriel-kun. "

" Tak masalah. Dulu kau juga memberi tahuku, saat aku melihat ke masa lalu Karin Nanase. "

" Ya. Aku sarankah kau menggunakan topeng. "

" Aku tahu. Belum saatnya aku menunjukkan diriku kepadanya secara langsung. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Solomon. "

" Ya, Naruto Namikaze. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto Namikaze dari masa depan. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Baik – baik saja, kan?**

**.**

**Ya. Saya tahu ini sudah sangat lama, bahkan saya pernah berhenti karena kehilangan ide. Untungnya saya sudah mengemuka ide.**

**Di sini, kita bisa melihat pembantaian dari Kiina. Awalnya, saya ingin membuat adegan yang lebih sadis, namun karena terlalu sadis dan dewasa, saya mengurungkannya.**

**Lalu, di sini kita melihat kalau mata Mangkyou dari Sasuke masih belum stabil. Karena itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menggunakan Susano'o sampai batas kepala sampai pinggang. Itupun hanya berbentuk tulang. **

**Lalu, di sini kita mengetahui salah satu anggota dari Solomon Magic. Dia adalah Naruto dari masa depan. Dia mengatakan kalau Gabriel akan mati dalam beberapa bulan. Di sini tujuan dari Naruto (masa depan) adalah untuk menyelamatkannya**

**Dan juga di sini kita bisa melihat kelicikan dari Absalom. Absalom menggunakan Teach dkk sebagai kambing hitam atas pembantaian Kiina. Itu semua demi membersihkan nama baiknya.**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 18**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD X etc

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : The Cries of Kiina

.

.

.

Chapter 19 : Light of Hope

.

.

.

Cao Cao berdiri menghadapi Teach. Teach bisa melihat aura dan sihir cahaya meluap – luap dari diri Cao Cao.

" Kalian para Kiina memang cheater. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu!? " Ucap Teach

Cao Cao hanya diam. Di sekelilingnya muncul tujuh buah orbs.

" Mati kau, KIINA! DARK KILLER! "

Sebuah sihir kegelapan raksasa diciptakan Teach dan melesat ke arah Cao Cao.

" Mala Ratana. "

Dengan cepat salah satu orbs yang mengelilingi Cao Cao melesat ke arah sihir kegelapan itu. Dan segera sihir kegelapan itu berbalik ke arah Teach. Teach yang terkejut melihat itu langsung membuat perisai dari sihir kegelapan.

" Sialan. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu!? " Tanya Teach

" Aku hanya mengubah arah dari sihir itu. " Balas Cao Cao

" Mustahil. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! "

" Tombak milikku adalah salah satu dari sihir kuno bertipe Longinus, True Longinus. Yang pertama dan terkuat. Tombak yang bahkan bisa dan pernah membunuh dewa. Hal semacam ini adalah hal yang wajar. "

" Mustahil. True... Longinus... Bagaimana bisa seorang Kiina sepertimu memilikinya!? "

" Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti... aku bisa menghabisimu kali ini. Hatsutei Ratana. "

Dengan cepat sebuah orbs bergerak ke arah Teach dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan saat orbs itu mengenai Teach, Teach langsung terlempar ke udara.

" APA!? "

" Hatsutei Ratana. "

Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari salah satu orbs miliknya, Cao Cao langsung terbang ke arah Teach. Cao Cao yang terbang di samping Teach langsung berputar dan memukul Teach dengan tombak miliknya dan membuat Teach jatuh ke tanah.

" Sialan. Mengapa para Kiina selalu membuatku tersiksa!? Pertama ayah bajingan itu! Dan kedua kalian! Mengapa!? "

" Begitu, ya. Kau membenci ayahmu yang merupakan seorang Kiina. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Sama seperti kau yang membenci ayahmu, begitu pula aku yang membencimu. "

" Aku tidak akan kalah! Infinity Darkness World! "

Teach yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kemarahan langsung mengeluarkan sihir hitam yang amat sangat besar. Di sisi lain, Cao Cao mengalirkan mana yang cukup besar ke arah salah satu orbs miliknya.

" Balinayaka Ratana. "

Dengan cepat sebuah orbs melesat ke sihir hitam itu. Dan dengan segera, sihir hitam itu hancur saat terkena orbs milik Cao Cao. Teach yang melihat orbs itu masih bergerak ke arahnya langsung membuat sihir hitam yang berbentuk perisai.

" Sialan. Orbs macam apa itu!? "

" Itu adalah orbs terkuatku. Itu akan menghancurkan apapun yang akan disentuhnya. "

Teach kembali dikejutkan saat menemukan Cao Cao ada di belakangnya.

" Wahai tombak. Tombak suci sejati yang membunuh para dewa. Hisaplah Raja Ambisi yang tertidur di dalamku dan tembuslah di antara berkah dan kehancuran. Kau... Serukanlah ambisiku... DAN JADIKANLAH KENYATAAN! TRUE LONGINUS TRUTH IDEA! "

Dan dari tombak milik Cao Cao, muncul sihir cahaya yang amat sangat kuat dan terang. Terangnya mampu menerangi malam yang sudah kembali normal setelah pertarungan Gabriel melawan Devon. Dan Cao Cao langsung menembakkan laser cahaya yang amat sangat kuat ke arah Teach.

" Sialan! Terkutuklah kau Kiina! "

WUSH

Serangan Cao Cao mengenai Teach dengan telak. Bahkan sihir kegelapan yang dibuat Teach juga ikut hancur. Dan saat laser cahaya mulai menghilang, nampak Teach yang masih berdiri dan mampu bertahan dari serangan Cao Cao

" Kau bisa bertahan dari ambisiku untuk membunuhmu. Antara kau masih beruntung atau kau memang mampu menahan serangan itu. Kalau begitu- "

" Tenanglah, wahai Kiina muda. "

Tiba – tiba terdengar seorang pria yang berbicara kepadanya.

" Kau... "

" Absalom-sama!? "

Baik Cao Cao maupun Teach sama – sama terkejut melihat kedatangan Absalom yang merupakan raja dari Britain Kingdom. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Absalom mengetahui lokasi pertarungan mereka yang berada di dekat markas divisi pertama dari Kingdom Guardian.

" Absalom-sama!? Mengapa anda bisa ke mari? " Tanya Teach.

Absalom hanya diam dan turun dari kudanya.

CRUT

Dengan cepat Absalom menusuk jantung Teach dengan tangan kosong yang membuat Cao Cao dan Absalom terkejut.

" Aku sudah menyelidiki semua tindak tandukmu, Teach. Kau memburu Kiina hanya karena kebencianmu terhadap ayahmu yang mengaku sebagai Kiina. Kau juga menipuku hingga akhirnya kau membantai seluruh Kiina. Untungnya masih ada dua orang Kiina yang berhasil selamat. " Ucap Absalom

" Begitu, ya... Kau... membuang- "

CRASH

Dan dengan tangannya yang lain, Absalom menghancurkan kepala dari Teach sampai tak bersisa.

'Dia bisa menghancurkan kepala seseorang dalam satu genggaman!?'

" Cao Cao. Aku sebagai raja dari Britania ingin meminta maaf padamu. Hanya karena dendam satu orang, seluruh Kerajaan harus membencimu. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padamu. " Ucap Absalom sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

" Mengapa!? Mengapa butuh waktu sepuluh tahun bagimu untuk menyadarinya? "

" Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena Minato Namikaze baru menemukan catatan asli tentang penyerangan itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dan setelah itu, kami baru menyelidiki masa lalu dari Teach. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi menerima pengampunan darimu. Bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. " Ucap Absalom

Cao Cao hanya diam sambil menghilangkan semua orbs yang ada di sekitarnya.

" Biarkan kami... aku dan Victor-nii... hidup dengan tenang. Hidup tanpa rasa takut. Hidup tanpa tatapan kebencian. Hidup dengan baik. Hidup dengan orang – orang yang menerima kami. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Aku mengerti. Aku akan membersihkan nama baik Kiina. Kalian bukanlah pengkhianat. Kalian adalah warga dan aset penting bagi Kerajaan ini. Aku akan melakukan permintaanmu. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padamu, Cao Cao. " Ucap Absalom lalu pergi dari sana.

" Meskipun kau mengatakan itu, kami sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, raja sialan. "

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi Naruto dan Gabriel.

Saat ini Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena racun kegelapan dari Teach. Kematian dari Teach tidak membuat racun di dalam diri Naruto menghilang. Di sisi lain, Gabriel hanya mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto sembari berdoa seseorang datang untuk menolongnya. Sementara itu, kedua adik dari Naruto hanya diam membisu memikirkan cara supaya kakaknya bisa selamat.

Kemudian, terdengar seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia adalah Victor. Dia datang setelah berhasil mengalahkan Burgess, dia langsung berjalan ke arah Gabriel dan Naruto yang tempatnya menjadi pusat kemunculan matahari buatan itu.

" Kalian... "

" Victor-san!? " Gumam Jeanne dan Mito yang melihat kedatangan Victor

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Victor

" Nii-san terkena sihir racun kegelapan. "

" Sihir racun kegelapan, ya? Tanpa Higanbana Potion, racun ini tidak bisa dihilangkan. "

" Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyembuhkannya? " Tanya Mito

" Hanya ada satu cara. Gabriel-san, apa kau masih sadar? " Tanya Victor

" Ya. " Jawab Gabriel

" Baringkan Naruto-san di sampingmu. Aku akan melakukan proses pembersihan darah. Hanya ini satu – satunya cara supaya bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. "

" Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Naru. " Ucap Gabriel mantap

" Baiklah. Ini akan menyakitkan. Kau hanya perlu membaringkan dirimu di sebelah Naruto-san. Aku akan menggunakan sihir untuk membersihkan darahnya dengan sihir khusus. Aku akan menyuntikkan obat anti-racun ke tubuhmu untuk membantu penyembuhan Naruto-san. Kau akan kehilangan darahmu untuk beberapa waktu. Aku harap kau bisa menahannya. " Ucap Victor

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Gabriel

" Kalian berdua, alirkan mana kalian ke punggungku. Aku membutuhkan suplai mana yang sangat banyak. Jika aku kehabisan mana dan gagal saat membersihkan darahnya, nyawa mereka berdua akan dalam bahaya. "

" Ha'i. "

Dengan segera Victor membuat semacam selang penghubung dari besinya yang menghubungkan saluran peredaran darah Gabriel dan Naruto di tangan mereka berdua. Dia juga membuat satu selang lagi yang tidak saling terhubung supaya mempermudah Victor untuk mengeluarkan dan memasukkan darah mereka.

Selama beberapa menit, Victor mengeluarkan darah Naruto, membersihkannya dengan kemampuannya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh Gabriel.

" Victor-san, mengapa kau tidak langsung memasukkan obatnya ke tubuh Nii-san? " Tanya Mito

" Racun Kegelapan adalah racun yang amat sangat menyebalkan dan menyulitkan. Tanpa Higanbana Potion, kita hanya bisa mengeluarkannya secara langsung. Jika kita memasukkan obat selain Higanbana Potion, obat itu hanya akan memperkuat racunnya. Karena itu aku menggunakan darah dari Gabriel-san yang tidak tercemar racun sebagai media dari obatnya. "

" Aku mengerti. "

BRUK

Tiba – tiba terdengar orang yang terjatuh yang membuat semua pandangan teralihkan ke sumber suara. Itu adalah Sasuke yang kelelahan akibat pertarungannya melawan Shiryuu.

" Si Uchiha itu juga terluka!? "

" KKKKYYYAAA! "

Victor kembali terkejut saat mendengar Gabriel berteriak.

" Sialan. Aku kehilangan fokusku. Gabriel-san kemasukan darah yang tidak sempat kubersihkan. Sialan! "

" Tenang. Jangan hilangkan fokusmu. Tetap bersihkan darah mereka. "

Kemudian terdengar suara lain. Suara itu seperti seorang pria yang berusia lebih tua dari mereka semua. Dan saat melihat ke sumber suara, mereka melihat seorang pria berusia kira – kira tiga puluhan berdiri sambil membawa Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" Siapa kau!? " Tanya Victor

" Aku hanya seseorang yang mengenal mereka berdua. " Balas pria itu

" Namikaze-san!? " Gumam Gabriel saat melihat pria itu.

" Yo. Lama tidak bertemu, Gabriel-chan. " Ucap pria itu

" Jadi kau mengenalnya, ya. " Gumam Victor

" Gunakan ini. " Ucap pria itu sambil memberikan dua buah potion kepada mereka.

" Tunggu. Bukankah ini Higanbana Potion!? " Ucap Victor saat menerima Potion dari pria Namikaze itu.

Victor langsung meminumkan potion itu kepada masing – masing dari mereka. Tubuh mereka yang awalnya tegang mulai melemas. Dan Victor bisa melihat darah Naruto mulai bersih dari racun kegelapan.

" Mengapa kau ke sini? Aku tidak yakin kau punya intuisi terhadap Gabriel-san dan Naruto-san. " Ucap Victor

" Aku punya hutang nyawa pada Naruto Namikaze dan Gabriel-chan pernah membantuku menemukan Higanbana . "

" Satu hal lagi. Mengapa auramu sama persis dengan Naruto-san? " Tanya Victor

" Aura!? "

" Aku bisa merasakan aura seseorang. Aku merasakan kalau auramu sama dengan Naruto-san. Bahkan orang kembar memiliki aura yang berbeda, walaupun mirip. Siapa kau sebenarnya? " Tanya Victor sekali lagi

" Entahlah. Jika kau ingin memaksakannya dengan logika, aku adalah doppleganger dari orang Naruto Namikaze. Tapi, aku bukanlah doppelganger. "

" Baiklah. Selama kau tidak punya niat buruk, aku akan membiarkanmu. "

" Aku akan mengecek apakah Naruto Namikaze sudah sadar atau belum. " Ucap si pria Namikaze

Dia segera menciptakan pedang dan berdiri di samping Gabriel. Dia segera menyerang Gabriel dengan pedang yang ia pegang.

TRANG

Namun, sebelum pedang itu menyentuh kulit mulus nan indah milik Gabriel, Naruto menciptakan pedang dan menangkis serangan pria Namikaze itu.

" Jangan sentuh dia. " Ucap Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arah pria Namikaze itu.

" Tenang saja. Selama instingmu dan kesadaranmu masih ada, kau dan Gabriel-chan akan baik – baik saja. Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi. Sampa jumpa semuanya. "

Dan setelah itu pria Namikaze itu pergi.

" Siapa dia? " Tanya Naruto

" Dia bilang kalau dia bagian dari Namikaze. Apa kau mengenalnya? " Ucap Victor

" Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia lebih mirip ayah sialan itu atau versi dewasa dari diriku. "

" Aku mengerti. Dia mengobatimu. "

" Begitu, ya. "

Naruto menatap ke arah Gabriel yang sedang tertidur. Dia mengelus wajah indah Gabriel dan mencium dahinya.

" Terima kasih, Gabriel. "

Entah Gabriel mendengar ucapan itu atau tidak, Gabriel tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertarungan Naruto dkk melawan grup dari BlackBeard. Diketahui kalau pasukan dari Absalom yang membantu teman – teman Naruto melawan anggota Blackbeard lainnya. Diketahui juga kalau Absalom benar – benar memperbaiki nama baik dari Kiina. Cao Cao dan Victor sudah hidup normal.

Sementara itu, baik Naruto maupun Gabriel masih belum mengikuti pelajaran. Dampak dari racun kegepalan dan keteledoran dari Victor membuat mereka masih terkena efek dari racun itu. Walaupun racun itu sudah disembuhkan oleh Higanbana Potion, rasa sakit dan lemas masih ada di tubuh mereka.

Naruto saat ini sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke kamar Gabriel dan memeriksa keadaannya, namun dia sendiri masih lemas.

" Ternyata kau masih lemah, ya. Kau seperti sedang di-nerf saja. " Terdengar seorang pria berbicara dengannya.

" Aku bingung mengapa kau bisa sampai ke sini, ayah sialan. " Ucap Naruto kepada pria yang ternyata merupakan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze

" Aku hanya ingin memberikan barang yang diberikan oleh Solomon. "

" Solomon? "

" Jujur saja, kau itu cukup disukai oleh Solomon. "

" Terserah. Benda apa yang ia berikan? "

" Buku harian kosong ini. " Ucap Minato sambil memberikan sebuah buku kosong

" Mengapa dia memberikan ini? "

" Entahlah. Hanya ini yang ia berikan. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " Ucap Naruto sambil memasukkannya ke sihir penyimpanannya.

" Kudengar sebentar lagi Blue Moon Festival akan segera diadakan. "

" Memangnya mengapa? "

" Jangan sampai kalah. Dan kalaupun kau kalah, kalahlah di Final. "

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

" Aku pergi dulu. "

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Minato.

.

.

Kamar 303. Asrama Mawar Merah.

Sementara itu, di kamar Gabriel.

Nampak Sona dan Rias sedang menjenguk Gabriel. Sebagai sesama Pillar, mereka datang sebagai perwakilan. Sebagai catatan, Shirou menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Ten Pillar. Dengan kata lain, hanya para Pillar yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang pertarungan Naruto dkk melawan Blackbeard.

" Kau ini benar – benar nekat. Kau beruntung pria itu membawakan Higanbana Potion. " Ucap Rias

" Maaf. Aku tidak memikirkan keselamatanku. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah keselamatan Naru. " Ucap Gabriel yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Sementara itu, Sona hanya melihat foto dan lukisan yang dipajang Gabriel. Sona bisa melihat kemesraan dari Naruto dan Gabriel yang ada di foto dan lukisan itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Sona kesal.

" Hey, Gabriel. Aku sudah ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama. Seingatku kau dulu sangat membenci Naruto. Apa yang mebuatmu tiba – tiba jatuh cinta padanya? " Tanya Sona

" Itu karena kegigihannya. Naru bukanlah seseorang yang lahir dengan bakat. Dia berbeda dengan kita. Karena itu dia terus berlatih sampai dia bisa mengalahkanku. " Jawab Gabriel

" Tunggu!? Dia pernah mengalahkanmu? " Tanya Rias terkejut

" Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku sendiri sudah melihat kalau dia mempertaruhkan kesenangannya, waktunya, perasaannya, bahkan kesehatannya demi menjadi lebih kuat. Ditambah lagi, dia pernah menyelamatkanku saat berada di situasi yang mengerikan. " Ucap Gabriel melanjutkan.

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Kami harus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan. Emiya-senpai sudah membantu dengan mengerjakan setengahnya. Kami benar – benar kesibukan karena Blue Moon Festival akan segera dimulai. Jadi, cepatlah sembuh dan bantu kami. " Ucap Rias

" Ya, senpai. " Balas Gabriel

Kemudian mereka pergi dari kamar Gabriel. Rias dan Sona berpisah setelah berada di luar asrama.

" Jangan sombong, Gabriel. Kau tidak lebih dari orang asing baginya. Aku mengenal Naruto lebih lama daripada dirimu. Tapi... mengapa... Naruto memilihmu... "

Sementara itu, setelah Kepergian Rias dan Sona, Naruto datang ke kamar Gabriel.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuklah. " Saat mendengar suara dari dalam, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Gabriel.

" Naru!? Ada apa kau ke sini? " Tanya Gabriel saat melihat bahwa orang yang datang ke kamarnya adalah Naruto.

" Aku ingin menjengukmu. " Jawab Naruto sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah yang ia keluakan dari lingkaran sihirnya.

" Apa kau sudah sembuh, Naru? " Tanya Gabriel yang berusaha duduk.

" Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku itu laki – laki. Wajar kalau aku terlihat lebih sehat daripada kau. "

" Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membuatkan sesuatu. Kalau kau mau teh, kau bisa buat sendiri. "

" Tak masalah. Aku akan membuatkan teh herbal pemberian Emiya-senpai. "

" Emiya-senpai memberikan teh herbal? "

" Dia memberikanku teh itu saat menjengukku kemarin bersama anak – anak dari asrama kemarin. "

" Begitu, ya. "

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto kembali ke samping Gabriel. Dia menaruh dua gelas teh itu di meja yang berada di dekat ranjang Gabriel. Naruto segera membantu Gabriel untuk duduk di ranjangnya dan membantu Gabriel untuk meminum teh herbal yang ia buat.

" Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih, Naru. "

" Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Emiya-senpai dan Victor. Mengapa kau mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi menyelamatkanku? " Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping Gabriel.

" Naru, apa kau ingat kejadian itu? Kejadian saat aku diculik dan kau hampir mati demi menyelamatkanku. "

" Ya, aku ingat. "

" Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu. "

.

.

Flashback

Di sebuah hutan belantara. Nampak seorang Naruto dan Gabriel yang berusia 13 tahun saat itu. Terlihat Gabriel hampir telanjang dan tubuhnya hanya ditutupi sebuah jubah yang cukup besar, sedangkan Naruto terkena luka yang cukup banyak dan dalam.

" Naru... Mengapa? Mengapa kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi menyelamatkanku! Bagimu, aku bukanlah siapa – siapa. "

" Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Gabriel. Apa kau butuh alasan lain mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu? "

" Tapi... bukankah kau itu membenciku? "

" Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari kakakmu. Selama lima tahun kau selalu membuntutiku. Dan kau mulai mengerti tentangku. Bagimu, butuh waktu lima tahun supaya kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi aku butuh waktu enam tahun lebih untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Seperti batu yang terus menerus ditetesi air, batu itu lama – kelamaan akan berubah bentuk. Begitu pula dengan hati manusia. Kau membuka hatimu dan memberikan cintamu padaku. Dan aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. "

" Tapi... "

" Kau tahu, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku mendengar kabar kalau kau diculik. Ketakutanku akan kematianmu jauh lebih besar daripada saat mendengar membayangkan Kematian Jeanne. Maafkan aku, Gabriel. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat. "

Gabriel yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri sudah mulai kelelahan dan lemas karena kehabisan darah.

" Aku bahagia. Aku benar – benar bahagia. Perjuanganku selama satu setengah tahun ini ternyata tidak sia – sia. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku lebih baik menyerah saja. Tapi, aku bersyukur kalau selama ini perasaanku terbalaskan. "

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gabriel dan memegang tangannya.

" Gabriel. Dengan ini, aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku padamu. Aku akan memberikan segala yang kupunya demi kebahagiaanmu. Cintaku, perasaanku, kebahagiaanku, dan nyawaku. Aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu. Karena itu, terimalah hidupku. "

" Naru... aku menerimanya. Seluruh hidup yang kau berikan padaku... aku menerimanya. Karena itu, aku juga akan memberikan seluruh hidupku padamu. Dan, biarkan aku selalu mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatimu supaya hidup kita selalu diisi dengan kebahagiaan. "

" Ya. Gabriel, jika suat saat nanti aku mati, tolong jangan bunuh diri. Jangan bunuh dirimu dengan alasan ingin hidup bersama denganku di alam Kematian. Karena jika kau mati, semua yang selama ini aku perjuangkan akan menjadi sia – sia. "

" Ya. Aku berjanji, Naru. Meskipun kau telah meninggal, aku tidak akan membunuh diriku. Supaya semua kenangan dan kebahagiaan yang telah kita buat, tidak hilang begitu saja. "

Dan setelah itu, di hutan belantara yang menjadi saksi pengungkapan perasaan itu, mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah ciuman tulus yang penuh dengan cinta.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

" Begitu, ya. Terima kasih, Gabriel. Aku benar – benar bersyukur memilikimu sebagai kekasihku dan pasangan hidupku. "

" Begitu pula denganku, Naru. Aku juga bersyukur. "

Dan sekali lagi, di kamar milik Gabriel, mereka berdua berciuman. Sebuah ciuman tulus yang penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan para Pillar.

" Baiklah. Dengan ini, semua misi untuk murid tahun pertama telah selesai. Mereka dilarang untuk mengambil misi sampai Blue Moon Festival berakhir. " Ucap First Pillar

" Lalu, untuk babak kualifikasi, apa yang cocok bagi mereka? " Tanya Fourth Pillar

" Apa kau lupa? Tentu saja Battle Royal. Itu adalah cara terbaik untuk mengkualifikasi para murid yang akan menjadi penerus kita. " Ucap Shirou

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu, babak kualifikasi untuk Blue Moon Festival adalah Battle Royal. "

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Baik – baik saja, kan?**

**.**

**Di sini kita bisa melihat kalau Absalom benar – benar rela melakukan apapun demi membersihkan nama baiknya, meskipun itu membuatnya harus kehilangan kekuatan tempurnya. Di sisi lain, Cao Cao hanya diam saja melihat itu, meskipun dia sudah tahu tabiat asli dari rajanya.**

**Lalu, di sini kita bisa melihat bisa melihat kalau Gabriel benar – benar mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya. **

**Untuk yang bingung mengapa Gabriel yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih, itu karena dia sempat kemasukan racun kegelapan. Racun itu hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Higanbana Potion. Selain itu, semua obat hanya akan memperkuat racunnya.**

**Lalu, kita bisa melihat kalau Gabriel pernah bertemu dengan Future Naruto. Hal ini akan ditampilkan di spin off nanti.**

**Dan juga kita bisa melihat kalau Sona memang menyukai Naruto. Nanti akan kelihatan di beberapa arc ke depan.**

**Di sini kita juga melihat confess antara Naruto dan Gabriel di masa lalu. Entah bagaimana menurut kalian, tapi ini adalah yang terbaik menurut saya**

**Dan mulai chapter depan kita akan masuk ke arc Blue Moon Festival. Namun chapter depan masih akan menceritakan Naruto dan Gabriel pasca pulih dari pertarungan dan konflik baru sesama Ten Pillar**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 19**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X etc

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rate : M (jaga – jaga)

Arc : Blue Moon Festival

.

.

.

Chapter 20 : Saber and Archer

.

.

.

Naruto sudah mulai kembali bersekolah. Di sisi lain, Gabriel juga sudah kembali bersekolah. Namun, karena kesibukannya sebagai Ten Pillar, Gabriel harus meninggalkan beberapa mata pelajaran.

Jam istirahat. Merupakan jam yang paling ditunggu – tunggu oleh hampir semua murid. Di jam ini, murid – murid bisa melepas penat mereka selama pelajaran.

Naruto menempati sebuah meja bersama dengan Gabriel, Jeanne, Mito, Cao Cao, Vali, Arthur, dan Tobio.

" Begitu, ya. Kami mengerti. Gabriel-san, di antara kami, siapa yang masuk ke Festival itu? " Tanya Tobio

" Maaf, Tobio-san, kami belum bisa mempublikasi hal itu. " Jawab Gabriel

" Tapi, bagaimana cara kami bisa masuk ke Festival itu? " Tanya Mito

" Sebenarnya, peserta Festival itu ditentukan oleh kami, para Pillar. Jika ada satu saja Pillar yang merekomendasikan kalian, kalian bisa mengikuti Festival itu. "

" Itu berarti semuanya tergantung relasi kita dengan para Pillar. Mungkin itu alasan setiap asrama harus ditempati oleh satu Pillar. " Ucap Naruto

" Kekuatan orang dalam, ya... Hah... "

Kemudian, datang seorang pemuda ke meja yang ditempati oleh Naruto dkk

" Yo, Gabriel-chan, apa kau sudah baik – baik saja? Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan terluka jika dekat – dekat dengan si Namikaze itu. " Ucap pemuda.

Tentu saja semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Gabriel langsung memasang wajah kesal, sementara itu Gabriel bingung ingin mengeluarkan ekspresi apa.

" Hyodou. Aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan. Pertama, ada tiga Namikaze di sini. Kedua, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami selama sehari saja! Dan ketiga, mengapa kau selalu mengincar orang terdekatku, baik itu adikku ataupun pacarku. Apa kau punya fetish untuk meng-NTR aku? " Ucap Naruto

" Apa yang kau katakan, Namikaze? Tentu saja tidak. Sebelum aku mendapatkan Gabriel-chan, Mito-chan, dan Jeanne-chan, aku tidak akan berhenti menggodanya. " Balas Hyodou

Naruto hanya diam dengan mata yang tertutup poni rambutnya. Kemudian dia langsung mengambil sebuah garpu, dan mendekatkannya ke leher Issei

" Hyodou. Jujur saja aku sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosongmu. Satu – satunya yang aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan orang – orang yang aku sayangi. Aku sendiri sudah mengalami bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan saat aku masih kecil. Aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan adikku. Jujur saja, aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini. "

Issei yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke belakang dan mengaktifkan Boosted Gear.

" Namikaze, kau sudah mengancamku. Ini adalah pembelaan diri. "

**BOOST BOOST**

Terdengar gautlet milik Issei mulai mengisi kekuatan yang membuat sebagian murid lari karena tidak mau terkena serangan nyasar dari perkelahan Issei dan Naruto.

" Rasakan ini! Dragon Punch. "

Namun, tepat sebelum pukulan Issei mendarat di wajah Naruto, sebuah gelombang sihir langsung menyinari Naruto dan Hyodou. Dan itu membuat gautlet Issei pecah dan hancur. Dan kemudian seorang pemuda memegang tangan Issei dan langsung mematahkan tangannya dengan lututnya.

" ARGH... TANGANKU! "

" Jangan cengeng, Hyodou-kun. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan harem, maka kau juga harus mau mendapatkan rasa sakit karena ditikung oleh orang yang kau benci. Rasa sakit dari tanganmu yang patah tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Naruto-kun jika kau mengambil Gabriel-kun. "

Dan ucapan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan Gabriel memerah.

" Emiya-senpai, bagaimana ini? " Tanya Naruto

" Tenang saja, dia sudah datang. Si nona paling disiplin sudah datang. " Ucap Shirou

Dan kemudian seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau terang datang ke sana. Dia membawa sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti senter.

" Emiya-senpai, tolong jangan mematahkan tangan orang setiap kali kau melerai perkelahian? " Ucap perempuan itu

" Maafkan aku, Artoria-kun. " Balas Shirou kepada perempuan itu.

Kemudian Shirou meneteskan Phoenix Tears ke tangan Issei yang patah.

" Baiklah. Hyodou Issei-kun, kau akan dihukum karena melakukan penyerangan. " Ucap Artoria

" Bagaimana dengan si Namikaze itu!? Dia mengancamku! "

" Ya, dengan garpu. Tapi kau memiliki tendensi lebih tinggi. Kau beruntung karena hukumanmu cukup ringan. Aku masih ada keperluan. Cepat pergi ke ruangan BK. " Ucap Artoria.

Dan Issei hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Artoria.

" Emiya-senpai, siapa dia? " Tanya Tobio

" Ane-ue!? " Ucap Arthur

" Tunggu! Dia kakakmu, Arthur!? " Ucap Vali dan Cao Cao terkejut

" Artoria Pendragon. Dia adalah Sixth Pillar: Saber Pillar, sekaligus Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Dia murid kelas dua. Dia pernah mengalahkanku sekali. "

" Tidak mungkin kau kalah begitu saja. Pemimpin dari Kingdom Guardian tidak mungkin selemah itu. " Balas Naruto

" Emiya-senpai, apa kau melupakan itu? " Tanya Artoria

" Aku tahu, kok. Ayo kita ke sana. " Jawab Shirou

" Ada apa, Emiya-senpai? " Tanya Naruto

" Battle. Artoria-senpai menantang Emiya-senpai dalam sebuah Battle. " Ucap Gabriel

" Benarkah? Mengapa Emiya-senpai menerimanya? Aku yakin Artoria-senpai tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari Battle itu. " Ucap Naruto

" Entahlah. Ayo kita ke sana. "

.

.

.

Arena ketiga

Saat ini, Naruto dkk sedang berada di bangku penonton.

" Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang? " Tanya Vali

" Aku yakin Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Aku juga. " Jawab Tobio

" Aku juga yakin kalau Emiya-senpai akan mengalahkan Ane-ue. " Ucap Arthur

" Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? " Tanya Vali

" Artoria akan menang. " Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang. Mereka bisa melihat Sasuke dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya.

" Itachi-nii!? " Ucap Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Itachi ke tempat itu.

" Itachi!? " Ucap Vali, Arthur, dan Cao Cao

" Dia kakaknya Sasuke-kun, Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah Fifth Pillar: Illusion Pillar. " Ucap Gabriel memperkenalkan Itachi kepada Tobio dkk

" Mengapa kau mengatakan itu, Itachi-san? " Tanya Mito

" Saat aku bilang Artoria akan menang, bukan berarti Emiya-senpai akan kalah. Emiya-senpai akan mengalah kepada Artoria. Sama seperti saat itu. Selain itu, dari yang aku tahu, Artoria sepertinya jatuh cinta kepada Emiya-senpai. "

" Kalau begitu, mengapa Ane-ue menantang Emiya-senpai? "

" Entahlah. Perempuan itu sulit diprediksi. " Ucap NAruto sambil menatap Gabriel yang membuat Gabriel bingung.

.

.

.

Arena Battle.

Artoria dan Shirou berjalan menuju tengah – tengah arena. Nampak para murid menyaksikan Battle yang cukup langka antar Ten Pillar.

" Baiklah. Saya Kakashi Hatake akan menjadi wasit Battle kali ini. Battle kali ini antara Sixth Pillar: Saber Pillar: Artoria Pendragon melawan Seventh Pillar: Archer Pillar: Emiya Shirou. Apa kedua belah pihak sudah siap? "

" Siap. " Ucap Artoria sambil memegang pedang kebanggaannya.

" Aku juga siap. " Ucap Shirou santai tanpa menyiapkan senjata apapun.

" Baiklah. Battle dimulai! "

Dengan cepat Shirou melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan Artoria. Setelah itu, ia menciptakan sebuah busur panah. Artoria yang melihat itu juga mengeluarkan pedang kebanggaannya dari sarungnya.

" Excalibur, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Trace On. "

Kemudian Shirou menciptakan beberapa anak panah dan mulai menembakkan anak panah itu ke arah Artoria. Artoria yang melihat itu dengan mudah menangkis panah – panah milik Shirou. Artoria mengumpulkan mana di kakinya dan melesat ke arah Shirou.

Artoria yang melesat langsung membuat tebasan vertikal ke arah Shirou, namun dengan cepat Shirou menahan serangan Artoria dengan busur panahnya. Melihat kesempatan di depan mata, Shirou langsung membuat sebuah anak panah dan bersiap untuk menembak Artoria.

Tidak mau kepalanya berlubang akibat serangan Shirou, Artoria langsung melompat ke belakang. Dan tepat setelah itu, Shirou langsung melesatkan anah panah yang menikuk ke arah Artoria. Artoria langsung menangkis anak panah itu, namun anak panah itu langsung kembali berbelok ke arah Artoria. Artoria yang melihat itu langsung memotong anak panah itu menjadi dua dan menghancurkannya.

" Anak panah itu. Apa itu anak panah elf? " Tanya Artoria

" Ya. Aku bisa menirunya dengan sihir Projection milikku. " Jawab Shirou

" Aku ingin kau serius melawanku, Emiya-senpai. "

" Aku sudah serius. "

" Tidak. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak serius. Sama seperti saat itu, kau juga tidak serius melawanku. "

" Baiklah. Jika itu kemauanmu. Trace On. "

Kemudian Shirou menghilangkan busurnya dan menciptakan dua belati kesayangannya, Kanshou dan Bakuya. Shirou melesat dan melakukan tebasan vertikal ke arah Artoria, namun Artoria berhasil menahannya dengan Excalibur

" Akhirnya kau serius juga. " Ucap Artoria.

" Trace On. "

Artoria yang mendengar itu langsung melompat ke belakang. Dan tepat setelah itu, dua buah pedang melesat ke posisi Artoria sebelum ia berpindah. Shirou yang melihat Artoria menjaga jarak langsung melempar kedua belatinya ke arah Artoria. Artoria yang melihat itu langsung menangkis serangan Shirou.

Shirou yang melihat itu menciptakan sebuah Katana dan melakukan serangan lurus ke arah Artoria. Artoria yang melihat itu bersiap melakukan serangan balik ke arah Shirou. Dengan cepat Shirou melesat dan melakukan serangan ke arah Artoria dan saat Shirou mendekati Artoria, Artoria langsung memberikan serangan balik yang berhasil melukai Shirou.

Keduanya saat ini saling memunggungi. Di perut Shirou muncul sebuah tebasan yang disebabkan serangan Artoria, sedangkan Artoria hanya menerima luka tebasan di sepanjang tangan kanannya.

" Battle selesai. Pemenangnya Sixth Pillar: Saber Pillar: Artoria Pendragon! " Ucap Kakashi melihat Shirou yang sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan. Hal ini langsung disambut teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari sebagian besar penonton.

" Emiya-senpai, mengapa kau tidak serius? " Tanya Artoria

" Apa maksudmu Artoria-kun? Aku sudah serius. Kau memang lebih kuat daripada aku. " Ucap Shirou pergi dari arena.

Sementara itu di posisi Naruto dkk.

" Sudah kubilang, kan? Emiya-senpai akan kalah. " Ucap Itachi

" Ya. Jelas sekali aku melihat kalau Emiya-senpai mengalah dari Artoria-senpai. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Baiklah. Waktunya melanjutkan pelajaran. Kembali ke kelas kalian masing – masing. " Ucap Itachi.

Terlihat teman – teman Naruto mulai kembali ke kelas masing – masing. Namun, saat Gabriel akan pergi, Naruto dengan cepat memanggilnya.

" Gabriel! " Panggil Naruto

" Ada apa, Naru? " Tanya Gabriel

" Apa kau ada kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah nanti? "

" Tidak. Semua persiapan untuk Blue Moon Festival sudah selesai. Dan festival itu dimulai Minggu depan. "

" Kalau begitu, apa kau mau pergi denganku? "

" Pergi? Ke mana? "

" Minum teh. "

Gabriel yang mendengarnya sedikit bingung, namun dengan cepat dia langsung tersenyum.

" Oke. "

" Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang setelah pulang sekolah nanti. "

" Ya. " Dan kemudian Gabriel pergi dengan bahagia.

" Mengajak kencan, ya. " Ucap Vali. Ternyata Vali, Tobio, Cao Cao, dan Arthur masih ada di sana

" Tenang saja Naruto-kun, kami tidak akan mengganggu. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Kami semua tahu kalau mengajak lawan jenis minum teh itu sama artinya dengan mengajaknya kencan. " Ucap Arthur.

" Lalu, apa urusannya dengan kalian? Kalau kalian mau kencan, cepat cari pacar. Jangan jomblo terus. " Ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari sana dan langsung membuat dahi Tobio, Vali, dan Cao Cao berkedut.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Seperti peraturan sekolah, murid masih bisa keluar dari Hagun Academy sampai jam 9 malam. Dia menggunakan celana panjang hitam, T-shirt berwarna oranye, jaket hoodie berwarna hitam dengan aksen oranye yang tidak dipasang resleting-nya, dan sepatu hitam.

Kemudian dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sama dengannya berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk. Perempuan itu menggunakan dress one piece berwarna biru tua yang entah mengapa membuatnya nampak semakin cantik. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu high Hegel dengan warna sama yang tidak terlalu tinggi, serta sebuah tas kecil.

" Yo, Gabriel. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya, Naru. "

" Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? "

" Tidak juga. Aku baru datang. "

Naruto menatap Gabriel dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

" Kau tampak cantik dengan pakaian itu. " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gabriel yang mendengar itu langsung memerang dan memalingkan mukanya. " Terima kasih... Naru... "

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. " Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Ya. " Balas Gabriel sambil tersenyum sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hagun Village

Saat ini, Naruto dan Gabriel berada di desa Hagun, salah satu desa yang masih dekat dengan Hagun Academy. Naruto dan Gabriel membeli beberapa jajanan yang menikmatinya bersama. Kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah toko.

" Naru, untuk apa kita pergi ke sini? " Tanya Gabriel

" Sudahlah. Aku ingin membelikanmu hadiah. " Ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke toko itu bersama Gabriel.

Ternyata toko itu adalah tokoh perhiasan. Di dalam toko itu, nampak seorang pria berambut pirang.

" Michael-niisama? " Ucap Gabriel saat dia mengenali siapa pria yang ada di toko itu.

" Oh, Gabriel, ya. Naruto, juga. " Ucap Michael

" Michael-san? Sedang apa kau di sini? " Tanya Naruto

" Ayolah, Naruto. Panggil saja aku Michael-niisan atau Onii-san saja. " Ucap Michael

" Tidak mau. Aku merasa jijik jika memanggilmu Onii-san. "

PYAR

Entah bagaimana, Naruto dan Gabriel bisa suara pecahan yang merupakan pecahnya hati kecil Michael. Nampak Michael memegangi dadanya.

'Sepertinya hati kecilnya hancur berkeping – keping.' Batin Naruto dan Michael

" Itu menyakiti hatiku, Naruto. " Ucap Michael

" Terserah. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian ingin membeli cincin, ya? "

" Ya. Aku sudah memesannya, sih. "

" Kapan kau melakukannya? "

" Kemarin. "

" Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Michael-niisama? " Tanya Gabriel

" Aku punya urusan sendiri, sih. Melihat kalian berdua mengingatkanku saat aku masih muda dulu. " Ucap Michael

" Ya, sebelum Michael-niisama ditinggal menikah Ama-san. Bahkan Michael-niisama mengunci diri di kamar dan menangis seharian. Kalau begitu cepat cari penggantinya. Michael-niisama mendapatkan kebebasan untuk mencari pacar, kan? Kalau begitu cepat cari. Jangan jomblo terus. Apa kau ingin aku menikah lebih dulu daripada kau? " Ucap Gabriel panjang lebar

PYAR

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto dan Gabriel mendengar kalau hati Michael sudah pecah lagi.

'Woy, sepertinya damage-nya lebih besar daripada aku yang melakukannya.'

BRUK

Michael langsung berlutut karena menerima damage yang amat sangat besar dari adik perempuannya.

" Daz-san, aku pergi dulu. Aku ambil barangku, ya. Hatiku benar – benar sudah hancur. Gabriel, Naruto, aku pergi dulu. " Ucap Michael yang bisa terdengar kalau dia benar – benar terluka akibat ucapan frontal Gabriel.

" Apa dia baik – baik saja? " Tanya Naruto.

" Tidak masalah. Dia itu kuat. " Ucap Gabriel

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Daz-san, aku ingin mengambil pesananku kemarin. " Ucap Naruto kepada pemilik toko.

" Oke. Untuk pasangan muda seperti kalian, aku membuatkan yang cocok untuk kalian. Sederhana tapi elegan. " Ucap Daz, si pemilik toko

Daz memberikan sepasang cincin yang serupa. Sebuah cincin berwarna emas dengan sebuah permata berwarna biru. Naruto langsung mengambil salah satu cincin itu dan memakaikannya kepada Gabriel. Dan ternyata pas di jari manis Gabriel.

" Ternyata cocok. " Ucap Naruto

" Naru... Ini... " Ucap Gabriel

" Ya, ini hadiah untukmu. Kalau aku mengingat lagi, aku belum pernah memberikan aksesoris apapun untukmu. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu. "

Gabriel langsung meneteskan air matanya saat menerima cincin pemberian Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Gabriel.

" Hey, kalian! Ada pria tua di sini. Jika kalian ingin bermesraan, lakukan di luar sana. " Ucap Daz

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Gabriel melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto langsung mengambil cincin yang tersisa dan mencoba memasangnya ke jari manisnya, namun cincin itu terlalu kecil untuk digunakan di jarinya.

" Daz-san, ini kekecilan. "

" BENARKAH!? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN SEPERTI INI!? " Ucap Daz panik

" Sudahlah. Aku beli kalung polos. "

Kemudian Daz memberikan sebuah kalun polos. Naruto menjadikan cincin yang ia beli sebagai hiasan dari kalung itu dan memakainya di lehernya.

" Sempurna. " Ucapnya sambil memasukkan kalung yang ia pakai ke dalam bajunya. " Semua sudah kubayar kemarin. Ini uang untuk kalungnya. "

" Tidak usah, gaki-kun. Kalung itu kuberikan gratis. "

" Begitu, ya. Terima kasih. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. Nikmati kencan kalian. " Dan setelah itu Naruto dan Gabriel pergi dari toko itu.

.

.

Setelah pergi dari toko itu, Naruto dan Gabriel melihat tempat meramal.

" Gabriel, apa kau mau ke sana? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya. "

Kemudian mereka masuk ke tempat itu.

" Wah, ada pasangan muda, ya. Kalian ingin diramal? " Tanya seorang nenek yang menjadi peramal

" Ya, tolong. "

Kemudian nenek itu mulai meramal Naruto dan Gabriel.

" Begitu, ya. Kalian akan mengalami banyak masalah dan rintangan. Itu akan membuat kalian saling melukai. Namun, itu terjadi karena salah satu dari kalian akan dikendalikan. Kalian berdua akan berada di posisi sebagai boneka itu. Jika kalian berdua bisa melewatinya, mengubah takdir dan masa depan akan menjadi hal yang tidak mustahil. " Ucap si nenek

" Mengubah takdir? "

" Mengubah masa depan? "

" Masa depan itu relatif, nona muda. Semua itu tergantung apa yang kalian lakukan di masa kini. Sekarang, aku sudah memberikan ramalan untuk kalian. "

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Gabriel

Kemudian mereka keluar dari tempat meramal itu.

" Naru... "

" Tak apa, Gabriel. Kita hanya perlu mengatasinya. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Naru. "

" Ya. "

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu gang.

Nampak Michael berjalan ke sebuah gang. Di sana terdapat dua orang yang sudah menunggunya.

" Michael-san, kau lama sekali. " Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

" Maafkan aku, Shirou-kun, Minato-sama. " Ucap Michael kepada kedua orang yang merupakan petinggi Kingdom Guardian.

" Baiklah, apa kau membawa apa yang kupesan? " Tanya Minato

" Ya. " Ucap Michael sambil memberikan benda yang ia bawa dari Daz ke Minato.

" Baiklah. Shirou-kun, apakah kita bisa memulai NARUTO Project di Blue Moon Festival? " Tanya Minato

" Sepertinya tidak. Meskipun dia bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan dari kebencian, hal itu tidak cukup. " Ucap Shirou

" Mengapa? "

" Aku sudah pernah bilang pada anda, Oyakata-sama. Naruto-kun itu seperti seekor binatang buas yang memiliki 3 pengekang. Di antara tiga pengekang itu, ada satu pengekang yang lebih kuat. Jika pengekang itu hancur, kedua pengekang itu tidak akan sanggup menahannya. Apa anda mengerti siapa yang menjadi pengekang terkuat itu? " Ucap Shirou

" Gabriel, kan? Dua yang lainnya adalah Mito dan Jeanne. " Ucap Minato

" Ya. Ditambah lagi, Gabriel-kun adalah bagian dari Pillar. Para Pillar tidak ikut mengikuti Blue Moon Festival. Tapi, jika rencana dari para tetua Keluarga Tenshin melanjutkan rencananya, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya. "

" Jujur saja, aku tidak mau mengorbankan Gabriel ataupun Naruto. Aku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adikku. Tapi, jika itu demi mengembalikan Kerajaan ini ke jalan yang benar, kita harus melakukannya. " Ucap Michael.

" Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya saat itu terjadi. " Ucap Minato

" Lalu, Oyakata-sama, bagaimana jika yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan tujuan dari NARUTO Project? Bagaimana kalau versi Alter-nya malah muncul? " Tanya Shirou

" Alter? "

" Alter ego atau biasa dipanggil Alter side akan muncul. Mereka bangkit karena kebencian yang teramat sangat terhadap suatu hal. Sebagai contoh, versi Alter-ku bangkit karena kebencian terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang itu. Saat dia mengambil alih tubuhku, dia berusaha membunuh diriku. Butuh waktu dua tahun bagiku untuk mengalahkannya. "

" Kalaupun itu terjadi, dia pasti bisa mengendalikannya. "

" Ada tiga kemungkinan kalau kau membangkitkan Alter side. Pertama, tubuhmu diambil alih oleh versi Alter; kedua, bunuh Alter side dan kau bisa mengendalikan sisi Alter-mu sepenuhnya; dan ketiga, hidup berdampingan dengan versi Alter-mu sebagai kepribadian lain. Aku termasuk yang kedua. "

" Begitu, ya. Tak masalah. NARUTO Project adalah tujuanku selama ini. Semua siksaan yang kuberikan sejak kecil, semua kasih sayang yang tidak kami berikan, itu semua demi proyek ini. Bahkan Tou-san sampai membenciku karena hal ini. Kushina juga selalu menangis sendirian di kamar karena penyesalannya dan rasa sayangnya. Aku ingin sekali saja memeluknya dan menjalani hidup bersama dengannya seperti ayah dan anak yang normal. Tapi, semua itu mustahil. Sampai aku mati, aku harus selalu membuat dia membenciku. Supaya NARUTO Project bisa terwujud. "

" Kau benar – benar 'gila', Oyakata-sama. Kau benar – benar mengorbankan segalanya. Jika saja proyek ini gagal, kau hanya akan menangis di alam sana. "

" Aku tahu. Karena itulah, aku ingin kalian menggantikanku untuk memberikan apa yang ia tidak dapatkan dariku. "

Shirou hanya diam dan berjalan pergi. Namun, ia berkata, " Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan peran orang tua, terutama ayah. Meskipun dia membencimu, fakta kalau dia masih memanggilmu ayah sialan adalah bukti kalau dia masih menyayangimu. Jika dia sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi, dia akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan pria bajingan. "

" Terima kasih, Counter Guardian. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**.**

**Ya, karena suatu hal, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter 20 dulu daripada update Solo Hunter.**

**Di sini merupakan pengubung Arc Kiina dan Blue Moon Festival. Di sini kita bisa melihat kalau Artoria memiliki semacam obsesi untuk bertarung melawan Shirou. Di sini Shirou lebih tua setahun daripada Artoria. Artoria di sini juga kakak dari Arthur. Arthur di sini merupakan Arthur dari DxD. DI sini, saya akan memberikan pilihan untuk kalian yang mungkin bisa mengubah pikiran saya. Shirou sudah punya Sakura sebagai pacar, apakah kalian ingin Artoria gabung jadi pacarnya Shirou? Pilih Shirou X Sakura saja atau Shirou X Sakura X Artoria?**

**Lalu, di sini terungkap sedikit spoiler dari ramalan. Naruto dan Gabriel akan saling bertarung karena dikendalikan. Keduanya akan memiliki kesempatan untuk dikendalikan.**

**Lalu, terungkap kalau Shirou memiliki versi Alter, namun dia sudah mengalahkannya dan membunuhnya. Untuk kemunculan Emiya Alter masih lama. Selain Emiya; Artoria, Jeanne, dan Naruto akan punya Alter. Tunggu saja nanti**

**Lalu, kita mengetahui alasan Minato selalu menyiksa Naruto. Itu semua demi NARUTO Project. Apa kepanjangan dari NARUTO Project dan apa tujuannya. Tapi, Michael mengatakan semuanya demi Kerajaan**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 20**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

Title : Human with his Blade

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X Fate X dll

Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, Fate, dll bukan punya saya

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, dll

.

.

.

Chapter 21 : Welcome to Blue Moon Festival

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertarungan antara Shirou dengan Artoria yang dimenangkan oleh Artoria. Akhirnya, Blue Moon Festival dimulai. Para murid saat ini sedang berkumpul di aula untuk mengikuti upacara dan pembukaan Blue Moon Festival

" Baiklah, sekian pidato dari saya, untuk selanjutnya, ketua OSIS akan menyampaikan perihal Blue Moon Festival. "

Dan setelah itu, Tsunade yang merupakan kepala akademi turun dari mimbar dan memberikan Sona tempat untuk berbicara.

" Baiklah. Langsung saja. Berikut orang – orang yang akan berpartisipasi dalam Blue Moon Festival. "

Dan nampak nama – nama orang yang akan mengikuti Blue Moon Festival. Naruto melihat nama – nama itu dengan seksama. Terdapat lima puluh orang yang mengikuti Festival ini. Dia bisa melihat namanya, Sasuke, kedua adiknya, dan teman – temannya dari asramanya. Namun, dia juga melihat nama Issei, orang yang paling ia benci di akademi.

" Untuk nama – nama yang tertera di layar, persiapkan diri kalian karena dua hari lagi, pertarungan kalian akan dimulai. "

Dan sorak - sorai mulai terdengar dari murid tahun pertama.

.

.

Jam istirahat

Saat ini, Naruto sedang duduk dan menikmati kopi hitam yang ia beli. Besok Blue Moon Festival akan dimuali. Dan besok lusa pertarungan akan segera dimulai.

" Nii-san, apa kau punya waktu? " Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jeanne.

" Jeanne, ada apa? "

" Aku ingin Nii-san melatihku. Aku ingin menyempurnakan teknik yang Nii-san ajarkan. Dan aku juga ingin menguasai dua teknik terakhir dari teknik yang Nii-san ajarkan. "

" Aku akan melatihmu. Tapi, dua teknik terakhir tidak akan aku ajarkan. Teknik itu... terlalu berbahaya untuk kau gunakan. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. "

" Bagus. Ayo kita pergi ke sana. "

Naruto berjalan sambil membawa kopi hitam yang ia bawa. Namun, tiba – tiba Naruto menabrak pemuda berambut hitam. Hal itu membuat kopi hitam yang Naruto bawa jatuh ke bawah, namun dengan mudah pemuda itu menangkap kopi yang Naruto jatuhkan sebelum kopi itu tumpah ke lantai.

" Ini. " Ucap pemuda itu.

" Terima kasih. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku sudah melihat kejadian itu dua kali hari ini. Satu kali tumpah dan satunya jatuh ke bajumu. "

" Hah!? Apa maksudmu? "

" Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu. " Ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi dari sana.

" Nii-san... Mungkinkah orang itu... "

" Ya. Dia bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal, atau mungkin dia bisa pergi ke masa lalu? Lupakan saja. Ayo kita ke lapangan belakang. "

Dan Naruto pergi bersama dengan Jeanne ke lapangan di belakang Blue Star Dormitory. Untung saja semua pelajaran hari ini diliburkan supaya para murid bisa berlatih.

.

.

.

Lapangan belakang Blue Star Dormitory

Saat ini Naruto dan Jeanne bersiap dengan pedang di tangan kanan mereka masing – masing.

" Pertama – tama, kita lihat dulu seberapa kuat kau saat ini. Gunakan kedelapan teknik itu padaku. "

" Tapi... "

" Lakukan saja. "

" Ha'i. " Kemudian Jeanne memulai kuda – kudanya. " Naruto Namikaze Style : When World Hates You! "

Dengan cepat Jeanne melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan mudah menangkis serangan Jeanne. Namun, tiga buah luka muncul di tubuh Naruto.

" Hanya tiga, ya. Tapi rasa sakitnya meresap sampai ke dalam, tapi belum sampai ke tulang. "

Jeanne dengan cepat melompat ke belakang dan bersiap memberikan tebasan ke arah mata Naruto.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : Darkness is my Friends. "

TRANG

Namun, Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Jeanne.

" Sudah cukup cepat, namun masih belum cukup kuat. "

Jeanne yang melihat serangannya berhasil digagalkan melompat ke belakang dan bersiap memberikan tusukan ke tubuh Naruto.

" Naruto Namikaze Style : One Man One Explosion. "

Namun, dengan mudah Naruto menangkis dan membuat pedang yang Jeanne gunakan lepas dari tangannya dan menancap ke pohon. Dan seketika itu juga pohon itu meledak.

" Begitu, ya. Pegangan pada pedangmu masih lemah. Seharusnya kau menggunakan teknik kedelapan dan pertama. "

" Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti. "

" Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berfokus pada teknik berpedang yang kuajarkan saja. Lebih baik kau juga memperkuat kemampuan yang diajarkan ayah sialan itu. "

" Aku mengerti. Nanti aku mau pulang untuk berlatih dengan Tou-san. "

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita muali lagi. "

" Jadi kalian ada di sini, ya. "

Nampak dua orang perempuan berambut merah dan pirang.

" Mito? Gabriel? Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Tanya Naruto

" Mito-chan ingin mencarimu supaya bisa berlatih bersama dan aku memang ingin mencarimu saja. " Ucap Gabriel

" Jeanne, kau bisa berlatih dulu dengan Mito. Aku ingin bicara dengan Gabriel. "

" Oke. " Ucap keduanya dan kemudian langsung melakukan sparring. Sementara itu, Naruto pergi menemui Gabriel yang duduk di teras belakang Blue Star Dormitory

" Hey, Gabriel... "

" Ya, Naru? "

" Selama ini, kau yang selalu menjaga Mito, kan? "

" Yah, tidak juga sih. Aku juga jarang menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. "

" Begitu, ya. Tapi, terima kasih karena selama ini sudah menjaga Mito. Mito itu... dia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka berdua. Bahkan hampir melupakanku dan Jeanne. Karena itulah, aku lebih dekat dengan Jeanne karena aku ingin dia juga merasakan kasih sayang. Tapi, itu malah membuat Mito merasa tidak disayang oleh kakaknya. "

" Begitu, ya. "

" Selain itu, aku dan Jeanne adalah saudara kembar. Kami sudah bersama sejak kami masih dalam kandungan. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, aku secara refleks akan menolong Jeanne karena aku memiliki ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dengan Jeanne daripada Mito. Aku menyayangi Mito sama seperti aku menyayangi Jeanne. Karena itulah, aku ingin dia baik – baik saja. "

" Aku mengerti, Naru. "

DUAR

Pembicaraan mereka berdua langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara ledakan. Ternyata itu adalah suara Jeanne dan Mito yang beradu Rasengan milik mereka berdua. Kedua Rasengan itu meledak dan mementalkan mereka berdua.

" Baiklah. Waktunya untuk berlatih. Kalian berdua seranglah aku. Aku akan melawan kalian berdua. "

" Ha'i. "

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai berlatih, Naruto pergi menemui Gabriel di depan asrama. Gabriel menunggu Mito yang sedang mandi bersama dengan Jeanne di kamar mandi Jeanne.

" Hey, Gabriel, di festival besok, apa kau mau menemaniku, kan? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku mau sih, tapi kami, para Ten Pillars harus berkumpul untuk rapat. " Jawab Gabriel

" Begitu, ya. Ba- "

" Tenang saja, Gabriel-kun, Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyuruh si rambut merah itu untuk membatalkan rapatnya. Jadi, kalian bisa pergi berkencan. " Ucap Shirou yang tiba – tiba muncul entah dari mana.

" Emiya... senpai...? " Ucap kedua sejoli itu.

" Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan, aku masuk ke dalam dulu. " Ucap Shirou lalu masuk ke dalam asrama

Suasana menjadi canggung gara – gara pemanah berambut maroon itu.

" Jadi, apa kau mau ikut? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya, aku mau. " Jawab Gabriel

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka, mereka mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka masing – masing. Mereka bersiap - siap untuk saling berciuman dan...

" Ehem... "

Mendengar suara itu, secara refleks Gabriel dan Naruto langsung mundur dan berjauhan. Mereka bisa melihat Jeanne dan Mito berada di dekat mereka. Sontak Naruto dan Gabriel langsung memerah, terutama Gabriel yang sangat malu sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

" Nii-san, Gabriel-neechan, jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, setidaknya lakukan itu di tempat yang sepi. " Ucap Jeanne

" Ya. Jangan lakukan itu di sini. " Ucap Mito melanjutkan

Naruto dan Gabriel hanya membeku karena terlalu malu untuk saling menatap dan membalas.

" Jeanne, apa kau jadi pulang ke rumah? " Tanya Naruto

" Ya. Begitulah. Aku akan pergi bersama Mito. "

" Begitu, ya. Baiklah, selamat berlatih. "

Kemudian Gabriel dan Mito kembali ke asrama mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Mito dan Gabriel berbincang – bincang

" Ne, Gabriel-neechan, menurutmu, apakah Nii-san membenciku? " Tanya Mito tiba – tiba

" Ha!? Ti-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Naru itu menyayangi kalian berdua. "

" Begitu, ya. Tapi, kelihatannya, Nii-san dan Nee-san lebih dekat daripada denganku. "

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Mito-chan. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu pada kakak laki – lakimu. "

Mito hanya diam. Dia sedikit mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Gabriel.

'Jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, aku secara refleks akan menolong Jeanne karena aku memiliki ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dengan Jeanne daripada Mito'

Mito sempat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Bukan hanya itu, kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu juga membuat dirinya mempertanyakan apakah dirinya benar – benar saudara dari kedua kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Setahun setelah Naruto membangkitkan kekuatan Unlimited Blade Works dan duel pertama antara Naruto dan Gabriel. Saat ini, Naruto, Jeanne, dan Mito sedang dibawa oleh ayah mereka ke sebuah tebing.

" Baiklah, aku punya tugas untuk kalian. Di dasar lautan yang ada di bawah, terdapat sebuah peti yang berisi batu sihir. Tugas kalian bertiga adalah mengambil batu itu. " Ucap Minato

" Apa ini kompetisi? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak. Kalian harus bekerja sama. " Ucap Minato

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Naruto lalu mulai melepaskan bajunya untuk menyelam.

" Kalian bisa gunakan rumah itu untuk mengganti pakaian kalian. " Ucap Minato.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jeanne dan Mito sudah mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian renang untuk anak seusia mereka.

" Ayo kita berangkat. " Ucap Mito

Dengan segera, ketiga bersaudara itu melompat dari tebing. Dengan cepat Jeanne dan Mito mengalirkan mana di kaki mereka dan mereka berhasil berdiri dengan tenang di atas permukaan laut. Sementara itu, Naruto langsung menyelam ke dalam laut untuk melihat situasi. Setelah di rasa aman, Naruto naik ke permukaan dan berdiri di permukaan air.

" Bagaimana, Nii-san? " Tanya Mito

" Aman. Tapi, aku merasakan kehadiran sosok lain. " Jawab Naruto.

" Berapa kedalamannya? " Tanya Jeanne.

" Sepuluh meter. "

" Bagaimana, Mito? " Tanya Jeanne

" Ayo kita berangkat. "

Kemudian mereka bertiga langsung menyelam ke dalam laut. Mito dan Jeanne membawa semacam senter untuk penerangan, sedangkan Naruto membawa pedang untuk berjaga – jaga. Mereka bertiga menggunakan sebuah rune di tangan mereka yang membuat mereka bisa bernafas di laut.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di dasar laut dan menemukan sebuah peti. Dengan cepat mereka membuka peti itu. Dan mereka menemukan sebuah batu mana berwarna oranye. Mereka bisa memastikan kalau batu mana itu adalah Batu Mana Tiamat.

Dengan cepat Naruto memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Kemudian mereka segera berenang ke permukaan. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, Naruto merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan lain. Naruto yang merasakan itu memberikan tas yang berisi batu mana Tiamat kepada Jeanne dan mulai mengeluarkan dua pedang.

Dengan cepat, muncul dua benda ke arah mereka, namun dengan mudah Naruto menebasnya. Dan saat Jeanne dan Mito mengarahkan senter mereka ke 'benda' itu, nampak benda itu merupakan sebuah tentakel gurita dengan ukuran sangat besar.

Dan tepat setelah itu, seekor gurita dengan ukuran yang luar biasa dan langsung menjerat mereka dengan tentakel – tentakel yang lengkat. Jeanne, Mito, dan Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri mereka dari tentakel gurita itu.

'Naruto Namikaze Style: When World Hates You.'

Dengan cepat Naruto berhasil membuat luka di sekujur tubuh gurita itu dan membuat jeratan tentakel gurita itu mengendur. Dengan cepat Naruto mencincang tentakel yang menjeratnya dan memotong tentakel yang menjerat kedua adiknya.

'Naruto Namikaze Style: Darkness is my Friend.'

Dan dengan cepat Naruto menyerang mata gurita itu dan membuatnya buta. Dengan memanfaatkan hal itu, mereka segera berenang menuju permukaan. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil sampai ke permukaan. Yang tersisa adalah naik ke atas tebing itu. Tebing itu memiliki tinggi lima meter. Tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tebing.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita harus naik ke atas. " Ucap Mito

Dan kemudian mereka berjalan di atas permukaan air menuju tebing itu. Namun, belum ada lima langkah mereka berjalan, salah satu tentakel muncul dan langsung menjerat Mito. Namun dengan sigap Naruto memotongnya dan membuat gurita itu gagal menangkap Mito.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, muncul satu tentakel gurita yang langsung menjerat Naruto tepat di leher yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan tercekik. Dan kurang dari sedetik, gurita itu menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam laut.

Jeanne dan Mito yang melihat itu langsung panik.

" Nee-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya Mito

" Kita harus menyelamatkan Nii-san! " Ucap Jeanne lantang

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan tugas yang diberikan Tou-san? " Tanya Mito

" Apa kau mau membiarkan Nii-san mati!? "

Dengan cepat Jeanne kembali menyelam untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, meninggalkan Mito yang hanya diam membisu.

Di dalam laut, Jeanne berusaha mencari keberadaan kakaknya yang sedang diserang oleh gurita itu. Dan dengan cepat Jeanne melihat gurita itu sedang berusaha mencekik dan membunuh kakaknya. Jeanne segera mengeluarkan sebuah sihir di tangannya.

'Rasengan!'

Dengan serangan yang diberikan oleh Jeanne, gurita itu terdorong cukup jauh dan mengendurkan jeratannya pada Naruto, Jeanne yang melihat itu langsung memotong tentakel yang menjerat Naruto.

'Naruto Namikaze Style : One Man One Explosion.'

Dengan sigap Jeanne menusuk kepala gurita itu dan seketika itu juga, kepala gurita itu meledak dan membunuh gurita itu. Jeanne yang melihat kakaknya sudah lepas dari jeratan gurita itu langsung berenang sambil membawa Naruto.

Saat ini Mito sedang cemas menunggu kedua kakaknya. Namun, kecemasannya hilang saat melihat kakak perempuannya, Jeanne dan kakak laki – lakinya, Naruto berhasil naik ke permukaan. Nampak Naruto yang pingsan karena kehabisan nafas.

" Baiklah. Tes gagal. "

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Minato yang sudah ada di dekat mereka.

" Mengapa, Tou-san? " Tanya Mito

" Itu karena kau meninggalkan rekanmu. Dalam sebuah misi, rekan tidak boleh ditinggalkan. Meskipun kau membencinya, kau harus tetap menolongnya dan menyelesaikan misi sebagai bagian dari tim. "

Mito hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan Blue Moon Festival. Nampak berbagai stan berdiri. Nampak semua pelajaran sedang diliburkan karena para murid dan guru menikmati festival di hari pertama. Itu karena besok, para murid kelas satu akan memulai pertarungan sebagai pembuktian apakah siapa yang terkuat di angkatan mereka, sekaligus calon penerus Ten Pillar

Saat ini, nampak Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman menunggu Gabriel. Naruto menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian muncul Sasuke yang duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak ada. Aku punya firasat tidak enak. " Balas Sasuke

" Apa? "

" Aku yakin, kau akan bertarung dengan Hyodou nanti. Tapi, aku yakin Hyodou akan berbuat curang. Dia memiliki hasrat yang besar untuk mendapatkan kedua adikmu dan Gabriel. "

" Begitu, ya. Terima kasih. Aku juga tidak akan menerima taruhan apapun dengannya. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

" Aku meminta Aniki untuk mengawasi Rias Gremory. "

" Gremory? Maksudmu 8th Pillar? "

" Ya. Dia itu bucin kepada Hyodou. Aku yakin dia akan membantu Hyodou secara sembunyi – sembunyi. "

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. Aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. " Ucap Sasuke

" Terima kasih. Setidaknya kau cari pacar. "

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan pergi dari sana. Dan semenit kemudian, Gabriel muncul dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

" Naru... "

" Kau sudah datang, ya? "

" Ya. Apa itu Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? "

" Bukan apa – apa. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. "

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Gabriel membeli jajanan yang dijual. Kemudian mereka melihat sebuah stan takoyaki.

" Gabriel, kita beli takoyaki dulu. " Ucap Naruto

" Ya. "

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke stan itu.

" Permisi, kami pesan dua por... Emiya-senpai!? Apa yang kau lakukan? " Ucap Naruto yang keterkejutannya melihat senpai-nya sedang menjual takoyaki

" Tentu saja menjual takoyaki. " Jawab Shirou

" Jadi ini alasan kau menyuruh orang yang bernama Sirzech untuk meniadakan rapat para Pillar? " Tanya retoris Naruto

" Tidak juga. Untuk apa kita mengikuti rapat bodoh itu kalau kita bisa menikmati festival. Ini adalah self-reward untuk kami. "

" Self-reward, ya... " Ucap Naruto dan Gabriel sweatdrop

" Baiklah, ini pesanan kalian. " Ucap Shirou sambil memberikan pesanan Naruto dan Gabriel.

" Terima kasih. Berapa? "

" Tenang saja. Tidak perlu bayar. Sebagai gantinya, menanglah di festival nanti. Dan kalaupun kau kalah, kalahlah di final. " Ucap Shirou

" Aku merasa de javu dengan kalimat itu. "

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Dan satu lagi. Aku punya pesan untukmu. "

" Apa itu? "

" Gabriel-kun tidak mengikuti festival ini. Dan aku pernah mengalami hal ini dulu. 'Tidak ada yang namanya adil dan curang dalam pertarungan, yang ada hanyalah menang dan kalah'. Dan 'kecurangan akan dianggap sebagai kecurangan kalau itu terlihat'. "

" Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. "

" Ya. " Kemudian Naruto dan Gabriel pergi dari sana.

Tiba – tiba muncul bayangan yang ada di belakang Shirou.

" Bagaimana, Magic Slayer-kun? "

" Ini sulit, Emiya-danchou. Ada kemungkinan orang itu akan mengintervensi jalannya pertarungan nanti. "

" Aku tahu. Karena dia yang membuat peraturan dan sistem untuk Blue Moon Festival, dia bisa saja mengintervensi pertarungan. Bagus. Selidiki dia lagi, Kamijou Touma-kun. "

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain.

Saat ini, Jeanne sedang membeli sebuah minuman. Saat ini Mito sedang pergi bersama teman – teman sekelasnya.

" Jeanne-san? " Ucap seseorang yang tidak asing.

" Cao Cao-san? "

Ternyata orang yang memanggil Jeanne adalah Cao Cao.

" Apa kau sendirian? " Tanya Cao Cao

" Ya, begitulah. "

" Apa kakak dan adikmu tidak bersamamu? "

" Nii-san sedang bersama dengan Gabriel-neechan dan Mito-chan sedang pergi bersama dengan teman – temannya. "

" Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu... apa kau mau menemaniku...? " Tanya Cao Cao. Pertanyaan itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung untuk beberapa waktu.

" Baiklah. " Ucap Jeanne.

Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan bersama – sama.

" Cao Cao-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang setelah pertarungan hari itu? " Tanya Jeanne

" Aku baik – baik saja. Sejak kejadian itu, Kerajaan benar – benar memperbaiki reputasi dan nama baik kami. Rakyat sendiri sepertinya menerima kejadian itu dan menjadikan Teach sebagai sasaran kebencian. " Ucap Cao Cao

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Victor-san? "

" Victor-nii? Victor-nii melanjutkan tugasnya dan sudah menjalankan misi lainnya. Baginya, apa yang terjadi pada Kiina tidak terlalu berdampak banyak padanya. Victor-nii juga mengatakan meminta maaf karena teledor saat menolong Naruto-kun dulu. "

" Tak masalah. Nii-san tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. "

" Baguslah kalau begitu. "

" Syukurlah kalau kau dan Victor-san baik – baik saja. Jujur saja, saat aku tahu tentang Kiina, aku bersimpati pada kalian, meskipun aku belum tahu kebenarannya, sih. "

" Begitu, ya. Terima kasih. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat. " Ucap Cao Cao

Jeane yang mendengar itu sempat tersipu dengan ucapan Cao Cao

" Ah... maksudku. Aku berharap bertemu orang sebaik dirimu lebih cepat. " Ucap Cao Cao yang menyadari ucapannya membuat Jeanne tersipu.

" Jeanne-kun? Cao Cao-kun? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apa kalian sedang berkencan? " Ucap seseorag yang ternyata adalah Shirou

" Emiya-senpai!? " Ucap Cao Cao dan Jeanne yang terkejut

" Te... Te... Te... Tentu saja tidak, senpai. " Ucap Cao Cao. Nampak dirinya dan Jeanne memerah di bagian wajahnya.

" Benarkah? Aku melihat kau membuat Jeanne-kun tersipu, Cao Cao–kun. " Ucapan Shirou itu membuat mereka berdua semakin memerah. " Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Ambil ini. Ini ucapan permohonan maafku. " Ucap Shirou melanjutkan sambil memberikan dua porsi takoyaki untuk Cao Cao dan Jeanne.

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Jeanne sambil menerima takoyaki dari Shirou

" Sama – sama. Semoga beruntung di Festival nanti. Aku akan mendukung kalian. Sama seperti yang kuucapkan pada Naruto-kun. Berjuanglah dan menanglah. "

" Terima kasih, Emiya-senpai. " Ucap Cao Cao dan Jeanne lalu pergi dan mengobrol lagi.

Melihat Jeanne dan Cao Cao membuat Shirou mengingat masa lalunya.

" Sialan. Aku benar – benar merindukanmu, Rin. Apakah kau baik – baik saja di sana? Aku yakin kau selalu melihatku dan Sakura. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yo**

**Bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Baik – baik saja, kan?  
.**

**Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chapter 21. Di sini kita diperlihatkan konflik baru. Konflik antara trio Namikaze; Mito, Jeanne, dan Naruto. DI sini dijelaskan kalau Naruto dan Jeanne adalah saudara kembar, dan Mito berusia lebih muda satu tahun dari mereka. **

**Diceritakan kalau Naruto lebih dekat dengan Jeanne ketimbang Mito. Itu terjadi karena Mito menjadi anak kesayangan di Klan Namikaze dan membuat Jeanne dan Naruto kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, terutama Naruto. Karena itulah kemampuan Jeanne adalah kombinasi antara Minato dan Naruto, sedangkan Mito adalah kombinasi antara Minato dan Kushina.**

**Lalu, kita juga diperlihatkan kalau Mito juga iri dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Jeanne. Dia juga merasa kalau Jeanne lebih disayang oleh Naruto, walaupun itu benar. Namun itu semua karena Jeanne kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya yang lain.**

**Lalu, di sini nampak Shirou, Itachi, Sasuke, dan salah satu anggota Guardian Kingdom, Kamijou Touma alias Magic Slayer sedang menyelidiki seseorang di dalam para PIllar.**

**Dan di sini saya membuat ship baru, yaitu Cao Cao (DxD) dan Jeanne (Fate series). Apakah kalian menyetujuinya?**

**.**

**Baiklah**

**Sekian dulu chapter 21**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Bye - bye**


End file.
